Child of Hidden Magic
by PookElucy
Summary: It's a wonderful life in Fairy Tail, as many mages finally come together and begin to make families. Most of the children of the greatest mages in Fairy Tail are just coming into their powers. However Lucille Dragneel doesn't. One day she vanishes. Everyone in Fairy Tail looks for her, to no avail. Eight years later, a young woman enters Fairy Tail saying "I'm back!"
1. Chapter 1

**Child of Hidden ****Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly - on Friday's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Walking down the streets of Magnolia, Natalie Dragneel's hometown, she makes her way towards the infamous Guild; Fairy Tail. It was a lovely day with the sun shining bright and a clear sky. "Today should be a good day!" She said to herself. Natsu and Lucy should be on their way home from their mission, after being gone for a week, so she wanted to be at the guild early to see her parents. Since they were S-class mages now, they went on tougher missions. But they also didn't have to go on too many since they got paid better. Being Natsu's daughter, she had spiky pink hair that straightened at the base of her head, and went down to the middle of her back. She had bright brown eyes and her mother's figure. She wore a maroon colored top that hugged her figure, had a black collar, a black trim at the base of her top, and stopped above her stomach. Black colored sleeves with a maroon trim, separated from her top, fit her arms and wrapped around her fingers. A maroon colored, tight fit skirt with black leggings adorned her legs, ending with brown boots.

Saying her hello's to everyone in town, she often reminisces about walking through the town when she was younger. Of course she picked up a lot of Natsu's traits, as well as Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, so she was very rambunctious and destructive. She remembered one time she ended up sneezing and used "Karyu no Hoko" on a small diner, which went up in flames. This memory leads to her remembering her twin sister, Lucille, who ended up laughing at her, despite the destruction. Natalie was freaking out while Lucille continued to laugh. Natalie stops walking and shakes her head to rid her of thinking about her sister._ 'No, no, no. I can't think about it!' _She breathes in and out, and smiles like her mother. Pushing thoughts of her sister to the back crevices of her mind; locking them away.

Walking in, or rather busting through the doors of Fairy Tail, Natalie walks in. She spots Wendy and Romeo getting ready to leave. "Hey! Where are you guys headed?"

Wendy smiles back at Natalie. Her and Romeo were in their late twenties and were considered a couple. Everyone expects them to get married but they never touch the subject. Though they don't voice what they will be in the future, everyone in Fairy Tail knows wedding bells will be happening soon.

Wendy puts her things down. "We're heading off on a mission." She informs.

"Oh, what is it? How long will you two be gone?" Natalie asks.

"It's about collecting this herb that is pretty hard to get unless you have magic." Wendy said.

"Eh, just a couple of days. This is more Wendy's expertise; I'm tagging along for assistance if she needs it." Romeo replied, giving her toothy grin.

"Ah, alrighty! Good luck!" Natalie says while waving her hand.

"Thank you Natalie!" Wendy said as they began to leave. "See ya!" Romeo shouted as they ran out the door.

Natalie smiles and makes her way to Lance, the son of Levy and Gajeel, Cain, the son of Erza and Jellal, Ray, the son of Gray and Juvia, and Lydia, the daughter of Laxus and Mirajane. Lance was reading a few books at a time. He had red eyes and sported Levy's blue hair, Gajeel's tan skin, and gained Gajeel's height, though you couldn't tell at the moment. He wore an orange shirt that had two black lines come from the sides and down to the front of his shirt, and had black trim and cut off at the sleeves; with a black strap attached to his shirt and wrapped around his right arm, blue jeans, and brown boots. His left tricep was adorned with the Fairy Tail symbol in orange. He didn't really notice when she walked up to him, but she knew he was engrossed in those books so she didn't mind. He was a Script Mage after all. Lydia was twirling her blonde hair and making it curl with the use of her lightning magic. She has blue eyes framed by blonde bangs, and her hair goes down to the middle of her back. She wears black hooped earrings, a yellow choker, a yellow tank top with a black jacket that is sleeveless and ends a little past her waist, with a black spiked belt, a ripped blue jean skirt, and black sandals. Her yellow Fairy Tail symbol was placed on her right thigh. Lydia looked up at Natalie and nodded her head as her way of saying "hello". Then Lydia cast her eyes to stare at Lance. Natalie just smirked knowing full well that the lightning woman had a thing for the bookworm. But Lydia's too proud to say it, and Lance is too oblivious to notice. Ray was a good friend, since Natsu and Gray were rivals; their kids had a good relationship. So Ray was like a part of her family. He had dark blue eyes and blue hair like Juvia's but had Gray's skin tone. He wore a tight dark blue short sleeved t-shirt, a black jacket with fur around the collar, dark gray pants, and black boots. He gained Juvia's Water Magic, but had Gray's personality. Ray looked up from talking to Cain and waved to her. Cain was enjoying his cake that Mirajane had just brought over. He had brown eyes with short spiked scarlet hair, just like Erza's but he sported Jellal's famous face tattoo. He had armor on his torso and arm plates that went from his elbow down to his wrists, a blue Fairy Tail symbol on side of his chest armor. Underneath his armor was a tight black long sleeved shirt, with dark red pants and black boots. He always had a sweet tooth like Erza, and even gained her Requip Magic. He gained minor magic from Jellal, but Requip magic is major source of magic.

Mirajane smiled when she saw Natalie, "Hi Natalie. Would you like anything?" Even after having two kids, Mirajane still looked as good as when she was nineteen.

Natalie shook her head. "Maybe later. Thanks though!" Mira nodded and walked away.

Natalie looked at Cain and when he looked up at her and smiled while saying hello, she got butterflies in her stomach. Indeed she had a crush on him, but she never felt it was the right moment to tell him. When they were younger he was sort of intimidated by her. But over the years, he got used to her and definitely matured, and grew into being more confident in himself.

Natalie put her hands on the table and leaned on it some. "So what's the plan today guys?" She asked while looking at each of them.

Cain and Ray shake their heads. "Since we just got back from a mission we're taking a break for a few days." Ray informs while Cain nodded.

Lydia finally turns her eyes away from Lance and waves her hand. "I'm still taking my break until Max, Jax, Naja, and Ultear get back. I'm planning to go on a mission with my brother." She yawns.

Lance glances at her and shook his head no. "I've got books that will help me learn more script magic. I can't stop now." And that was it as he went back to his books.

Natalie sighs as she sat down. "Well guess I'm stuck."

Lydia smirks. "Aw too scared to go on your own?" She teases snickering.

Natalie glares. "No, I'd rather go with a team. Better outcome if there's more members." She sat back while crossing her arms.

"Oh? I think you're just scared. Ever since eight years ago you barely-"

"Lydia!" Cain shouts, giving her a warning glare. Everyone stops and looks at Natalie sadly. Natalie looks down her at hands, balling them into fists.

Lydia looks away and sighs. "I'm sorry Nat. I didn't mean to bring up memories of her.." She apologizes sadly.

Just then Max, Jax, Ultear, and Naja, walk in. "Ugh! Finally I can relax!" Naja calls out loudly as she rubbed her sore arm, and rotating it. She has red eyes and a black mane like Gajeel's although she prefers to keep it in a pony tail, with tan skin. She wore a tight sleeveless black top with a gray trim that stopped above her belly button, and black gloves. With a gray spiked belt, a tight black skirt and dark gray leggings, and black boots with a gray spiked trim. She had some fish netting that covered her midrift and her left bicep, along with the black Fairy Tail symbol on her right tricep. Of course since she gained her father's Iron Dragon Slaying Magic, she was adorned with two piercings on both eyebrows, two piercings on her lower arms, a piercing inbetween her collar bones, and a belly button piercing. Jax smiles behind his glasses as he watched Naja. "Ya know, I could help you relax Naja-" but Naja acts as if she didn't hear him. He hangs his head in defeat and sighs. Jax had blue eyes hidden behind glasses and brown shaggy hair. He wore a green long sleeved jacket with a yellow trim that exposed his chest, a green Fairy Tail symbol on his left peck muscle. Wearing camo cargo pants and brown boots. Jax is the son of Elfman and Evergreen. So he gained Elfman's Take-over Magic but gained Evergreen's stone eyes. Max just kept walking to the bar ordering a drink from his mother, Mirajane, as he sat down on a bar stool. He had gray eyes and white spikey hair that formed into a medium length pony tail. He definitely had a bigger build that was defined by his tight long sleeved dark blue shirt. He sported Laxus' black coat with fur along the collar, dark purple cargo pants, and black boots Hidden under his pants. Max gained Mirajane's take-over magic as well. Lydia jumps up and her eyes sparkled. "Max-niisan! I wanna go on a mission with you!" She ran over to him and began to talk about what mission they could on. Max sighs, "Can't I have five minutes to relax, Lydia?" But she acts as if she didn't even hear him.

Ultear came over to their table and looked down at Natalie. She had blue eyes with straight black bangs, with the left side of her hair chopped short up to her ear and the right side of her hair went down to her neck at an angle. Sporting Gray's cross necklace she had a cropped off white tank top with a black jacket vest that had fur around the collar; blue jean capris and black sandals. Sporting a dark gray Fairy Tail symbol on her left tricep. Ultear smirks. "What up, Flame Brain."

Natalie grits her teeth but smirks. "You're back, Icicle?" She responds as she stands up in front of her rival.

Ray sighs and looks at his sister and Natalie. "Everytime. Can't you guys just chill out and not fight?" Ultear smirks. "Chill out? Good idea little brother!" She laughs as she put her right fist on the palm of her left hand, getting ready to use her ice-make magic. Natalie summons fire to her fists, smiling. "Come at me, Ultear!" She taunts.

But at that moment the guild doors opened. A woman walked in a few steps then stopped. Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing to look at who came in. Natalie and Ultear look over while still having their battle ready positions. The woman smiles as a tear falls down her cheek. She had brown eyes framed by blonde shoulder length hair. She wore a lavender colored tank top that had a gem star dangling on the front right side. With a tan short sleeved jacket, she wore a blue jean skirt with a tan belt, and brown boots. The woman suddenly starts running towards Natalie, and once in front of her, she hugs her. Natalie, whose flames were now extinguished, is stunned and confused. "Ah, um..who…?"

The woman steps away from Natalie while she wipes a tear from her eye. "Sorry, you should be confused." She clears her throat as she looked at everyone. Ray stares at her and something clicks in his mind._ 'It..it can't be…' _His eyes widen.

Everyone else stares curiously, or looks confused. The woman stands up straight and puts her hands behind her back. Breathing in and out she smiles a goofy grin that looked a lot like Natsu's. "It's me, Lucille. I'm back!" She informs smiling.

* * *

And this is part one. I know not much has happened and probably seems boring. But it usually is when trying to start out. So I'm sorry if it's boring but bear with me! Chapter two will be longer and more will be explained.

So I hope you enjoy it and will look out for the next one! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly - on Friday's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"It's me, Lucille. I'm back!" She said smiling.

Everyone stared in shock. All was silent you could have heard a pin drop. At that moment Mirajane dropped her tray and an empty cup crashed to the floor in pieces; breaking the silence. Natalie was the first to make a move.

Natalie touched Lucille's hair, then her shoulder. On the verge of tears she asked, "Is..is it really you? I'm not dreaming? You're not going to disappear?"

Lucille smiled warmly and placed her hand on top of Natalie's. "It's really me. You're not dreaming. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm back for good." After that confirmation, Natalie let herself hug her twin sister. She sobbed into Lucille's shoulder while Lucille stroked her hair. She let out all her feelings of hurt, anger, and sadness. Natalie missed her so much and now she finally had her sister back. She didn't have to put on a brave face anymore and everything would go back to normal. Natalie had her other half back, and she would not lose her again. After a few minutes Natalie pulled away and wiped her tears. "Where on earthland did you go Lucille? We looked everywhere but…we couldn't find you.." Natalie asked.

Everyone nodded or mumbled agreements to Natalie's question. Lucille rubbed her arm. "Well I'd like to wait till everyone is here before I explain. So that way I can tell everyone at the same time…" She said while looking at everyone.

Mirajane walked up to Lucille and hugged her tight before pulling away. "If that's the case, let's go get Master and tell her you're home. Then we'll come back down here so you can explain." Without giving her a minute to respond, Mira grabbed Lucille's hand and started walking upstairs. "Hey! I'm coming too!" Natalie yelled while catching up to them.

Lucille allowed herself to be dragged upstairs but she then realized what Mirajane said._ 'Her? Does that mean that Master Makarov stepped down? Then who..' _Before she finished her thought, Mira stopped in front of the guild masters door.

"This may be a shock but I'm sure the Master will be even more shocked when she sees you." Mira said smiling. Natalie snickered a bit. As Mirajane opened the door she called out to Fairy Tail's Master. "Master, there's someone here you should see." She gave Lucille a nudge to walk in and Natalie walked in after.

The back of the guild master's chair was facing Lucille as a woman's voice spoke. "Ah, Mira. It got so quiet downstairs I began to worry." The woman stood up and began to turn as she kept talking. "I wonder who could walk in and make all of Fairy Tail sile-" The Master stopped and stared at Lucille. In return, Lucille gasped.

"Auntie…Erza..? You're Fairy Tail's Head Master!?" Lucille exclaimed.

Natalie burst out laughing. "Didn't see that one coming did ya sis?" She teased.

Erza walked around her desk and up to Lucille. All of a sudden she broke out into a warm smile. "It's you. It's really you, Lucille." At that moment she grabbed Lucille into a huge "Erza Hug"; a hug that could shatter bones.

"Uh..Auntie Erza, I think you're killing her." Natalie said in horror.

"Ah! Oops." Erza released Lucille. Lucille, who couldn't breathe that whole time, began to inhale large breaths of air. "Sorry about that Lucille. It's just been..so long.." Erza trailed off.

Lucille stood up straighter and nodded. "I know. I plan to explain to everyone where I've been but I want to have everyone together."

"I see. Natalie, shouldn't Natsu and Lucy be here soon? As well as Gray and Juvia?" Erza asked.

"Mom and Dad should. I'm not sure about Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia though." Natalie said thoughtfully with a finger to her chin.

"Gray and Juvia left three days ago so they should be here soon as well." Mirajane answered.

"Alright. Well let's head downstairs and be ready. I'm sure this will be an emotional reunion." Erza said with a hand on her cheek and a dreamy expression. Mirajane giggled. As they headed downstairs Lucille began to get nervous. The look on her face showed she seemed troubled, and didn't go unnoticed from Natalie. As they got close to the last few steps, Natalie spoke up. "Would you two mind letting me have a minute with Lucille?" Mirajane and Erza exchanged glances of knowing. "Sure!" Mirajane smiled, and they left.

Lucille was about to ask what's wrong when Natalie beat her to it. "I know why you're worried." She said bluntly. "Uh, what do you-"

"You're worried Mom and Dad will be upset with you for disappearing, aren't you?" Natalie said while crossing her arms.

Lucille sighed. "You could always see through me, huh?" She said while smiling sadly.

"Of course I can! I'm your twin. You can't get anything past me." Natalie smirked triumphantly. "Look. If Mom and Dad can forgive me for all the stupid and crazy stuff I've done over the years, surely they can forgive you for disappearing." Natalie smiled while putting a hand on Lucille's shoulder.

Lucille looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Nat." Natalie smiled and hugged her. "Of course." They walked down the last few steps and joined up with everyone.

Not even a minute later, Natsu and Lucy come walking in. "Hey everyone! We're back!" Natsu shouted. "We met up with Gray and Juvia at the train station too!" Lucy informed. A second later Gray walked in with Juvia latched onto his arm.

The others turned around and parted so Lucille could be seen. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia stopped and stared at her. Lucille took a few steps forward, with Natalie behind her for support, and spoke up. "Mom, dad, it's me. Lucille. I'm ba-" before she could finish, Natsu and Lucy rushed up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Lucy began to sob while Natsu held on to her, shaking. "I knew just by looking at you, that it was you Lucille. I knew it!" Lucy said through sobs. "You're back.." Natsu said hugging Lucy and Lucille tighter. After eight years, they finally had their little Lucille back. Sure she was older but that didn't matter, as long as they could be a family again, that's all that matters. Lucille wrapped her arms around her parents and began to cry. "I'm so sorry mom, dad!" She repeated a few times. Lucy and Natsu pulled away. As Natsu wiped away Lucille's tears, like he used to when she was a child, Lucy shook her head and touched her cheek. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're home." Lucy smiled. Lucille sniffled as she smiled. "I'm home.."

Suddenly crying could be heard as Juvia grabbed Lucille in a tight embrace. "Juvia thought she'd never see her Lucille again! Juvia was so sad!" Lucille struggled as water from Juvia's tears begin to flood the guild. "I'm sorry Auntie Juvia! I didn't mean to make you sad! Please don't cry. I promise I'm not going anywhere." After a few seconds, Juvia calmed down and released her. Erza and Mirajane held drain stoppers in their hands as Juvia's water went down the few drains on the floor. "I'm glad I decided to install these drains." Erza said sighing.

Gray ruffled Lucille's hair like when she was a kid. "Wha-! Uncle Gray, you're messing up my hair!" Gray just laughed. "Yup, Lucille's back."

"So Lucille, now that everyone's here. Where did you go?" Mirajane asked.

Lucille, now having full attention on her, began to get nervous. Would they be mad? Would they understand? _'I'll never know if I don't explain.'_ she breathed in and out, bracing herself. "I guess I'll start at the beginning."

"Everything started around the time that everyone was getting their magic. When Ultear, Max, and Jax discovered their magic, they were the oldest. Then Lydia, Lance, and Cain discovered theirs. But when Ray and Natalie gained theirs, I noticed that I didn't. I thought I'd be getting my magic when Ray and Nat did, but nothing changed. So I thought 'Maybe I'm just a late bloomer'. But after a couple years and no signs, I realized I was one of the children who would never receive their magic." Lucille looked down while twiddling her thumbs. "I began to get depressed. I tried to summon fire like Dad, but nothing happened. And I tried to summon one of Mom's silver keys, Plue, but again nothing happened. That's when I started to not be around everyone when they used magic, because it hurt to see them using it when I couldn't."

"I remember. I remember trying to show you. But-" Ray stopped mid sentence._ 'But you'd just…run away..' _Lucille looked away, ashamed because she knew she made them feel bad.

"But Lucille, it didn't matter that you didn't have magic. We'd always love you and you'd always be a part of Fairy Tail; magic or not." Erza explained.

"I know that. But I wasn't upset because I felt like an outcast, I was upset because I couldn't be an amazing Mage, and show everyone what I can do with my magic." Lucille said as she looked up dreamily, "And not just any Mage; a Celestial Spirit Mage." She smiled. "You know I've always loved the stars and constellations, Mom; especially your spirits."

Lucy smiled. "I do. I remember giving you that bracelet with all of the zodiac symbols." She then pulled it out of her pocket. It was pure gold and each symbol dangled. "Ever since you disappeared, I've always kept it with me." She stroked it with her thumb. Lucille's lip quivered but she grabbed her mother's hand with her still holding the bracelet. "I'm glad. And if it's okay, I'd like to take it back." Lucille said smiling. Lucy smiled and nodded as she clasped the bracelet on her wrist. Stepping back, Lucille began to explain where she went to.

"So one day I decided to try one last time. I took Mom's keys and ran to the tree we use for the Hanami festival. Once there I began to summon the spirits of each key Mom had. I concentrated from noon to dusk. After the last key failed, I sat there distraught. I had almost given up when I had an idea. I put each key, both silver and gold, in a circle around me. I decided if anyone could help, the Spirit King could." Lucy's eyes widened. "So I concentrated. I concentrated all my energy and soul into calling the Spirit King. Right when I was at my limit, I felt a rush of wind surround me. I thought it was just the regular wind, nothing unusual, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was sitting on what looked like a plat form surrounded by the stars. That's when I noticed every celestial spirit and the Spirit King stood before me."

* * *

And that's where I'm stopping it. Sorry for the cliffhanger. ^^; The third chapter will explain everything.

I like the idea of Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, ect, acting as though they're aunts and uncles to the kids. Since Fairy Tail's like a big family, I thought it'd fit. :3

So I hope you like it and will look out for the next one! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly - on Friday's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

**NOTICE: **This chapter sort of goes off from the manga. Meaning, if you haven't read the manga, you should stop reading because this chapter contains spoilers. You have been warned!

**Chapter Three**

Lucy spoke up. "Wait wait wait. You mean to tell me, that the Spirit King had a council with you?! He accepted bringing you to the Spirit World!?" She literally shouted. Lucy was flabbergasted.

Lucille flinched but nodded, smiling a little. "Yes…he did." She breathed in and out, nervous to continue.

"I just..can't believe it.." Lucy shook her head back and forth while putting a hand to her heart. Natsu put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. He looked to Lucille and nodded. "Go ahead, Lucille."

Lucille nodded as she continued. "So every celestial spirit and the Spirit King stood before me,"

**~~ Flashback ~~**

_The Spirit King looked at young Lucille. "Why have you summoned me, daughter of my old friend?" He asked with authority but with a touch of fondness._

_Lucille blinked a few times, mostly because she was in awe that she was actually in the spirit world. She stood up and thought about how she could explain the reason why she called him. "I called you because I thought you may be able to help me, or explain the reason." The Spirit King looked thoughtful and nodded for her to continue. "Well you know my parents, Natsu and Lucy, and how they both have magic. My twin sister Natalie recently got hers, fire dragon slaying magic. I thought I would get mine soon but I haven't." She looks down at her feet. "I waited but I never received a hint of magic. That's when I realized I would be one of the children who never receive magic... I tried and tried but I never got mommy or daddy's magic." Lucille looks up with determination in her eyes. "That's when I decided to try one more time. I really like my mommy's magic, the stars and constellations fascinate me! So I tried to summon every celestial spirit mommy had, but…they didn't work…" She looks down, almost on the verge of tears. "I know I have magic inside me…I know it's there, I can feel it. I just can't make it work..." One single tear falls down her cheek. Lucille looks up with pleading eyes. "Please, Spirit King, is there any way I can become a Celestial Spirit Mage?! Can you teach me? If there is a way I know I can go through with the training. I've got a strong enough will, and the heart to do it!" She said as she puts a hand to her heart. "So please, Spirit King, please help me…" She begged as she bows her head._

_All of the celestial spirits looked at Lucille with fondness. They had met her when she came into the world. Lucy wanted her children and her spirits to be acquainted with each other, because her spirits were her friends. Needless to say, all of her spirits cared for Natalie and Lucille. So seeing Lucille so passionate about being a celestial spirit mage, tugged at their hearts. The Spirit King looked thoughtful as he put a hand to his chin. Lucille definitely took after Lucy in looks, but also her determination and heart._

_Loki looked to the Spirit King. "I think you should tell her." Loki looked at Lucille and smiled. 'She could definitely do it.' he thought as he nodded. The Spirit King looked to Leo and something clicked. He closed his eyes, nodded, and opened them to stare at Lucille._

_"Young Lucille. You do indeed have magic inside you. However, it's dormant; meaning it is hard to access. Most people like that never access their magic. But you differ from them. I can see your heart and soul are so strong and passionate about becoming a mage; and not just any mage, a Celestial Mage. That is why you feel so fond of the spirits and constellations." He paused and saw how her face lit up at his last couple sentences. He smiled and continued on. "Young one. There is a way to bring out your magic." He confirmed and Lucille beamed. "It's a grueling process and would take a long time to master." Lucille looked down some, but the Spirit King continued. "But you may just accomplish it. I believe you can go through with the training. If," Lucille who had began to jump up and down, stopped at his serious tone of voice on the word 'if'. "If you are willing to stay here, in the spirit world, for however long it takes for your training to be complete." The celestial spirits look at Lucille._

_Lucille's expression falters for a few seconds before being replaced by a determined one. "I will do it. I'll do whatever it takes to unlock my magic." She said as she nodded her head. She was sure and she was determined. She wanted this so badly, she wanted and needed her magic. She would do whatever she needed to in order to obtain it._

_All the celestial spirits looked to the Spirit King. The Spirit King looked at her a bit longer before nodding. "Alright then. I shall send you back so you may tell my old frie-" Lucille cut him off._

_"No!" Lucille held out her hands as if to ward him off. The Spirit King gave her a questioning look. "I…don't want them to know..." She looked down and away._

_"Why, young one?" He asked, his tone filled with curiosity._

_"Because...they would try to stop me. And I know they would say I don't need to have magic, that they would still love me without it. But…" Lucille breathed in and looked up to the Spirit King. "I need to do this for me. I'm not doing this to fit in; I'm doing this for me." She said with determination. Her heart pained a little at not wanting them to know, but she was sure she didn't want them to know. After a couple seconds she thought of something. "Ah-! Actually, would you mind sending this bracelet back to where I was sitting when I summoned you?" She said as she slid it off and held it in the palm of her hands. 'Maybe this would help in some way. Maybe they will have hope that I'll come back..' She thought._

_The Spirit King thought for a moment and nodded. "If that is what you wish, so be it." The Spirit King lifted his hand and her bracelet shimmered before it disappeared. He returned his attention to her. "However, you understand that time could either go fast or slow while you are here, correct? You are absolutely sure you wish to continue?"_

_Lucille never faltered. "Yes, I understand the time difference. Mommy told me once how she came here for a celebration when they were supposed to be training. What seemed like hours here turned into days back home. But I don't care. I will train for however long it takes!" She said nodding, as she smiled confidently; looking much like Natsu as she did so. This was it. She was really going to unlock her magic!_

_The Spirit King finally smiled as he nodded. "Alright. Let us begin! Time is of the essence after all. Every Spirit here shall teach you how to bring out your magic." He laughed as Lucille shouted 'Aye!', obviously influenced from Happy. While the other spirits shouted 'Yes sir!'_

**~~ End Flashback ~~**

"After that I began training, but not before getting to say hi to every Spirit." Lucille said as she giggled slightly. "However, there was a few hours when I had to stop because you summoned everyone, mom. When they returned, Loki then told me how you all were looking for me. Even how you were asking other guilds for help." She looked down sadly, and then she raised her head to look at everyone. "It pained me when he told me but I…I had to do it. Even if that meant closing off my heart from thinking about you all and only thinking about myself." She said as looked up. "So I continued training. I started off with the silver keys as teachers, since the Spirit King said I should start small. Before I knew it, I realized I was getting older. That made me wonder about how much time had passed here but, I had to concentrate. So I disregarded the thought. Soon enough I began training with Loki, Capricorn, and Aquarius. They were extremely tough, but.." She cut off as she shivered. "Out of the three..Aquarius was the toughest." Lucille said as she shivered again.

Lucy shivered as she remembered, but stopped when she realized who Lucille was talking about. She walked to Lucille with an emotional expression, almost on the verge of tears. She grasped Lucille's shoulders for support. "Aquarius..? You met Aquarius!? How is she?! Is she doing well? Its been so long..I miss her so much.." After Lucy broke Aquarius's key, she never recovered. Over the years she began to make herself forget about Aquarius. She could have asked Scorpio how she was doing of course, but that would just make her miss Aquarius more. It even pained her that Aquarius never got to meet her daughters.

Lucille held her mom's arms and smiled warmly. "She's doing well. She would never admit this of course, but I can tell you she misses you. Actually I asked her once about if she missed you, but she scoffed and went away. That's when Scorpio came to me and told me she misses you. In fact, she's proud of how far you've come without her." Lucy looked up as a tear slid down her cheek. She smiled as she wiped away the tear and stood up straighter. Lucille smiled.

"That makes me happy to hear. Sorry I'll let you continue." Lucy said as she laughed a bit, walking over to Natsu. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her his signature smile. Natsu remembered how hard it was for Lucy to not have Aquarius anymore. He had to soothe Lucy a lot, until she just made herself forget about Aquarius over time. So finding out that Aquarius was proud of Lucy was a huge relief to Natsu. He knew, finally, that Lucy could move on. _'Aquarius is proud of me..'_ Lucy smiled as that information warmed her heart.

Lucille continued. "It was hard to go through their training. Definitely. But one day, when I was to train with Aquarius, she stopped me."

**~~ Flashback ~~**

_Lucille was now eighteen as she went to her meeting spot with Aquarius. Aquarius turned around and stared. Lucille blinked and after a minute she decided to ask. "What's up? What's my lesson for today?" Lucille asked. After staring at her a moment longer, Aquarius smiled. "There are no more lessons. It's time Lucille. Time to be tested."_

_Lucille stood flabbergasted. "I..I..I'm ready..? I'm really ready!?" She shouted as she smiled, her eyes glittering._

_Aquarius nodded. "Come. Let's see the Spirit King." She came over to Lucille and grabbed her hand. At that moment, a flash of light shot down, illuminating them. Aquarius and Lucille shimmered before disappearing. They then reappeared in front of the Spirit King. All of the spirits were there and stood in front of him._

_"Lucille Dragneel. Your training has taken eight Earthland years but you are finished." He said smiling. "However, the true test is about to begin."_

_"Wait..what do you mean?" Lucille asked confused._

_"The true test lies with you. You must create your own spirit key." He stated._

_Lucille's mouth dropped open in shock. "Is..that even possible!?" She asked._

_The Spirit King nodded. "Yes, though few have accomplished it. What you must do is summon all of your energy to the palms of your hands. Put all of your heart and soul into it. Feel it take shape into a key." He explained._

_"You can do it Lucille." Loki encouraged, winking._

_Lucille stood there a bit surprised by this information, but if this is what she needed to do. She smiled and nodded to Loki. "Alright." She put her hands together, palms facing up, and closed her eyes. She imagined all of her energy, heart, and soul into the palms of her hands. 'Concentrate. Focus. Imagine my energy forming into a key. Focus.' she chanted. She was almost at her limit when she felt it. She felt a warmth spread from her palms to the rest of her body. A rush of wind circled around her. When it all stopped, she opened her eyes. In her hands was a silver key. The end you hold was square shaped with a lock symbol in the middle of it, surrounded by a rope. The body was straight and the end of the key looked like a normal key end, but with a heart in the middle. Lucille looked at in awe and smiled. "I did it…I created my own key!" She said jumping into the air. She looked at the Spirit King. "Does this mean…that I'm.."_

_"Yes. You are now a Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucille Dragneel."_

**~~ End Flashback **

Everyone stood wide eyed. "So wait..you really are…?" Natalie asked to break everyone's shock.

Lucille smiled triumphantly. "I am! To complete the process I had to summon my spirit once I created it. Would you like to see her!?" She said excitedly. The whole room was filled with shouts of 'Yes!', 'Yeah', and 'Show us!' by everyone in the guild. "Alright!" Lucille took the key from her pocket. "Open gate of the Locks, Locksmith!" She said as she slashed the key through the air. A bright yellow form took shape beside Lucille then disappeared to show a busty young woman, who looked to be from Medieval times. The woman had yellow slanted eyes framed by dark purple bangs; her hair fell down a little past the middle of her back and contained several braids throughout her hair. She wore a light brown leather looking bikini that formed into a corset that showed some cleavage; the straps criss-crossed and the length of the corset stopped above her naval. She wore a brown choker, and had two leather straps on both of her biceps as well as two metal arm plates that ran from her elbow to her wrist. She wore brown shorts with a tan colored belt that had four sets of keys on rings attached to the belt. Along with two lavender colored shawls of fabric that attached to the sides of her belt and stopped to just above her knees, she wore brown stockings that went up to her thigh and dark brown, lace-up boots. "Hm, you've already summoned me for the second time? What's the occasion?" The woman said nonchalantly. Lucille crossed her arms behind her back. "I just wanted to show you off to everyone! Guys, this is Locksmith, or Locky as I like to call her." Which Lucille received a grumbled "Don't call me Locky." from Locksmith.

Erza walked forward. "So what can she do?" She asked with curiosity.

"Oh! She can open any lock, just by using the keys she has around her belt. And also," Lucille smirked as she looked at everyone, mainly the boys. "She can unlock a person's heart." Many of the girls gasped, but the boys seemed to recoil a bit. "She can unlock a person's heart about certain things. For instance, if we need information they won't give that is Important, or if the person is under a spell and under someone's control, she can unlock their heart to snap them out of it. It depends on the situation really. But she can definitely unlock someone's heart on the subject of love." She said smiling. Locksmith only sighed and continued for Lucille. "However, if the person does not wish to admit who they like or love and their strong enough, then it is possible for them to cancel out my magic."

Natsu smiled. "This is definitely a key worthy of you, Lucille! You wanted to unlock your powers and you did! It's only fitting that this is the sort of key you'd make." He said as he put his arm around Lucille's shoulders. Lucille giggled. "You have a point dad!"

"Hey, Lucille! Can Locksmith try unlocking our hearts?! I don't mind, I'm sure everyone else doesn't either." Natalie asked with a devilish grin.

"I, for one, am against this idea." Max said with authority. "Oh c'mon Max-niiichan! It'll be fun! Besides little Lucille finally got her magic and created her very own key. It's only fitting that we should be her guinea pigs." Lydia said as she poked Max. Most of the guys sided with Max, but the girls were all for the idea.

Lucille smiled. "Alright! What do you want her to unlock your hearts for? Information?"

Juvia began to swoon. "Juvia thinks the topic should be love!" Gray smacked a hand to his forehead. He felt for the guys. He knew they probably had crushes and most definitely didn't want everyone to know. Especially if the girls they liked were in the guild.

Lucille jumped on top of a table and pointed at Juvia. "Alright! You got it, Auntie Juvia! But to be fair. How about you say the hair color of the one you like. Is that fair?" She asked, genuinely. Everyone seemed to nod. "Okay! Locksmith, unlock their hearts about the one they likes' hair color!" Locksmith nodded as she raised her hands in front of her. The keys on her belt glowed yellow as did her hands. The keys unlatched from the rings and into the air. They floated for a couple seconds before heading straight for the teens. One by one, each key shot straight to their hearts, and turned. "Now, say their hair color." Locksmith commanded. As if in a trance, they answered.

"Red." Said Natalie. After she answered, the key left and returned to Locksmith's belt, and Natalie returned to her senses. Which meant so would everyone else. "Woah, did it work?" Lucille nodded which cause Natalie to blush a little.

"Blue." Said Lydia.

"Blonde." Said Lance. Lucille and Lydia blushed, since they both had blonde hair.

"Black." Said Jax.

Cain struggled a bit, but answered. "Pink." Which caused him to blush as well as Natalie.

"…Brown." Naja hesitated before she answered. She shook her head and tsk'd at not struggling more. But this made Jax happy of course.

Max struggled quite a bit, as did Ray and Ultear. Locksmith could sense how much they didn't wish to answer, and she had to commend them for how much of a fight they were putting up. So since they were friends of Lucille, she decided to stop her magic by making it look as if they broke through it. Locksmith made an exaggerated tsk as the keys from Max, Ultear, and Ray returned to her. "Looks like they didn't feel like sharing." She said as she looked to Lucille. "Oh?" Lucille asked, but shrugged. "Can't be helped I guess. Thanks Locksy! You can go." She waved, but not before Locksmith said "Don't call me that!"

"Wow! She's amazing Lucille!" Mirajane said as she complimented her about Locksmith. "Thank you, Aunt Mira!" Lucille smiled.

Lucy suddenly grabbed Lucille's hand. "Wait, I just realized something!" Lucille looked at her questioningly. "Come with me!" She said as she began to drag Lucille out to the front of the guild. Everyone followed slowly behind.

* * *

And that's where I'm stopping! I decided to make this chapter much longer, since there was a lot to explain.

The part about Aquarius was a little difficult to write, still not over it.. But since the Spirit King called Lucy "my old friend" in the recent chapters, I decided it would be cute for him to call Lucille "young one" when she first begins. And since he also can control time in the real world, I decided to let him only let eight years pass in both the real world and the spirit world.

I hope you all like how I did this chapter and how she received her powers. Let me know what you think! I'd love to get some feed back.

(And I wonder if you can figure out who likes who yet..? Hehehe...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; on Fridays

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

**NOTICE: **This chapter sort of goes off from the manga. Meaning, if you haven't read the manga, you should stop reading because this chapter contains spoilers. You have been warned!

**Chapter Four**

Lucy stopped a little ways away from the front of the Guild's doors, still holding Lucille's hand. The others had slowly formed into a line a few feet behind them, curious as to what got into Lucy.

"Yo, Luce. What's wrong?" Natsu asked to break the silence. She hadn't moved or said anything, which concerned him. Was she upset or something? Mad? Natalie went up beside her father and looked at him concerned too.

Lucille stood there afraid. _'Is this it? Is she going to say she's mad at me after all? I knew it..'_ She thought, her anxiety fueling those thoughts. She looked down, waiting for the inevitable. But it never came.

Lucy turned to Lucille. "You know, Lucille. When you disappeared eight years ago, it broke my heart. We looked and looked for you, but you were nowhere to be found. All we had was your bracelet to remember you by, and our memories. I became depressed and didn't go on many missions for awhile because of your disappearance. I missed you so much. You see…in an odd way, you reminded me of my mother. You never got to meet her because she died when I was younger. But she was the one who got me into the Celestial Spirits, and being a Mage. When I realized you liked them too I felt like I could I have that same relationship I had with my mom, only I'd make sure that nothing happened to either of us. But you left. And I couldn't believe I'd lost someone again.." Lucy's words shook a little, but she continued. "I understand why you left. It was something you needed to do but if you had told me, I would have let you." Lucille smiled; a chuckle escaping from her lips. "Mom..you know you wouldn't have." Lucy stiffened, turning her head to the side. "Ok, ok. No, I wouldn't have. But I would have thought about it and eventually I would have let you go. Because I would have thought about my father, and how he wouldn't let me do anything. I wouldn't have wanted us to have that sort of relationship. But what's done is done. We can't go back and," Lucy turned to Lucille with the happiest smile she has ever given in the last eight years. Tears in her eyes, she touched Lucille's cheek. "You finally got your magic. And I'm so proud that you didn't give up, you kept trying, whatever hardships you had to face; you went head on. I am so proud of you!" She said as she pulled Lucille into a motherly embrace. Lucille was surprised but relieved. Feelings of relief, happiness, and love, we're expressed from both of them at that moment.

Everyone else was tearing up as well. Natalie held onto Natsu as she held back her tears. Natsu only smiled as he held her hand. He had his whole family back now, and he felt even more fired up than ever. Sure he had been upset that she chose not to tell them, but it didn't matter anymore. She was back and that's what mattered the most. They could make up for lost time.

Lucy pulled away, and wiped her eyes. Then she smiled happily, like these next words she was about to say would make her the proudest celestial spirit mage. "Now the whole reason I brought you out here for!" She took the ring with all of her spirit keys and raised it up in front of her. "I summon all of you!" Lucille gasped as did everyone else. "Luce! You shouldn't!" Natsu yelled, concerned for his wife. Sure as she got older and experienced, and she could open more gates at a time, but never all of them at one time! Once they were all summoned, Lucy staggered. "Mom!" Lucille went to hold her but Lucy held up a hand. "I'll be alright. Just a shock at first. This won't take long, I'll be fine." She smiled as she stood up straighter. She turned to her spirits. "Now. You all are in big trouble! How dare you not tell me you knew where my daughter was!? How could you!? You knew how sad and emotional I was over this! How could you take me baby away..you have some nerve…" Lucy said as her mother bear instincts began to come out. Lucille recoiled as did most of everyone else.

The spirits shook a little but Loki spoke up. "Ahem. Sorry Lucy, but we promised Lucille and the Spirit King ordered us not to." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Trust me, we wanted to. But Lucille begged us not to. We couldn't go against her." He smiled.

Lucy sighed. Lucille scratched her head and looked away. "Oh fine. What's done is done. I'll forgive you all since you did help her get her magic. But for the real reason I called you." Lucy turned to Lucille. "I want you to choose which spirits you want to be yours. You'll need more than Locksmith if you want to be the best celestial mage you can be!" She said excitedly.

Lucille gasped and turned to the spirits, they all looked happy about this. Lucille thought for a moment and decided. "How about this. We let the spirits choose who they want to be with!" She said smiling. "I don't want to separate them from you if they don't want to." All the spirits gasped or looked surprised, but Lucy smiled proudly. "That's a wonderful idea Lucille. You really do take after me!" She said hugging Lucille, causing Lucille to laugh. Lucy pulled away as she walked a few steps away. "Alright everyone, go ahead and choose!"

The first to move was Plue. He looked to Lucy and waved before jumping into Lucille's arms. "Hehe, hi Plue! It's good to see you again! So you've chosen me?" He nodded before saying "Pun~!" The next to move was Loki and Aries, Loki went to Lucy and Aries began walking to Lucille. "Wait Aries!" Aries stopped, confused. "I, um, you should stay with Mom and..Uncle Loki…" Lucille confessed while blushing which made Aries, Loki, and Lucy blush as well. "I know you like him, so I don't want to split you up." Aries smiled. "You are sweet Lucille. Thank you. I'm sorry." She bowed before walking to Loki. Gemini and Horologium walked over to Lucille, while Crux, Lyra, and Pyxis walked over to Lucy. Cancer and Taurus sided with Lucy, and Sagittarius and Capricorn went with Lucy. The last two spirits, Scorpio and Virgo, thought hard. In the end Virgo sided with Lucy, while Scorpio sided with Lucille. Lucy smiled. "Well, that does it!"

Lucille was about to say something when she felt a warmth in her pocket. She reached her hand and pulled out a key. But this wasn't Locksmith's key. It was gold. She didn't recognize this as anyone else's keys; she had seen all the ones Lucy had shown her. That's when Scorpio whispered, "Who is missing out of the spirits you trained with?" Lucille thought for a moment and gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked to her mother. This key in her hand had to be her. The emotion she felt was both joy and excitement. "Mom.." She walked towards Lucy as she showed her the key. Lucy looked at the key in disbelief. She was both overjoyed yet sad. Sad she'd never fight alongside her, yet overjoyed she'd get to fight alongside her daughter that she'd never met. "Aquarius..I'm so happy for you…" She said as she stroked the key. Lucy kissed Lucille's forehead. "Take care of her and all of them?" Lucy asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. Lucille grinned, "You know I will. They're my friends, practically family." She said looking back at them. After they left Lucy gave Lucille her keys. "Now you can begin your journey as a celestial mage, Lucille. And I'll teach you whatever you need to know." Lucy said as she put her arm around Lucille's shoulder. "We'll need to get you your own pouch to hold your keys!" She said walking towards the others. Lucille nodded. "Yeah!"

Mirajane took this moment to chime in. "Well I'm sure you're all hungry after explaining everything. Why doesn't everyone grab a bite to eat?" She said smiling.

Lucille's stomach grumbled loud. She blushed bright red as she covered her stomach. "I'll..I'll definitely take you up on the food, Mira." Everyone laughed as they walked into the Guild to grab some grub.

* * *

It was evening by time everyone finished eating. Lucille looked around at the guild on her bar stool. She felt so happy and relieved to be home. However, she hadn't said 'hi' to everyone from her childhood. She wasn't sure who was who. Just then Natalie came up to her and grabbed her hand. "C'mon everyone wants to see you!" She said dragging Lucille along.

"Ah Lucille!" Lydia exclaimed as she grabbed her into a shoulder hug. "You probably don't recognize me, huh?" She smiled then put her at arm's length to get a good look at her. She whistled. "You filled out nicely!"

This made Lucille blush but then it clicked. She knew who this was. "Wait a second…Lydia!?" She gasped. "Wow! You look amazing!" She said, earning a hair flip from Lydia and an 'I know, right?' Lydia always flaunted herself. She was confident in herself and wasn't ashamed of her beauty. She definitely took after Mira in looks and Laxus in confidence.

Max came up to tousle Lydia and Lucille's hair. "You sure have grown up. I remember you used to always try and take me down in sparring. But never managed it." He said smiling as Lucille hit him on his arm.

"Now I remember. Max. You sure haven't lost that subtle confidence." Lucille said as she crossed her arms. Max just laughed. "And you haven't lost your bite." He retorted. Max was always like an older brother to everyone. Standing up for them, but also making them own up to their mistakes when needed.

Ultear walked up to Lucille, crossed her arms, and stared down at her. Lucille squirmed a bit under her gaze. Lucille was wracking her brain trying to figure out who she was. With a unique look like Ultear's, she couldn't remember who would be so bold? Ultear moved her hands to behind her back, closed her eyes, and concentrated on whatever it was she happened to be doing behind her back. After a minute, Ultear opened her eyes and brought around her hands to show a glass star with two rings in circling the star. Lucille stared at it as memories of her, Ultear and Ray flooded her thoughts. One memory in particular. Ultear had just discovered her magic and went around asking everyone what they wanted her to make. When she came to Lucille, Lucille decided to make it a bit difficult and asked for a star In circled by rings. Ultear smiled at the challenge. It actually took her only ten minutes to figure it out. The star was beautiful and Lucille praised her throughout the day over it. Lucille's smile was huge. "Ultear! Oh my gosh you remembered!" She said grasping the star. Ultear finally gave a warm smile as she pulled Lucille's cheek a bit. "How could I forget the one girl who gave me my first challenge with my magic?" She said teasingly. Everyone laughed as Lucille began asking what else she could do. Lucille also talked with the others as well.

Ray walked over to his parents and sat down. "Raymond! How was your mission?" Juvia asked as she gave him a hug. "Ah, mom. Not in front of everyone. It went well. Cain almost cost us the parcel because he got distracted by cakes. But it worked out." Juvia smiled. Gray looked at his son as Juvia kept dotting on him. Ray seemed down to Gray, which he shouldn't be since Lucille was back. When she left Ray turned into Juvia's past self, causing it to rain for months with no let up. Of course he got better and the rain stopped, but he never truly got over her disappearance. So why wasn't he over there with her and the others? "Ray. Why aren't you over there? Lucille's finally back." Gray asked bluntly. Juvia stopped as Ray looked at them, but more importantly, Lucille. "She seems too caught up. I'll give her a chance to say hi to everyone else before I take my turn." He said, giving his father a side smile. Gray nodded but he didn't really believe him. "I'm gonna get some air." Ray said as he began walking to the front of the guild. Juvia looked at Gray. "Juvia believes she knows what's going on." She said giggling while Gray raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?" He said interested. Juvia shook her head. "Let's just watch and see if Juvia is correct."

Lucille had just finished talking with everyone about all the things they'd done while she was gone in the Spirit World, when she saw Ray wander off to outside the front of the guild. "I'll be back later guys, excuse me!" She said as she ran to the outside of the guild. When she got outside, she saw Ray sitting on the ground looking at the stars. "Ray." She said as she walked up behind him. She knew exactly who he was with one look. Same brooding personality, not to mention his blue hair. Plus, he was her best friend. Ray jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Lucille. "Lucille." He said low, but loud enough to hear. Lucille smiled as she sat down beside him. Ray looked back up at the stars and so did Lucille. After a few minutes she spoke up. "So how have you been? How were you these past eight years?" She said as she looked at him smiling. Ray looked at her and thought about how he should explain that he became an emotional wreck without her? He lost his best friend and in the first year, he transformed into a distant, cold, and ruthless teen when things weren't going right. But he slowly became himself again over the years, eventually coming to terms that she would never come back. So when she did. He felt a wave of emotions. Shock, disbelief, happiness, and a new one that only appeared when he saw how beautiful she looked now; love. Sure he always loved Lucille, but back then it was as a friend. However, he didn't realize that even back then he began to fall for her. How was he supposed to explain all of that especially the love part, when he was completely embarrassed by it? But the way Lucille looked at him right now, and that warm smile. _'I'm sure she'd understand how I acted these past eight years. As for how I feel for her..I'll wait before I tell her about that.' _he decided.

Ray turned his attention to the stars as he spoke. "It's not pretty, how I coped over the years. After you disappeared, it rained for days. I lost control of my magic. I lost control over my emotions, my senses, and my heart. Dad said I turned into my mom before she joined Fairy Tail. I became distant, cold, and ruthless when I didn't do what I wanted. Ultear and dad tried to keep me in line but I wouldn't have it. Mom cried a lot over me. Not so much now. Actually she dotes on me a little too much." Ray sighed, earning a giggle from Lucille. "That was in the first year. After the first year, I gained control over my magic, finally making the rain stop. As for my emotions and mind.." He trailed off. Looking straight into her eyes he spoke. "I had to make myself forget you completely. If I didn't I'd never get over the loss of losing you." Lucille inhaled a sharp breath when he stared at her like that. She blushed slightly, not sure why exactly, but she looked down. _'Of course he needed to. I mean, that's what I did.' _she thought. "Slowly I became myself but I still knew I wouldn't always be the same again. So I focused on my magic and became a Mage. Mom says I'm close to surpassing her actually." He smiled confidently as he winked at Lucille. She laughed a blush to her cheeks. "But now, now everything's right again. Like you never left. When you walked in and said it was you, I almost fell to the floor in shock. But you'd think those hurt feelings would come back, but they didn't." He said smiling. "They went away. Disappeared. Those hurt feelings didn't matter anymore, because you were back. And for good." Ray put a hand on her head. "It's good to have you back, Lucille." He said with a small smile. Lucille blushed fiercer than before, but she smiled nonetheless. Ray pulled his hand away to lean back on his hands. "So that's how I've been."

Lucille stared at him before she finally lost control. She looked on the verge of tears when she suddenly launched at him, wrapping him into a hug that accidentally made Ray lose his balance and fall backward. "Wha-?! Lucille?" He said alarmed. Lucille tightened her grip on him as she shook a little, trying not to cry but failing. "I'm so sorry Ray! You're my best friend and I had no idea that my disappearing would affect you that way. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.." She chanted as she began crying into his shoulder. Ray laid there as he listened to her, a slight blush to his cheeks. "I don't blame you for cutting me out of your life because I had to do that too. I never would have been able to go through the training if I didn't forget about you all. So I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I did this to all of you." She said as she sat up a little to look at him, her cheeks stained with tears. Ray looked at her and his heart broke. He realized then she had suffered just as bad as they did. Ray used his thumbs to wipe away her tears, and then he smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was just as hard on you as it was for us. But all of that is in the past. You're here now, everything is good." He said stroking her cheek a bit. Lucille smiled as she sat up on her knees. Ray leaned up on his elbows before he sat up right. She wiped away her excess tears and flipped her hair.

"Ya know? I still like the rain." She said smiling brightly. Ray's eyes widened. "I remember that you didn't like your magic cause you couldn't control it. You ran away to the river, and I knew you'd go there cause that was our meeting spot. That's when I saw you crying." Ray pouted and looked away. "I wasn't crying.." Lucille giggled. "Okay. Well when I found you. You told me you hated your magic. That no one would like it. That's when it began to rain. I remember I began dancing in the rain, jumping around. That's when you asked me what I was doing. And do you remember what I said?" She asked smiling. Ray smiled. "Yeah. You said 'I'm dancing! It's fun to dance in the rain. I actually love the rain, and I think your magic is fun and amazing.'" He looked over at her. "Yup. And that's when you got up and we both began dancing. I still love the rain."

Ray blushed as he looked to the side before saying, "Tomorrow I'll make it rain for you if you'd like." He was so embarrassed. He felt like that was some sort of confession. He felt at that moment he could die from embarrassment. Lucille smiled cheerfully. "I'd like that!" She said. Ray smiled and nodded. "Why don't we head on in?" Lucille nodded. Ray got up and reached a hand out for her. She grabbed it and stood. She gave him one more hug, with Ray hugging back, and whispered. "I'm glad to be back. Now we can move forward together." She said as she pulled away smiling. He nodded before she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

Before they had come in and were talking outside, Natsu sat on a chair staring out the window at Ray and Lucille. He growled a little and his fatherly dragon instincts were yelling 'Break them up! Kill him!' Lucy noticed this and poked him. "Natsu? Hey what's wrong?" She asked concerned. Natsu just narrowed his eyes. "Look at them Lucy. Look at Ray. He's way to close to Lucille. The looks they're giving each other.. Wah!? He touched her head! That's it. I'll kill him!" Natsu got up to go outside but Lucy stopped him as she grabbed onto his back. "Natsu! It's fine! They're just talking!" Natsu growled as he stopped. "Fine I'll talk to Gray!" He said stomping off to Gray, dragging his wife along with him. "Oi Gray! We need to stop this!" Natsu said as he stood in front of him. Lucy finally let go and sat beside Juvia, annoyed.

"We gotta stop what?" Gray asked totally lost. Natsu's eyebrow twitched. "The fact that I think your son likes my Lucille!" He growled. Gray's eyes widened, but Juvia just smiled. "How do you know? And what if he does? What's the problem?" Gray asked sort of peeved. "The problem is my little Lucille is finally back and she gets hit on by **your** son! Look!" He pointed to the window. Just as they began to look, they see Lucille hug Ray as he falls to his back. Gray and Natsu gasp as Lucy sits there in shock. Juvia smiles knowingly. "Well it looks like your daughter is the one we should worry about!" Gray smirked. Natsu stood there on the verge of tears. "My little Lucille…why..?"

Lucy looked thoughtful. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. They've always been close.."

"Juvia knew." Juvia said. Gray looked at her surprised. "Wait, that's what you meant earlier?" He asked. Juvia nodded and smiled. "Juvia knew back then that Ray liked Lucille. That's why he was so out of control after she left. But now, Juvia believes he knows how he feels for Lucille, but Juvia doesn't know about Lucille.." She said as she looked at them, now sitting up and talking happily. All four of them stared. "Juvia would be happy if they like each other." Lucy nodded. "Me too." Gray and Natsu looked at their respective kid, then turned to each other. "Well I guess he's better than someone else…" Natsu said as he looked away. Gray sighed. "Guess I'd rather have her be who he likes then some tramp I don't know.." He said looking away. Lucy and Juvia giggled as they watched their husbands.

Lucy knew it'd be hard for Natsu to adjust, he still remembers Lucille as his little girl. _'I'm sure we'll have to talk about it. He's going to have a hard time I'm sure.' _she thought. He already knew of Natalie's crush on Cain, and already burned half of their back deck from the news; Lucy knew Natsu would need her full support and rationality. Their babies were growing up, which meant dating. But Natsu's animal instincts would not let them go without a fight. That's when Lucy would need to intervene.

Juvia wasn't worried about Ray, and neither was Gray. Gray knew his son, and to be honest, he took after Juvia in most aspects. He had her water magic, and blue hair. But more than that, when Ray loved something he cherished it, would do anything and everything for it. Sure Gray cherished and loved things and people too. But Ray definitely loved more, just like Juvia. Gray thought that quality that Juvia and Ray shared was endearing and cute. Now that Ray is older, it saddened Gray. Because that means that one day, Ray would begin to look for the one girl to spend the rest of his life with. Which meant his little man was growing up. However, Gray knew he'd be proud of whoever Ray chose. As for Ultear, as weird as she was, Gray didn't know how to take her dating. She totally took after him, but she was more forward and at the same time, so tsundere. Either she'd throw caution to the wind and claim you, or she'd play the too cool for you card. Right now, Gray and Juvia weren't sure if she liked anyone so they were clueless. But in all honesty, they would feel bad for the person she liked. But they'd also be happy for her.

Just then Lucille and Ray walk through the door to join the others. Mira came over and held a stamp. "Are you ready Lucille? To be marked a Mage of Fairy Tail?" She asked. Natalie beamed at Lucille. Lucille looked at the stamp and grinned. "I'm definitely ready!" Mirajane smiled as Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia joined them. "Where would you like it?" Mira asked. Lucille thought about it. _'My shoulders are covered, so are my thighs, and my stomach. Hmm…' _she looked at her mom and decided. "I'd like it on my right hand, Aunt Mirajane." She smiled. Mirajane nodded as she stamped her, a dark purple Fairy Tail symbol left as the stamp was pulled away. Lucille smiled as she stared at her hand. Natalie hugged her from behind. "Alright! Now we can go on missions together! We'll need to form a team!" She said. Lucille hugged her back. "Yeah!"

"How about we call it a night and head home. You guys can figure everything out tomorrow." Lucy said as she grabbed Lucille's hand to look at her mark, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right mom. Besides I am pretty tired." Lucille said stifling a yawn.

"Alright, guess we'll see you all tomorrow!" Natsu yelled as he, Lucy, Lucille, and Natalie started making their way home.

"Home.." Lucille murmured. Natalie looked over and smiled. "Yup, home. You'll be bunking with me, right mom?"

"Yes. We sort of got rid of your bed so you'll have to share with Natalie." Lucy said sadly Natsu looked down, also ashamed.

"It's okay mom, dad. You didn't know if I'd come back. I'm not upset. Really." Lucille smiled. Lucy and Natsu sighed a breath of relief as they hugged her.

"Tomorrow we'll do some shopping. For your bed, some other necessities, and a pouch for your keys." Lucy said excited.

Lucille nodded. "Alright!"

* * *

So how was that? Did you guys like it? You'll get more of Gajeel and Levy's children next chapter, as well as Cain, and Jax.

I had to add some cuteness. And of course Natsu and Gray's parental instincts. Lol I have to give some more background with the other teens next chapter. We'll also see more Gajeel and Levy as well as Jellal and Laxus.

Anyway I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

**Chapter Five**

It was nine thirty in the morning when Lucille woke up. She woke up confused for a start because she saw a white ceiling instead of the starry sky she was used to seeing in the Spirit World. She squinted her eyes, then opened them wide. She sat up so fast and looked around the room. _'Wait a second! Where-?!'_ But she stopped her frantic thinking when her eyes spotted Natalie with her arm draped over Lucille's abdomen, and softly snoring. Lucille smiled and sighed. All recollection of what happened yesterday finally coming back to her. _'That's right, I'm home now.' _she looked around the room again, smiling a little. She had borrowed some pink pajamas with strawberries on them from Natalie. _'This may take some getting used to. But I'll be back in my old room soon, as instructed by mom and dad. It'll be nice to get to decorate my room since I didn't get to as a grew up!' _she thought happily. She laid down gently as to not wake up Natalie. She would definitely need to get used to everything. She closed her eyes to think about how she was going to decorate her room, when she felt movement beside her. She looked over at Natalie whose eyes opened slowly. Lucille smiled.

Natalie blinked her eyes a few times. She looked at Lucille curiously but broke into a wide smile. "Lucille!" She screamed as she hugged her tightly. Lucille laughed as she returned the hug. "I'm so happy it wasn't a dream!" Natalie said happily. "Me too! I was shocked when I woke up this morning but when I saw you I remembered." Lucille said as her and Natalie sat up.

Lucy and Natsu rushed in. "Is everything okay!?" Natsu exclaimed. Lucille and Natalie just laughed.

"We're alright. Just glad yesterday wasn't a dream." Natalie smiled as she looked to Lucille. Natsu and Lucy sighed.

"Well I'm glad nothing horrible happened. Why don't you guys get ready to go. We have shopping to do!" Lucy said excitedly.

Natalie and Lucille grinned as Natsu sighed. "Since your going shopping, I think I'll just meet you girls at the guild." He said trying to slip away. "Ah ah ah!" Lucy said grabbing his ear. "I don't think so. Who's going to help us carry things, especially the bed?" She inquired. Natsu sighed, "Okay okay, I'll go..." Natsu said, giving up. There's no way he'd win against his three girls.

With that said, Natalie and Lucille proceeded to get ready. Getting showers, putting their clothes on, and fixing their hair; they entered the kitchen. "What's for breakfast dad?" Natalie asked. Natsu grinned. "Dippy eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice!" Natalie and Lucille licked their lips as well as saying in unison, "Yummy! My favorite!" Natsu laughed heartedly as they dug in. Lucy walked in, kissing Natsu's cheek as she also sat down to eat.

Once everyone was finished, Lucy clapped her hands. "Alright! Everyone ready?" Lucille and Natalie shouted yes while Natsu groaned, voicing his displeasure about going.

The first shop they went to was a furniture store. Lucille didn't need a big bed, so she decided to get a full, as well as a dresser, a side table, and vanity; all wood painted white. After purchasing the furniture, Lucy made Natsu take everything home and set it up while they continued their shopping. With Natsu gone, they went to a few clothing stores. Lucille wasn't big on fancy clothes so she mostly got jean shorts and skirts, some short sleeved tops and tank tops; mostly different shades of purple, and a new pair of black boots. With most of their shopping done, they had one more stop.

"Okay Lucille, we'll go to the store where I know has pouches like mine. They should have some variety so you don't have to get one that looks like mine." Lucy said as she marched on.

Lucille, however, was dragging a bit. "I'm so worn out..I've never done this much shopping ever..." She said, exhaustion in her voice. She had been carrying two full bags on each arm while Natalie and Lucy had the same, but were definitely used to shopping and looked like they could shop for hours. Natalie smiled sympathetically. "Well you've done great so far! And this will be our last stop anyway. Then we can rest back at home." Natalie encouraged. "I'm so taking a nap when we get home..." Lucille murmured.

Once at the shop, Lucille began searching._ 'I'd like if they had a brown one with gold stars as accents to it..maybe even a brown one with purple designs on it..' _she thought to herself. All of a sudden, she stopped and saw a pouch that had both. It was brown with three stars beside each other on each corner of the pouch. But the coolest part was it had a purple stitched letter largely printed on the middle of the pouch. She looked and found one with a cursive capital "L". "Did you find one Lucille?" Lucy asked as Natalie and her came over. "Yes! It's perfect mom! Exactly what I was looking for!" Lucille showed her the pouch and even Lucy seemed jealous. "It's so pretty, and definitely you! I'll go purchase it right now." She said walking away.

Lucille and Natalie waited outside. "Guess I'm all set, huh?" She asked looking at Natalie. Natalie could sense her unease. "Yup. Are you all right? Or still getting used to things?" She asked. Lucille just chuckled. "You always see through me, Nat. Or I'm just easy to read." Natalie thought, "I think it's both." She giggled as Lucille swatted at her. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to get used to living in the real world again and not worry, 'will I ever get my powers?' I'll need to learn to relax and not worry so much." Natalie nodded as Lucille spoke. "Also, we need to make up for lost time!" Lucille said encouraging. Natalie grinned. "You bet!"

Just then Lucy came up, handing Lucille her pouch. "Did you bring your keys?" Lucy asked. Lucille nodded. "Of course! I was too excited not to!" Lucille grabbed them out of her pockets and handed a couple at a time to Lucy. Lucy inserted each one on to the ring until they were all there. "Here you are!" Lucy said as she handed her the pouch, which Lucille then clipped to her belt. "It's perfect!" Lucille said excited as she looked at Lucy, who had begun to cry. "Wha-?! Mom?!" Lucille said frantic. "Why are you crying mom!?" Natalie asked puzzled.

"It's just..you're finally back, and now you're ready to go off one your own. Yet, I feel like I just...like you're still my little girl!" Lucy said trying to stop her tears. Lucille smiled sadly as she embraced her mother. "I know mom. I feel like it was just yesterday too. It took too long to come back. I still can't believe I'm home and can move on with everyone." She pulled away wiping her moms tears. "I still wish I could have grown up with everyone, but we can't go back. We can move forward though and make up for lost time, right?" She asked Lucy. Lucy smiled as she nodded. "Of course we can." She said hugging Lucille tightly. However she then pulled Natalie into the hug as well, who had begun to tear up too. They laughed before beginning their way back home.

When they got home they could hear cursing and crashing sounds. Lucy, Lucille, and Natalie winced. "Oh no." They said together. They set down their bags and ran to find Natsu, with Gray, Gajeel, Ray, Cain, and Lance, on the floor trying to read the directions on how to put together everything. It seems they started with the side table, which looked to be put together right, and were now working on the bed. "Natsu, I'm telling you. It goes this way." Gray said, a vein threatening to pop out. "But look it's not goin' in right! Just admit you don't know how to put it together just like I don't!" Natsu yelled. Ray, Cain, and Lance were leaning against the wall, obviously annoyed because they tried to help but got yelled at for it. The girls just stared. Gajeel was rubbing his temples before he finally lost his cool. "That's it! Natsu! Gray! Get yer butts outta here! I'm takin' over since you two have no idea what yer doin'. Ray, Cain, Lance, you'll be helpin' me." Gajeel ordered. The three teens sighed, relieved since they knew Gajeel with the help of Lance reading the instructions, could put everything together within the day. Natsu and Gray grumbled as they proceeded to leave, only to find the girls in the doorway snickering. "Looks like Uncle Gray and Dad got yelled at." Natalie teased. Natsu and Gray sulked as they walked past, only to hear full blown laughter a minute later.

The girls decided to hang up Lucille's clothes later so the boys had enough room to work. They stood in the kitchen talking as Gray and Natsu sulked in the living room. "Everything should go smoothly if Lance is giving the instructions." Lucille said nodding. "And when the other boys have a task they usually follow through and get it right without breaking anything." Natalie chimed in. "And Gajeel will difinitely listen to Lance since he's a lot like Levy." Lucy concluded. The girls were talking loud enough to hear, and decided to tease the two men who were kicked out.

"They know we can hear them right?" Natsu grumbled. He couldn't believe his girls saw him like that. Now he'll never live this down, and when Lucille's finally back too.

"Yeah, they're saying that on purpose." Gray sighed.

Lucy, Lucille and Natalie came out to sit on the sofa. "Is Juvia, Ultear, Levy, and Naja coming later?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, they'll be here soon." Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head. Natalie beamed. "Why don't we have a cookout? A BBQ?!" Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. "Sounds like fun!" Natsu decided. "Why don't you and Gray go to the store to get everything. "Sure thing, Lucy. We may as well since we were kicked out of our first project." Gray said as he sighed and scratched the back of his head. The girls laughed and waved as Gray and Natsu left.

Just then Levy, Juvia, Ultear and Naja walked in. Levy locked eyes with Lucille and smiled big. "Lu!" They ran up to each other and embraced. "Aunt Levy! You look well." Lucille said as they pulled apart. Levy still had a cute figure and her unruly hair. "So do you! You look just like Lucy! I hear you got your magic and created your own key?! May I see it?" Lucille laughed. "Of course!" Lucille said as she selected Locksmith out of her new pouch and summoned her.

"Open gate of the locks, Locksmith!" Locksmith stood beside her, hands on her hips. "I was about to eat you know." She grumbled. "Sorry, my Aunt Levy wanted to meet you." Lucille apologized. Levy circled Locksmith as she inspected her. "She's amazing Lucille! Now she can open any door and even unlock people's hearts about certain things?" Lucille nodded. "Yup! I'm glad you think she's amazing. I think so too." She said smiling to Locksmith. Locksmith blinked and looked away, almost shyly. "Well I approve! It's nice to meet you Locksmith!" Levy said extending her hand for Locksmith. Locksmith looked at her hand and finally shook it. "Is that all Lucille?" She asked. "Yup! You can go." Locksmith nodded and left.

"So what's the plan for today? Where are the guys?" Ultear asked. Lucy explained what happened with the guys and they all laughed.

"We're having a BBQ tonight. Gray and Natsu are getting the groceries." Lucy informed.

"Yes! Meat!" Naja and Ultear chanted. Lucille and Natalie laughed as they chanted 'Meat!' together. Lucy, Juvia, and Levy sighed. Their men had definitely influenced their girls.

At that moment Ray came walking out. He looked up at Naja and pointed his thumb in direction of Lucille's bedroom. "Your dad wants you." Naja puffed out her cheeks. "Urg! I can never have time to talk with the girls. He always wants me with him! If he had it his way I'd be glued to his hip!" Naja complained. "Don't yell at the messenger." Ray said sighing as he scratched his head. Naja walked to the bedroom as she grumbled on about Gajeel. Before she closed the door you could here, "Dad this has gotta stop!" followed by a "Gihihi." from Gajeel.

Ray walked up to Lucille and the girls, the moms had moved to the kitchen to get things prepared. "Mind if I borrow Lucille?" Ultear's eyes glinted with mischief and knowing. "I don't know. You talked with her a lot longer than we did last night. I'm not sure I'm ready to give her up to you." She said grabbing a confused Lucille in a shoulder hug. Natalie just crossed her arms and nodded. Ray sighed. "Look, just for ten minutes ok?" He said quite annoyed with his sisters antics. Ultear and Ray stared at each other for a minute before Ultear 'let' him have Lucille.

Ray directed Lucille to come outside, to which she followed. "So what's up?" She asked. Ray put a finger to his lips as he raised his hand in the air. Lucille looked up as she saw clouds begin to form. She broke into a smile as she watched. Slowly rain began to fall. She looked at Ray and he gave her a side smile. "Well I did promise to make it rain for you last night." He said, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. Lucille giggled. "Yeah, you did. And you know what you're going to do next?" She asked with a smirk on her face. His eyes widened. "Ooooh no." He said backing away, only to have Lucille walk towards him. "Ooooh yes!" She said and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out into the rain with her. "Lucille!" She only laughed as she spun him around. Not being able to help himself, he laughed too. They didn't stay in the rain long because they didn't want their clothes to get soaked. Ray didn't have to worry though, since like his mother, his body was literally made of water. Their laughter died down and Ray looked at her. "Now you're wet!" Lucille giggled. "Oh my clothes will dry. Besides, you had to know I was going to do that!" Ray looked away. "Yeah..I realized a little too late that you'd drag me out there and dance..." He sighed. Lucille was watching the rain as she spoke. "Anyway. Thank you. It was nice to see your magic and to do something with you that reminded me of my past." She said smiling as she turned to look at him, causing Ray to blush. "It's nice to know not everything has changed." She said hugging him. Ray blushed bright red as he hugged her._ 'This is killing me! I don't know what to do..this feeling is getting worse! I just want to hold her all the time. Even ki-' _Ray didn't dare finish his thought because that would make him blush even more, if that was possible. And it would confirm how he truly felt towards Lucille. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, and he was afraid if he truly admitted his feelings to himself, it would become to hard to be around Lucille unless he confessed his feelings to her. _'I'm gonna talk to dad.' _he thought finally.

Lucille blushed as he continued to hold her. She herself began to get all tingly around him last night. When he touched her head, or touched her cheek, or even hugging her like this. Not to mention the look in his eyes whenever she caught him looking at her. All of it made her blush and feel all tingly inside, and she just couldn't understand why. _'I'll have to talk to Nat about it. I'm sure she'll know.' _she said before being startled by Ultear and Natalie. "Are you gonna hug all day or something?" Natalie said teasingly. Ray and Lucille pulled away so fast, and the rain immediately stopped.

Natalie and Ultear smirked, while Ray and Lucille blushed. "Annnnyway, they finished up your bed and dresser and want you to look to see where you want everything." Ultear mentioned and Lucille ran inside and to her bedroom.

Lucille came in and saw her white bed covered with a lavender colored bedspread that had butterflies and tiny stars on it in the middle of her room; her large window right above her bed adorned with shear lavender colored curtains. Her bedside table was to the right and had a purple alarm clock with a large star on it. Her dresser was to the wall on the left with an oak wood jewelry box on top. The wall on the right had her vanity with all her lady accessories and necessities. Her clothes had been hung up in her closet as well. Lucille smiled. "It's perfect. It's set up exactly as I wanted it." She turned to Gajeel, Lance, Cain, and Naja. "Thank you all so much!" She said grabbing them into a hug. They all wore looks of surprise but slowly smiled.

"Well someone had ta do it. Yer dad and Gray would never have gotten it done! I had ta take the wheel." Gajeel said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I'm glad I could help my niece who finally came back." He said ruffling up her hair. She laughed as she swatted his hand away, secretly liking the gesture. "Besides, with Lance's instructions, we got through it smoothly."

Lance wore a slight blush and shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing really." He said scratching his cheek, embarrassed. Lucille smiled as she have him a hug. "Well nonetheless, thank you for your help!" She grinned as she pulled away. She then went and hugged Cain, who almost crushed her from his hug. And lastly Naja who just patted her head.

After everyone had filled into the living room, Gray and Natsu walked in with the groceries. "Alrighty! Who's ready for some grub!?" Natsu yelled. Everyone shouted approvals.

* * *

It was around seven in the evening when the BBQ started. Natsu and Gajeel **actually **worked together to grill everything on Natsu and Lucy's back deck. Levy, Lucy, Juvia, and Erza; who recently showed up with Jellal, were talking. Gray and Jellal had gathered around the grill with Natsu and Gajeel, talking to each other. The teens had gathered together. Everyone eating steaks on a stick or other types of meats on a stick.

Lucille smiled, savoring every bite. "So Lance, have you surpassed Levy yet?"

Lance smiled a little. "No, but I'm pretty close. I think mom's panicking a little. Surprised by how fast I'm learning." He snickered. They all laughed.

Natalie stood next to Cain as she ate like her life depended on it. She had unintentionally ignored everyone's presence until she caught Cain starring at her. She had her mouth full and couldn't believe she was just stuffing her face as he stared at her. _'What are you doing Nat!? And in front of HIM of all people!' _She slowly swallowed as she blushed as red as a tomato. "Ah..umm..." she tried to speak but then he held out a kabob with steak and shrimp on it. "I know you really like steak and shrimp so I grabbed you the last one." Cain said smiling warmly at her, like she was so mesmerizing. If it was possible, she blushed even more. _'He thought of me...he actually thought of me!' _she thought and grinned as she took it. "Hehe, thank you. I'm surprised you noticed." She admitted. Cain just laughed. "How could I not? I grew up with you. I couldn't help but notice anything you did." He admitted as he took a bite of chicken. Natalie looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Cain wasn't expecting that question and began choking on his food. Natalie yelped as she began to pat his back. After a minute he finally swallowed and was able to breathe. Natalie apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you with that question!" Cain just waved a hand. "No. I just wasn't expecting it..." He looked away and began to say something when Ultear called over to him.

"Yo Cain! Lucille wants to see your new sword!" She said as they walked over.

Natalie looked away as she cursed. "Gah! She stepped on my moment! I was so close!" She sighed as she slowly made her way over to them.

Cain held his left hand in the air above his head and a large black and yellow sword appeared. The hilt was yellow and the blade was pure black with a yellow shaped Diamond piece of metal in the middle of the blade. He held it in front of himself. "It's called the Erementa, or the elementalist. If the blade is hit with a certain element like fire, water, earth, air, or even light and darkness; the blade will absorb the element and transform the blade into the pure form of the element absorbed. Here, I'll show you. Natalie, would you mind?" He asked as he held out his sword to her.

"Sure!" Natalie rubbed her hands together. Seeing as it was only a demonstration she used one hand to engulf in flames. "Hiya!" She said as she punched the blade. The blade stopped her hand right before she hit it, but used a form of magnetism to keep her hand still as it slowly began to absorb her fire. Gradually the blade glowed a bright red as the yellow Diamond on the middle of the sword inscribed the symbol 'fire' in Japanese. After the symbol glowed, Natalie's fire disappeared and her hand was released from its hold as the sword combusted into flames. Everyone 'ooo'd' and 'ahh'd', even the adults noticed the little show Cain was putting on.

"Wow Cain! That's amazing!" Lucille said amazed.

"And once the Diamond is inscribed with the element in Japanese, that's when the blade has completed the absorption, correct?" Lance asked as he inspected it, of course from a safe distance.

"Yes. Once the symbol is formed, the absorption is complete." Cain answered. He looked to Natalie. "Thank you for the help." He smiled.

Natalie just giggled but quickly stopped and waved her hand. "Oh it was nothing! Glad to help!" She said as she fanned her blushing cheeks from his compliment. _'Hopefully he thinks it's just from the fire..'_ she thought and hoped.

Erza sighed proudly. "I must admit, even I want that sword. I'm so proud he came up with that sword all his own." Jellal put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well they will all outdo us at some point." Jellal said, earning sad yet proud collective sighs from all the parents.

Cain put his sword away right when Lucille gasped. The teens looked at her.

"Lucille?" Lance asked.

They could tell she was thinking as she put a finger to her chin. Suddenly she looked up at Ultear and Naja. "Naja, Ultear. You both already formed a team, right?"

Ultear nodded as Naja spoke. "Yeah, us, Max, and Jax."

Lucille looked to the others. Natalie began to understand where she was going with this. "I get it!" Lucille smiled as she put her arm around her twins shoulders, "So what if we form a team with myself, Natalie, Cain, Ray, and Lance?!" She asked as she and Natalie looked at the three boys expectantly. All three of them looked surprised. Naja and Ultear smiled, like the approved of the team even though the boys hadn't voiced their opinions yet.

"I'll join." Lance said as he stepped forward.

Ray and Cain looked at eachother. They were alread a team, but they didn't mind joining if that meant they would have more fun together. Not to mention being around their respective crush. "Alright." Ray agreed. "Sure." Cain said as he smiled.

Lucille and Natalie looked at each other and cheered. They then grabbed the boys into a hug, which caused them all to laugh.

"We'll be the next strongest team like mom and dad's was!" Natalie cheered.

"Yeah!" Lucille said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Hey now!" Naja said in a warning tone.

"Yeah I think our team will be better than yours." Ultear said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is that a challenge sis?" Ray said with a smirk. Ultear grinned. "Oh you bet it is." She taunted.

"Wait a minute. What about Lydia? She's not on your team?" Lance asked Naja and Ultear.

"Hm, now that ya mention it, sometimes she goes on solo missions with Max but.." Naja looked to Ultear.

"Technically speaking she's not a part of our team..." Ultear finished.

"Maybe we should ask her to join too?" Cain said as he looked to Lucille and Natalie.

"Aw, do we have to?" Natalie said, clearly not to keen on the idea. Lucille elbowed her in the arm. "Of course we should! It'll be fun and will add to how strong our team will be!" Natalie looked thoughtful and finally nodded. "I guess if we wanna be the strongest team in Fiore.. alright. Tomorrow we ask her." Natalie said with a confident smile.

It was about nine when everyone began to go home. Natalie and Lucille waved to everyone, but Lucille talked with Jellal and Erza for a few minutes before they went home. After they left, Natalie and Lucille helped to clean everything up. Throwing stuff in the trash and packaging the leftover food and put in the fridge. After the clean up was finished, Natsu, Lucy, Natalie, and Lucille sat one the couch.

"Well today was fun, wasn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah it was!" Lucille said smiling. She sat up a little straighter and looked at her hands in her lap. "Thanks. For not getting mad about me going away, and acting as if nothing changed even when it did." She looked up to see them smiling at her.

"Of course we wouldn't be mad!" Natalie said as she touched Lucille's shoulder.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. "Lucille, we would never hold what you did against you. We understand how important it was for you to get your magic." Lucy said as she got up to sit on the other side of her.

Natsu got up and walked over to Lucille, bending down to sit in front of her. "Lu, nothing's changed. Sure we all got older, but we're all still the same. You're still you, and we're still us. You don't need to worry anymore." He said as he gave her his goofy grin. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "So no more worrying! You're back. So all you should concentrate on is enjoying your life with your family and friends. And of course enjoying your magic." He said winking.

He tousled her hair as she smiled and giggled. She relaxed. Natsu's words washed away her anxieties and she smiled. "Okay." She hugged Natsu tightly. He chuckled as he hugged her, kissing her forehead when she pulled away. Natalie and Lucy aww'd and grabbed them into a big hug. They all laughed. Lucy and Natsu bid them goodnight as Natalie and Lucille went to Lucille's room to talk.

After Lucille closed the door, Natalie sitting on her bed, she got serious. She jumped on the bed and said all at once. "I need your advice." Natalie blinked and titled her head to the side. "Huh?"

Lucille sighed. "Yes, your advice. It's about this feeling I get when Ray's around." Natalie almost said something but decided against it. She motioned for Lucille to continue. Lucille explained what Ray said when she talked to him last night. About how he had been these eight years. "But when he said that everything's okay now that I'm back, and he put his hand on my head, I felt all tingly inside and my heart was beating so fast!" She put a hand to her heart. "And today when he made it rain; because I mentioned I liked the rain, I hugged him to say thank you. And when he held me..it was different. Different then a hug between me and you, or even Cain and me. It was like he was holding something precious. This also made my heart beat fast and made my whole body tingly. Gah! What does this mean Nat!?" She said leaning forward.

Natalie had her arms crossed and smiled. "I'll tell you what it means. You liiiiike him."

Lucille just stared and thought about it. _'It all makes sense. The way I feel, why didn't I put everything together!?' _She thought astonished. "So if I do like him..what do I do? What if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't wanna ruin our friendship." She said as she drew patterns on her bed with her finger.

"I could find out for you. Maybe Cain would know, actually Aunt Juvia might know. She's good at this like and love thing." Natalie smiled causing Lucille to blush at the word love. Natalie glance to the side as she got up the courage to tell her. "Actually...I like Cain.." Natalie admitted.

Lucille gasped and smiled. "I wondered! Even when you were younger you always picked on him. I thought maybe that was your way of showing affection." She giggled causing Natalie to blush.

"Yeah well, I almost got him to tell me tonight but that's when you called him over." Natalie said sighing. Lucille mumbled an 'I'm sorry' as she scratched the back of her head. Natalie suddenly looked up. "How about you find out for me?! I'll ask Ray about you if you'll ask Cain!"

Lucille smiled. "Yeah okay! I can do that!"

"Alright! Tomorrow." Natalie said as they high five'd.

After that, they said goodnight to each other. Changing into pajamas and laying down on her new bed, Lucille smiled. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Phew! This chapter was fun for me to do cause it was more normal, not dealing with magic, just dealing with them. Of course I had to add some banter between Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. ^_^

Next chapter you'll get to see magic. I'm not saying what that means, but I'll let you all think of it what you will. :P

I hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Ray woke up and looked at his alarm clock, it was eight in the morning. He groaned as he put his arm over his eyes. He barely got any sleep, probably five or six hours. And when he did sleep he was constantly dreaming. Of her. He couldn't stop thinking of Lucille. _'This is worse than when she disappeared eight years ago.'_ he thought. He moved his arm and stared at the ceiling. "I need to talk to dad." He said aloud to himself. Ray sat up, stretched, and proceeded to get ready for the day. He took a shower and put on a tight dark blue short sleeved under armor shirt, gray pants, black shoes, and a blue jacket. When he was finished getting ready he walked into the kitchen. Juvia had just finished making pancakes as Gray was setting out plates and cups with orange juice and coffee. "Morning." Ray muttered as he grabbed a seat with a yawn.

"Oh! Ray is up and ready early." Juvia said cheerfully as she kissed the top of his head. Usually Ray would groan or swat at her for dotting on him, but his mind was preoccupied. Juvia noticed this and looked to Gray, worried.

"You alright, Ray?" Gray asked as he sat down. His son looked at him then shook his head.

"Sort of. Dad, can we talk after breakfast?" He asked. Gray just nodded as they began to eat. Ultear came in five minutes later and sat down heavily, obviously not a morning person.

Juvia looked at Ultear. "How is Ultear this morning?" She asked cheerfully.

Ultear, while grabbing a couple pancakes, just shrugged. "I'm fine, just tired. I'll be better after breakfast." She mumbled. Breakfast was pretty quiet after that, but the room was filled with Ray's uneasy aura. Ultear finally looked at him and pointed at him with her fork. "What's up with you? You reek of anxiety! It's ruining my food!" She said giving him the stink eye.

Ray's eyebrow twitched. "I've got something on my mind. I'm talking to dad about it later. You'll survive." He growled out as he continued to eat.

Gray and Juvia just watched the two but Gray spoke up before they decided to fight with their magic instead of words. "Oi, just eat. No arguing or fighting." After that breakfast was smooth sailing. Ultear helped Juvia with the dishes as Gray and Ray left to go talk outside.

Gray pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a smoke of it before he spoke. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Gray asked as he leaned against the front of their house.

Ray breathed in while brushing back his hair, trying to figure out how to start this. He sighed and decided to go from when Lucille came back. "When Lucille came back, I about dropped to the floor in shock. Not entirely believing it was her. I mean I tried so hard to forget her and then she just waltz's in?" Gray just listened silently as he smoked. Ray continued. "That night when I wasn't with everyone talking to her, I lied. I wasn't sure how to face her. Mostly because she was so beautiful. I mean back then I always thought she was pretty but now. She took my breath away. And I wasn't sure how to face her with how I felt about her at that moment. But gradually I've begun to think of nothing but her, since that night. I just feel like I want to hold her, be by her side, even.." Ray blushed, embarrassed about saying the last part out loud; especially to his father. Gray noticed this and had to hide his smirk. Ray coughed and continued. "And I just don't understand. What does this mean dad?"

Gray breathed out. "I think you know what this means. You just told me all the signs." He said as he took one last puff and then stomped on the cigarette. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Ray looked down as he sighed. "Yeah. I guess I was just afraid to admit it.." He looked up as he scratched his head. "So what do I do? I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same? I don't wanna ruin our friendship.." He said pleadingly.

Gray walked over to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, that's a choice you'll have to make. Would you rather know how she feels and confess? Or forever wonder?" He said as he looked Ray in the eye. He knew his son had feelings for her. And he felt honored that Ray sought his advice. _'It's up to you.'_ Gray thought.

Ray looked back and saw resolve in his father's eyes. _'Yeah, you're right, dad.' _Ray smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I think I'd rather know cause it's killing me now. But I'll think it over. Thanks dad." They both chuckled.

"So, you're good?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Ray smiled.

"Alright." Gray smiled as well.

Just then Ultear and Juvia came walking out. Ray began to walk ahead of them. Ultear raised an eyebrow. "Well his mood changed. He seems like he's on a mission." She said as she crossed her arms while she walked ahead as well.

Juvia grabbed Gray's shoulder as they began walking. "Is Ray okay? Juvia's concerned." She said with a worried expression. Gray held her hand that was holding her arm. Patting it he smiled. "He's fine. In fact, you were right. He's got it bad for Lucille." He said chuckling.

Juvia giggled. "Juvia's happy and hopes Lucille likes Ray back. Oh we'll have to start preparing for the wedding! Can Gray-sama imagine how cute our grand babies would be!?" Juvia said lost in her fantasy world.

"Me too.. Wait! Juvia he hasn't even told her how he feels yet! Get your head out of the clouds woman!" Gray said exasperated.

* * *

Lucille and Natalie were walking towards the guild as they were talking about their plan. Lucille wore a dark purple tank top with a yellow star on it, blue jean shorts, black boots, and a white jacket. Lucille would casually ask Cain what he thinks of Natalie and Natalie would do the same with Ray. Lucille, however, was starting to get cold feet.

"I don't think I can do this.." Lucille said holding her stomach. "I mean, I can do this for you. But not for me." At that point she stopped walking.

Natalie looked at her sister in astonishment. "But you were so gung-ho last night. What changed?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

Lucille looked away. "Last night I thought of us before I left. We had fun and besides you, he's my best friend. Nat, I don't want to ruin that!" She said as she looked at Natalie pleadingly. "Look, I'll ask Cain for you. Don't worry. But..don't ask Ray, okay? I mean I just came back, maybe I'm misinterpreting. Yeah! That's it!" Lucille said as she began walking, her happy mood coming back.

Natalie was flabbergasted. _'Uhh..what just happened!?'_ she thought. She shook her head as she ran to catch up to Lucille. "Um, okay I guess." She agreed as she scratched her head.

"While I ask Cain, why don't you ask Lydia if she'll join our team?" Lucille suggested.

Natalie puffed out her cheeks. "Ugh…alright. I'll bring Lance with me."

"What happened? You and Lydia used to get along." Lucille asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I lost to her in a fight and she never fails to remind me. She's so smug about it, flaunts it even! Ugh!" Natalie said as she began to walk faster because of how angry she was getting.

Lucille nodded as she ran to catch up to her. "I see. Well just bring Lance then." Natalie huffed which made Lucille giggle. As they walked through the guild Lucille located Cain, luckily without Ray. She turned to Natalie, winked, and made her way over to him.

Natalie looked over and found Lance, his nose in a book. It was never hard to find him. Just look around for books and he'll be there. She walked over to him and slammed a hand on the table, causing books to jump, shake, or fall over.

Lance didn't even bother to look up from his book. "Ya know, you just have to talk to get my attention." He said sighing as he set the book down to give Natalie his full and undivided attention.

"Sorry, I just don't wanna do this but Lucille asked me. I need to ask Lydia if she wants to join our team. And if it's just me she'll give me crap, I know it. But if you're there, she may be civil." She spouted off and looked at him. "So what do ya say? Will you go with me?" She said as she batted her eyelashes. "Please!"

Lance sighed and nodded. "Alright. But I don't see why it matters if it's me." He said standing and shrugging his shoulders.

Natalie looked away. "Well it's not intentional. You're just the only one who's not talking to someone out of our team." She lied. _'Yeah that works!' _she thought hopefully. As she grabbed his wrist, she saw Lydia with Max and Jax. As she marched over, Lydia turned and groaned. Max and Jax nodded to them as a hello then continued talking.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Lydia asked until she noticed Lance. "I mean what can I do for ya?" She asked as she smiled.

Natalie and Lance waved to Jax and Max before Natalie nudged Lance. He looked at her questioningly but caught on. _'Great. Make me do it.' _he thought and sighed. "We were wondering if you would want to join our team. Last night Lucille, Natalie, Cain, Ray, and I decided to form a team. And since you aren't really in one, we decided to ask if you wanted to join ours." He asked and noticed Lydia's wide goofy grin. _'Well she must not mind our team.'_

All Lydia heard was "I want you to join our team." She heard nothing else but that. _'He wants me to join!? Me!?' _she coughed and composed herself. "Sure. I don't mind joining. I'm happy you thought to include me." She said as she smiled.

"Cool. Well we'll let you know when we are going to go on a mission." Lance said as stoic as ever and turned to walk away, Natalie behind him.

Natalie sighed in relief. "Good! Thank you so much Lance! See I told you she'd be more willing if you asked." She said as she nudged him.

Lance just shrugged. "I got it, I don't understand why she always agrees with me or does what I ask.." He said puzzled.

Natalie stopped and stared. _'Okay. He can't be that oblivious..right? Maybe keeping his nose in those books is a bad thing…'_ she thought.

While Natalie and Lance were asking Lydia, Lucille had walked to Cain who was eating some cake…for breakfast. "Hi Cain." She said cheerfully. He looked up and smiled. "Hello Lucille." He said as he took another bite.

"I hate to bother you while you're eating your cake, but I had a question to ask you. It won't take long." She said as she sat down. Cain nodded as he continued to eat. _'Now, how to ask him without being blunt..Ah!' _she thought. "When we were younger, Natalie used to pick on you a lot, huh? I remember she'd always smack you or punch you when you wouldn't fight her, or if something you said was funny." She giggled.

Cain chuckled as he remembered. "Yeah. I was a push over though. Sure I was tough but I didn't like to show it. I know she was just trying to help me not be a doormat." He said as he smiled warmly. "After you left, Natalie was so distraught. She wasn't her loud and rambunctious self. She stopped fighting with Ultear, and would always isolate herself when she was here at the guild, or at home. Finally, I had had enough. Sure I was sad you were gone too, but I knew we had to move on. So I grew a back bone. I went up to Natalie and pushed her." He said calmly as he took another bite.

Lucille's jaw dropped. "You..you did what!?" She exclaimed as she let out a few giggles.

"Yup. I pushed her. She was pretty surprised and confused. I told her to get a grip and fight me. She looked away, said she didn't feel like it. Then I pulled her up by her hand and held her arms. I said, 'I don't care! I know you miss Lucille and so do I, but you're not yourself. Fight! Get mad! Show some emotion instead of just being by yourself. If I have to fight you to bring you back, then I will!' After that, she lost it and began crying. But that was the first time she had shown emotion in months. Then she decided to fight me. I won. But that fueled her fire and brought her back." He said as he smiled warmly, thinking about those days.

Lucille smiled. _'That may have been when she started to fall for him..' _she thought and felt it was the right time. "Thank you for helping her. So, obviously you're not scared of her. How do you feel about her now?" She asked.

Cain lost his smile and stared at Lucille. "Well..I feel for her strongly. She means a lot to me. I guess I should say instead that I care about her a lot." He looked away, thinking. He set down his fork. "I believe I love her. I probably always have, even when she'd pick on me." He said chuckling. He looked at Lucille seriously. "But I don't want her to know yet."

Lucille blinked. "Um, why no-"

"Because I'm…I'm not ready for her to know yet. And I'm not.." He stumbled over his words and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "I'm waiting till I'm for sure." He said low.

Lucille didn't quite understand, but who was she to judge? She doesn't want Ray to know her feelings either. Actually, she truly hadn't come to terms with hers. So she smiled and touched his shoulder. "I understand. I won't tell her."

Cain looked at her and smiled, relieved. "Thank you." Then he went back to finishing his cake.

Lucille got up just as Natalie walked back to Lance's table. She walked over and Natalie jumped up meeting her half way. "So?" Natalie asked eagerly.

Lucille shrugged her shoulders. "From what he said, it seems to me like he cares about you like he does everyone else." She said smiling a bit. Natalie just looked down as she nodded.

"Heh, guess it can't be helped." She said forcing a smile. It broke Lucille's heart to not tell her the truth, but she had to. "Oh! Lydia decided to join us." Natalie said to change the subject. She got closer and whispered. "I had Lance do all the talking and she joined like that." She said snapping her fingers. "I know the lightning woman has a thing for the book worm." She whispered giving Lucille a sly grin. "However, he's clueless to it." She sighed, earning a giggle from Lucille. They proceeded to go sit near the bar just as Ultear and Ray walked in.

Ray spotted Lucille and he stopped in his tracks, Ultear bumping into him. "Woah! Hey don't just stop like that!" She said but when he said nothing back, nor moved, she decided to get to the bottom of whatever was eating at him. She walked around to stand in front of him, seeing as she was a bit taller than him, she bent down a little to be eye to eye. "Hey, what's up with you? You're starting to worry me, and that's hard to do." She asked. To be honest, she was afraid he was spiraling downwards to how he was after Lucille left.

Ray shook his head and looked at Ultear. Saying he was worrying her made him realize that he was acting weird. He scratched his head as Ultear pulled him over to the side. "You gonna answer me? Or will I have to beat it out of you?" She threatened. Ray blinked and sighed. He looked around them to make sure no one was listening before he spoke. "Alright. The reason I've been acting weird is because I…think I'm in love with Lucille." He said lightly blushing. Ultear's eyes widened in surprise but the look didn't last long before she chuckled.

"That's what's been making you act all weird? You _think_ you're in love with Lucille? News flash my idiot brother, **everyone **knows you do. Back before Lucille left Max and I, along with Naja and Jax, would laugh at you two. Whenever Lucille looked away you'd get all dreamy eyed! We knew then that you had it bad for her. So I hate to break it to ya, but this is nothing new." Ultear said as she pretended to inspect her nails as if she chipped them.

Ray stood there amazed. _'So I showed signs even back then?'_ he thought. "Well anyway, I'm trying to figure out if I should tell her or not." He said as he glanced at Lucille.

Ultear turned her attention back to him, kind of annoyed with how difficult he was being. "Why wouldn't you?" She asked.

Ray sighed. "For one, she just came back from the Spirit World two days ago. She still doesn't know everything that's changed, and she **already **thinks so much has changed. Pile on top that her best friend, whom she thought hadn't changed at all, is in love with her? That'd be major overload. It would be too much and..I don't want to scare her away. Plus," he trailed off but after taking a breath he finished. "I'm afraid of what her answer will be when I confess." He breathed out as he put his hands in his pockets.

Ultear stepped back and thought about it. _'I guess he really has thought this through?' _she glanced at Lucille and nodded. "Seems you've thought this through, in detail I might add. So I'm guessing your answer is you're not going to tell her." She stated.

He nodded. "I'd like it also if you could keep this between us." Ray asked as he pointed between him and his sister.

Ultear nodded. "Yeah yeah. I won't say a word. But I wouldn't stay silent forever." She said patting his shoulder and walking to Max's table. _'Especially after hearing the bookworm has a crush on someone with blonde hair. I'm almost certain it's Lucille.' _she thought sadly.

Ray walked over to Natalie and Lucille and sat down. Cain followed right behind him. "So what's up?" Ray asked just as Lance got up, making his way over to everyone, as well as Lydia.

Natalie looked exasperated, with a hint of sadness. Natalie gestured for Lucille to tell them as she put her head on the table. Lucille huffed as she began. "I wanna know where Happy, Carla, Lily, and Master Makarov are!" She said loudly. The whole guild went silent. Lucille looked around. "Uhh..what happened? What'd I say?" Natalie grumbled a, "See!?" Everyone looked at each other; exchanging sad glances as well as ashamed expressions. _'Okay seriously! What is going on!'_ Lucille thought angrily.

Lance stood up as he grabbed Lucille's wrist. He looked to everyone else. "I'll tell her." They nodded as he dragged Lucille away to the side of the guild, away from prying ears. He sighed, his expression strained and sad. Lucile went to speak but he held up a hand. "This is tough to explain, so I guess I'll start with the toughest to swallow. After you left, everyone began searching for you; including Master Makarov. We told him not to since he was really getting old, but you know him. Just like us, he never listens." This earned a strained giggle from Lucille. "A year of searching caused him to get sick. Ms. Porlyusica, even though she was quite old herself, tried her best to heal him. But she said that he would not make it. She assured us that even if he hadn't searched like the rest of us, he would have passed away in a couple years, at best. So Master Makarov deemed Erza as the next master. The next day, he passed away. And a year later, Ms. Porlyusica passed away too, but not before deeming Wendy as the head Medicinal Advisor; giving all her tricks, teachings, and her house to Wendy." He looked at Lucille whose face had gone pale. She put the hand with the guild mark to her heart. He looked down and continued. "As for Happy, Carla, and Lily; they also passed away three years ago. They're different animals and magical, but like all of them, they age faster than us. Lily was the oldest so he was the first to go. It was hard on us, especially dad. Carla was the second. It didn't faze Wendy till a couple days after she passed. She sort of lost control, her powers going berserk; dad, and Uncle Nastu had to snap her out of it and calm her down. And Happy died a month after Carla. We believe he passed away sooner from heart break. He couldn't take the loss of Carla. Aunt Lucy, Uncle Natsu, and Natalie grieved for days, Natsu taking it the worst." He finished and looked at Lucille. Her knees were shaking, her hands clasped together against her chest, and tears that she were unaware of, spilled down her cheeks.

"It's all my fault..it's all my fault…" Lucille repeated over and over. Lance's eyes widened. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes.

"No it is not. I told you. Ms. Porlyusica said that he would have died in a couple years, regardless if you had left or not. It just so happened that he exerted himself too much and got sick faster. As for our cats, I told you they age faster than us. Both of these tragedies are _not your fault." _Lance emphasized. Lucille sniffled a little before she finally just began to sob. Lance pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair and back. He looked up sadly. Sure he was happy that he was holding Lucille in his arms, but not under these circumstances. He sighed as he continued to stroke her head, holding her tighter. After a couple minutes, she had calmed down and sniffled a few times. Lance pulled away as she wiped her tears using her jacket collar.

Lucille sniffled before she spoke. "I'd like to visit their graves." She said as her voice cracked.

Lance nodded. He wrapped an arm around her as he brought her back to their table. Everyone jumped and looked to them. Natalie stood and held her sister. "She wants to visit their graves." He informed Natalie. Natalie nodded as she looked at Ray, who stood up without a word and began to walk with them out of the guild.

At Kardia Cathedral, Natalie, Lucille, and Ray stood at the front of the grave yard. Lucille stood in between Natalie and Ray, holding one of their hands. Natalie spoke up. "Happy, Carla, and Lily are a couple rows up on the left. Master Makarov is straight ahead in the back." She said as she squeezed her sisters hand. She looked at her, Lucille's head was looking down.

"Let's visit Happy, Carla, and Lily first." Lucille decided.

They walked over to their graves. Happy's had a fish on the tomb stone, Carla's had a flower, and Lilly's had a sword. Lucille smiled as she spoke. "Hi guys. I'm back and I got my powers!" She said, trying to act enthusiastic. Her smile dropped. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here before you all passed away. You probably had so many questions." She squeezed their hands. She let go and bent down. She put a hand on Lilly's stone. "Lily, you taught me so much. Between combat and life lesson's you learned in Edolas. I'm thankful for those days when you would just talk to me." She put a hand on Carla's. "Carla. I loved how you'd tell me about your visions. I never told a soul, and still won't. I wouldn't be surprised if you saw me leaving in a vision. If you did, thank you for not saying anything. And even though you disciplined me harshly, I still enjoyed your company." Lastly, she put a hand on Happy's. Her hand shook as she spoke, trying to keep her voice steady; but failing. "And Happy. Oh Happy.." She let a sob escape. "Happy, I'm so so so sorry! You were probably hurt and confused the most. You were my and Natalie's pal. We were a trio when we were home. You were our friend. I know I was your favorite," Natalia scoffed. "I remember you would always rescue me when I was in trouble and always cheered me up when I was sad… But then I just up and left..you were probably so confused and sad. I'm so sorry, Happy. I hope that you can forgive me." She said as she cried into her hand. Natalie dropped down and held her in a hug. Ray crouched down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Lucille cried in front of their graves for a few minutes before she dried her tears and stood up. She looked to Master Makarov's grave and breathed in. "I'd like to visit Master Makarov alone." She said as she touched their arms.

Ray and Natalie nodded. "Just call for us if you need us." Ray said. Lucille nodded and walked over to his grave. Natalie and Ray sighed as they watched her. "I knew she'd have to find out but..I feel it's too soon." He said shaking his head.

Natalie scratched her head. "She wouldn't settle for me telling her later. I didn't have the heart to tell her. So I let Lance. She wasn't about to wait for an explanation."

Lucille stood in front of his grave, her hands behind her back. "Hi Gramps. I don't know if you've noticed but I got my powers! I'm a Celestial Mage." She smiled. "You always believed in me. You knew I'd get my powers. Never had a doubt about it. And you were right." She kneeled down, put both hands on top of his stone and leaned her head against it. "I'm sorry.." She whispered. "I didn't mean for everyone to panic. But you all did. I know that I'm not at fault for your death, but I feel a little responsible." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew Lance was right and she pounded her fist against Makarov's stone. "Why'd you have to strain yourself! You were already weak and old!" She yelled. The wind blew fast past her and she gasped. She smiled a little, laughed and looked up. "You're probably mad saying 'I'm not old, you brat!'" She said as she laughed. Lucille looked up at the sky, the clouds disappearing and the sun shining brightly. "Is this your sign that you're not mad..? That I'm forgiven?" She asked. At that moment a slow gentle breeze blew past. She put a hand to her heart as she felt at peace, her feelings of sadness and regret washed away. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you passed," she started as she stood up. "I remember all the times you'd read to me, or pat my head when I was afraid or sad. You always encouraged me when I was worried. But I will not worry anymore. I'll move forward with everyone and live out my life as a proud Celestial Mage. That's what you would tell me." She said smiling. She kissed his stone. "See you, Gramps." She said before she turned around and walked to Natalie and Ray.

Natalie turned around and looked relieved when she saw Lucille smiling. Not a forced smile, but a genuine one. "So, is everything alright?" She asked.

Lucille nodded. "Yes. I've said everything I needed to and I feel at peace with everything now." She looked at Ray and Lucille. "Thanks for coming with me. I'm sure it's probably still hard on you guys too."

"Yeah, but not as much as you. Since you just found out. We're your nakama. It's our job to be here for you." Ray said giving her a warm smile.

Lucille smiled as she stretched. "Well let's head back." She said grabbing their hands again. _'I'll miss you guys. But I'll continue to move forward, for you.' _she thought as she took one last look at their graves, before she turned around and walked away.

* * *

So here's this chapter. I'm sorry that this is sorta sad and that I killed off Makarov and the Exceed's. But I felt that Makarov and the cats would surely be old and would most likely pass away while Lucille was gone. (Along with Porlyusica.) I hope you're not too upset that I made it this way!

Also I don't want everyone to get into a relationship too fast so I'll be dragging it out a bit. Lol which means cute moments and "almost" moments that will probably make you groan with "just get together already!" XD

But I hope you like it and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Once Lucille, Natalie, and Ray returned it was around noon. The guild was really alive and bustling. In fact, many of the other members had returned. Cana sat on a table as Mirajane brought her a barrel of beer, Cana paying her from the money she just received on her mission. The Raijinshuu were back as well as Lisanna and Elfman. Freed was chatting with Lance and Lydia about different spells. Elfman was talking to his wife, Evergreen, whom was fretting over a few cuts he had. Jax sighed at his mother and walked to Naja who was with Ultear and Max. Evergreen had given up hiding their intimacy. Lisanna was playing with Bixlow's dolls, the two had become an item slowly; though no one really knows if they will proceed further than that. Laxus had walked to Mirajane who gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled as he began talking with her. Jet and Droy were talking with Levy and Gajeel about their mission, Gajeel merely looking around not really listening. Alzack and Bisca had returned with Asuka, who was now twenty-seven and had gained Gun Magic and Requip: The Gunner from her parents. Asuka was definitely a fire cracker when in battle, but off the field she was a sweet heart to everyone. Natsu and Lucy were talking with Juvia and Gray about something secretively as they were looking around making sure others weren't listening, which gave Ray a bad feeling in his stomach.

When they walked in however, Natsu saw Lucille and shouted. "Hey Lucille!" He did this purposefully, Lucille knew, so that everyone would freak and notice her. Natalie face palmed as Ray gulped in fear. _'Dad, I'm going to get you for this!' _Lucille thought. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the front doors where the three of them stood. Natsu grinned as everyone who knew she was back merely smiled or giggled. Everyone else however stood stock still, not truly believing it was her.

Lucille breathed in and smiled. "Hi everyone. I'm back!" She said as she waved, bracing for impact on the inside; while Natalie and Ray took small steps away from her until she was standing alone. Everyone broke out into gasps, smiles, or laughter before they all charged at her screaming "Lucille!" They all hugged her as they asked where she'd been, and after she gave them a shorter explanation than she gave everyone else, they were satisfied and hugged her again. Lucille and Asuka hugged each other. Asuka really took a liking to Lucille, and she would always take Lucille with her wherever she went. So getting to see each other again was a dream. After Lucille said all her "Hello's" and chatted with the others, who were eating. She ordered something for herself and sat down with them. After eating, she noticed most of her team crowded around the Request Board. Natalie and her finished their food and walked up to them.

"Hey guys! Find anything?" Lucille asked. Peering over Ray's shoulder.

Lance pointed to a poster. "This one seems like it'd be a good one to start off with." Lydia nodded as well, staring at it.

"It seems really weird. But with our group we could probably figure it out." Cain said as he put a hand to his chin in thought.

Lucille took the poster and read it over. "Hm, it's been over 6 months. People randomly just fall asleep. But suddenly half the town just dropped? One person happened to escape and said a woman with pink hair, wearing white held a flute and was playing it. That's when he began to feel drowsy, but he shook it off and ran." She stopped reading when she saw the next line. "Three people...have died in their sleep.." She looked at everyone.

"Sounds like that woman was playing with that one guy, letting him escape." Natalie said with her hands on her hips. "Probably wanting him to tell the whole town about her."

"Also sounds like the woman is getting serious now. Killing people in their sleep." Ray commented and put his hand to his chin. "Seems like she wants people to notice her..almost like she's-"

"Looking for someone. Or at least wants them to find her." Lucille finished for Ray. She read the poster some more. "The rest of the town that hasn't fallen asleep has fled, leaving their loved ones and the others who're asleep in that town. Saying they won't go back till she's gone. Oh my gosh...worth one hundred thousand jewels!?" Lucille's eyes glittered.

"They are serious." Lydia commented as she smirked. Approving of how much the reward is.

"So, are we going with this mission?" Cain asked.

"Heck yeah we are!" Lucille and Natalie said in unison.

"Ah, but first, I think we should train each other. Spar, so that we're ready." Lance suggested.

"Good idea Lance! Plus I need to ask mom about some good combos with my spirits!" Lucille said smiling at him, causing him to blush slightly.

Lydia grabbed the poster from Lucille's hands and smiled. "I'll take this to mom and have her give us the 'all clear' to go on the mission." She winked and walked off.

"Alright so should we spar? I'm getting fired up!" Natalie said excitedly. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah! But who should go against who? I'll probably not fight against you all. I have to ask mom about different tricks and techniques." Lucille said as she scratched her head shyly.

"That's alright Lucille! I'd like to go up against Lydia or Cain." Natalie said punching her right fist into her left palm. Cain chuckled as he nodded, he wasn't surprised.

"I'd like to go up against Cain actually." Lance admitted.

Cain was surprised. "Well, that'd be a change of pace. Sure Lance, I'll take you on." He smirked. Lance made a small smile.

"Guess that leaves me with Lydia." Natalie smirked. "Which I'm perfectly fine with. This means I get to pay her back." Just then Lydia came back, to determined faces.

"What'd I miss?" She asked after she said the mission was a go.

Natalie pointed at Lydia. "We're sparring, Lydia! You and me! I'm gonna pay you back for last time." She said, her body aching to begin the fight.

"Oh? You really think you can beat me this time little Nat? You sure you're ready?" Lydia taunted, her hair flowing a bit from the static she was already creating.

"Oh, I'm ready. I'm fired up! Let's go lightning woman!" Natalie yelled, causing others to turn. Her hands slowly sparking from her flames.

"Natalie! Lydia! Take it outside!" Laxus yelled, his voice booming. The girls smirked as they headed out the door, running.

"Shall we?" Cain asked Lance. Lance smirked as he fixed his gloves. "Let's." Lance confirmed as they both walked out the door.

Lucille looked to Ray and they chuckled. "So, should I be your guinea pig as you learn your tricks and techniques?" Ray asked smirking.

"Oh! That'd really help! Wait, you don't mind?" She asked.

"Nope. I've got no one else to fight." Ray said shrugging.

Lucille mumbled a 'true' as she nodded. "Alright then! Let's go talk to my mom!" They walked over to Lucy who had been talking with Natsu when they stood in front of her. Natsu looked at her and smiled, still happy he caused some commotion for her.

"Wipe that smile off your face, dad. That wasn't nice what you did." Lucille said with her hands on her hips. Natsu just laughed.

"Aw, c'mon Lu-chan! It was funny! Besides it woulda happened even if I hadn't gotten their full attention on you." Natsu said as he patted Lucille's head. She just puffed out her cheeks as she turned her attention to her mom, who was giggling at the exchange.

"Okay, so mom. We're going on a mission, but I was wondering if you would train me a little with my spirits?" She asked.

Lucy smiled wide as she jumped up, grabbing Lucille's hands. "Oh of course I will! I'd be honored to teach you!" She said then wrapped her in a hug. Natsu grinned at the cute exchange before he excused himself, seeing as they would be going to train in a minute.

Lucille giggled as she turned to Ray. "Awesome! Ray said he'd be my guinea pig." She said laughing.

Lucy gave him a knowing glance. "Of course he would."

Ray's eyes widened. _'Oh my Mavis...she knows! Danggit Dad!' _Ray thought angrily, as he turned his head away to hide his blush. Lucy just smiled as Lucille stood there confused.

"Well let's get started then!" Lucy said cheerfully as they made their way outside. Not too far away lightning and fire could be seen in the sky.

"Guess Nat and Lydia aren't wasting any time in training." Ray said chuckling.

"Ah so you all are training before going on the mission?" Lucy asked.

"Yup! And I've really gotta train since I just got my magic a few days ago." Lucille said sort of nervous.

Lucy put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be nervous. When you're a Celestial Spirit Mage, it's hard to train like everyone else. Because each scenario and mission will be different. You have to be creative with who you summon for your opponent. Observe your opponents magic and go from there." She said smiling. "However it does help to train a little bit. Caprico trained me for the Grand Magic Games, so we'll have him help as well." She said as they walked in the direction of Lake Sciliora.

Having Lucy by her side helped Lucille to calm down. She remembered hearing stories of her mom and dad's adventures, and the different spirits she used for each opponent. But like Lucy said, every opponent is different. She didn't have a problem with being creative, she always has been. But using all of her spirits for the first time did make her nervous. _'As long as mom is my teacher, I'm in good hands.'_ Lucille thought more confidently.

Once at Lake Sciliora, Ray smiled. "I see you chose this place for a reason. Thanks." He said as he turned around to smile a little at Lucy.

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "But of course! Lucille may be the main focus of this training session but I'm not unfair." She said winking.

Lucille smiled as she walked forward. _'Heh, our spot.' _she thought as she glanced at Ray for a moment.

"Alright, Lucille. Ray's magic is water based. And since you have Aquarius, you both can use a Unision Raid. However you'd need to be in a large body of water. And f.y.i make sure it's clean water. You don't want to get Aquarius' wrath." Lucy said as she shook her head.

"Oh yeah. I remember mom saying you and her used Unision Raid once." Ray said nodding. _'I wonder what kind of person Aquarius is like..surely she can't be as bad as everyone says.' _he thought curiously.

"Heh, yeah. I've had to deal with her in the Spirit World, so I will definitely keep that in mind." Lucille said as she scratched the side of her cheek. "Alright. So which spirit.. Ah!" She smiled as she grabbed her key in her right hand, and slashing it down sideways in the air. "Open Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" She called and Scorpio appeared beside her.

He smiled as he appeared and said, "We are here!" While holding up his hand and folding his middle and ring fingers down, keeping his other fingers extended. He looked at Lucille. "'Sup Lu-chan! How's things going?" He said as he ruffled her hair.

She giggled. "Great! Mom's teaching me how to use my spirits since I'm still pretty new." She said. He looked to Lucy as she nodded to him.

"Hi Scorpio! Hope you're doing well. And I hope you'll do your best to protect my daughter." Lucy said walking up to Lucille to hug her.

Scorpio just smiled as he nodded. "No worries! We definitely will." He turned to Ray who nodded his head in a greeting. "Well then, let's get started." Scorpio said cracking his knuckles. Ray smirked as he stood there. Scorpio stood in front of Lucille and using his tail he used 'Sand Spear' shooting strong beams of sand at Ray.

Ray smirked as he waved his hand in front of him and he called out, "Water Slicer!" This sliced Scorpio's beams in half, making them useless. "C'mon. Is that all you got?" Ray taunted Scorpio.

Scorpio smirked as he got on all fours, aiming his tail, and using 'Sand Buster'; shooting a cyclone of sand at Ray. Ray's eyes widened as he got caught in the cyclone. However, while he was in the cyclone Ray raised his arms and crossed them over each other while shouting, "Double Wave!" Water from the lake rushed up and on both sides of Scorpio and crashed into him. The cyclone stopped and Ray dropped to the ground, coughing up some sand, and rubbing his eyes so he can see. Scorpio dropped down to one knee and looked back at Lucille, who was sitting on her butt from trying to get out of the way of the attack. Lucy who had been watching with a hand to her chin, was thinking.

Lucille looked at Scorpio and nodded. "I have an idea, Scorpio. You think you can still go on..?" She asked him. She knew Ray was powerful, especially if Juvia was his mother and teacher. That attack was powerful but she wanted to make sure her Spirit could go on. Scorpio smirked as he gave her his signature hand symbol. "Let's do it." He said encouraging her.

She nodded and grabbed Locksmith's key. _'Let's see if this works.' _she thought. Slashing down she called, "Open Gate of the Locks, Locksmith!" Locksmith appeared on the other side of Lucille. "You're fighting one of your own? I'm shocked." Locksmith commented dryly with a hand to her cheek.

Lucille gasped and said defensively. "I am not! Ray's helping me train!" She said as she puffed out her cheeks. Locksmith shrugged which caused Lucille to sigh. "Okay! Let's see if this works." Ray stood up as he tried to dust himself off, to no avail. Since him being water, the sand clung to him. "Locksmith, can you lock up his body so he can't move?" She asked.

Locksmith raised an eyebrow but then smiled knowingly. "I see where you're going with this." She said cracking her knuckles.

Lucille nodded and turned to Scorpio. "When there's an opening-"

"I gotcha Lu-chan!" He said getting ready.

Locksmith raised her hands in front of her. The keys on her belt glowed and lifted into the air. Then they surrounded Ray, who was confused as to what was going on. "What? You're going to unlock my heart or something like before? How's that going to work?" Ray said sort of chuckling. Locksmith smirked as her eyes glowed, intensifying her keys' glow. Suddenly they began to spin around him before latching onto different parts of his body; arms, legs, torso, ect. Then Locksmith called out, "Body Lock!" Which suddenly made gold chains appear up and down his body, and a large lock forming in the middle.

Ray was surprised and shocked. "I didn't know you could do this!" He said as he struggled to get free.

Lucy watched intrigued. _'She's doing very well. I don't think she even needs my help. Not even Caprico's..'_ She thought as she smiled fondly.

Lucille giggled. "Neither did I! I just had a thought if Locksmith could unlock things, she could lock them as well." She smiled triumphantly. As Locksmith was concentrated, Scorpio took this moment to attack; Ray still struggling to get free. He used 'Sand Spear' again, this time the attack hitting. "Aaahh!" Ray yelled in pain as he took the hits. Scorpio then decided to use 'Sand Buster' as he got on all fours. The sand cyclone hit Ray and flung him back, throwing him into the wall of the bridge. Ray winced as he still couldn't move.

Lucy took this moment to intervene. "Well I think your good Lucille. You really don't need my help with training. I think we should call it." Lucille nodded suddenly worried, and Locksmith released her hold on Ray. After Lucille told them thank you and they left, she ran to Ray.

"I'm sorry Ray! Are you alright?!" She said as he began to sit up.

Wincing he nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I gotta admit, you did pretty good. I tried to use my water body to get out of the lock but couldn't with all the sand clinging to me. Speaking of which, I'm gonna need to take a long shower to get all this sand off." He said chuckling. Earning giggles and laughs from Lucy and Lucille. _'I shouldn't be surprised by how strong and smart she is!'_ he thought fondly as he looked at her.

Lucille helped him up and Lucy hugged her. "You did so well. I'm proud of you." Lucy said squeezing her before she pulled away. "You really don't need me! My spirits are definitely safe with you. I bet Loke, Virgo, and Taurus would love having you as their owner." She said somewhat sadly.

"Oh, mom. Don't be sad! I'll always need you. Your advice, support, and help." She said as she hugged Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes as she smiled, hugging her back.

"I hope so." She said as she pulled away. "Well, what do you say we check on the others?"

Lucille and Ray looked at each other with a mixture of curiosity and fear. "I'm a little nervous about Nat and Lydia.."

"If we haven't seen buildings fall or hear things destroyed, it shouldn't be too bad." Ray commented as they began walking back to the main part of town, hopefully they'd run into one of the pairs. The first to appear was Lance and Cain. They were using the main part of town. "Huh, Lance is holding himself pretty well against Cain it seems." Ray commented as he saw that both were banged up pretty good.

Cain who was currently in his 'Flight' armor; sporting cat cheetah ears, two cheetah armored shoulders pads, his chest bare, armored arm guards, pants that were cheetah printed - with a short purple over jacket attached to his waist, armored boots, and two swords. He swung his swords to his sides as he transformed into his mother's famous 'Heaven's Wheel' armor. His chest was once again bare but he sported the guild mark in red on his right peck muscle. He had two armored wings on each side of his head, two armored wings on his shoulders, four large sharp armored wings on his back, heavy armored arm guards that covered his hands, armor around his waist that spilled out a fabric similar to Erza's 'Heaven's Wheel's' skirt - only Cain's was open in the front and surrounded his sides and back; his legs were covered by dark gray tights, and had armor shin guards with armored boots. He held two swords that had wings on each handle. Lance was panting but crouched down, ready to dodge, sprint or call out an order from his script magic. He did however know some rune magic, thanks to Freed. But he chose to use his Script magic more.

Cain smirked. "Let's finish this. Give me everything you got, Lance!" He shouted as he charged at him.

Lance nodded as he waved his arm in front of him. "Storm!" This caused a rush of wind to fling Cain back, but Cain used his wings to steady himself as he flew back some. Lance didn't give Cain a chance to counter attack. He swung his left arm in front of him as he called out, "Fire" then swung his right arm in front of him to cross over his left arm as he called out "Water". As both attacks collided this caused them to create a steam cloud, making it hard to see. As Cain was trying to look around and be cautious, Lance appeared behind Cain and sent the word "Oil" at him.

"Wha-!?" This caused Cain to fall. His flight that his armor gave him was canceled out since the oil made him much heavier. Cain tried to stand up but just kept slipping due to the oil. Cain just sat kneeled as the steam finally disappeared. Lance stood a few feet away from him. "Dance, my blades." Cain spoke in a low tone as multiple blades formed out of nowhere and circled around him, then headed straight for Lance.

Lance's eyes widened before he thought of the word. "Dome!" He said put his arms over his head. A large, clear, half circle appeared over him, causing Cain's blades to bounce or ricochet. Lucy, Lucille, and Ray were amazed.

"Lance is doing well!" Lucy said surprised. "Levy would be so proud right now!" She said happily.

"He's amazing!" Lucille said surprised, not taking her eyes away from the fight.

Ray agreed with them but when he noticed how Lucile looked at Lance, he felt a burn in his chest. Her eyes shined and her smile was huge. It burned him inside to have her look at another guy like that. He knows he shouldn't worry, she was admiring the fight, but that realization didn't quell his jealousy. He cursed as he looked away and focused on the fight. _'But the fact that Lance said he liked someone with blonde hair..I'm pretty sure now he likes Lucille...'_ he thought angrily. Returning to the fight, he saw Lance fall to one knee panting.

Cain smirked as he looked at Lance. "Well Lance. I've gotta say, I'm surprised you can hold your own against my armor."

Lance scoffed. "You belittle'd me that much, huh?" He smirked, knowing full well that wasn't what Cain meant. Cain merely laughed.

"On the contrary. You've really trained hard, I'm honored to fight a Script mage like you. However, I think I'll throw in the towel. I can't even stand!" He said laughing.

Lance began laughing. "Then I'll take it as my win. And since we're done, let me help you with that." He said as he summoned the word "Water" that washed off the oil.

Cain stood and laughed. "Much better." He said as he resumed to his normal attire. He brushed away his wet hair as he walked over, helping Lance up. Lucy, Lucille, and Ray clapped as they showed themselves. Lance and Cain looked surprised and somewhat embarrassed.

"That was amazing! You both were!" Lucille said in awe.

Cain laughed embarrassed, while Lance looked away shyly. "Thanks. How'd your training go?"

"Well she really didn't need my help. She totally took down Ray. I think she'll be good on her own." Lucy smiled.

Both men noticed Ray still covered in sand and laughed. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" Ray said embarrassed. "But I have to give it to her. She did good." He said as he crossed his arms.

Lucille smiled. "Now I guess we should check up on Nat and Lydia. I'm concerned since we haven't-" she was cut off when they heard a loud boom and crashing sounds from near the park. They looked at each other and ran in that direction.

Once at the park, they saw Natalie and Lydia staring at each other, panting. The sun had begun to set. Natalie looked like she was some wild animal, her eyes intently watching her prey. Lydia looked like the calm before a storm, her hair flowing and crackling from her electricity. Lydia narrowed her eyes and put her arms out in front of each other, her hands acting as if they were holding a ball. "Lightning Storm!" She shouted as random bolts of lightning struck down on the ground in random places.

"Wha!" Natalie yelled as she tried to dodge them, except for one that got her and threw her against a building.

The lightning stopped as Lydia walked over to Natalie. "So, little Nat. Do you give up?" She asked a few feet away from her.

Natalie stood up as she bent down, her hands on her knees. Lydia quirked her eyebrow as she waited. "Karyū no.." Lydia's eyes widened as she realized too late. "Hōkō!" Natalie yelled as she blew fire from her mouth torwards Lydia. This blew Lydia back and into a tree, she slumped to the ground. Natalie ran at her not giving her a chance to counter attack. "Karyū no Tekken!" She said as her fists were set ablaze and she punched Lydia sending her flying into another building.

Cain, Lance, Lucille, Lucy, and Ray watched in amazement. "Natalie really..isn't letting up on her." Cain said, a mixture of fear and awe. Lucille had to contain her smile.

Natalie walked up to Lydia, who was struggling to get up. "So little Lydia..you ready to give up?" She said smirking. Quite satisfied that Lydia was struggling to stand.

Lydia scowled but hung her head. "Alright. You win. I know when to admit defeat. Now help me up!" Natalie laughed and reached out her hand, helping Lydia to stand.

"Yes!" Natalie yelled fist pumping. "Finally I got you back!"

Lydia punched her in the arm. "Yeah yeah. Ya did well, Nat." She said as Lucille and everyone walked over.

Lucille ran up and hugged Natalie. "Ya did it Nat!" Natalie smiled as she hugged her sister back.

"Of course! I never lose to the same person twice!" Natalie said standing proud.

"Except for me." Cain said smirking. Natalie flushed as she turned away, not wanting to admit he was right. Cain just flashed her a smile.

"Well I think we're good for the mission tomorrow." Lance said as everyone nodded.

"Well it's getting late. Why don't we head back to the guild?" Lucy suggested.

"I think I'll go straight home. I need to get all this sand off me. I'll just see you all tomorrow." Ray said as he waved, heading home. Everyone waved goodbye as they began to leave the park as well.

"So Lucille, how'd training go?" Lydia asked.

"She really didn't need my help. She got the best of Ray as you could see." Lucy stated with a proud smile on her face.

"I noticed! Wow, for you to take down Ray is amazing! He's pretty strong." Natalie said astonished. "I'm so proud!" She said grabbing Lucille in a hug, causing her to laugh, embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to rough him up, but I did. I used Locksmith to bind his body in a lock, then used Scorpio to attack. I gotta say, I'm surprised by how well it worked!" Lucille said smiling.

"You're smart Lucille, don't sell yourself short." Cain encouraged.

"Yeah! You didn't need my direction. Surely from those eight years you spent with them helped. You knew their powers and took note of Ray's. Then you figured out a combo move after Scorpio's attack to make Ray's water body useless! You did well." Lucy said touching her shoulder.

"He he, thanks guys." Lucille said rubbing her arm as they arrived back at the guild.

Once they walked through the doors everyone came up up to Lucille wrapping her in hugs. Saying they thought it was a dream that she was back and needed to confirm again that she was back. She only laughed and said she was here for good.

"Jeez, you guys are going to suffocate her! Don't kill her when she just got back!" Natsu shouted, grabbing her from the crowd to hold her protectively.

"We just miss her is all!" Elfman shouted. Evergreen nodding with him.

"We can't help but miss her." Lisanna said. Remembering her own disappearance and what it caused. But being on the other end of someone disappearing on you, she truly understood what everyone felt.

"I get it! But don't crowd her or suffocate her!" Natsu spoke with authority, his fatherly instincts coming out. Lucille was released as everyone nodded to Natsu's demands. Natsu turned to Lucille, "So how'd training go?"

"Heh, I actually took down Ray.." She said, still not quite believing she did.

"She didn't even need my help!" Lucy said smiling.

"What!? Really!? Ha ha ha!" He turned and shouted at Gray. "Yo Gray! My daughter took down your son!" Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucille's shoulder as he gave Gray his signature grin.

Gray, whom was talking to Juvia and Ultear, turned around in disbelief. "Wait..what!?" He said, his mouth hanging open. Lucille shyly waved and smiled.

"Wait, Lucille won against my brother!? Ha ha ha! Where is he? Where's the loser!?" Ultear said searching for him.

Juvia congratulated Lucille as Lucille told them he was at home getting a shower. Ultear didn't waste a second as she ran home. She was going to taunt her brother because it was the sisterly thing to do. Gray congratulated her as well, but not as enthusiastic as Juvia and Ultear were. Natsu then taunted Gray which caused them to begin fighting. Juvia and Lucy just shrugged, not feeling like stopping them.

Lucille went up to Max, Jax, and Naja. "Hey I never asked but, did you all, including Ultear, make it as S-class mages? You guys are older than us after all."

Naja scoffed. "Come on. With our powers, how could we not become S-class mages?" She smirked proudly.

"Yeah, especially my lovely iron princess." Jax said with hearts in his eyes. Naja yelled at him.

"I ain't no princess!" Naja said as she hit him on head. Jax held his head where she hit him but still looking at her affectionately.

Max smiled a little as he answered her straight. "Yes, we became S-class mages two years ago. I was the first, then it was Ultear, Jax, and lastly Naja. A few months after Naja became one, we decided to form a team."

"We call our team the 'Take-Over Dragons'." Jax stated proudly. Puffing out his chest.

Lucille smiled as she listened. "Wow. You guys are awesome!"

"Yeah, we know." Naja said as she flipped her pony tail.

"I hope one day my team and I will be as awesome as you all!" She said as she fantasized how her team would be as S-class mages.

"Woah there. I dunno. Our team is pretty awesome, I'm not sure yours can even compete." Naja joked as she poked Lucille's cheek.

"I think you can do it." Max said smiling. "Although, you'll all need experience. Especially you." He said as he reached over to tousle her hair.

Lucille smiled. She knew Max was speaking for everyone of his team mates, since his team mates were teasing her. However, their teasing was a form of encouragement than anything. "Thanks. We're going on our first mission tomorrow so wish us luck!" She said as she began to leave.

"We will!" Jax said.

"You'll do fine!" Naja chirped in.

Lucille walked over to Natsu and Lucy who had been talking with Lisanna and Bixlow. Natalie came rushing over, carrying Bixlow's dolls; and quite out of breath. "See Bixlow! I told you...I could get them..!" She said between pants. "Now pay up!" She said as his dolls chirped with "Pay up! Pay up!"

Bixlow laughed and gave her one hundred jewels. "Alright. A bet is a bet." Natalie took the jewels, letting his dolls roam free, and collapsed on the table.

"Hey mom, dad, I think I'm gonna head home. I want to get enough rest for our mission tomorrow." She said excitedly. Natalie raised her hand mumbling something along the lines of 'I'll go too.'

Lisanna gasped. "But you just got back!"

"I know. But I'm itching to try out my hand at being a spirit mage!"

Bixlow ruffled her hair. "Well I'm rooting for ya!"

"Thanks Bixlow!" Lucille said as he wrapped her in a hug, his dolls flying around them.

"Aw, alright. Well I guess I'll give you a good luck hug too." Lisanna said as she hugged both her and Bixlow. They laughed and pulled away.

"We'll be home soon. I guess we'll see you in the morning!" Natsu said as Lucille put Natalie's arm over her shoulders to help her up.

"You'll be in bed before us but in the morning make sure to say bye to us before you leave!" Lucy called after them.

"We will!" Lucille assured them as she walked out the door with Natalie.

* * *

Alright so they're going on a mission! I have a plan but if I can get enough inspiration to get it moving is the thing. Lol

It was fun to think of Cain's armors and think up more Script magic words. And I decided to have Nat win this fight so she'd be raring to go. Lol (if you guys wanna draw them I would love it!)

~ Here's their ages and the extent of their powers ~

Natalie - (17) fire dragon slaying magic, flexible; light on her feet, enhanced strength, durability, speed, hearing, and reflexes, hand to hand combat.

Lucille - (17) Celestial Spirit magic, hand to hand combat, enhanced smell, reflexes, and durability, keen intellect, and some light magic.

Ultear - (20) ice make magic, enhanced durability, speed, strength, and reflexes.

Ray - (17) water magic, enhanced durability, speed, and strength, breathing underwater, and conjuring rain.

Naja - (20) iron dragon slaying magic, enhanced durability, smell, speed, and strength, and hand to hand combat. She also knows some basic solid script magic but seldom uses it.

Lance - (18) solid script magic, enhanced durability and speed, some rune magic. He's also a polyglot like Levy.

Cain - (18) requip magic, swordsman ship specialist, hand to hand combat, enhanced durability, speed, strength, reflexes, endurance, and magic power, telekinesis, thought projection, telepathy, and keen intellect.

Jax - (21) take-over magic; beast soul, stone eyes, enhanced reflexes, speed, strength, agility, and durability, and hand to hand combat.

Max - (21) take-over magic, thought projection, hand to hand combat, transformation magic, enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, and durability.

Lydia - (19) lightning magic, lightning resistance, hand to hand combat, transformation magic, sleep magic, keen intellect, enhanced durability, speed, and reflexes.

Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Lucille woke up the next morning around eight thirty, raring to go on their mission today. '_I can't believe it's really happening!' _she thought as she began to get ready for the day. After she got her shower, she put on a lavender colored tank top, that had a gem star dangling on the right side of it, blue jean shorts with a tan belt, a tan short sleeved jacket, her zodiac bracelet, purple star earrings, and brown boots. For her hair, she usually wore it down with half of it pulled up. But this time she decided to put it all up into a pony tail. After looking herself over, she nodded and strapped on her spirit keys pouch to her belt.

When she left her room she saw Natalie begin to walk out of her room also. She wore her normal attire. A maroon colored top that hugged her figure, had a high collar, a black trim, and stopped above her stomach; which sported the guild symbol in pink on her right hip. Black colored sleeves, separated from her top, fit her arms and wrapped around her fingers. A maroon colored, tight fit skirt with black leggings adorned her legs, ending with brown boots. Nat looked Lucille over and noticed her hair. "Ya know, I kinda like your hair up in a pony tail!" She complimented her while grinning.

Lucille smiled. "Thanks! I thought it'd be a good change. Plus I don't want my hair to get in my face if I'm running or fighting, ya know?" Natalie nodded as they smelled something good from the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen they saw Lucy and Natsu making eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Natsu making most of it, Lucy helping by setting the table and handing him things that he asked for. Natsu was in fact a good cook. He decided to learn when the girls were born. He found it fun, especially when Lucille and Natalie gave him happy smiles and commented on how delicious it was. Ever since he's been the main cook of the household.

Lucy noticed them and smiled. "Morning girls! Come eat. We've made you a good breakfast so you have enough energy for your mission! Oh! I like your hair up, Lucille. It suits you." Lucy said as she and Natsu each brought a plate with two pancakes, bacon, and eggs over to them.

"Thank you Mom!" Lucille said as she poured syrup over everything. She was usually made fun of for putting syrup on her eggs and bacon, but she liked syrup. And her mentality was 'If syrup makes pancakes taste good, it'll make anything taste good.' Natalie didn't understand until she tried it herself, which she then agreed with Lucille and did the same thing.

"So are you two excited!?" Natsu asked as he and Lucy sat down with their breakfast.

"Heck yeah! Right Lucille?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah! I'm having a hard time sitting actually." She said embarrassed.

Natsu and Lucy laughed heartily. "We all felt that way when we started out. What's your mission about exactly?" Natsu asked. After Lucille told them the gist of it, with Nat putting her thoughts in about it, Lucy and Natsu looked at each other unsure. "And Mirajane approved?" Lucy asked. "Well they have a good and powerful team. With Lydia, Cain, Ray, and Lance; I'm sure they'll be fine." He said trying to calm down his wife; even though he was also somewhat worried.

"Yeah we'll be fine! Mirajane said okay so she must think we can handle it." Lucille said.

"Yeah, believe in us! We've got this." Natalie said as both girls finished their breakfast, putting their plates in the sink. They walked up to Natsu and Lucy, kissing their cheeks and hugging them.

"If you guys aren't back by tomorrow we're coming out to look for you!" Natsu yelled as they were walking outside. The girls laughed as they just walked away and waved. They made plans to meet up with everyone at Magnolia Station.

When they arrived, Ray was leaning against a bench. He wore a tight dark blue short sleeved t-shirt, a white jacket with a high collar and a blue trim that ran along each shoulder, and ran down the arm, dark gray pants, and black boots. He looked up and smiled as they walked over to him. He looked at Lucille and noticed her hair. _'Can she look any cuter?'_ he thought, his cheeks turning a slight pink. He coughed to clear his throat before speaking. "You two look good."

"Thanks!" Lucille said smiling, making Ray's heart pound a little faster.

"So we're waiting on the others?" Natalie asked. Ray only nodded. So they all sat on the bench while Ray just leaned against it.

A few minutes later, Lance, Cain, and Lydia; whom was walking close to Lance, walked up to them. Cain had armor on his torso and arm plates that went from his elbow down to his wrists. Underneath his armor was a tight black long sleeved shirt, with dark red pants and black boots. Lydia wore a yellow tank top with a black jacket that is sleeveless and ends a little past her waist, a yellow choker, with a black spiked belt, a ripped blue jean skirt, and black sandals. And Lance wore an orange shirt that had black trim and cut off at the sleeves, an orange bandana across his forehead, orange gloves with black trim, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Lydia said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" Natalie and Lucille said as they pumped their fists.

After getting their tickets they boarded the train and occupied two rows; Ray, Lucille, and Natalie in one row, and Lydia, Lance, and Cain in the other. As the train began on to their destination, Rabenda Town, Lance and Natalie were subjected to their nausea. Both being part dragon slayer, they gained their fathers' motion sickness. In fact, Lucille was also succumbed to it. She had forgotten that she got motion sickness too; being in the Spirit World made her forget that little fact. Natalie laid her head in Lucille's lap, as it helped her nausea. Lance rested his head in Lydia's, much to her delight, as she stroked his hair; seeing as it calmed him. Lucille was breathing in deeply to calm herself but it wasn't working.

"Oh no..I'm gonna blow!" Lucille covered her mouth. She looked frantically for the restroom but it was so far. _'I'll never make it!' _she thought. She had to try though, or else she'd puke right on Natalie's head and she knew her twin would not be too thrilled. She pushed off Natalie, much to her dismay, and ran for the bathroom; luckily making it in time.

After a few minutes, Lucille came walking back, holding her stomach. Natalie laying where she should be sitting. She moved Natalie's head so she could sit, and resumed letting Natalie lay in her lap.

"You alright?" Ray asked genuinely concerned. He blushed slightly and added. "If it'll help you feel better you can lay your head in my lap.." His heart beat faster when she looked at him, giving him such a relieved and heartfelt expression of gratitude that he'd let her. She only nodded and laid her head in his lap. She held one of Natalie's hands and grabbed one of his with her other hand.

"It…calms..me.." She said her voice strained. He merely smiled and grasped hers back, rubbing his thumb on her hand. Her face softened as he did that motion. He smiled softly and thought, _'Soon…I won't be able to handle this. But I can't succumb to my feelings. I'm not going to scare her away from me. I'll just have to bare through it. Ignoring how I feel towards her.' _he sighed and looked up to find smirks directed at him from Cain and Lydia. As well as knowing glances. Ray blushed and decided to look outside. _'It's going to be a long hour and a half.' _he sighed.

"We should..come up with...our team name. Like...Max's.." Natalie said through gritted teeth.

Cain quirked an eyebrow. "Hm! Yes we should!"

Lydia looked thoughtful. "Something with all of us.."

"Elemental...Rune..Knights..?" Lance suggested through his nausea.

"Or Celestial Dragon Knights?" Lydia asked.

"I think Elemental Dragon Spirits would be better." Cain said with his arms folded across his chest in thought.

After some silence Ray spoke up. "Okay, so with those three choices, let's vote. One for Elemental Rune Knights, two for Celestial Dragon Knights, or three for Elemental Dragon Spirits." Ray held up his hand with three fingers up. Cain did the same also. Lydia voted for the second choice and Lance voted for the first. Natalie and Lucille were silent, at first the others thought they were asleep. But suddenly Natalie held up a shaky hand with two fingers up. Everyone waited for Lucille's vote, since her vote would determine the name. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she opened her mouth to speak.

"...Three.." She mumbled.

Cain smiled. "Yosh! Then it's decided. We'll be called the 'Elemental Dragon Spirits'."

They all smiled and nodded, all happy with the decision. They drifted into comfortable silence as they waited to make it to their destination. Lance, Lucille, and Natalie struggling to not puke everywhere.

Once at Rabenda Town train station, they noted the town was a little ways away. And the surrounding area eerily quiet. With that welcome they began walking towards the entrance to the town. No one said anything, focusing on their surrounding in case something decided to jump out and attack. Suddenly Lance and Lucille stopped, sniffing the air for a few seconds; the others not noticing their actions. Lance and Lucille's eyes widen as they ran forward, out stretching their arms on front of their friends to stop them, before they yelled "Stop!" The others stopped, startled.

"Woah! What's wrong?" Natalie asked as she looked in front of them. Seeing nothing.

"You smelled it too?" Lucille asked Lance. He nodded.

"Yeah." He moved his foot to make a line on the path. He turned to the others. "Beyond this line is where that woman making people fall asleep has put a dome over the town. A sleeping dome." The others looked surprised.

"But how do you know?" Lydia asked.

Lucille tapped her nose. "Thanks to our dad's we have a strong sense of smell." She turned to Natalie. "Since we were born at the same time Nat, Mom said that the dragon senses we would get would be split."

"Ah. So since I have the hearing.."

"I received the smell." Lucille finished. "That's why you didn't know either. This dome spell has a weird smell, so we realized that before we walked in. However, I'm not sure if it's a sleeping dome or a sensing dome; so she's alerted when people walk into the town."

"So how are we supposed to enter the town?" Cain asked aloud.

"Why don't we walk around the perimeter of the dome? See if she's on the outside or see if there's a way in." Ray suggested.

"Let's go in groups. One group with me and the other with Lucille. So we can make sure not to walk into the dome on accident. While we walk we'll keep smelling to see if it's a sleeping dome." Lance decided. Everyone nodded. Cain and Lydia went with Lance, while Natalie and Ray went with Lucille. Lance gave Lucille the flyer with information on the mission. Saying he memorized it and she should look it over to see if there was anything weird about it. And that he would be thinking about too. She nodded and they began walking in opposite directions.

As Lucille's group walked, she stayed on the side that had the dome while Ray and Natalie walked on the other. Lucille was concentrating on smelling but also rereading the flyer. _'I don't notice anything weird. I've read it three times over and I can't find anything weird or noticed something I missed..' _she sighed and gave the flyer to Natalie and Ray. "I can't find anything. Maybe you guys can?" She asked exasperated. Ray nodded and looked at it with Natalie.

Ray stopped. "Hold up. Nothing's weird about the information, but what if, it had some kind of code or runes in it?" He asked looking at them.

"Huh?" Natalie said lost.

"Oh! Like some sort of key for the dome? So we can enter it like entering a door!" Lucille said excitedly,

"Exactly!" Ray said giving her the flyer.

She took it and turned to the invisible dome. She held up the flyer close to the dome and the information rippled before showing runes. They gasped and she pulled the flyer away, the flyer returning to normal. "You were right, Ray! We should get the others!"

"We could probably just shout and Lance would hear us." Natalie said as she inhaled a large breath before she was about to shout. Lucille and Ray panicked before she covered Natalie's mouth with her hand.

"What if your big mouth alerts her to us when you yell!?" Lucille hissed.

Natalie looked at her offended and angry. "Are you going to yell?" Lucille asked. Natalie breathed out her nose and crossed her arms, shaking her head no. "Okay." Lucille said removing her hand from her mouth.

Natalie huffed. "Well how're we supposed to get them? Circle all the way around with you in between the dome to protect us? That'll take too long!" She said annoyed.

Lucille and Ray looked thoughtful. "She's right." Ray voiced. "It'll take too long."

Lucille looked to the dome and the flyer. "Maybe..the flyer will take down the whole dome?" She said as she resumed putting the flyer up to the dome, only she put the whole flyer against the dome. The information disappeared and was replaced with runes. Suddenly the flyer was against the dome like static cling. The dome rippled and was replaced with hundreds of runes.

Cain, Lance, and Lydia stopped to see what Lucille had discovered. "They got it!" Cain said as they watched the runes stop circling over the dome and disperse.

"Yeah, the dome is definitely gone." Lance said sniffing the air. "It's safe to go in. We'll meet up with them, hopefully." He said as he walked forward, Cain and Lydia following suit.

Lucille smiled and began walking forward. "Let's go!" Ray and Natalie were hesitant but followed. The town smelled like nothing but lavender, which seemed to be what the town was known for.

"Heh, perfect town to put a sleeping spell on." Ray commented. Since lavender was known for being calming and helping to relax you.

Lucille and Natalie chuckled. The town's houses were simple one story houses, although most of the buildings with more than one story were businesses like bakery's and such. It seemed this town was more a farming town.

Natalie gasped and pointed to a little restaurant that had people laying their heads on the tables, sleeping. Running up to check their pulses, they sighed when they felt the steady rhythm of a heart beat. Luckily these people weren't dead, yet.

"Thank goodness," Lucille said putting a hand to her heart.

"We'd better work fast." Natalie commented determined.

"Oh good, we found you guys." Lance said as he walked up behind them.

"We were afraid you would meet that woman before we found you." Cain said, sighing in relief.

"Are they dead?" Lydia asked matter-of-fact.

"Lydia!" Natalie hissed.

"No, they're just sleeping." Lucille said rubbing her arm.

"So where is she? I figured she'd appear by now." Cain said suspiciously. _'Something's not right…' _he thought.

Lucille walked to the main street silently, making the others curious. She turned to the right, the road heading straight to the towns lavender fields, and behind the fields, a forest. _'I feel like I'm being drawn that way. I don't hear a flute though. Maybe its my intuition, if I were to hide, that's probably where I'd go..' _she thought. "I have a feeling she's in the lavender fields, or in that forest." Lucille said pointing in the direction.

The others looked at each other, then back at Lucille, unsure.

"Well we might as well look. It's better than standing here wasting our time waiting for her." Natalie said encouraging Lucille with her toothy grin. Lucille smiled as they began walking.

When they got to the middle of the lavender fields, they heard the faint sound of music from a flute. However they didn't feel drowsy. Like the woman with the flute was just playing her flute.

"Careful guys.." Ray said cautiously.

Suddenly they stopped as a woman with fluffy pink hair with a white bow on the left side of her head, fair skin, wearing a white summer dress with kimono like sleeves, and white sandals came out of the forest and walked to them; still playing her flute. She stopped a several feet away from them and ended her flute playing. She had the air of a little girl but a woman who should not be messed with.

Her bangs covered her eyes but could be seen when she moved. She smiled like a little kid who had received a toy they had been wanting for so long; but it had a creepiness to it. "Ah~! I haven't had visitors for so long! I wonder if…maybe.." She mumbled with cheer in her voice, hand to her cheek as she thought with that same smile.

Lucille glared. "What's your name?! Why are you putting people to sleep and killing them?!" She asked.

The woman looked thoughtful and cocked her head to the side. Then she smiled. "My name is Shizuka." She said as she curtsied. "And as for my putting people to sleep… that's because I'm looking for someone!" She answered as she giggled and spun around.

Lucille looked at the others. "But why are you killing them?!" Natalie yelled, annoyed by her already.

Shizuka stopped spinning. "Ahh…" She said putting a finger to her chin. "I got bored waiting. So I killed them. My magic can do that, as long as my flute allows it." She said as if it was the most natural thing to do, stroking her flute. The others looked appalled and became angry, wanting to take her down.

"That's the most stupidest reason I've ever heard of!" Natalie yelled. "That's it!"

Shizuka watched Natalie, smiling. Natalie rushed at her yelling "Karyū no-" but before she could finish, Shizuka played her flute; which seemed to immobilize Natalie as she fell to the ground.

"Ugh.." Natalie said as she struggled to get up. "I can't..move…"

Lucille started running to Natalie when Lance grabbed her. "You can't! You might get caught in it too!" Lucille struggled some but stopped knowing he was right.

"Her flute can do more than just make people fall asleep and die." Lydia said. Her hair crackling as she was struggling to restrain herself from rushing to help Natalie as well.

"Who knows what else it can do. It could probably make us turn on each other, as well." Lance commented.

Suddenly the flute changed it's tune, as Shizuka desired. "She can direct it to one person or many.." Ray noted. Seeing as they could listen to the music but were not affected.

Natalie began to yawn. She noticed this and tried to shake it off, but was failing. "Guh..no…" The music became louder and stronger, seeing as Natalie was fighting it.

Lucille realized Shizuka was putting her to sleep and panicked. "No!" She yelled, Lance and Ray having to restrain her from rushing to her sister's side.

Natalie glared and with the last of her strength, she attacked. "Karyū no…Hōkō!" She yelled as she blew fire from her mouth. From the lack of strength, it was more like a fire ball. Shizuka saw and avoided it, however it singed her clothes. Natalie finally collapsed, falling asleep and breathing softly.

"Oh my.." Shizuka said as she stopped her flute playing and padded her dress to get the fire out.

Lucille looked at her sister just lying there. "Nat…" She said as she glared at Shizuka. "Why are you doing this? Who are you looking for?! And how does putting people to sleep help you?!" She yelled, still restrained.

Shizuka looked thoughtful, a finger to her chin. "Hmm, I guess I could tell you. I mean I'll probably kill you all anyway!" She said cheerfully, smiling sweetly. "You see, when I put people to sleep," she began as she crouched by Natalie and stroked her hair, earning a growl from everyone. She only smiled as she continued. "I can see into their thoughts. As they sleep I can access their memories to see who they have met and such. And the reason I do this is to see if they know the person I'm looking for. Once I find the person that knows her, I'll release everyone from my magic and ask the person where I can find her." She stopped stroking Natalie's hair and stood up.

"So then, who are you looking for?" Ray asked, him and Lance releasing Lucille.

Shizuka looked as though she remembered something that she forgot. "Oh! She was quite young when we met. I'm not sure if she'd remember me. However, she should be back now, so I'm searching for her. She's very important for a project we're working on! It's going to change the world!" She said as she sighed dreamily.

_'What? Change the world? I have a bad feeling about this project "they're" working on, whoever "they" are.' _Lucille thought.

"Who's the person you're looking for?" Lance asked with genuine curiosity.

Shizuka smiled and giggled. "She told me to call her Lu, but her full name is Lucille Dragneel."

* * *

_Rabenda is Lavender in Japanese._

_Shizuka means quiet in Japanese. I figured that was perfect for her. :P_

This is sorta short but I felt this was the perfect time to stop it. How does Shizuka know Lucille? What's the project Shizuka and her friends working on? Will it change the world in a good way or bad way? And why is Lucille needed?

You will have to wait and see! :D

Btw Happy 4th of July everyone! (^.^)/


	9. Chapter 9

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Shizuka smiled and giggled. "She told me to call her Lu, but her full name is Lucille Dragneel."_

Lucille stood there in shock. She was confused, suspicious, stunned, as was everyone else. Natalie would have been too if she were awake. "L-Lucille?" She asked, not truly believing she hear right.

Shizuka nodded. "Yes. Lucille." She said dreamily. Then she looked at them eagerly. "Oh! Do you know her?!" She asked.

Lucille took a step forward, about to open her mouth and tell Shizuka she was Lucille, when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her. It was Ray. He gave her a worried expression, that maybe she shouldn't tell Shizuka. She looked back at him with the same uneasiness he had, but she was determined to finish this mission. And if that meant admitting she was Lucille, she do it. Ray knew he couldn't stop her when she was determined like this, so he let go.

Lucille turned to Shizuka and took a couple steps forward. She breathed in and spoke. "I'm Lucille."

Shizuka looked at her surprised but broke out into a huge grin. "Really!? She asked with her hands clasped together.

"Yes." She answered nervously.

Shizuka broke out into a wide smile as she ran up and hugged Lucille tightly. "Oh Lucille!" She put her at arms length and looked her over. "You've turned into a beautiful young lady! I didn't notice you with your hair up, but it's definitely you!" She said hugging her once more.

Lucille looked away as she mumbled a "thank you." She decided to apologize. "Um, forgive me but, I don't remember you."

Shizuka took a step back, shaking her head. "No, no, that's alright! You were quite young when we met. So I'm not surprised you don't remember me!" She smiled cheerfully.

Lucille looked at everyone. They gave confused looks. She was equally as confused as they were but decided to ask. "Um, why were you looking for me? What do you need my help with? What's this project you're working on?" She asked in a rush, but immediately felt rude.

Shizuka just smiled, not fazed at all by her sudden questioning. She seemed to be thinking of how to explain. She let Lucille go as she spoke. "Well I'd like to explain. But _others _should not know." She said somewhat darkly. Everyone's hair on their skin rose at her tone.

Lucille thought. _'So she'll tell me when I'm not with everyone..'_ But suddenly Lydia spoke up.

"If you can't tell her when we're around? Whatever this project is it must not be good then." She said her hands turning into fists. "Either you tell us what it is, or we'll get physical." She said threateningly lightning crackling around her fists. Lucille began to panic. If they began to fight, this wouldn't end well. Shizuka would be able to put to sleep instantly.

Shizuka sighed, almost annoyed by Lydia's threat. "I really cannot tell you all." She looked at Lucille smiling warmly. "Lucille, if you come with me, I can tell you. Beside my friends are really excited to meet you!" She said extending her hand to Lucille.

Before Lucille could speak, Ray smacked Shizuka's hand away so fast it caused an echo. "**You** are _not _taking Lucille anywhere." He almost growled. Lucille had never seen Ray act so protective before. _'I just got Lucille back. She's not taking her away from me again.'_ Ray thought. Cain, Lance, and Lydia stood to the side of Ray, creating a wall between Lucille and Shizuka. Silently agreeing with Ray.

Lucille thought. _'I really can't go with her. It's too shady and risky..'_ she sighed and spoke from behind her bodyguards. "I'm sorry Shizuka. But I can't go with you."

Shizuka was unfazed from the slap of her hand and seemed hurt. "I see," she began as she gripped her flute. "Unfortunately," she brought her flute to her lips, every getting into defensive stances. "You will be coming with me, Lucille." She said darkly as she played a high pitch tune.

The others covered their ears in pain. They felt as if their eyes would start bleeding from the high frequency. Lance braced himself as he waved his hand in front of himself yelling, "Silence!" As the word silence left his form and hit Shizuka's flute, the tune she was playing was stopped. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"My, my!" Shizuka said, surprised her tune was stopped.

Lydia took this moment to further stop her movements. She stood and held up her hand, her palm facing Shizuka. "Lightning Flash!" She yelled. Lydia and the others were enveloped in a bright light, blinding Shizuka. However, the others weren't affected.

Ray attacked with 'Water Slicer' while she was momentarily blinded. This knocked Shizuka back a little bit. Lucille ran to Natalie's side. She draped her arm over her shoulder and moved her out of the way of battle. As she laid her off to the side she took her pulse and was relieved when she felt the steady rhythm of a heart beat. She held Natalie's hand. "We'll wake you up Nat. I promise." She said. _'But how do we do that? I mean...Shizuka won't do anything unless I go with her..'_ Lucille thought. She looked up at everyone.

Shizuka looked pissed off. "I did not want to have to hurt you but you leave me no choice!" She yelled as she played her flute. However, the tune only seemed to affect Lance and Ray. Their expressions twisted in pain as they slowly dropped to their knees, before finally falling to the ground, asleep.

"What did you do to them!?" Cain yelled.

Shizuka smiled as she put a hand to her face. "I've put them under a nightmare spell. Everyone has things they're afraid, or do not want to come true. My nightmare spell makes those fears real." She said darkly. Lance and Ray's faces contorted on pain, or worry. Shizuka made an 'oh' sound and rapped her head as if she forgot something. "Also, they will die from their own fears."

"No!" Lucille and Lydia yelled at the same time.

Lydia ran to Lance's side as she held his hand. He looked to be afraid or in pain, expressions she had never seen him wear before. Lydia looked at Shizuka like a bloodthirsty lion. "I'll kill you before that happens!" She yelled as she charged at her, turning into a lightning bolt. She began kicking and punching at Shizuka fast. Shizuka seemed to just twirl around, as if she were dancing, avoiding Lydia's kicks and punches. At one point seemed to trip her, as Lydia fell to the ground.

When Lydia tried to stand up, Shizuka played her flute. The same tune that made Natalie fall asleep. "I don't..think so..." Lydia said as she tried to struggle. _'I'm not going down without a fight... I'm gonna get one more hit on her!' _she thought. On her knees, Lydia raised one hand into the form of a claw. "Lightning...strike..!" She yelled weakly. A bolt of lightning fell from the sky and hit Shizuka. It wasn't as strong but it did cause a yelp out of Shizuka. Lydia smirked satisfied, as she finally succumbed to the sleeping spell.

Cain watched as Lydia fell and turned to Shizuka. He was clearly angry. His usually calm and collected demeanor gone. "How dare you do this to my friends!" He transformed into his 'Heavens Wheel' armor and summoned thousands of swords. "I'll make you pay!" He flew at Shizuka. "Blumenblatt!" He yelled and the multitudes of swords charged at her. Shizuka brought her flute to her lips and played a tune that made his swords glide past her by a few centimeters. Cain charged in after his swords and began slashing at her as well.

Lucille watched Cain, feeling helpless. She looked at her keys. _'I don't have a spirit that would suit an opponent like this...'_ she looked at Natalie. "What if we.." She couldn't finish, afraid it would come true. She closed her eyes. "But then..how..." Suddenly she remembered something her mother told her.

_It was a year before she left for the Spirit World. Lucille had hidden herself in her and Natalie's treehouse. She was hiding out, frying, because she was upset that Natalie and Ray got their magic, except her. "If I don't have any magic...hic..They won't want to be around me anymore." She sobbed._

_"Now that's not true."_

_Lucille turned to see mother at the opening to their treehouse. She hadn't heard her climb up because she was crying to hard. "How'd you know I was here?" She spoke, her voice cracking._

_"Happy overheard you. So I decided to talk to you before anyone else." Lucy smiled as she crawled all the way inside. "You know Natalie and Ray are looking everywhere for you!"_

_Lucille turned to fade her mother. "They shouldn't. I..don't have any magic. Without it...I'm useless."_

_Lucy scowled as she pulled Lucille to sit in her lap. "No one who is a Dragneel calls themselves useless!" She said in a proud tone._

_Lucille swallowed hard._

_Lucy huffed. "Don't you see you're the most important person in your generation? You always help those who lose something or need help fixing it. And you're always the leader out of you Natalie, Ray, Cain, Lance, and Lydia. You're so bright that no one would consider you useless or not want to be around you anymore. You're like the Northern Star!" She said smiling as she brushed some of Lucille's hair out of her eyes._

_"But.."_

_"I know that you haven't gotten your magic. But you shouldn't isolate yourself from others who do! Especially your friends who love you way before they got their own magic. I know you don't realize how important you are right now. But one day you will. I believe in you. One day you'll get your magic, just not today. You'll see. Believe in yourself," Lucy pointed to Lucille's chest where her heart was. "And believe in this. Remember to let the stars guide you!" She said cheerfully._

_Lucille's eyes were fresh with new tears. But these were tears of happiness from her mothers' kind words. She smiled and nodded. "Aye!"_

Lucille opened her eyes. She looked at Natalie, Cain, her unconscious friends, and her keys. "Believe in myself. Believe in my heart. Let the stars guide me." She whispered. She looked at her keys. "That's it! As long as I believe in my spirits there's nothing they can't do!" She took out a key. "Open Gate of the Locks! Locksmith!" She called and Locksmith appeared beside her.

Locksmith whistled. "Woah, what going on?" This being her first battle and all.

"No time to explain. Can you bind her body like you did with Ray? And can you unlock my friend's minds from the sleeping and nightmare pulls that they're under? I know it's a lot to ask, but you're the only one who I know can do this! So..please..!" Lucille pleaded.

Locksmith looked around at her Master's friends and the person Cain was battling. She merely flipped her long dark hair as she raised the palm of her right hand towards Shizuka and her left hand to Lucille's friends. "This isn't a tall order. This is child's play!" She smirked. Causing Lucille to break out into a relieved smile. "Just give me the word."

Lucille nodded as she stood up. "When I call to Cain and he stops fighting Shizuka, that's when you begin." Locksmith glanced at Lucille and nodded.

"Cain back off!"

Cain glanced at Lucille without losing sit of Shizuka. _'Lucille must have a plan.'_ he thought and flew away from her. Shizuka watched him fly away from her in confusion.

Locksmith took that moment. Her eyes glowed as gold chains wrapped around her body. When she closed her hand into a fist she said, "Body Lock!"

Shizuka looked stunned and was forced to drop her flute. "Wha!?" She said confused as she tried to struggle, to no avail. Lucille ran up and grabbed Shizuka's flute as Cain summoned more swords in case Shizuka got free.

With Shizuka bound, Locksmith focused on the others. As she closed her eyes her keys went and planted themselves on Lucille's friend's heads. Natalie and Lydia were easy to wake up. As they awoke their keys turned and returned to Locksmith's belt. But Lance and Ray were difficult. Locksmith actually had to implant her subconscious into their minds to see what they were experiencing. They both had one thing in common; Lucille.

With Lance, Lucille had left again. But it also intermingled with her falling in love with someone else. It was bothering him so bad that it consuming his thoughts while he was in battle. So much so he was about to die. Just as he was about to get hit Locksmith grabbed his hand, moving him out of the way. "This isn't real." She said as he looked at her surprised. "This is all a nightmare built from your fears. Lucille is alive and well. She is waiting for you to wake up." She knew if she said **only** Lucille, he'd wake up faster. After that, his key turned and he awoke.

Lastly was Ray. His nightmare was that Lucille admitted she was in love with him, but dies from him not being able to protect her in time. It kept playing over and over to the point that he was about to take the hit for her, dying instead of her. Locksmith grabbed his hand before he could rush to the dream Lucille. "This isn't real." She told him but he seemed not to hear her. His eyes with worn with worry and darting from place to place while he repeated, "I won't let them hurt you, Lucille. I'll protect you. I'll protect you. I'll protect you." Locksmith narrowed her eyes as she smacked him across his face. He finally seemed to notice Locksmith as she spoke. "This. Isn't. Real. You are under a nightmare spell. Lucille is alive and well. She's waiting for you to wake up." She said warmly. She knew how much Lucille meant to him since she was the first one to realize who he likes. After that, Ray's key turned and he awoke.

Locksmith opened her eyes, all keys returning to her, as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her cheek. She panted a little from using so much magic at one time, but she got it done. She was pleased to see Shizuka still bound. She stood up straight and kept her focus on Shizuka now.

Natalie and Lydia yawned as they sat up, rubbing they're eyes. Natalie looked around, confused. Until Lucille tackled her to the ground. "Nat! You're okay!" Natalie blinked as she remembered what happened. "Yeah. I'm good." She said hugging her. They both stood up, as did Lydia. Who wore a really pissed off expression, no doubt directed at Shizuka.

Ray and Lance woke up, still seeming to fight the effects of the nightmare. They sat up slowly and looked at each other, realizing they truly were out of the nightmares. As they stood, they were embraced by Lucille. They were surprised but hugged her tightly. "You guys are okay! Shizuka said that in the nightmare..you guys could...possibly die!" She said on the verge of tears.

Lance smiled. "It's alright."

"He's right. You saved us, didn't you? We saw Locksmith. You did it." Ray said as he pulled away to look at her, smiling.

Lucille nodded as she broke out into a smile. "Aye!" She hugged them once more before turning back to face Shizuka. She looked at Locksmith and thanked her before she walked to Shizuka, still holding her flute. Believing her spirit had a good hold on her. Shizuka looked completely and utterly defeated. "Shizuka. I know you probably meant no harm, but can't you tell us? Why this project is so top secret and what it is?" She asked genuine.

Shizuka sighed sadly. "I am sorry Lucille. I cannot. It's not my place to tell. I was only ordered to bring you with me." Lucille knew she was being honest.

"Well, I'm sorry Shizuka but I can't go with you. I hope you understand." Lucille said sadly.

"I see.." Was all Shizuka said.

"Will you free the people of Rabenda Town?" Lance asked as he walked up beside Lucille.

Shizuka smiled defeated. "Of course. I know when I am outdone. And I did promise to free everyone from my spell when I had found Lucille. So, yes." She said nodding once.

"Alright. Then I will free you."

"Woah woah! Hold up, Lu! How do we know she's not tricking us!?" Natalie said panicked.

"Oh c'mon Nat. If we don't show a little trust, we'll never get anywhere!" She said laughing.

A single tear slid down Shizuka's face. "You truly are the same Lu-chan." She said smiling.

Lucille giggled as she gave Locksmith the okay to release her. Once Shizuka was released, Locksmith took her leave. After she left, Lucille finally began to feel the effects of Locksmith's magic consumption.

Once Shizuka was given her flute, Shizuka played and soft tune. It sounded like the sounds of summer mornings or the calming sounds of waves rushing up to the shore. When she pulled her flute away from her lips, chatter and movement could be heard from the town. Shizuka smiled as she began walking away from Lucille and her group. "We'll meet again, Lucille. One day you'll come with me. It's your destiny after all!" She said cheerfully as she put her flute to her lips. She play an almost silent tune that seemed to make her evaporate into air.

Lucille was going to ask her more but she disappeared. "My...destiny?" She whispered confused.

Natalie came rushing up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "You did it Lucille!" She said as she gave her a wide grin.

Lucille smiled as she decided to think about what Shizuka said later. "No Nat. We did it!" She cheered. Her and Natalie rushed to Cain, Lance, Lydia, and Ray, grabbing them into a group hug as they cheered.

Once they walked into town, they explained things to the awakened townsfolk. Luckily, Shizuka hadn't killed anyone else in their sleep. The townsfolk let them stay the night, seeing as the sun was beginning to set and the train to Magnolia wouldn't come till tomorrow afternoon. When they went to bed that night, Lance and Ray barely got any sleep. Still afraid that they'd relive those nightmares. Luckily, the rest of their teammates weren't aware.

That morning, the people who had fled this town returned. With that they thanked Lucille and her team and paid them as well. As they bid them farewell, they got on the train back to Magnolia Town that afternoon; Lance, Lucille, and Natalie were succumbed to their motion sickness once again, and sat in the same arrangement as they were in on their way to Rabenda Town. Lucille noted that as Ray held her hand, he held it a bit tighter than before. She looked at him to see if something was wrong but he looked the same as usual. She decided to ask later when she could ask him alone.

Once at Magnolia Town, they couldn't contain their excitement over finishing their first mission together. So they decided to rush straight to the guild.

* * *

Okay so I finally finished it after it got deleted. I changed the flash back so that's better. But I'm glad it got completed on Friday like I promised! Woohoo! *slides into bed to relax: Brain is fried*

We'll be seeing more of Shizuka as you can tell, hehe. And I decided to give Lance and Ray a sort of PTSD from those nightmares. You'll see where this plays in.

But here you go! The next I'm thinking will have some romance so look forward to it! Also, I'd love to hear who you guys think the romance will be about. Hehe~! ^_~


	10. Chapter 10

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Natalie busted through the guild doors in her loud manner, as she always did. "We're back~!" She called in a singing voice. Everyone turned to look at the guild doors where they stood. Natsu and Lucy stood up, relieved that both of their girls came back and looked well. Lucille hooked her arm around Natalie's shoulder as she chimed in saying, "And we completed our mission!" Natsu broke out into a proud smile while Lucy clasped her hands together in happiness. Everyone in the guild hall cheered as Lucille, Natalie, Lance, Lydia, Cain, and Ray made their way in. Each of them were congratulated. Lucille and Natalie ran up to hug Natsu and Lucy.

"See? Told ya they'd be fine, Lucy. You were so worried!" He said patting Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy looked at him with a shocked and annoyed expression. "Me!? You were the one worried the most! All you kept doing was pacing around like a caged animal! I'm surprised you didn't wear a hole into the guild floor boards!" She exclaimed as she pointed at him. Natsu looked away, a slight blush to his cheeks, as he denied what Lucy said.

Natalie and Lucille looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Natsu and Lucy looked at them and sighed, both breaking into smiles. Ray was in a huge 'Juvia hug', as well as receiving kisses on his head from her, he was congratulated by his mother and father. Once he was released, he was put into a head lock by Ultear who continued to give him a nuggie. In Ultear's weird way, that was how she showed affection and congratulations. Lance got a huge hug from his mom, Levy, as Gajeel ruffled his hair. Naja walked up to him and fist bumped him. Cain was greeted by Erza who gave him a strong hug, which he returned back. Jellal had left with Crime Sorciére so he wasn't there. But Cain knew his father would be happy for him. Lydia was spun around by her father, Laxus, and was given a kiss on her forehead. Lydia was pretty much his little princess and was spoiled by him, so she giggled at Laxus' gestures. Mirajane gave her a hug as did Max to congratulate her.

After a few minutes of congratulations, Cana spoke up from chugging her barrel of beer. "Yo! Why don't we celebrate? Let's have a party to celebrate!" She hollered.

"It's a little late isn't it?" Gray asked her exasperated. He didn't mind but seeing so as it was four in the afternoon, he felt they wouldn't be able to throw a good party. However, this is Fairy Tail. They know how to throw a party.

"Oh, it's never too late to party! Right?!" She challenged as everyone cheered their approval. "That alright, Master?" She hiccuped as she asked Erza.

Erza merely smiled. "I have no objections." To that everyone cheered and began to eat, drink, and dance heavily.

Mirajane and Gajeel decided to sing together much to everyone's dismay, mostly about Gajeel singing. Lance and Naja sighed at their father as Levy just smiled and clapped along. Natalie pulled away as she ran up to Cain and dragged him out to dance, even though he kept telling her "But I can't dance!" Natalie had been taught by Erza how to dance, which wasn't truly approved by Lucy and Natsu, but they wouldn't object to her out of fear. Cain was used to his mothers dancing so he allowed Natalie to take the lead, with her spinning him around like a top. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor, making him drop his food. Juvia did the same and Gray just let himself be dragged off.

Lydia laughed as she pushed Ultear and Max onto the dance floor. Ultear looked back at Lydia in confusion. Max grabbed Ultear's hand to which she looked at him surprised. He smiled at her before her lead her out to dance. Lydia giggled, proud of herself. _'Hopefully they will get somewhere with their quiet romance.'_ she thought. Laxus gave Lydia a push in Lance's direction. Lydia glanced back at her father. Laxus just smirked and nodded. His approval made her blush, but warmed her heart. She turned around and summoned up her courage. She marched over to Lance and put a hand on her hip. "Want to dance?" She asked with her air of confidence. Naja, who stood beside Lance, smirked. She patted him on the shoulder as she pushed an uncertain Lance closer to Lydia.

"Ah, Naja.." Lance said as he glanced back at her.

"Oh go on! Yer just standin' here anyway!" She said laughing.

Lydia mouthed a thank you to Naja as she grabbed Lance's wrist and dragged him off to the dance floor.

Levy nudged Naja as she glanced to see Jax, sitting on a bench, gazing at Naja. "I believe someone wants to dance with my daughter." Levy hinted to the female iron dragon slayer.

Naja, with her arms crossed, blinked and looked at her mother. She followed Levy's train of sight and saw Jax gazing at her. He never broke contact or turned away from embarrassment, like Naja suddenly did. He was so open about his feelings for her and it unnerved her. She was much like her father that way. Even as children, Jax always liked her. And even now, that hadn't changed. As for Naja, she wasn't sure she wanted to admit her feelings or not. She didn't like change. So if she were to admit she liked him before he had even developed feelings for her? She was afraid of what that would do to their friends and their team. Being a dragon slayer, they choose a mate that they would love their whole life. Like her parents, and Natsu and Lucy. Naja had that same dragon instinct Gajeel had. It's not really something you could control if you're a dragon slayer. So when she was younger, about nine years old, it was intense. The feeling she got when she was around him. She didn't understand so, the only way she could cope or express it, was to beat on Jax; much to his dismay and confusion. Naja was so upset that she told her father about it. That's when he explained it. Gajeel said that the intense desire and feelings would increase, but that it'll die down with age. He wasn't happy that she found her mate so young, since Naja was his baby girl, but he understood. Or rather, he knew it was something you couldn't control. Naja sighed. "Mom.." She said with a hint of annoyance and uncertainty.

Levy looked at her daughter and smiled. She knew where Naja stood, on the fence about it all. Naja had told her how she felt so she understood. "Oh come now, what's wrong with a dance or having fun together?" She asked.

Naja squirmed a little under her mothers gaze. She rubbed the back of her head. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. _'Am I thinkin about it too much? Am I just bein' stupid? It's out of my control. He's my mate, fer sure. But.. Should I just tell him? Embrace it? No.. No. I'll wait it out a little longer...' _she thought and sighed. Her mother had been watching her the entire time. Naja blushed and glanced around. "Alright, alright. I guess one dance won't hurt." She shrugged and turned to face Jax, but couldn't move. Nervous. "I'm goin.. Though I could use a little push-" which Levy was much obliged to give it to her. Naja stumbled forward but made her way to Jax.

Jax stood up so fast, surprised that she was standing in front of him on her own. He was much taller than her, seeing as Naja didn't inherit her fathers height. She was an average five foot six, while Jax was six foot one. Naja looked up at him, and without saying a word, she held her hand out to him. She looked away a bit as she waited for him to take it. Jax cocked his head to the side, then realization hit him. He grinned and took her hand as if her hand was made of glass. He bowed and said, "I'd be honored, my princess." To which he got a light smack on the head as she mumbled an, "I ain't no princess!" Jax just laughed as he ushered her to dance.

Lucille had just finished eating as she watched everyone couple up to dance. It made her smile to see everyone having fun. She knew Natalie and Cain would one day get together, since Natalie was also a dragon slayer, she had found her mate in Cain. But the others she wasn't sure. _'Max and Ultear!? Well well..I'm gonna need to ask about that. Jax and Naja too?! Naja did say she liked someone with brown hair. Hmm, Lydia did say she liked someone with blue hair, and seeing as Lance is the only one.. But..Lance likes someone with blonde hair. Lydia and I are the only ones who have blonde hair.' _she blushed. _'If he likes me...I don't know. I'm still confused on if I like anyone at all..'_ she thought when Ray's face came to her mind. She shook her head but his face wouldn't leave her vision.

"What are you shaking your head for? You don't want to dance with me that badly?"

Lucille blinked and hadn't realized Ray had walked up to her. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts. He looked a little hurt, but he sighed and turned around. "Well, alright." He started to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" She started, blushing. Ray turned around, surprised by how fast and strong she was gripping his hand.

"I'm sorry! I...I was lost in thought." She said looking down a bit.

"Oh..then I guess you didn't hear me ask you if you wanted to dance?" Ray asked, somewhat shyly.

Lucille blushed but gave him a small smile. She was supposed to be having fun! Not getting distracted by complicated things. "Sure! I'd love to!" She gripped his hand firmly as she stood up.

Ray's eyes widened, but he gave her a small smile back and led her out onto the dance floor. Mirajane and Gajeel began playing from an upbeat song, to a slow one. Lucille stiffened and looked in Mirajane's direction. Mira just winked. Lucille wanted to kill her. _'She..she's doing this on purpose! Right when I get on the dance floor! This is no coincidence!' _she thought angrily. Once they stopped, Lucille summoned her courage and confessed. "Ray I..I'm not good at slow dancing. And I was never taught in the Spirit World. You know they're not good at dancing.." She said as she whispered the last bit.

Ray chuckled, not at her but at her last comment. He then gave her his signature smirk, one he adopted from Gray. "Don't worry, Lu. I can help you out." He winked.

His grin with that wink sent Lucille's heart into a frenzy. _'No heart! You stop that!' _she chastised. She glanced up and nodded. "Alright, I'm leaving it to you."

Ray smiled. "First, put your other hand on my shoulder. Next, I'll hold your hand up in the air a little." He said as he did so. "Then, I'll put my hand on your hip. Like this," once he did, Lucille and even Ray were blushing like crazy. Lucille was sure her blush had reached to the tips of her ears. Ray was beginning to lose control, seeing Lucille's blushing face. He was as embarrassed as her. For him it was because of his feelings matched with how close they had to be. He was sure Lucille was just embarrassed from their contact. _'You're alright, Ray. You can do this. Stay strong.' _he chanted. "Alright. Now we just move back and forth every couple steps. Follow me." He said as he walked back two steps, then forward two steps. Lucille looked down as she tried to follow his stepping. This time he went to the side two steps and forward two steps. She stumbled somewhat from changing to the side, but Ray caught her. "Just look at me, Lucille. Let your body adjust to the beat and follow my lead."

Lucille looked up at him and nodded. He only smiled and she let herself relax. After a few steps, she got the hang of it. "Ray, I'm doing it!" She said happily and smiled wide.

Ray laughed. "I knew you could!"

"That's cause you're a good teacher! Even before you always were." She giggled.

Ray's cheeks turned a slight pink, but he distracted her by puffing out his chest. "Oh I know. I'm the best after all." He said earning laughter from Lucille. They said nothing more as they stared at each other and slow danced to the music. It was a companionable silence. _'I feel like I could stare at her forever...' _Ray thought.

Lucille stared at him with wonder. _'This feels so natural. I mean, it should. We've been best friends for forever. But... This is different. I sort of want to..' _Lucille closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. _'This feels so nice.' _she thought smiling.

When she laid her head against his shoulder, Ray began blushing madly. _'What's she doing? What do I do? Should I say something? Man she smells good...'_ Were his thoughts. He said nothing and couldn't believe what was happening. He held her softly and couldn't resist to hold her a little closer. He felt he could stay this way forever. But, the moment didn't get to last forever. The song changed to another upbeat and fast tempo song.

Snapped out of her daze from the new song change. She opened her eyes wide, and pulled away, when she realized what she did. Ray had stopped moving as he just stared at her. Lucille blushed madly and couldn't break from his gaze. Ray seemed to snap out of it first and shook his head. Reluctantly, he released her, much to their dislike.

"So, uh.. You did good! You're a fast learner." Ray said as he ran a hand through his spikey hair.

Lucille smile warmly. "Well, it helps when you have a good teacher." She said poking his shoulder.

Ray stared a second longer before he chuckled. "Heh, thanks..." He said scratching his cheek. "Mom says if I didn't have magic I could have been a teacher." He shrugged.

"Ha ha ha, well I'd have to agree with her!" Lucille suddenly looked down. "I wonder what I would have been had I not tried to get my magic.." She whispered.

Ray frowned as he pulled on her chin to look up at him. "You don't have to think about those days anymore." He released her chin as he pet her head. "You're a Mage now. You don't have to worry about not having magic and what you would have done." He encouraged, resting his hand on her head.

Lucille closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened them she nodded. "Yes, you're right!" Ray nodded before Natalie rushed over and grabbed Lucille into a hug.

"Luuuucilleee~!" Natalie slurred. Lucille had to hold her breath because Natalie wreaked of alcohol.

"Natalie? Who gave you alcohol?!" Lucille said as she had to hug Natalie or else she'd crumple to the floor. "We're only seventeen!"

"Eeeehhh, hic, Cana gave me some..." Natalie said hiccuping.

Lucille sighed as she looked at Ray. "Can you-"

"Don't worry, I got her." Ray said as he held Natalie instead.

"I'm going to talk to Cana-" Lucille started before everyone's attention was on Cana. Cana was standing on top of a table and calling all attention to her.

"Alright everyone! We have two activities for you all!" She said hiccuping, but obviously no where near trashed yet. "The first is spin the bottle - with a twist. You have to chug a good amount of your alcohol of choice and then spin. The person the bottle lands on is the person you go in the closet with for seven minutes or ask them truth or dare." Most of the teens were blushing like mad. Obviously this was a game for those who weren't married or had a significant other. In short, that game was specifically for them. And with Cana as the mastermind, she would **force **them to play. "The next game is strip poker! Mostly for adults but the teens can play if they're brave enough." Cana said cheekily. Most of the adults were uncertain if they should play. If Cana suggested the game, it was because she was good at it. And if she were drinking, she would definitely win. Although the males in the room knew this was a silent challenge from Cana, so they couldn't necessarily back down. That is, if Cana joined the game. Which she most definitely would. Cana knew this would be fun for her and torture for the others. But, this party was also for the teens. Mainly, a young woman who finally returned. They didn't have a proper welcome home party for Lucille, so Cana wanted to make this count. "Alright! The stations are set up. Take your pick!"

Natalie giggled in Ray's arms and smiled. "I'm goin' for spin the bottle!" She said as she stepped out of Ray's arms and swayed to the teens who were sitting down in front of it.

"Ah! Natalie!" Lucille called, but she made it over to them okay. She sighed as she turned to Ray. "So, what are you gonna do?" She asked curiously.

Ray closed his eyes sighing. "Guess I'll join Natalie and the others. There's no way I'm brave enough for cards. Dad tried to teach me but..as he said: 'You have a horrible poker face! Just like your Mom!'" Ray opened his eyes as he mimicked his father; afterwards, blushing.

Lucille laughed as she received a glare from Ray. "Hehehe, well I think I'll sit this one out. Besides I need to talk to Cana about giving Nat alcohol." She said peeved.

"Alrighty." He said putting his hands in his pockets. Lucille could have sworn he had a sad tone to his voice. He walked over and joined the circle of teens around the bottle. Natalie was beside him and gave him a shoulder hug. He sighed and patted her head, knowing she was acting this way from the buzz she had.

Lucille watched him curiously but she shook her head and made her way to Cana. Once in front of the woman, who had stepped off her table and was making her way to the poker table. "Hey Cana, what's the big idea giving Natalie alcohol? We're not of age yet!" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Cana turned to her and blinked. She burst into laughter as she wrapped her arm around Lucille's shoulder. "Hilarious isn't she? Who would have thought Natalie was a light weight!?" They looked on as Natalie kept leaning on Ray and Lance. She could barely sit up!

"But Cana-"

"Oh c'mon!" Cana said as she turned to face her. "You two will be eighteen soon enough. What's wrong with drinking a year early? Besides you guys are mature enough!"

Cana went on to explain when she started drinking, but Lucille tuned her out. _'I guess we are mature enough. And we're around people we trust, even if they aren't totally there with the alcohol they're drinking. Hmm..I guess..' _Lucille debated and gave in.

"Alright, Cana. I'll join in." Lucille said defeated.

"Wahoo!" She shouted. "Mira! Get this young woman a beer!" Cana was proud that Lucille succumbed to her and felt she'd have a lot more fun if she had a drink or two. Cana gave Lucille a push and walked off.

Lucille sighed as she made her way over to her friends. "Mind if I join?" She asked and cheers surrounded her.

Ultear waved her over. "You can sit by me, I won't bite-much." She said but her little taunt meant nothing to Lucille, she knew Ultear was just kidding.

Lucille plopped down beside her, Jax on the other side of her. Mira tapped her shoulder and gave her the beer Cana ordered for her. When she looked back it was Lydia's turn. She took a gulp of her beer, spun the bottle, and watched as it landed on her brother, Max. Max just gave her a smile. Lucille noticed her glance at Ultear then back to her brother.

"Alright Max-niichan! Truth or Dare?" She asked dangerously.

Max closed his eyes in thought, then soon answered. "Truth."

Lydia put a finger to her chin in thought. "Alright... Do you like Ultear, as more than a friend?" She asked with a smirk.

Ultear stiffened beside Lucille. Lucille glanced at her. Ultear definitely had her poker face on but her body was a different story. She was stock still. _'Does she perhaps..like Max?'_ Lucille wondered as she turned her attention to Max's answer. Everyone waited for his answer with anticipation.

Max had his arms crossed as he opened his eyes. Ultear sat next to Max so this was even more uncomfortable. He glanced at Ultear and she only blinked, curiosity in her eyes. No one knew but Ultear did develop a crush on the take over Mage a few years ago. He had saved her from an opponent that had her tied up. He turned into a form of Mira's Satan Soul, and held Ultear in his arms as they floated in the sky. He looked down at her and her heart skipped a beat. For one, he looked fine in his Satan Soul form; clad with his chest bare that had black cracks on various parts of his body, maroon colored tight pants and black boots, scaled talons that traveled from his elbow to his hands, a black lizard looking tail, and black wings. And the look in his eyes when he looked at her, like she was the most precious thing and so fragile, like ice. Then when he looked at their opponent, she froze up. He looked like he was going to rip the opponent to shreds and revel in killing him. First he untied Ultear and set her down gently, then he went in for the kill. Ultear managed to make him subdue their opponent, not kill. But she didn't understand why he affected her now, but she developed some strong feelings for the white haired boy. And she didn't act on them because she wasn't ready. Sure she was a take charge kind of woman but Max, he caused her to lose her cool and fret over silly things. Shaking her head to rid her of her thoughts, she waited for his answer. _'His answer will determine where I go from here..'_

Max looked at Lydia and smiled. "Yes, very much." This caused gasps and snickers all around the circle.

Ultear almost spit out her beer that she drank to calm her nerves. But she kept it under raps. Everyone was looking at her, trying to read her expression, but she kept her poker face up; acting indifferent.

Next was Natalie's turn. She drank a good amount of her beer, not that she needed to drink anymore, and spun the bottle. Lucille had to stifle her gasp when it landed on none other than Cain. Cain had drank half of his second glass of beer, his cheeks a little rosy. Natalie smiled fondly and proclaimed in a calm voice, "Seven minutes in Heaven...hic.." Everyone's mouths hung open. Jax and Ultear seemed to smirk as if knowing.

Cain gazed at Natalie as he stood up, held out his hand to her and lead her to one of the closets towards the vacant rooms. He opened the door and Natalie walked in. As the door was closed, Natalie turned to the silhouette of Cain. She suddenly felt self conscious and began to blush even though her cheeks were already red from the buzz she had. "I'm sorry Cain, I said this on impulse. We can, hic, just wait till seven minutes are-" She never got to finish because her lips were sealed by something soft. When she saw that Cain had sealed her lips with his own, she couldn't believe it. _'Is this really happening? Did Cain just initiate this kiss?!'_ she thought but didn't think any more about it as she closed her eyes and succumbed to his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting one hand grip some of his hair. He pushed her against the wall for support. Wrapping one arm around her waist to bring her closer, and his other hand to thread through her hair. He kissed her like mad, like if he didn't he'd never get to again.

Natalie was going crazy. Her dragon instincts were beginning to take over. Cain was her mate, whether he realized it or not and there was nothing he or she could do to change it. With the assistance of alcohol, she was even more aroused. Her instincts telling her to claim him. _'Mine..'_ She thought as they pulled away, gasping for air. Her body was hot just like if she conjured her flames, though she knew in the back of her mind that it was only the alcohol and the atmosphere.

Cain looked at her with such intensity and desire it made her want to melt. He longed for her, to touch her, hold her, kiss her. When she was lying on the ground yesterday from Shizuka's sleeping spell, and knowing there was nothing he could do to wake her, made him realize how easily he could have lost her, especially when he hadn't even told her how he felt about her. He removed the hand in her hair to hold her cheek, stroking his thumb along it. She sighed into his hand and that's when he decided. He grabbed her hand and pushed some coats out of the way, revealing a smaller hidden door in the closet. He said nothing as he opened it and gestured for her to go in. Natalie did as he instructed and he moved the coats back into place before closing the hidden door.

When Lydia went to check on them and tell them their time was up, there was no one there.

* * *

And that's where I'll leave this! :)

Lots of fluff for you all! What's happening with Cain and Natalie? What's he going to do?

You shall see, fuhuhuhu~!


	11. Chapter 11

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"What the-?!" Lydia exclaimed looking into the once occupied closet. She closed the door and opened it again; just to make sure, but nope. It was empty. She tried another closet. Though she was fairly certain they went into the previous closet. After browsing others, she returned to the circle without Natalie and Cain.

"Where's Cain and Natalie?" Jax inquired, everyone silently agreeing with his question.

Lydia sat down in her place, folded her arms, and shrugged. "I checked multiple closets..but they are no where to be found." She concluded. Everyone was looking at each other but not Lucille. She was blushing like mad.

_'Surely not! Did they want to take it further..!?' _At this time her ears and face were completely red. She shook her head slightly and breathed. No. Cain was too much of a gentleman. Even under the influence of alcohol, there's no way he would take advantage of Lucille's little sister. Lucille knew he truly cherished her, so maybe he wanted to go somewhere private? Wait. Maybe from what happened yesterday, made him want to admit his feelings? Maybe that's why they disappeared! She suddenly broke out into a huge grin, but quickly wiped it off her face before others could see; though it didn't go unnoticed from Ray. However, she didn't notice him watching her the entire time. Lucille chugged some of her beer to cool herself off and looked up as Ray chugged some of his beer.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Ultear. He smirked as Ultear glanced at him, eyeing him threateningly. However, Ray didn't fear his older sister. So he asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Ultear quirked an eyebrow. She mulled over her options. Surely, either way, Ray would make her do something embarrassing or bold. So why not go big or go home? She smirked. "Dare, little brother of mine."

Ray looked thoughtful. Should he make her do something embarrassing or bold? Since she chose dare, which is bold anyway, why not make her go all the way? He smiled, amused. "I dare you to kiss Max. I'll be nice and let you choose the kiss." He said leaning back, his hands supporting him.

Ultear gave him a small smile. While on the inside she screamed profanities at him. '_I'll get you back my precious little brother. Oh, and revenge shall be sweet!' _She thought angrily. Ultear moved some of her bangs and smiled. Everyone seemed eager, holding their breath. "Alright." She replied dryly. Getting up, she walked over to Max and squatted down in front of him. Max had an unreadable expression. But when she looked into his dark grey eyes, they were a mixture of curiosity and adoration. The same kind of look he gave her when she was tied up on that one mission. What did that mean? Does he..? She wished away the thought and smirked. "Pucker up, demon boy." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward, crashing her lips against his. She gave him a full on kiss, tongue and all. Why not. Go big or go home, right? When she kissed him, she felt electricity all over her skin. And maybe no one noticed, but Ultear knew for a fact he was kissing her back. It was subtle but she could tell. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes, wanting to read his expression before he put on his mask of indifference. What she saw shocked her. Joy. Amusement. Realization. And adoration. Had he felt it too? The electricity and attraction she put in that kiss? She felt he did. She blinked and released her hold on him. She stood and walked back over to Lucille and Jax. Everyone gave her looks of surprise and curiosity, along with some chuckles and snickering. Internally, Ultear was a mushy mess and freaking out inside. But she put on her usual expression, took a sip of her beer, and smirked at the others. "Next?"

Natalie looked around to see them in a fairly long and narrow hallway. Although she did remember finding little hallways and hidden passageways throughout the guild after the remodel. Cain took her hand and lead her forward. After walking for a minute or two, he stopped at the only other door in that hallway. It opened into an empty bedroom. Natalie didn't deny that she felt goosebumps all over her skin and that her adrenaline was kicking in. She took a deep breath to relax herself. _'Why did he bring me here? Surely not to..we're not that buzzed, I don't think.'_ she turned to face Cain, who had locked the door, and walked past her to sit on the bed. He remained silent which began to unnerve her. She needed an explanation. So she swallowed her nervousness and spoke. "Um..Cain? Why did you-"

Cain held up his hand. Natalie closed her mouth and shifted her feet. She realized he was trying to gather his thoughts. He sighed. This was the hardest thing he has ever done. He'd rather take on a thousand enemies than admit his feelings and possibly change their relationship. But then he remembered. Natalie's attack that was so weak, how she just laid there on the ground, helpless. He couldn't do a thing. And it bothered him. A lot. More so than his cake being smashed or falling to the floor, which is saying something. He looked up at her. She was flushed, either from them kissing or the buzz, maybe even both. She was everything he needed and wanted in a woman. Natalie had spunk, she was fiery; no pun intended, and her smile was so bright it rivaled the sun. She was extremely loyal, protective, witty, not to mention funny. He loved her. He always did but didn't realize it till after they thought they had lost Lucille. When Natalie just sat there and wasn't her spunky self. He knew, then, that he wanted to make her smile. He wanted to be that person to make her laugh, hold her when she's sad, protect her, support her. He wanted to be her shield on the battlefield. But the thing that stopped him from admitting his feelings was her dragon instincts. Specifically, their mate. They only have one mate for life. If it wasn't him, he didn't know how he'd be able to cope or handle it. But if he didn't, he'd always have this weight on his shoulders.

Cain sighed and stood up, causing Natalie to stand up straighter. He swallowed and went for it. "Yesterday, when you were under Shizuka's spell, it bothered me." She looked at him curiously, but stayed silent. He looked away and continued. "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't wake you up, so I didn't even try. Being so helpless to help or protect you drove me crazy. I lost control and began attacking Shizuka after Lydia, Lance, and Ray succumbed to her spell. But my thoughts were consumed by you, just lying there. I thought, 'What do I do if she killed her in her sleep? What would I do without her?'" He looked up to see her look surprised. "Natalie." He walked to stand right in front of her and grabbed her hand. "I've known for a long time. But I've been afraid to act on it. And yesterday made me realize how close we-how close _I_ was to losing you. So I'm just going to say it. I love you, Nat. I always have. But I never realized it till after we thought Lucille was gone." He stroked her hand with his thumb as he looked at her. She looked at him like she was about to cry, but yet she broke out into a huge smile. Cain began to panic. "Ah, Nat...are you okay..? You look like you're about to cry. Did I-" Cain was silenced by Natalie's lips as she launched herself at him. He stumbled back and fell in the bed. The blush he sported almost matched the color of his hair. This kiss was soft and sweet, but now that his buzz had gone down, he became embarrassed by the situation.

When Natalie pulled away, lifting herself up a bit, she gazed down at him smiling. A couple tears falling down her cheeks. Cain raised his hands to her cheeks, wiping away her fallen tears. "Why do you cry? And..the kiss?" He asked carefully. She laughed.

"I just..I'm so happy." She said giggling.

"Happy?" He asked surprised.

"Mhmm." Natalie brushed some hair out of his eyes. "I'm happy because I love you too. I've known for awhile as well. I just, didn't know where you stood. That's why I sort of asked Lucille to ask how you felt about me..." She admitted, embarrassed. She looked away, her cheeks rosy.

It was Cain's turn to laugh. "Ahh, so that's why she was asking." He chuckled.

Natalie got off of him and sat beside him on the bed, sort of pouting. "Well, it was the only way I could find out how you felt before I made a fool of myself!" She said crossing her arms. Cain sat up smiling when she asked him the question he didn't want to answer. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Cain looked away, ashamed. Sighing, he explained. "I was ashamed. Because I know every dragon slayer has one mate for life. And if I end up not being your mate and you move on...I'm not sure how I'd cope." He looked directly at her. "I only have eyes for you, Nat."

Cain's intense stare made her blush and tingle all over, along with the words he uttered. Her eyes widened as she realized. He had been afraid of that. And for good reason too. If she were to date someone who wasn't her mate and then her true mate came along, she'd drop the guy flat for her mate. It would just be natural for her to do so. But what Cain didn't know was that he _is_ her mate.

Natalie sighed with a smile on her face. Cain still had his face turned away, so she rose her hand to his cheek, and turned his head so he was looking at her. "Cain. I understand your concern over the mate thing. It is a big deal for us dragon slayers. If I were to meet my mate I would drop everything for him, even if I were dating someone at that same moment." Cain's eyes seemed to waver with anxiety. But Natalie smiled as reassurance. "But the thing is, you don't have to worry about that happening to you." He looked at her confused. She giggled, moved some of his bangs and kissed his forehead. "Ya see," she said as she looked into his eyes. "You **are** my mate, Cain. I've known since I was thirteen."

Cain's eyes widened. He is..? She knew all this time? "I...I am..?" He blinked. All of his fears and worries were washed away. He is her mate. She was sure. He no longer had to worry about her leaving him for another guy. He **is** that guy. He broke into a huge grin. _'I'm her mate!'_ he thought cheerfully. He stood, grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, laughing as she squeaked in surprise. Suddenly he picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing and giggling. When he finally put her down he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it, closing his eyes as he did so. "You're mine." He whispered into her hand.

Natalie blushed and nodded. She rested her head against his chest, Cain wrapping his arms around her. "I'm yours. We will never be apart. We are bound by fate. So you never have to worry about me leaving you, ever." She stated, to reassure him.

Cain smiled, resting his head on hers and tangling his hand in her pink locks. He believed her. If she said this, and if he understood the mate philosophy, he understood that they would never look for another. Cain lifted Natalie's chin so he could look at her. "I believe you, Natalie." He kissed her head, surprised though, when Natalie pulled him down so she could kiss him.

Natalie had waited for him for so long, she needed him. The kiss was full of desire and passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a stray hand gripping at his hair. Cain backed her to a wall, kissing her just as passionate. Pulling away to breathe, he trailed kisses from her jawline to her collar of her shirt. Natalie had gasped a little as she allowed him to do so. That's when Cain stopped, realizing what he was doing. This wasn't right. He had more control than this, he was a gentleman. And even though Natalie initiated this, he didn't feel it was right. Most of their buzz had gone, so the alcohol wasn't in control, but still. This setting wasn't right. No where near romantic. Yes. He was hard into romance, behind his armor, just like his mother. So this is not how he wanted it to go.

Cain looked into her chocolate colored eyes. She looked wild, but her eyes were full of love and desire. He kissed her lips light and sweet. Pulling away, he smiled. "We shouldn't do this, here and now. It wouldn't be right. Besides, the others are probably wondering where we are." He whispered as he stepped away from her.

Natalie seemed to pout. She had finally gotten her mate and he had to a reasonable gentleman! Cain held his hand out to her as he opened the door. She sighed, took his hand, and smiled. "Alright."

The group of teens had gotten pretty tipsy after Ray made Ultear kiss Max. Naja had spun the bottle, to have it land on Jax. But her being a tsundere, she asked him truth or dare. He replied 'Dare.', to which she made him give her his pants. Unfortunately, he was more than willing to do so, causing laughter to wring out from the circle.

Lance's turn had landed on Lydia, who was hoping for seven minutes in Heaven, but instead she was asked truth or dare. But still having hope, she chose dare. So he decided to dare her to zap Max. Lydia was mortified. She loved her brother and didn't want to shock him, but she couldn't go against the dare. Who knew what Cana had as the penalty for not going through with it. But Max assured her that it was okay, so she summoned some static from the lights in the room and zapped him. It wasn't as strong as her normal attacks but it felt like being randomly shocked buy static all over your body. It lasted for five seconds and afterwards Max's white spikey hair puffed out to look like an afro. This earned laughter from everyone, even Max. Lydia severely apologized but he merely patted her head and said it was fine.

Finally having a turn, Max spun the bottle and it landed on Lance, almost as if the universe was letting Max get his revenge. Lance didn't seem fazed but a bead of sweat had formed on the side of his face. When asked, Lance chose truth, seeing as that was the safest choice. So Max asked "Do you have a grudge against me for making my own sister attack me?" Lance looked offended and replied with a slight blush, "No, I just thought it would be funny." Everyone lost it and busted up laughing. Max just chuckled and shook his head.

Ultear got her turn, and had stripped down to her tank top and underwear; claiming "I'm too hot! You all are used to my stripping so it shouldn't be a problem!" Chugging her beer and spinning the bottle, she hoped to have it land on her brother. She wanted her revenge. Who did it land on? Max. She was surprised. This was not one of the outcomes she had hoped for. She was blushing like a silly school girl on the inside, and she couldn't collect her thoughts to think rationally. So she took a drink and breathed. She put a finger to her chin in thought. She couldn't do the seven minutes in Heaven, that would cause problems for both Max and herself. People would get curious, and she wasn't ready for that...yet. So she chose truth or dare, earning some groans and disappointed sighs. They all had witnessed the kiss so they figured she'd go with seven minutes in Heaven as well. Luckily, Ultear made the right decision. She looked to see Max have a devious look in his eyes, which unnerved her; and if she were standing up, that look would have made her go weak in the knees and she'd collapse to the floor. He smirked and chose dare, in all his Afro glory. Ultear finally succumbed to her blush. She wanted to die! This was too much! So she settled with something that people wouldn't freak out over and that she would enjoy. "I dare you to massage my shoulders." This caused surprised looks but Max just smiled, complying to her dare almost too easily. He sat behind her with his beer and did as she commanded. After a couple seconds she realized she made a grave mistake. Having him so close to her made her stiff and unable to enjoy it. And Max either didn't notice or pretended not to.

Just then Cain and Natalie finally joined the rest of them. Everyone gasped when they saw their joined hands. "Huh?! What the heck happened!?" Jax exclaimed.

Natalie looked down at their joined hands and smiled. She looked at everyone nervously. But Cain squeezed her hand, he wasn't embarrassed and wanted everyone to know. She nodded at him and declared. "Cain's my mate! And we're making it official!"

Lucille grinned as she ran up to them, grabbing them into a hug. "I knew it! I knew the reason Lydia couldn't find you, was because something like this was happening!" Cain and Natalie hugged her back laughing. Lucille pulled away as she gave Cain a knowing smile. "I know this goes without saying but, I approve!" She said as she smacked Cain on his back.

Natalie sputtered as she pointed out an important detail. "It wouldn't matter if you didn't!" She said pointing to Lucille. "He's my mate and that doesn't really need your approval." She said laughing. This caused Lucille to pout as she went to take her seat next to Ultear again, with everyone laughing and congratulating Cain and Natalie.

The parents hadn't noticed this exchange or else Natsu and Erza would have been freaking out. Currently Erza, Laxus, Cana, Natsu, Bixlow, and Gajeel were still playing poker. Although Gajeel and Natsu were almost out because they were so drunk. They just kept spouting off nonsense, not really playing the game anymore. Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Freed, Evergreen, and Elfman were mostly stripped down, but quit before they were completely nude. Elfman wanted to keep going, saying he had to because that's "what a man does" but Evergreen made him back out. Not to mention they were all drunk.

"So who's next?" Cain asked as him and Natalie took their respective seats.

"I...am." Lucille muttered. She took a swig of her beer, finally drinking it all; and finally feeling the effects of it. She spun the bottle as everyone looked at it with anticipation. It finally slowed to land on... "Ray!" Lucille sputtered.

Ray had spit out his beer, shocked. He did not expect it to land on him. For some odd reason, he expected it to land on Lance; even though that expectation did not make him happy. But to have the bottle land on him? That was like a blessing from Mavis! He looked to Lucille who was red faced, either from the beer or embarrassment, he didn't know. However, his excitement died down because he didn't know if she'd even pick seven minutes in Heaven. What if she asked him truth or dare? If he picked truth, would she want to know who he liked since he never admitted what color hair his crush had? Or if he picked dare, would she want him to kiss her or whoever he liked? So many scenarios were driving his drunken brain mad.

Lucille was panicking. _'What should I choose? Truth or dare? Or seven minutes in Heaven?' _she said thinking hard. If she chose seven minutes in Heaven, would she kiss him? She was feeling good at the moment and he sure looked kissable. She blushed at the thought. Did she want to kiss him? Did she like him? Even if they did go into the closet they didn't necessarily have to do anything. And she knew Ray. Drunk or not, he'd never make her do anything she didn't want to. She knew him. And if she decided on truth or dare, what would she make him do for the dare? Or what would she ask him for truth? This was too much pressure. Especially since she didn't know how she felt. Suddenly, she got an epiphany! She could test out her feelings in seven minutes in Heaven! Then play it off as she was drunk the next day, depending on how it went. Lucille looked up sharply and slammed her hand on the floor. "Seven minutes in Heaven!" She said in a challenging tone.

Ray's eyes widened, as did everyone's. Lance looked conflicted. Ultear, Jax, Naja, and Max smirked knowingly. Lydia and Cain looked surprised, but their expressions turned to realization. And Natalie...was trying very hard to muffle her laughter, but failing. Lucille stood and walked to the closet, not even waiting for him. She looked like a woman on a mission. Ray, who had been shocked still, finally scrambled to his feet so he could catch up to her. Looking like a little lost puppy. Once they were in the closet, everyone burst into laughter and began whispering about if Lucille liked him or not.

Lucille and Ray entered the closet. It had a couple coats and a stool for some odd reason. Ray closed the door and looked to see Lucille fiddling with a jacket's loose button. He gulped. He didn't want to make the first move because he was unsure of where she stood. And he would never force himself on her, plus he didn't want to look like a fool. Ray breathed in. "So.." That's when she turned to look at him. He could faintly see her eyes. They reflected confusion, curiosity, desire, and resignation. He was stunned. To see her so determined, he could only watch and wait to see what she would do.

Lucille looked at Ray. He seemed almost afraid to move. She sighed which finally seemed to make him relax. She walked forward and he backed up to the wall. She stood right in front of him, their chests almost touching. Lucille swallowed and blushed a little. _'This is it, to determine how how I feel. And possibly..how he feels.'_ she thought confidently. She rested one hand on his shoulder, which made him stiffen, and the other hand on his chest, which made his breathing quicken. Pushing herself up on her toes, she pressed her lips against his. At first she made it light and sweet. But suddenly felt the desire to make it more intense and passionate.

Ray couldn't believe what was going on. Lucille was kissing him. **She** was kissing _him_! He finally let his guard down as he put one hand around her waist, pulling her closer, and put one hand on the back of her neck. He closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. He kissed her back, trying to convey his feelings in the kiss at that moment. He lightly probed her with his tongue and she opened her mouth to let him in.

Lucille wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, one hand grabbing his hair, which made him growl a bit. He squeezed her closer and she squeaked in surprise, earning a chuckle from him. Ray pulled away and gazed at her. Her flushed face and panting were driving him crazy. This felt so right. To have her in his arms, to be able to touch her, and kiss her. He didn't know how long he had waited and wanted this. He needed her like he needed air. Without her he'd just be...empty. Like the eight years she had been gone. He kissed her sweetly and began leaving light kisses down from her jaw, down her neck, and to her collar bone. Earning a gasp from Lucille.

Ray returned to kissing her passionately, as Lucille was trying to grasp the situation. She was supposed to be paying attention. But she noted she was enjoying this, kissing him. It felt.._right. _She felt electricity run through her when she kissed him, and the hair on her skin rose. In fact, she had this feeling in her stomach. Like she needed him. She didn't want to separate from him. Like he was hers and she was his, permanently. And her mind was screaming, 'Mine.'

Lucille gasped and pulled away, startling him. She backed away one step. Ray looked like he had been slapped. She panted, scared and confused. He reached out for her but when she backed away out of reflex, he felt like he had been slapped again. To have her back away from him looking that, made him feel like he'd been punched in the stomach. It killed him.

Lucille breathed. She was so confused. This feeling she had right now, it was impossible. And that thought...it wasn't possible. She tried to touch Ray again, and felt the electricity again. She looked at him and his expression broke her heart. She knew she had hurt him. She backed away and flinched when he tried to touch her. That was what was hurting him. She knew their time was almost up. _'How can I? How can I take that expression away? It's not what he thinks. But...I'm still confused. I need to talk to Nat about this, feeling. Maybe even ask mom and dad.' _she swallowed her guilt and spoke. "Ray I-"

"Stop." Ray said cutting her off. Lucille looked up startled and hurt, but she had no right to feel that way. "We'll talk later." He said as he looked away, turning the knob on the door, and opening it; right when Lydia was about to open it.

"Woah there! You almost hit me!" Lydia complained but saw the looks on their faces and stopped immediately. _'What happened?'_

Ray mumbled a sorry and walked out of the closet. He kept walking until he had walked out of the guild. The doors closing with a bang. This cause the adults who weren't asleep to look up from their game to the doors. They looked at the teens and Lucille's hurt and stunned expression.

"Maybe that's our sign to stop." Erza said. Concerned over what happened with the teens.

Everyone who was capable cleaned up their mess and began dragging their friends and parents home; waving and saying their goodbyes.

Lucille along with Natalie helped lug their parents home. Natalie looked at her twin with concern. But said nothing. Because the look in Lucille's eyes said it all. And if Natalie were to ask about what happened in that closet, Lucille would surely have broke down crying where she stood.

* * *

Dun dun DUN!

Oh my, can you understand what happened? Lol

And Cain and Natalie are the first to become a couple! The others will be on their way as well, but slowly.

Ultear and Max are so funny to write to me. Ahh~

Well that's this chapter! I hope it was fluffy enough for ya! 〜（ゝ。∂）


	12. Chapter 12

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, Ultear woke up feeling refreshed. She hadn't drank to much last night so she felt just peachy. Although, she had a feeling her parents would be paying the price this morning. She sat up in bed and stretched. "I guess I should get a shower and maybe make some breakfast for mom and dad since they are probably incapacitated." She mumbled with a chuckle. After getting her shower and putting on a white tank top and blue jean capris, she let her hair air dry and walked out of the bathroom. As she made her way to the kitchen, she passed Ray's bedroom. She stopped in her tracks and recoiled away from the door against the wall. There was a menacing and depressive aura seeping from behind his bedroom door. "What the heck-?!" She whispered. She tip toed away from the door and ran for the kitchen. She finally breathed as she had held her breath. She finally remembered the events from last night. Something happened in that closet with Lucille. And from the way Ray left last night, he was either angry or upset. Ultear narrowed her eyes. Could he have admitted his feelings while he was under the influence? Did she turn him down? No..if that were the case he wouldn't have made a scene about that, it was something else. _'This isn't good. I'll have to ask about it after breakfast.' _she thought determined and prepared breakfast.

Ultear knocked her parents' door and walked in. Luckily, Juvia and Gray had just woken up; holding their throbbing heads. "Mornin' you drunkards!" Ultear declared.

Gray groaned. "You're a tad loud, my ice princess." He mumbled as he rubbed his temples. He always called her his ice princess since she was little, but he makes sure to call her that when they're at home. Ultear made sure he wouldn't call her that outside of home, by threatening that she'd expose pictures of him putting on an ice show for her in tights when she was younger. Since then he's never said it once, unless they're home.

Juvia looked at the tray in Ultear's hands and smiled warmly. "Did Ultear make us breakfast?" She asked quietly.

Ultear grinned. "Yup! I figured since it was Cana who got you trashed, I should be helpful today. Besides, our prince of the ocean is in no mood to be helpful, I'm sure." She mumbled the last part, but her parents' ears piqued up. She set the tray on their bed; consisting of eggs, bacon, toast, water for her mother and coffee for her father, along with some aspirin.

"Oh, yes!" Juvia remembered as she hit a fist in the palm of her hand. "Didn't Ray storm off last night? Juvia vaguely remembers him storming out the guilds doors when she came to." She asked worriedly to Ultear as she began to eat.

Gray who had begun eating, looked up at Ultear and waited for her explanation. Ultear sat down lightly on the bed as she moved some of her bangs. "I can only tell you what I witnessed." She looked down as she remembered. "It was Lucille's turn to spin the bottle - which she had finally finished her beer so that may have come into play - and it landed on Ray. Both were blushing like crazy. But we all know Ray has a thing for the spirit Mage. He always has. So, it took awhile to figure out what she wanted to do, when she finally exclaimed 'Seven minutes in Heaven!'" Juvia had gasped, dropping her fork as Gray turned his head to spit out his coffee he had just drank.

He spoke between coughs. "Lucille, chose seven minutes in Heaven!?" He choked out as he finally breathed normally.

"Does this mean she likes him?!" Juvia whispered surprised. Ultear could already see her mothers brain creating Ray and Lucille's wedding in her head.

Ultear shooed away her mothers thoughts as she continued. "I don't know if she does or not. But she marched straight for the closet. And whatever happened during those seven minutes is a mystery to all of us. But something happened, because at the end of those seven minutes, Ray stormed out of the closet and out the doors. From what I caught of his expression, was that he was upset and hurt." She said as she folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

They sat in silence as Gray and Juvia finished their breakfast. Once finished, they took their aspirin and Juvia was the first to speak. "Let Juvia talk to Ray."

Gray looked at her and smiled. "You sure you can handle him? You know how he gets about Lucille." He touched Juvia's hand. "I don't want you to get upset." When Ray lost it after Lucille left, it broke Juvia's heart; knowing her baby was hurt and there was nothing she could do about it. But Juvia looked at him determined.

"Yes. This is what mothers are for. I'm sure I can get him to talk." Juvia said, breaking her third person speech. She only spoke normally when something was important to her. Gray smiled and nodded his head. "Then we'll leave him to you." Juvia nodded.

Ultear began cleaning up the the breakfast plates and piling them onto the breakfast tray. Standing up she began to walk out, stopping right at the door frame. She turned to her parents. "Good luck, mom. Although, before you do, you should probably take a shower. You guys kind of wreak." She smirked, sticking her tongue out a bit before she walked out.

Juvia blushed and looked at Gray, swooning a bit. "Does..does Gray-sama want to shower with Juvia..?" She said as she stood up, walking closer to the door. Gray was blushing like mad.

"Okay, _EWW_! Your daughter is in the other room!" Ultear called out with disgust. Juvia giggled as Gray shouted, "Then stop listening!" Juvia smiled when Gray said he'd pass, so she went for the bathroom to shower.

After she was finished, wearing a blue polka dot summer dress, and her wet hair in a braid, she walked up to Ray's door. She knocked lightly at first. Silence. She knocked once more and said "Ray?" Nothing. She tilted her head to the side and decided to open his door, calling out "Raymond?" When she walked in he was no where to be found, only his bedroom window was open. She thought it curious that his window was open. So she walked into the living room, noticing Gray was looking out their back screen door smoking one of his cigarettes.

Juvia put a hand on his arm as she focused her eyes on what Gray was looking at. What she saw was, Ray, in only pajama pants, attacking practice dummies they had for sparring in their back yard. Ray was practicing hard, not letting himself stop to relax. He was definitely blowing off some steam.

"You sure you can handle him, Juvia?" Gray asked, never once averting his eyes, but placing his hand on hers.

Juvia glanced at him and smiled. "Yes. Juvia is prepared." She assured Gray and raised on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Gray smiled, handed her a towel for Ray, and watched his wife walk through the doors. "Call us if you need help!" He said as his wife turned to him slightly and nodded her head.

Juvia walked outside, careful to close the door quietly as to not alert Ray of her presence. It wouldn't have mattered if she did or not. Ray was in the zone and nothing would shake his focus unless you called out to him. Water Slicer after Water Slicer, he attacked the dummies. This went on for a couple minutes and Juvia merely stood there until he was done, quite proud of her son.

All Ray could think about was Lucille pulling away from him, like she thought he was going to hit her. He couldn't sleep a wink. What had happened? He thought he understood. Thought he knew her feelings from that kiss. And he was going to tell her how he felt after their time was up but... "Argh!" He said attacking with more force. He didn't understand. He wanted to understand. It was driving him mad! Although, Lucille looked like she was about to explain but he was too hurt and angry to allow her. After realizing this, his attacks died down until he attacked the last dummy. When Ray finally stopped, he rested his hands on his knees, sweating and panting as he stared at the dummies he had demolished. All of sudden, he heard clapping behind him. Ray turned sharply to see his mother standing there, clapping, with a proud smile on her face. "Mom? Uh..how long have you...?" He asked as he stood up straight, embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

Juvia put her hands behind her back as she answered. "Long enough." Which she then walked up to him and gave him the towel. He smiled and took it, gratefully. She gestured for them to sit on the bench they had and he did as instructed. Juvia looked at the bright, non-cloudy sky as she spoke. "Juvia is so proud." She turned to him. "My son has definitely surpassed me. I couldn't be prouder." She said giving him a bright smile.

Ray looked surprised but smiled back. "I've still got ways to go, mom. I'm not there, yet." He said cheekily. Wiping his face, neck, and shoulders with the towel she had given him.

Juvia giggled and decided to approach the subject. "Juvia is worried. Ray left the guild last night looking fairly upset. What happened, my ocean prince?" Juvia said giving him a concerned look as she put her hand on his shoulder softly. She only called Ray 'ocean prince' when she was severely worried or concerned. He was her baby boy and she didn't want to seem him sad or in pain.

That's when Ray realized, Ultear must have told them everything. He cursed Ultear and her big mouth. Sighing, he responded. "What all did Ultear tell you?" Not wanting to say too much in case Ultear didn't tell them everything.

Juvia looked to the ground and folded her hands in her lap. "She said Lucille and you went into the closet, for seven minutes in Heaven. And that when you came out, you stormed off looking hurt and upset." She admitted and turned to her son.

Ray swallowed hard. So he did make a scene. And clearly, everyone noticed. He sighed, feeling embarrassed to tell his mother what happened. But when he looked at Juvia, he saw earnestness and genuine understanding. He looked up to the sky, breathed in and then out. Deciding to expose his feelings. "Well, you know Lucille chose seven minutes in Heaven. So when we went in the closet, I was too afraid to move. I didn't want to do something she didn't want to do. I care for her too much. I went to say something and she turned around. I shut up and saw that she looked determined about something. I still don't know what she was thinking. But suddenly she rested one hand on my shoulder and the other on my chest." He said as he could still feel her touch. He put a hand to his chest and continued. "I was paralyzed and could only watch her. She leaned up and kissed me." Juvia gasped, a smile on her face. He gave her a small smile but it faded. "Mom, I couldn't believe it. The girl I love kissed me. She initiated it. I was ecstatic. I had a slight buzz and I gave into my desire. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, kissing her back. Lucille wrapped her arms around me and hum..it got a little intense..." Ray admitted. Looking away as he developed a slight blush. Telling your mother this wasn't easy; quite embarrassing actually. Juvia only giggled and waited for him to continue. Ray cleared his throat and sighed. "Suddenly, she pulled away, like I had shocked her or something. She looked confused and terrified. I was shocked and went to touch her to ask her if she was okay but...she recoiled away. Like I was going to hit her. Mom, I felt like I got slapped. I don't know what I did.. Lucille seemed to snap out of it and tentatively touched my hand. She looked up at me and guilt was written all over her face. I think she was going to explain but I was too upset and hurt. I stopped her and walked out." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "What do I do, mom? I was going to tell her how I felt after the time was up but..I don't know why she pulled away like that. It felt like I got punched in the stomach. I just want to know what's wrong. Finally being able to touch her, hold her, and kiss her, only for her to rip away from me? I feel like I'm being teased. It's killing me because I still just want to hold her." He sighed and let his head droop.

Juvia looked up and closed her eyes. "Juvia thinks you should give her some time. Juvia doesn't think Lucille was upset by something Ray did. Maybe Lucille is battling with herself about something internally." Ray lifted his head to look at Juvia. She smiled at him. "Just give her some time. Juvia thinks Lucille will come to you in time."

Ray sat up and thought about his mothers advice. He closed his eyes and smiled. He stood up as Juvia did the same. His mother was right. He just needs to grit through this and give Lucille time. Ray kissed Juvia's cheek and smiled. "Thanks mom. You're right. I'll give her time."

Juvia gave him a broad smile. "Juvia's glad she could help! Why don't we go inside. Ultear has made breakfast!" She said cheerfully and began to walk inside.

Ray smiled. "Wow, Ultear made breakfast? She must be in a good mood!" He laughed as he opened the door for his mother. Maybe Ultear was in a good mood from her interaction with Max during spin the bottle. He made a note to watch those two to see if there was more to their relationship. Walking into the living room, he saw Gray drinking coffee in his recliner as he read the newspaper. "Guess I'll help myself to some breakfast!" He exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Make sure you get a shower too, Ray!" Juvia said and turned to Gray. She sat on the side of the armrest and planted a kiss on Grays cheek.

Gray put his coffee down and looked up at Juvia. "I take it everything went well?" He asked kissing Juvia's arm.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia helped Ray to think clearly. Juvia will tell you the rest later." She whispered. Suddenly, she realized Gray hadn't taken his shower; cause he smelled a bit. "Gray-sama should take a shower now that everything is okay." She said stroking some of Gray's dark spikey hair.

Gray's eyes widened and he smirked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "I will if you'll join me.." He said giving her a seductive look, making Juvia's heart pound hard and her pulse quicken. Even though she already taken one, she would gladly take another if it meant joining Gray.

"Gray-sama~!"

"HELLO! Your kids are in the next room!" Ultear and Ray said in unison.

Gray growled and bellowed out. "You are seventeen and twenty! You know about the birds and the bees! Juvia is my wife and maybe you forgot but, we had to do _something _in order for you two to be born! So if I feel like flirting with my wife, you better believe I'm going to! Come, Juvia!" He said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bathroom, with Juvia giggling. Before Gray closed the door they could hear Ultear and Ray.

"Ugh! I'm gonna hurl!" Ray said.

"Not in the eggs! I just made those, you dimwit!" Ultear cried.

Natalie opened her eyes to see her white ceiling. As she slowly sat up, with her bed head, she stared at her bedroom door. In a rush, the events of last night returned to her, making her head pound. "Ugn.." She moaned as she held her head. Suddenly, she looked up. That's right! Memories of her and Cain flooded her sight. Cain and her admitted their feelings. She had her mate and didn't have to hide it! She squealed as she laid down and cuddled her pillow. But then she remembered Natalie and Ray. She laid on her side, looking at her closet. What on Earthland happened to them in that closet? Ray looked hurt and Natalie looked guilty and ready to cry. Sitting up, she decided. "I have to ask her. If I don't, how would this affect their relationship and our team?" She whispered aloud. First, she'd get a shower and dressed, then she'd make some breakfast for her, her parents, and sister. She couldn't contain her happiness as she got ready. She had her mate! Nothing could make her happier. She hummed as she began making breakfast. After a few minutes, her parents made their way into the kitchen; obviously hung over.

"Ugh, my head. Danggit Cana.." Lucy mumbled as she looked to see her daughter cooking. "Natalie..are you cooking breakfast for us?" She asked happily.

Natalie looked back at them as she smiled. "Yup! You guys just sit down and relax! I'm making eggs, bacon, and toast." She said continuing to cook the eggs. What her parents needed was grease, especially when you're hungover. Plus the protein will help too.

Natsu and Lucy sat down at the kitchen table. Natsu had his head on the table as he mumbled to Natalie. "Put mine on fire please.."

Natalie gave him a thumbs up. "You got it dad!"

After a few more minutes, breakfast was ready. Natalie made their plates and set them in front of her parents, and giving them a glass of orange juice. Natalie began to make her plate, but then she thought about Lucille. Would she even want anything? Was she awake? Did she just decide to lock herself in her room? As she mulled over what to do, her parents saw her discomfort.

"What's wrong, Nat? You look unsure of something." Natsu asked as he chewed his food.

Natalie looked up at her father and put on a smile. "Oh! I was just trying to decide if I wanted to eat breakfast with Lucille in her room. She might not be feeling well either. So I thought I'd meet her half way!" She said. It wasn't a total lie.

Lucy looked at her daughter curiously. She tried to remember what happened but she only came to when her daughters were helping to drag them home. From Natalie's tone of voice, something happened. Coming to a conclusion, she decided to act oblivious. Her daughters would come to her in time. "Aw, you can go to Lu. Don't worry about us. You've already helped us to feel slightly better than we would have." Lucy said with a warm smile. She saw Natalie looked slightly relieved; yup, something had happened. She watched Natalie fill up two plates and two glasses of orange juice to be placed on a tray, before she walked to Lucille's room. Lucy continued to eat and noticed Natsu had stopped eating. "Natsu?"

"She was totally lying." He said staring at his food. Obviously worried about his girls.

Lucy touched his shoulder. "Yes, she was. But don't worry. They'll come to us in time." She said as she ate.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he finished his food.

As Natalie stood in front of Lucille's door, she took a breath before knocking. At first their was silence but then a mumbled "...come in" was heard in a very monotone voice. Natalie gulped, but put on a smile and opened the door. "Morning sleeping beauty! It is I your lovely twin sister who has brought you some break- ah!" She exclaimed as she saw Lucille's appearance. Lucille was sitting up in bed. Her hair in disarray; almost rivaling Max's Afro from last night. She also sported some major bags under her eyes. Had she even slept? Natalie hurried to close the door and set the tray on Lucille's bed. "Lucille!" She said quietly as she sat down and grabbed her hands. "What happened? Did you even sleep at all? Is this all from what happened last night?" She asked in a rush as she gestured to the rest of her.

Lucille sighed and looked away. It was then Lucille noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. "...Yes. My appearance is the result of what happened last night." She mumbled. But that was all she said.

Natalie frowned but gave Lucille her plate of food. "Why don't we eat first before you explain. And you will explain. Remember? We promised to always be there for each other. We would come to the other if something was bothering us?" She asked as she held out her pinky. Remembering the promise.

Lucille looked at Natalie's pinky and gave her a small smile. She extended her own pinky and took hold of Natalie's, shaking it. "Okay." They ate in companionable silence. Lucille ate most of her food but pretty much left half of each still on her plate. Obviously not feeling great from not sleeping.

Natalie finished her food and placed the plates back on the tray. She faced Lucille, who just seemed to sit there. Natalie thought she may be trying to process how to begin. So she sat there quietly and waited.

Lucille breathed in and out to gather her bearings. But she knew she wanted to talk to Natalie, especially since she just got her mate. Mate. Could she..? Lucille shook her head and spoke. "About last night I...kissed Ray." She began. Natalie gasped but didn't say anything, knowing there was more. "The reason I chose seven minutes in Heaven was to figure out if I felt something when I kissed him. If I didn't I could just play it off as I was a little tipsy. But when I did...I did feel something. It felt normal, natural, _right_. And he..umm..kissed me back." She said blushing.

Natalie gasped and grabbed Lucille by the shoulders, shaking her. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?! Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed as Lucille let herself be shaken like a rag doll. Natalie finally got a grip and stopped shaking her poor sister. She kept her steady and gestured for her to continue.

Lucille cleared her throat and continued. "Well, it got a little heated and I couldn't get over how natural and comfortable I felt in his arms. And hears the part that freaked me out. I...sort of..felt he was mine. Literally, while I was kissing him I thought 'Mine.' That's when I panicked and pushed away from him. I think I shocked him, but I was too shocked by that thought. Ray went to touch me, I think to make sure I was okay, but if flinched away. I didn't want him to touch me because I was afraid the thought would come back, that feeling. But that's when I made the decision to ask you about it. So I made myself touch him, and I felt electricity when I did. But when I looked at Ray.." Lucille looked down and clutched at her comforter. She was on the verge of tears. Honestly, she didn't even think she was capable of crying anymore than she already had. "He looked so hurt, sad, confused, but mostly hurt. I think I realized how he felt about me then. No regular person would look that way if they thought this was just a kissing game. Not to mention he's my best friend aside from you." Lucille sighed. "But the thing I think is most important figuring out, is that thought. I'm not sure if this is anything like that but...is it possible that..I could also have a mate?" She asked.

Natalie looked at her wide eyed. _'There's no way cause she's not a dragon slayer!' _She thought. Lucille looked uncomfortable as she went to memorizing the stitching of her comforter. Natalie shook her head to make herself rationalize the situation. She, in fact, remembered having the same thought when she was kissing Cain. The feeling and surge that ran through her when they touched. Could it be possible? As far as the dragon senses go, they did split between Lucille and her. Lucille getting the strong sense of smell while Natalie got the hearing. So, maybe? "Well..I guess it's possible. I mean, you have the smell while I have the hearing." Natalie spoke with a finger to her chin. "The people who would know most is mom and dad." She watched as Lucille blushed, embarrassed of the idea. Natalie giggled. "Look, I know it's embarrassing. But we might not have a choice but to ask them. Especially if you wanna be able to look Ray in the eye and talk to him." She said with reason.

Lucille furrowed her brow and sighed. She really didn't have a choice. She wanted to know, _needed _to know. "Alright."

Natalie clapped her hands. "Great!" She touched Lucille's hand. "It's okay. I'm she we can figure this out. Besides I'm sure Ray won't hate you over this. You're his best friend right?" She asked giving her a warm smile.

Lucille looked at her twin. Natalie has always been able to cheer her up. She smiled. Surely Ray would forgive her. He's always forgiven her. She was just afraid maybe this time it was different. But first things first. They had to figure out if she possessed that dragon mate instinct. "Yes."

"Alright!" Natalie stood up and grabbed the tray of empty dishes. She went to the door but turned around. "Before we do, you might want to get a shower. Ya don't look so hot." She said giggling.

Lucille blinked but puffed out her cheeks. "Alright, alright! I get it. I'm a hot mess!"

Natalie laughed as she ran out the door before Lucille could hit her with a pillow. She sighed relieved as she felt Lucille had perked up a bit, almost back to her normal self. Now they just had to ask her parents about the mate thing. Before she entered the kitchen she remembered. _'I have to tell mom and dad about Cain..' _she thought. She felt impending doom at the thought. Natsu would definitely throw a fit. Possibly burn the house down. Natalie sighed, leaning against the wall for support. _'I'm not ready!' _She thought before entering the kitchen.

* * *

And I'm leaving it there. I was thinking of making this a little longer but...there's too much that it'd be waaaaay too long. So that's where I'm leaving it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ugh..." Lucille mumbled as she threw her legs over the side of her bed. She felt dizzy and nauseous. Most likely from not getting much sleep. She stood and grabbed a jean skirt and a purple tank top, before she walked out of her room and to the bathroom. As she got in the shower, she stood there, letting the water run over her. What if she has the mate thing like the dragon slayers? And if Ray is her mate, what should she do about it? Admit it? She definitely knew from last night how Ray feels about her. '_He does like me.. That makes me somewhat happy but..' _Lucille shook her head and focused on washing herself. She could think about that when she talked with Lucy and Natsu. She dried herself off and got dressed. Deciding to leave her hair down to air dry, she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Natsu, Lucy, and Natalie were sitting and waiting. To know they were waiting for her made her nervous. She swallowed and sat down next to Natalie, who was sitting on the love seat.

Lucy and Natsu sat on the couch in front of them. Natsu looked focused and serious, while Lucy's expression was calm and welcoming. "So, Natalie said you and her needed to talk to us?" Lucy asked them, mostly Lucille. Lucille only nodded, not really sure where to begin. Thankfully, Natalie took the lead.

"Well. I guess I should go first." Natalie said sitting up and little straighter. She swallowed and looked at her parents, smiling happily. "I found my mate!"

Natsu's eyes widened, and Natalie thought it might be possible for his eyes to pop out of his sockets. Lucy looked surprised but smiled. "Natalie that's wonderful-"

"No it is not!" Natsu exclaimed, cutting off his wife. Natalie found her mate? But she's too young! And she's his baby girl!

"Natsu.." Lucy said quietly but with understanding. Natalie was his pride and joy, as was Lucille. Natalie inherited his magic, as well as his personality. They've always been close. Lucy knew this time would come and sadly, it came sooner than expected. She rested a hand on Natsu's arm, but he shrugged it off, standing up. Lucy wasn't upset he shook her off, she was mostly trying to restrain him.

"You found your mate?! How is that possible!? You're too young! Who's the punk, huh?!" He said as he began to pace, heat radiating off of him. "I can't accept this. It's too soon. I can't.." He growled. Walking out of the house he went and took down a tree in the front yard. All three girls sat stock still, knowing he was letting off some frustration over this. He soon came back in and began pacing once again.

Natalie, with every sentence he had uttered, recoiled more and more in her seat. Lucille put a hand on her shoulder, feeling for her twin. When Natsu asked who it was, she muttered, "..Cain..." Natsu stopped in his tracks. He seemed to be thinking.

Lucy smiled. "Well well. I never expected it to be Cain! He's such a gentleman. And I recall he used to fear you!" She said giggling, lightening the mood somewhat, earning giggles from Natalie and Lucille.

Natalie nodded. "He did! But he told me after Lucille left and I became depressed, he realized how he felt about me then." She said as she smiled softly as she recalled Cain's words last night.

"Wait.. You already talked to each other and admitted..?" Natsu asked finally turning to face Natalie. Lucy looked surprised too. If they had, what more could he do? The bond is formed now that they told each other! He couldn't restrain her from admitting her feelings and keep her away from him. This was out of his hands. It always was, but he did try. He knew how the mate thing worked. Nothing could stop it. Not even Natsu, Natalie's father.

Natalie scratched the side of her cheek. "Ah..yeah. We did. Last night." She said blushing, deciding to not go into detail right now on how it was brought up. She sighed at her own misstep in how she wanted the conversation to go.

Lucy looked to Natsu, who's hands were balled into fists. But suddenly he unclenched them and sat down next to Lucy once again. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Cain's a nice kid. A gentleman like Lucy said. He was the last person I thought would be your mate." He rattled off his thoughts. Lucy smiled, happy to see Natsu being rational, which is big for him. _'He must have realized there's nothing he can do about this situation.' _she thought. Natsu sat there a little longer before raising his head to look at Natalie softly. He stood and squatted down in front of her, grabbing one of her hands.

"You gotta understand, Nat. You're one of my baby girls. This is hard for me to accept. Plus, you're so young! I thought you wouldn't find your mate till you were thirty!" He added that last part earning an exasperated "Dad!" from her. He chuckled but then got serious again. "I'm not happy. Not by a long shot. But you are happy, right?" He asked.

Natalie looked him right in his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I am. I've always had a crush on Cain. But I never dreamed my mate would have been him!" She giggled. But when she saw her fathers serious look, she smiled comfortingly at him. "It just feels right being with him. You know how it feels, Dad. You told us how you knew it was Mom, so you understand what I'm saying." She said as she quirked her head to the side.

Natsu stared at her and broke out into a smirk. "Yeah, you got me there. I do understand." Then, he suddenly brought her into a tight hug. "It's just hard. But I know I can't do anything about it." He pulled away with a smirk on his face. "But this doesn't mean I'm not going to give him a talking to! I don't care if he is Erza's and Jellal's son. If it's about my baby girl, I'll go all in!" He said ruffling her hair.

Natalie groaned. Both from him ruffling her hair, and fear of Natsu talking to Cain. Who knows what he'll say!? But. Her mate was tough. Natalie was sure he could bear through her fathers threats and demands over her protection. She sighed. "Alright, I get it." She looked at him hesitantly. "So ... Does this mean .. ?"

Natsu sighed but gave her his signature grin. "Do I have a choice?" He said chuckling. Natalie smiled broadly and flew into Natsu's arms. Repeating "Thank you, thank you!"

Lucy and Lucille watch the exchange with small smiles. Natsu ruffled Natalie's hair again and went to take his place beside Lucy, who touched his arm and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Lucille felt nervous now. It was her turn. Just seeing how Natsu reacted at first to Natalie made her self conscious about telling him that she may have a mate as well. And that it could be his rivals child? He would surely go on a rampage. Lucille began biting her lips, something she often did when she was bored, nervous, or distressed; sadly she was the last two. Natalie turned to Lucille, smiling happily that things didn't turn out too bad. But when she saw her sister biting her lips, and the look in her eyes; Natalie began to worry.

"So Nat. Your haven't told Erza, right? What with the party last night and you two just now finding out." Lucy asked, somewhat stating.

"Right. Although, Cain may have told her by now.. I'm not sure." Natalie said, holding her chin in thought.

"Well then we'll go together and talk about it later." She said smiling.

"Sure!" Natalie smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Lucille. What did you need to discuss with us?" Lucy asked soothingly.

Lucille stopped biting her lip and stiffened. Natalie turned to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder. Lucille looked at her sister and swallowed hard. Natalie gave her a smile of encouragement. Lucille knitted her brows but closed her eyes, and breathed in and out. Lucille turned to her parents and saw their looks of confusion and worry. She gripped her hands.

"Well, I guess I should go from what happened last night, with why Ray stormed off..."

"That's right! What was up with him? Ray's usually calm and a lot like Gray. So for him to cause a scene, something must have bothered him." Natsu commented as he crossed his arms. Lucy stayed silent since she hadn't witnessed Ray's outburst.

"Dad.." Natalie said, almost warning him. Natsu quirked a brow as Lucille continued.

"I'm the one who upset him." She admitted, getting straight to the point. Lucy and Natsu's eyes widened. They were quite shocked since Ray and Lucille were so close that they never got into an argument. Lucille looked at her hands as she explained. How it was her turn during 'spin the bottle'. And how when she came back, she wasn't sure if she felt liked Ray as more of a friend or if she was just imagining it. That's why she decided to choose 'seven minutes in Heaven'. Of course, at this point Natsu was freaking out. Lucy had to smack him over his head and restrained him. Lucille tentatively continued, afraid of what her father would say. But she then went into it, saying she kissed Ray and that he kissed her back. Natsu ended up leaving and marching into his and Lucy's room screaming profanities. Lucille realized Natsu probably didn't know who to be mad or upset at more; his daughter or Ray. When he came back he just stood. Lucille sighed. The worst part was over, at least to her.

"As I was kissing him, I felt electricity all over me. It felt right touching him, kissing him. It felt natural and comfortable. And deep inside me, I wanted to claim him. I kept thinking, 'Mine'. I broke away from him because I was so startled by that thought." Natsu was glaring at the floor silently as Lucy was listening intently, with a knowing look in her eyes. "I offended Ray. I now understand he does like me. I could feel the love from him as he kissed me. I was shaken up by the feeling of thinking he belonged to me. He tried to touch me and ask if I was alright but I jerked away. I think that upset him..because when I touched him again, I felt the electricity again but he seemed to stiffen up. I saw hurt and something like anger in his eyes. I went to explain but he stopped me and left the closet. Even if I had explained myself, I wasn't even sure what was going on inside me. That's when I realized something." Lucille looked at her parents seriously, they looked like they already knew what she was going to say, especially Lucy. "Is it possible that I could also have a mate?" Lucy closed her eyes and folded her arms in thought as Natsu seemed to growl and began to pace. At Natsu's pacing, that was all the confirmation Lucille and Natalie needed.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Lucille. We might want to talk to Wendy to get complete confirmation, but," she then smiled. "I believe you might be right. It might be possible that you also posses the ability to have a mate."

Lucille's eyes widened. To actually hear someone almost confirm her suspicion, made this more real. Really? She could possibly..? She looked to Natalie who was giving her a broad smile. She was happy for Lucille. Natalie knew the happiness she felt when she finally had her mate, and knew that if Lucille accepted this, she'd be even more happy along with her gaining her magic. Lucille looked at her mother and saw acceptance and joy. Turning to her father, she saw anger and sadness.

Natsu felt anger that his other daughter seemed to gain the mate that mostly happen to dragon slayers. And the fact that her mate could possibly be Gray's son? His rivals son? This was madness! How could the universe have done this to him?! Natsu was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Lucy speak.

"Lucille? You don't look happy.. Aren't you excited? I mean, to have a mate, and know who it is on top of that, should make you feel complete and whole. But..you don't look happy." Lucy stated with worry. Why would she not want to accept this? When Natsu claimed her, everything was complete and they were filled with joy. Why would she not want that?

Lucille looked down at her hands after Lucy asked the question she didn't want to answer. She didn't know why she wasn't happy. She should be. She saw how Natalie was glowing when she stated she found her mate in Cain. So..why? Then she realized. So many things would affect them. Ray and her are best friends. Have been since they knew each other as toddlers. If she were to accept this, they'd be lovers. And that thought alone scared her. It shouldn't because she knew how he felt towards her, but this would affect their friendship. According to Lucy and Natalie, this mate thing will strengthen their relationship, their bond. But Lucille was afraid, terrified. She didn't want to change their relationship. She's only been back for five days! She really wanted to focus on being with her friends and family to make up for lost time, as well as focusing on using and strengthening her magic. Not falling into a romantic relationship with her best friend! She just wanted to have fun, not think about complicated things! And what's worse was she felt scared to know whom she would be with for the rest of her life. She's never even dated around! She also knew she couldn't deny that she was attracted to Ray. His cockiness, how he's always been protective of her, he knows who he is and doesn't try to be something he's not, he's considerate, kind, and sweet. And she had a sinking feeling that if they were to become a couple, he would cherish her; treat her as if she was a princess, the worlds treasure. She smiled some at that thought. He knew her and accepted her. But to commit to someone, especially knowing he'd be with her the rest of her life..it terrified her. Some see it as security or relief. But right now, Lucille was the opposite.

"Lucille?" Natalie asked, bringing Lucille out of her thoughts. She looked down to see she had grabbed Aquarius' key, and was following her fingers along the outline of the key. She must have grabbed it as a nervous habit.

Lucy looked alarmed. She used to do the same thing if she were thinking hard about something, or afraid. Lucille truly had developed that habit from her. She watched as Lucille sighed and put the key away.

"I'm sorry. I know I should be happy that I possibly have a mate. That I know the exact person I'll be with the rest of my life but.." Lucille looked up. "But I'm not! I'm scared! I've never dated anyone, so to immediately go into a relationship with someone I'll be with the rest of my life, it's terrifying! Plus, I don't know if I want to change my relationship with Ray. Not to mention I've only been back in Earthland for five days!" She said all at once. She breathed out, like she had been holding her breath that entire time she was thinking. She looked at each of them. Natalie looked sad, Lucy looked surprised, and Natsu...she couldn't read his expression but he seemed mad or upset still.

Inside Natsu was actually happy she was afraid. If she was afraid, then she'd never date! He'd still have one of his baby girls! "You should be afraid." He stated plainly.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Appalled that Natsu would say that to his own daughter. "You should know more than anyone how she feels!"

Natsu winced as he turned to Lucy and saw that she didn't approve of his statement. He grumbled. She was right. He did know exactly what Lucille was feeling. All of it. He felt the same way when he found out Lucy was his mate. He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship either. He was practically the poster boy for friendship back then. But gradually he realized how much he needed her as more than a friend, how he wanted to hold her and protect her. Natsu sighed. He understood how Lucille felt one hundred percent. He turned to Lucille who looked surprised. Natsu shifted on his feet with his arms crossed.

"Dad..? Did you feel the same way too?" Clearly surprised because Lucille always saw how much Natsu loved her mother. They were inseparable. So to hear he felt the same way she did back then was a huge surprise.

Natsu sighed. "Yeah. Just as you said. I didn't want to jeopardize my friendship with Lucy. I was afraid everything would change. Nothing would be the same." He turned away a little, a slight blush on his cheeks. It was hard to admit that he was afraid at one point in his life. He usually is never afraid of anything and never worries. But when it came to that he had. "So, I get it Lucille." He turned to her and gave her a smile. Then he thought of something. Would it work? Could she do it? He looked at Lucy. "Luce. What about Wendy? Do you think she could, I dunno, suppress the mate thing?" He asked curiously.

Lucy blinked and thought about it. Wendy has become an amazing wind dragon slayer and head healer. It's possible she may know a way to suppress it. At least for a little while until Lucille is ready. "Ya know, she might, Natsu." She looked at Lucille who looked somewhat relieved. She was saddened but, it was Lucille's decision. "Let's go see her. If you think you-"

"Yes!" Lucille said as she stood up eagerly. If Wendy could do that for her, that would be great! She already felt relieved. But if this did happen, what would she tell Ray? That she was just tipsy and didn't mean anything from last night? That could possibly hurt him more, and fill her heart with even more guilt. She shook her head. She'd come to a decision depending on if Wendy could suppress her mate desire.

Lucy smiled sadly. "Alright, let's head to her house now." She turned to Natsu and Natalie. "What will you guys do?"

Natsu held up a hand. "I'll pass. I'm going to go see Gajeel. See if he'll help me spar." He said. That was a little bit of a white-lie. He wanted to talk to him about al, of this, and blow off some steam over his girls and this whole mate deal. He gave Lucy a quick kiss on the lips, hugged his two girls and pressing a kiss to their foreheads. Then he left.

Lucy sighed. "Ugh, I knew this day would come. Your father...I'm not sure if he'll recover." She said chuckling.

"I'll go with you two. I'd like to see how Wendy's mission went anyway." Natalie said as she stood linked her arm with Lucille and her mothers.

"Nat..you're okay with this? With me not wanting to give in to my mate desire?" Lucille asked surprised.

Natalie shook her head and smiled. "It's your decision. You have to do what is comfortable to you. I gave into mine because I've wanted it for so long. It's natural. But you have to do what feels natural to you! If you're not ready for that commitment, you should wait till you are." She said giving her a broad smile. She'd be supportive of her sister. No matter what, she had vowed to always support her decisions. She turned to Lucy and saw her mom smile and nod in agreement.

Lucille looked like she was on the verge of tears. She was so worried about this, but to have their support meant so much to her! She needed that. She smiled. "Thank you, Mom, Nat!" She said hugging them both. They hugged her back, Lucy pulling away first.

"Alright. Let's see if Wendy can do anything." Lucy said as she wiped a stray tear from Lucille's cheek.

"Aye!" Lucille nodded as she went to put her hair up in a ponytail before Lucy, Natalie and her left.

They made their way to Porlyusica, or now Wendy's, house. Totally surrounded by the forest and nature, Lucille felt a lot calmer. Porlyusica's house always had that effect on people and still does even though she's gone. Finally outside of Wendy's home, Lucy knocked on the door; Lucille hid behind her sister and mother, since Wendy hadn't seen her yet. All was quiet. Lucy looked at her girls and they shrugged. Lucy knocked once again, calling out Wendy's name. Suddenly there was frantic shuffling and they were sure something or someone fell. Suddenly the door was flung open as a disheveled Wendy opened the door, clad in only her pajamas and a robe. The three girls looked surprised at Wendy. Behind Wendy, a frantic Romeo was looking for his shirt. Luckily he had his pants on. Lucille blushed as Natalie tried to contain her laughter. Wendy blinked and cleared her throat. Lucy shook her head.

"Sorry Wendy, are we bothering you? We can come back later-"

"No no! You're not bothering me at all!" She said waving his hands frantically. She looked behind her to see Romeo clothed and walking up to them.

"You guys need Wendy?" He asked with a slight blush.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, but we can come back later-"

"Oh no! It's alright! We needed to wake up anyway. Especially me. I need to go to the guild to talk to Erza, so no worries!" He said cheerfully. Romeo give a quick kiss to Wendy's cheek and bid farewell to the girls before making his way to the guild.

Wendy was blushing like mad before coming to her senses. "Ah! Right! Come in, come in." She said opening the door for the three girls. The room was the same as Porlyusica left it. The air was clean and a soft aroma filled the air. There were many books and vials and bottles for elixirs and other liquids. There were cabinets filled with herbs and other things like them. Wendy gestured for them to sit down but stopped when she caught sight of Lucille.

Lucille smiled shyly and waved. "Hi Wendy, it's me Luc-" She never got a chance to finish as she was hugged tightly from Wendy. Lucy and Natalie smiled.

"Lucille! You're back! How? Where'd you go?!" Wendy asked in a rush as she looked Lucille over and said how beautiful she had become. Lucille took about ten minutes to explain, obviously a shorter version of where she'd been. She showed Wendy Locksmith and explained what she could do. Wendy couldn't express herself enough over how happy she was that Lucille got her magic and was finally home. After hugging Lucille one more time she had them sit down as she made some tea.

After a few minutes she brought over a tray of tea and gave each girl one. The tea had a mixture of lavender in it and had a very calming effect after you drank it. "So," Wendy said as she set her cup down. "What can I help you three with?"

* * *

_And here we are. I know you guys are probably upset that she's not wanting to accept her mate. But c'mon. We need some angst right? Lol_

_I hope you like it and the next chapter will explain more. And I know someone asked where Wendy was, but I already planned on having her come in lol._

_Hope you like it!_

_NOTE: Here is everyone's ages then and now. (I know that Gajeel and Natsu's ages were never clarified but this is my thought on their ages.)_

_Lucy ... 17 - 35_

_Natsu ... 18 - 36_

_Gray ... 18 - 36_

_Juvia ... 17 - 35_

_Wendy ... 12 - 30_

_Romeo ... 13 - 31_

_Laxus ... 23 - 41_

_Mirajane ... 19 - 37_

_Erza ... 19 - 37_

_Jellal ... 26 - 44_

_Evergreen .. 20 - 38_

_Elfman ... 18 - 36_

_Gajeel ... 19 - 37_

_Levy ... 17 - 35_

_Bisca ... 25 - 43_

_Alzack ... 25 - 43_

_Asuka ... 7 - 25_


	14. Chapter 14

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_What can I help you with?" Wendy asked._

Lucille stiffened but set her cup down. She stared at the cup and only looked up when Lucy put a hand on her shoulder. Lucy gave her an encouraging smile, but her eyes were asking "Do you want me to explain or do you want to?" Lucille gave her mother a small smile before she shook her head. Lucille was older now, she didn't need her mom to explain things for her. She breathed in.

"Well, I guess I should start with the beginning." Lucille explained how she began to feel towards Ray after she came back from the Spirit World. Little moments like when he made it rain for her and held her for awhile. How he comforted her. And the last night during spin the bottle. She explained the sensation she got when she kissed him and how natural it felt to be in his arms. Then she explained the desire to claim him and that she thought Ray was hers. "I, along with my mom and Natalie, think it might be possible that the mate trait has also been passed down to me. Even though I'm not a dragon slayer." She looked at Wendy who was listening intently. "So first things first: do you think I have that mate trait?" She asked carefully.

Wendy set her cup down and closed her eyes, thinking. After a minute, she got up and walked over to her bookshelf, pulling out a book that seemed old. She opened it and flipped through it, looking for something. Her short, bobbed hair cut that she's kept through the years covered her face but was swept away by her head raising up; seemed like she found what she was looking for. She walked back to them and sat down, setting the book down on the coffee table. "This was Porlyusica's records of dragons from Edolas, and records from us dragon slayers." She explained.

Lucille, Natalie, and Lucy looked at the book in awe. "Dragons from Edolas..." Natalie repeated, fascinated.

"Yes. She said she noticed that dragons sometimes gave birth to twins, though it was super rare."

"But...dragons lay eggs. What? Are there two dragons in the same egg?" Natalie joked laughing.

"Precisely, Natalie." Wendy smiled. Natalie's jaw dropped, she was trying to be funny. She didn't think she was right.

"Like I said, it's quite rare. Sometimes these twin dragons can never separate. It's like the two are of one mind. Porlyusica noted that one would have the super sense of smell, and the other wouldn't." Wendy said looking at them.

Natalie and Lucille looked at eachother. "That's..the same thing as us." They said in unison.

Wendy merely nodded. "Yes. Now getting back to your question. What other things have you noticed that one can do and the other can't?" She asked curiously, grabbing a pen and preparing to write it into the book.

"Well, I have sense of smell." Lucille said as she thought.

"I have the hearing." Natalie finished. "I also have the strength." She murmured, Wendy writing it down.

"Actually, I may have the speed." Lucille commented as she looked to Natalie.

Natalie shook her head. "I don't have super speed, I mean I'm fast, but not as fast as dad, Naja, Gajeel, or Wendy.."

Lucille thought some more. "As for dragon traits, I think that's it. I was trained by uncle Loke in hand to hand combat, and I'm flexible thanks to Libra. But I think Nat was trained the same as well, right?" She asked smiling.

Natalie nodded and gave a toothy grin. "Yup. Same here!"

Wendy nodded as she wrote the rest down. She looked down at the notes of Lucille and Natalie. "As you grew up, and needed check ups, Porlyusica recorded them down. Seeing as you were twins from a dragon slayer. So she recorded all her finding from watching you two." Natalie, Lucille, and Lucy listened intently. "Lucille."

Lucille sat up straighter at Wendy's serious tone. This was it. The truth. And what if she did? Could Wendy do something about it? Suppress her mate desire? If she couldn't..what would she do?

Wendy closed the book which caught Lucille's attention. "I believe it's possible that you also have the dragon ability for a mate." Lucille sat there, eyes wide. Wendy continued. "You see, in some twin dragons, one may have the ability to have a mate, and the other doesn't. But in others, they both can. So in your case,"

"I have a mate..." Lucille finished, staring at the coffee table. Wendy nodded as she watched the reality of it all hit Lucille. Lucille stood up and began to pace. Wendy looked at her curiously, while Lucy and Natalie looked at her sympathetically. As she paced, her breathing quickened. She felt she couldn't get enough air, like there was an incredible weight on her chest and she couldn't breathe. Was she having a panic attack? Anxiety? Probably. She wasn't ready to be with person she was meant to be with for the rest of her life! She just wanted to have fun and use her magic! Why was this thrust upon her so fast?! She couldn't take this! At one point she felt herself falling. Then she heard her mothers panicked voice, Natalie's cry of her name, and Wendy rushing to her side, before Lucille closed her eyes and let herself fall into darkness.

Lucille opened her eyes to see darkness. Where was she? She turned all around but there was nothing but darkness surrounding her. Then suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw herself. "Huh?!" Lucille exclaimed. The Lucille standing in front of her had her hair down, and wore a lavender colored spaghetti strapped dress that came down to her knees. When Lucille looked into her other selfs eyes she saw desire, anger, frustration, something wild reflected back at her. Lucille recoiled a bit and the other her smirked and laughed.

"Startled are you? To see yourself? Or to see the real emotions that lie inside you, waiting to be unleashed?" The other Lucille taunted.

Lucille furrowed her brows in confusion. "My real emotions? What do you mean? Wait. Where am I? Who are you?" She said trying to stay calm and rational.

The other Lucille smiled darkly. "Why, I am you! Or I should say, the real you." She smirked. "As for where you are, you're in your own mind. Your subconscious." She said smiling as she walked around Lucille.

Lucille held a hand to her head. She was inside her mind? And talking to the "real" her? What kind of messed up dream was this? That's it! This had to be a dream! She looked at the other her and decided to roll with this "dream". She shook her head. "Alright, 'real me'. You never answered my other question. What did you mean by 'real emotions'? Why am I even here?" She asked cautiously.

The other Lucille's expression darkened. She turned to the side. "Your real emotions. Your true emotions. The emotions you are suppressing right now." Then she turned to her. "I brought you here, because of the mate bond. You don't want to accept it. You want to suppress it. And if you find a way to suppress it," she glared at Lucille. "You'd be suppressing me. The real you."

Lucille tilted her head to the side. "So...what. You're like the actual 'mate me' or something?" She asked, almost bursting out into laughter.

"Yes." She said seriously.

Lucille realized how serious the other her was and her laughter died down. _'So, she's mad I want to suppress her? And how the heck is she the real me!? I'm the real me!'_ she thought with her cheeks puffed out.

"You know I can hear your thoughts right?"

"Eep!" She shrieked and held her heart. "Heh...I should have realized that I guess." Lucille said scratching her head. She glanced at the other Lucille and was startled when she spoke.

"I know ya want me to answer your thoughts so I will. Shoot." The other Lucille gestured.

"Ah, okay." She felt weird to be talking to herself but this was her only way out of this dream. "Well I guess the main question is: why are you so mad that I want to suppress the mate bond? I mean, if you truly know what I'm thinking, you should understand why. I mean mom and Nat do." Lucille said.

The other Lucille, looked away for a second and glanced back; almost glaring. Lucille stiffened at her look and she focused on her response. She huffed. "It won't make sense to you now, but later on it will."

Lucille cocked her head to the side. _'Being a little cryptic but..okay? If she's me, how does she know something will happen in the future? Can she sense it, like dragon instincts or something?'_ she thought.

"Yes, I can sense it." Lucille almost smacked herself for thinking again. The other her could read her thoughts so it was useless to think.

The other Lucille sighed in annoyance. "Look. I'll get straight to the point." She flipped her hair and pointed her finger at Lucille. "If you find a way to suppress the mate bond and me, things will be difficult for you in the future." That's all she said before she turned around and began walking away, slowly being enveloped by darkness.

Lucille looked at her confused and was going to ask what she meant by that but, she began to fade. "Wait! What do you-" she stopped short as she began to feel heavy and drowsy. "Wait.." She said one last time before she closed her eyes.

Lucille opened her eyes and gasped. Wendy, Lucy, and Natalie filled her vision. Wendy and Lucy looked relieved, while Natalie looked frantic. "Lucille!" She cried before tackling her into a hug. "Wha-?! Natalie! What's wrong?" Lucille asked as she sat up slowly.

Lucy looked at her curiously. "You don't remember? You fainted after Wendy said she believes you have the mate bond." Her motherly instincts were kicking in now, seeing as Lucille didn't remember what happened.

Wendy touched her forehead. "How are you feeling, Lu-chan?" The healer asked, concerned.

After finally prying Natalie off of her, Lucille breathed and finally recalled everything. "That's right. The..mate bond..." Suddenly she remembered that dream. Was it real? Her intuition was telling her that the other Lucille was no dream. She was real and lies dormant inside her, trying to put her two cents in about what her next decision concerning the mate bond. What should she do now? And why should she not suppress the bond? Why was it so important for the future that she doesn't suppress it? She rubbed her temples, trying to get a grip on this information.

"Sis?" Natalie asked, pulling Lucille out of her thoughts.

"Ah! I'm fine now! Really." Lucille said putting on a smile. But she got serious. She swung her legs over the edge of a bed Wendy used for patients. "Wendy.." She began, but stopped. Warning or not, she had to do what she needed to do now. She'd deal with the consequences later. She turned to Wendy who looked curiously back at her.

"Yes?"

Inhaling a breath, she spoke. "Is there a way to suppress the mate bond? Not permanently. Just for a little while till I'm ready to accept it and my feelings." Lucille looked down. "I'm sure you all agree, but Ray is most likely my mate. However, I'm just not ready to jump into a relationship, or 'mateship'." Looking up at Wendy, she asked again. "Is there a way?"

Wendy looked surprised but sad. She couldn't believe Lucille wanted to almost sever the mate bond. Of course she understood Lucille's reasoning, but it still made her sad. She sighed and went to the book shelf that contained most of the older and worn looking books. Wendy was certain there was a way. Porlyusica once told her about it, an elixir that would suppress the bond. The ingredients were rare and hard to come by, but she had found enough ingredients for one dose; should she ever need to make it. She never needed to, until now. The elixir would work until the person was one hundred percent ready to accept the bond. All Wendy had to do was find the list of ingredients and make it. After a few minutes of searching, she found it. Sighing sadly once more, she turned to the girls with a small smile. "It is possible, Lucille. It's an elixir. It will temporarily suppress the bond until you are one hundred percent sure you are ready to accept the bond. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" She asked one more time.

Lucille's eyes widened when she heard it was possible. This was it! She was very certain she wanted to do this. She needed to do this. Lucille stood and looked steadily at Wendy. "Yes. Im sure." Wendy nodded her head and smiled.

"You guys relax while I make it. It should be done in thirty minutes." Wendy informed as she went to grab the ingredients and went to a table filled with vials and different liquids.

The three girls sat down on the couch again and waited. Natalie couldn't take the silence so she began asking Lucille the important questions. "Sooo what will you do about Ray?"

"Oh, right! He's probably still pretty upset. Will you tell him that he's your mate?" Lucy inquired.

"And tell him you weren't ready so you wanted to suppress the mate bond?" Natalie finished.

Lucille let her head relax against the couch. She decide to not tell them about what she dreamt about when she passed out. Now that this was happening, she had to tell Ray something. She looked at the ceiling, which was a tree; seeing as

Porlyusica's house was made from the foundation of a tree. She began, "Well, I'll probably just tell him that I was really tipsy. And that the reason I flinched away was because I was embarrassed and surprised by what we were doing. I'll apologize and ask if we can still be friends." She said as she glanced at Lucy and Natalie.

Lucy sat back and nodded. Seeing as that was Lucille's only other option if she didn't want to tell Ray about the mate bond. "It'll probably all work out. Since he's in love with you, he'll probably suppress his feelings as well. He'll wait for you. I believe that." Lucy smiled back at Lucille, causing Lucille to blush.

"What!? Are you kidding me?! He's gonna be ticked! He's probably going to make it rain for months again! Ugh, you're killing me Lu!" Natalie exclaimed, flinging herself dramatically over the arm of the couch. Lucy and Lucille burst out laughing at Natalie's display. Natalie continued to complain about Lucille's actions over this until Lucille began asking her about what Natsu was going to do about Cain; also Erza's and Jellal's reactions. This caused her to blush and groan, mostly over what Natsu would do.

A few minutes later, Wendy walked over to them. She held out a cup to Lucille, who looked at it eagerly. "Here it is. The elixir that will suppress your mate bond. Drink every last of it, even the last drop. And your mate bond and desire will be suppressed." She smiled.

Lucille took the cup from Wendy's hands carefully. "This is it." She smiled. Looking at the girls smiling faces, she brought the cup to her lips and chugged it down, even the last drop. After she was done, she shivered from how bitter it was. She set the cup down and focused on how she was feeling.

"Good. Now, try thinking about Ray. Just in general, or even from what happened last night. And tell us how you feel." Wendy instructed.

Lucille nodded. She closed her eyes and imagined is face, then his whole body. She didn't feel any attraction. She played over the events from last night in the closet. The way he held her to himself so close, kissed her so tenderly and passionately, the look he gave her when he gazed at her, so lovingly. She felt nothing. However, she did feel somewhat empty, just a little bit. But the feeling went away just as fast as it had come. Opening her eyes, she saw three pairs of eyes awaiting eagerly for her response. Lucille smiled. "It worked, Wendy!" She jumped up and went to give Wendy a grateful hug.

Wendy smiled and rubbed Lucille's back. "I'm glad!" When Lucille pulled away, Wendy touched her cheek. "I hope this is what you wanted." She smiled.

Lucille nodded vigorously. "It is, trust me!" She gave Wendy one last hug before she turned to her mother and sister. "Now, let's head to Ray's house so I can explain things!" She said confidently as she thanked Wendy one last time before she made her march towards Ray's house.

Lucy and Natalie hurriedly got up and hugged Wendy, saying their thank you's as well. Wendy nodded. "I just hope this is what she wanted." Wendy muttered. She turned to Lucy. "Let me know if she has any weird symptoms or dramatic changes." Lucy nodded as she hugged Wendy once more before her and Natalie rushed after Lucille.

Wendy watched them leave and sighed. "I don't think you should have done this Lucille, but...it's your life and your decision. I only hope you're ready." She muttered before deciding to get ready for the day.

* * *

_Welp, she did it! And what was Lucille's subconscious trying to warn her about? Why is the mate bond essential?_

_Hehehe, you'll see. Hope you all liked my adult Wendy! ^_^_


	15. Chapter 15

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lucille marched through the streets of Magnolia towards Ray's house. She felt so much better. Like a burden had been lifted. She did, however, feel somewhat hollow and empty, but that feeling didn't stay for long. She smiled and began to whistle.

Lucy and Natalie looked at Lucille like she had grown another head. They couldn't believe how happy Lucille was right now. Lucille looked so carefree, without a worry in the world.

"Mom..this is so weird." Natalie muttered. Her gut was telling her this wasn't her Lucille, her sister. That the Lucille in front of them was different.

Lucy held her hands behind her back as she studied her daughter walking in front of them with a carefree air about her. _'That elixir..'_ Lucy thought. That elixir was safe or else Wendy would have never given it to Lucille. But was this the result of suppressing her mate bond? This Lucille sure looked like her daughter, but something was off about her. Like she was missing half of herself. You could just feel it. She sighed. "I know, Nat. But for now there is nothing we can do. We'll just keep a close eye on her." She said as she smiled at Natalie. "It's your job as her sister to protect her when your father and I can't. We can rely on you, right?" She asked, knowing full well the answer.

Natalie perked up and gave her mother a proud grin. "Of course! I'll always protect Lucille, I promised her back then too." She said nodding. Lucy gave her a satisfied nod as Natalie watched her sister. _'I'll protect you, Lu. I promise.' _They walked a little further till they came to Ray's house which was close to Lake Sciliora. Juvia wished to live close to the water and Gray found a nice little house close to it. Just a one story but it as long as it had enough room for her family, it was perfect.

Lucille stopped in front of Ray's house, breathed in, and smiled. She walked up the porch and knocked on the door, Lucy and Natalie right behind her. Heavy steps were heard before the door was rushed open, revealing a panting Ultear. Ultear took a minute to register that they had company and not enemies.

"Huh? Lucille? Natalie? Aunt Lucy?" She relaxed and brushed some of her bangs out of her face. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to not sound rude. She couldn't believe Lucille of all people was here. She thought Lucille wouldn't show her face for awhile after last night. But here she was, smiling like everything was right with the world. _'Okay..odd.' _Ultear thought. Just then they heard a shout of "Sierra!" Ultear's eyes widened as she turned half way around before ducking.

Ray had turned his body into boiling hot water and had hurled himself at Ultear, however since she ducked, he was hurtling towards Lucille and couldn't be stopped. Lucy and Natalie had moved out of the way but, Lucille didn't have a chance before Ray had collided with her, throwing them onto the front lawn. They both landed with a thud. Ray's body regained it's solidity and he noticed he was laying on something soft. Opening his eyes and looking up, he realized his head was lying on Lucille's chest, Lucille looking at him with an amused look.

Lucille giggled. "I know my breasts are big and probably comfortable, but would you mind letting me up?" She asked, not able to contain her laughter. Ray blushed from his face to the tips of his ears.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Ray said as he sat up and falling onto his butt on the side of her. He had rested his head on Lucille's chest. Her **chest. **He expected her to yell at him, blush profusely like he did. But no. She just laughed. _Laughed_. He stared at her as she calmed down from her laughing fit and sat up. She was a little wet but not bad. Ray continued to stare. His feelings from last night resurfacing. How she felt in his arms combined with just now, how he laid on her chest. He felt like he was going to melt from how comfortable she felt to him. But how could she just laugh? What did last night mean to her? He couldn't believe she'd laugh over this because it was quite embarrassing. He was brought out of his thoughts as Lucille stood and held a hand out to him, to help him up. She was smiling so cheerfully, it was contagious. He smiled too and grabbed her hand. As he did he felt the electricity all over his skin but something was off. He seemed to be the only one to feel it cause Lucille barely made a notion that she felt it too. _'What the..?'_

Natalie, Lucy, and Ultear watched the exchange with surprise. Natalie and Lucy knew that this reaction must be due to the elixir. She wasn't even embarrassed cause she didn't have her feelings about Ray anymore, or rather they were suppressed. Ultear on the other hand, was sort of peeved and astonished. Lucille released Ray's hand, much to his displeasure, and turned to Ultear. "Yo! What were you two doing? Were you really fighting in the house?!" She exclaimed surprised. "Does Auntie Juvia and Uncle Gray know?!" She asked curiously.

"Yes, do they know?" Lucy asked with authority, but a smirk betrayed her stern expression.

Ray paled and began to whistle while looking anywhere but at Lucy, Lucille, or Natalie. Ultear cleared her throat and spoke. "No. They don't know, they left to go on a mission. Besides, we didn't wreck the house," She said waving her hand before saying, "much." Their parents would be gone for a few days so they would fix the house before they got home. Lucy gave Ultear a stern look that caused even Ultear to tremble. She gulped before sighing. "I'm on it, I'm on it!" She said as Lucy and Natalie followed her inside. Natalie asked how the fight started and Ultear replied with, "Long story short, Ray puked in the eggs I made for him..." Causing Lucy and Natalie to laugh.

Ray grumbled something like "I had a good reason.." and was about to follow them, when Lucille touched his arm, stopping him. He regretted that he hadn't taken a shower yet and was only dressed in sweatpants, but at least he wasn't sweaty anymore. He looked from her hand to her face. "Lucille?"

"We need to talk about last night." She said with a soft look.

Ray gulped and nodded. "Right."

* * *

Nastu arrived at Gajeel's house with his head hanging down. How could his daughters do this to him? He understood Natalie's situation somewhat. But Lucille?! Heck no! There was no way he'd approve of this! And how was it possible for Lucille? He didn't understand. Jeez, he still has to talk to Cain, Erza, and Jellal. It's true that he did fear Erza, even more so now that she was headmaster. But when it came to his girls, he'd stand up to the Titania. As for Jellal, honestly he wasn't too scared of him. Probably much to Jellal's disappointment. And Cain. He definitely took after Erza, but also had qualities of Jellal in him. Honestly, out of all the boys, Cain was the most mature. Natsu would never admit he was somewhat relieved when Natalie said Cain was her mate. But that still didn't mean he fully trusted him. As he sighed, he hadn't realized that Levy had opened the door and was staring at him. She merely waited till he noticed her before she spoke, since he seemed to be deep in thought. Natsu finally noticed her and jumped back. "Levy!?" He exclaimed.

Levy giggled as she put her hands on her hips. "It's about time you noticed me! You've been standing here for a couple minutes now." She said teasingly, but noticed his serious expression.

"How'd you know I was out here?" He asked.

"Oh! Naja smelled you when she was helping me fix our bookshelf." Natsu nodded but said nothing more. Levy smiled as she realized Natsu probably needed to speak with Gajeel. Natsu and Gajeel had formed a bond over the years, coming to each other for advice if they needed it. Although, it was mostly Natsu who came to Gajeel. As Gajeel would say, "The Salamander sucks at giving advice." Because the one time Gajeel asked for Natsu's advice, albeit on the romantic field. Natsu told Gajeel to take Levy on a mission, let her get captured, and save her. So Gajeel did and Levy was not happy. After he explained why he did it, Levy laughed at him for days. Since then, Gajeel hasn't sought Natsu's advice. He just wings it from now on. Levy rested a hand on Natsu's shoulder and she felt him jump from surprise. "Do you need to speak with Gajeel?" Levy asked tentatively. Natsu only nodded and Levy gestured for him to follow her. Their house was very neat. Many bookshelves lined the walls here and there, but that was the most as far as decorations go for their house. Levy and Natsu passed Naja on the way to Gajeel's metal smithing shed in the backyard. "How's it coming Naja?" Levy asked.

Naja, whom was kneeling down on the floor fixing a corner of the metal bookshelf, looked up at her mother and Natsu. She blew some air from her mouth to move some of her hair that got in her face and swallowed some nails she was eating; a habit developed from her father. "Eh, it's gettin' there. Hard cause it's on the bottom corner. But I can fix it. 'Sup Uncle Natsu." She said nodding to him as she gave him a side smile. "Here to talk to dad again?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he blushed a little. Jeez, did everyone know he was there to just see Gajeel? Couldn't he just drop by and them think he was there to visit all of them? However, he mostly ever came to talk to Gajeel or spar, so he couldn't really blame them. "How'd ya know?" He asked her. She merely pointed to her ears and stuck her tongue out at him before returning her attention to the bookshelf. He stared at her. Duh! Of course she'd hear their conversation! He sighed as Levy continued to walk and he followed. They walked outside to the backyard and to the large shed.

Levy knocked and waited for a shout of "Come in!" She opened the door and walked in as Natsu followed. As the years went on, Gajeel made little metal works of art to pass the time whenever he was bored, not on a mission, or needed to let off some steam. Levy told him he should sell them, but he only said it was a hobby and no one would want them. Besides he mostly made them for his kids, Levy, or some of the guild mates from Fairy Tail, as well as himself. Levy cleared her throat and Gajeel looked up to give his wife his full attention, which was never hard. "Natsu is here to talk to you." She announced as she left the two men alone.

Gajeel quirked a studded eyebrow before he put down his metal and transforming his arm from a mallet to his hand. He made his way over to Natsu and gestured for him to sit down in one of the two chairs he had by a desk. You'd think his shop would be cluttered, but on the contrary, he was the clean freak. It was Levy whom was the messy one, he's always the one to clean up the house. Gajeel sat down and sighed as he rubbed his face with a towel, and chewed on a screw. "What's eatin' ya, Salamander?" He asked.

Natsu sat down heavily. He decided to just blurt everything out. "Last night, my girls realized something." Gajeel just waited and Natsu continued. "Natalie found out that Cain is her mate and Lucille might also have a mate bond and thinks it's Ray. I mean I wasn't really surprised by Natalie having a mate, but I'm not happy it's this soon. But Lucille? I didn't think it was possible cause she isn't a dragon slayer! I don't know what to do, I can't handle this! I just got Lucille back, and now she's gonna start dating?! I just...what do I do?! How do I come to terms with this, Gajeel?! They are too young!" He said all at once and leaned his head to rest against the back of the chair.

Gajeel's mouth dropped open, the screw falling to the floor. "Natalie..and Lucille..have mates?!" He exclaimed. Not really believing what he had just heard.

Around that time, Lance was walking out to ask his father if he wouldn't mind making him another bookshelf that could hang on the wall, when he heard his fathers exclamation. He stopped in the middle of the yard. He also had acquired the dragon hearing and could hear all of their conversation. Lucille had a mate? He looked around and hid behind a tree. He didn't want Natsu or Gajeel to smell or hear him so he kept his distance, and listened.

"Yes..." Natsu groaned.

Gajeel leaned back and looked at the ceiling. Natalie and Lucille? Natalie he understood but Lucille? How? Was it because they were twins? This was just too bizarre. Gajeel breathed in and tried to think rationally. "Look, Natsu. I don't know what to tell ya. Fer Nat, ya knew this day would come. I don't believe I told ya, but Naja found her mate at the age of nine, but hasn't confronted him about it. I won't say whom, she'd kill me if I did. Just be grateful it wasn't till now. And ya can't do anything about Nat, just intimidate Cain and look out fer her. But I think she'll be fine, especially if he's her mate." He started. Inhaling he spoke about his next problem. "As for Lucille, I have no idea. I guess she got the mate bond cause they're twins? I dunno. It's bizarre that she also got it...but, what's she think?" He asked, not sure where to go from here.

Natsu lifted his head up. "Well," he scratched his head. "She..really freaked out about it. She actually wasn't happy. Saying she didn't want to deal with and know who the person she's meant to be with the rest of her life is. That she just wanted to enjoy being back home and using her new found magic. But she couldn't if she kept having that attraction to him whenever she saw him.." He stated. "I mean I'm happy but, I also feel bad that she doesn't want the mate bond."

Gajeel nodded and looked at Natsu. "So what does she plan to do then?"

"Well, Lucy, Natalie, and her went to Wendy to see if she did have it and if there was a way to suppress the mate bond till she's ready to accept it. So I'm not sure what she'll do. But..she might suppress it." Natsu said as he thought about Lucille's anxiety ridden face. He felt so bad for her, he wished he could do more but that wasn't in his power.

"Hmm..then I guess it's up to Wendy and her to decide. Either way, you'll just have to accept this and get over it. Spar to get yer frustration and anger out of yer system. Then just be there fer her." He stated matter of factly.

Natsu groaned again. "But! It's just so hard to accept!" He shouted.

"I know, but ya have to." He said sighing and closing his eyes.

Lance looked at the sky. _'Lucille didn't want the mate bond?' _he thought sadly. He understood where she was coming from but..what if her mate was him? She didn't want him? He shook his head, his blue locks swaying every which way. He breathed in. No. He didn't even know who she thought her mate was, it probably wasn't even him. Which made him feel a sharp pain in his chest. He cursed a little and decided now was a good time to interrupt them. He walked in and leaned against the door frame. "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to know if you would mind building me another bookshelf that can hang on my wall?" He asked.

Gajeel smiled and stood up. "Gihihi! Sure thing, Lance! You an' yer mom really love yer books." He smirked and ruffled Lance's hair. Gajeel turned to Natsu. "So, we done?" He asked, still slightly worried about him.

Natsu stood, sighed, and nodded, giving Gajeel his signature grin. "Yep! Thanks Gajeel." He said as he patted Gajeel's shoulder. He said hi to Lance before he began walking into their house and off to Gray's house. Something telling him that's where his girls would be.

Lance looked back at Gajeel as his father went back to work. "Thanks dad. Do ya need help?"

Gajeel looked up at his son happily. "Sure! If ya want to."

Lance took a seat by Gajeel and was instructed on what to do. But was shocked when his father said, "So, you were listening?" Lance stopped what he was doing and looked away. So his father had noticed him. He sighed and nodded.

Gajeel hummed and still kept working. "How much do ya know?"

"Just that Natalie and Lucille have mates. And that Lucille doesn't really want hers." He stated, with saddness in his voice.

Gajeel picked up on this. He realized his son must like Lucille, but didn't hear who her mate was. _'Well, this is gonna crush his heart.'_ he thought. Deciding not to tell Lance who Lucille's mate is.

"I'll stay quiet." Lance stated and began to work. Obviously, not wanting to talk about it any further.

Gajeel smirked sadly. "Good idea." Unfortunately, he knew, his son's heart was going to get broken soon.

* * *

_I know I know. You guys wanna know Ray's reaction and what Lucille's gonna say. Not to mention what Ultear's gonna do. But I wanted to put in some of my otp in this chapter, meaning Gajevy. Lol I hope this chapter caused some giggles. And hopefully I did Gajeel, Levy, and Natsu justice.. ^^;_


	16. Chapter 16

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ray led Lucille to a bench by Lake Sciliora. His heart was pumping through his chest so hard, he was sure Lucille could hear it. As he sat down, she sat down more on the other side, not sitting close to him. That alone told him how the conversation would go, and he thought his heart was going to break. It really was a spur of the moment thing. How stupid could he be? She just came home, there's no way she'd fall in love with him, atleast that fast. What if she'd never love him more than a friend? Suddenly, the nightmare he experienced from Shizuka came to mind.

"Ray."

He'd never be able to truly protect her how he would want to.

"..Ray."

He shivered. What if...she were to die like in those nightmares? All because he wouldn't let himself get too close to her because she didn't want him to be that close, like a lover.

"Ray?"

He put a hand to his head, squeezing some of his hair. He'd rather die than not be able to hold her and protect her. Be close to her. Feel her warmth. He **needed** her. Would she allow him to protect her? Be there for her at any moment? Be close to her? Would she..

"Ray!?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Lucille had turned him to face her, holding his shoulders. She had a worried look on her face. He blinked and looked up as clouds began to form, signaling a storm. How did he not notice his magic doing this? He always lost control when it came to Lucille. Ray shook his head and smiled slightly. "Sorry." He sighed and the clouds retreated. He scratched his head. "I was lost in thought. Sorry. So," he spoke softly, waiting for her to continue.

Lucille looked him over once more before she breathed out a sigh. She let go and turned to face the lake. "Right. Last night when we, made out.." She looked down and twiddled her thumbs. She didn't understand why she was hesitating, but she was._ 'Just tell him you were drunk, Lucille. It's easy! What's wrong with..' _she held her head as she got a slight headache suddenly. She shook her head and it went away. "I was really drunk. I'm sorry.." She felt a sharp pain in her heart.

Ray looked at the ground, his heart felt like it was being ripped into tiny pieces. "Ah," he leaned his elbows on his knees. "I see. I had a feeling that was the case from your behavior." He said, scoffing.

_'No...why do I regret saying that? Why do I..want to say I really...'_ she winced and held her head with both hands.

Ray looked at her and frowned. "Lucille? Hey, what's wrong?" He got closer to her, his worry overriding his decision to not be close to her.

Lucille winced once more. "My head..feels like it's splitting into..two...I can't.." She swayed a little but Ray caught her in his arms.

"Ssssh. It's alright. Lean against me and relax until it goes away." He said soothingly as he held her close to his chest.

Lucille murmured an "Okay." before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Ray glanced down at her. What on earth? What happened? Does she have a hangover? If she did it should be over by now, she didn't have that much to drink. Sure she was tipsy but she shouldn't have gotten that drunk. No, this was from something unrelated to last night. So then, what was it? He sighed. For now, he'd enjoy this moment of getting to hold her again. Probably for the last time, anyway. He held her slightly tighter, inhaling her scent of fresh rain and lavender. It calmed him down. She always smelled of lavender, even when they were younger. She smelled of rain, naturally, but she always wore lavender scented perfumes and soaps. That's one of the reasons she had that calming effect. Ray smiled as let his thoughts center around her. The feel of her, the smell of her, everything.

* * *

Lucille felt heavy. She couldn't move. It took everything in power to open her eyes. She saw she was in a type of bird cage. _'Huh? Where am I? I was just with Ray telling about-' _she stopped her thoughts. Suddenly she saw someone sitting on the hanging perch. It was a woman who wore a purple colored dress and had blonde hair. Suddenly the woman jumped and landed gracefully beside her. Lucille gasped. The woman...was herself.

The other Lucille glared at her. "I told you not to do it. But you did anyway." She sighed angrily.

Lucille couldn't respond. It was taking all her strength to use her eyes. She couldn't move or speak. She didn't understand what this other her was talking about. Was this a dream?

The other Lucille looked at her curiously while she held her chin. "You don't..remember?" She hummed and nodded. She put her hands on her hips. "Listen well. I'm only going to say this, since it seems you have no recollection of our previous conversation." She breathed in. "If you deny your feelings and don't submit to them, danger will befall your family, friends, and those who are dear to you."

Then, Lucille's vision began to get blurry before she was submerged into darkness.

* * *

When Lucille came to, she was looking at the beginning sunset being reflected in Lake Sciliora. She blinked and noticed she was being held. She felt strong arms and a well-toned chest. _'Who..?' _she glanced up and saw Ray gazing at the lake with nostalgia. His profile was illuminated by the sun and his blue hair blew in the warm breeze. Puberty had definitely been kind to him. He had filled out quite nicely. She blushed when she found herself starring and blushed even fiercer when he looked down at her.

"Ah! You're awake. How're you feeling? Any better?" Ray asked as he peered at her face. She looked adorable when she first woke up. But why was she blushing? "Hey, your face is red. Do you have a fever?" He brushed away her bangs and kissed her forehead. His mother always taught him, the best way to check if someone has a fever, is to put your lips to their forehead. You can tell their temperature better that way.

Lucille was blushing like mad. He just kissed her forehead. Kissed! Did he have a hidden motive to this? Or was he genuinely trying to check her temperature? She grabbed his face and pulled him away while creating some distance between them. "No, no! I'm fine! Really!" She said, an octave higher than her usual tone voice. She cursed herself and let go of his face. "Um.." She breathed in to calm herself. She then remembered. She told Ray she was drunk and that their make out was a result of her being too tipsy. That she didn't mean to do that. Then she got a headache and he held her when she passed out. Then that weird dream. Was it a dream? And that warning..

What was up with all this foreshadowing?! First Shizuka now herself? It didn't make sense. Lucille sighed and held her head to get a grip. _'Think of one thing at a time, Lucille.' _She thought as she inhaled and exhaled. Ray was looking at her curiously, somewhat afraid she was about to faint again. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, that's pretty much it, about last night." She looked down. "I'm sorry if..I confused you or hurt you. I probably should wait till I'm of age to drink." Lucille said as she laughed nervously.

Ray stared at her. It hurt him so much that she didn't mean anything from last night. But in some way, he felt she was lying. His father told him that when people get drunk and say things, some of those things are true. So was she lying or being truthful? He decided to be bold and ask. "Do you find me attractive, Lu?"

Lucille looked up sharply, surprised by that random question. She noticed how serious his gaze was. She couldn't look away, like she was being pulled into him. "Ah..um..." She tried to answer and swallowed her nervousness. Ray was definitely handsome, much like Uncle Gray. Heart throbs they both are. She just now noticed he was in sweatpants and his chest was bare, his hair in disarray more then usual, and his strong jaw line, and dark mysterious eyes. Who wouldn't be attracted to him?! Lucille blushed a bit and glanced away. "Of-Of course you're attractive. Who wouldn't be attracted to you? You're handsome like Uncle Gray, mysterious, but kind.." What was she saying?! This was so embarrassing! She was practically spilling her feelings out! But she didn't feel that way.. Did she? ...No. She didn't. "Why do you ask?" She said as she looked at him.

Ray smirked at her random fluster of a confession. He stood up and smiled. "So last night, you probably did that cause you're attracted to me. Hm?" He said as he glanced at her form and smirked. She was definitely lying. Why? He didn't understand. But he wasn't about to give up. He watched her blush and express a look of shock.

Lucille stood up and put her hands on her hips, finally recovering. "WHA? Well look who's being cocky and sure of himself?!" She exclaimed. She crossed her arms over her chest as she puffed out her cheeks. She huffed and turned to walk away when his next words stopped her.

"Just so you know, I'm **not **sorry about what happened last night."

Lucille turned to look at him. He smiled warmly at her, the sun behind him making him glow as his hair blew gently in the breeze. Her pony tail whipped about as she stared at him speechless. He walked forward and put his hand on her head before walking past her and to his house. Lucille put a hand to her heart. Her heart beating a mile a minute. She didn't know what to think or say, she was stunned.

"Hey, ya comin'?" Ray called out to her.

Lucille blinked and shook her head. Man she needed to get a grip! But his words...did that mean that Ray..likes her? He didn't regret last night? She swallowed hard before putting on a bright smile and nodding. "Yeah! I'm coming!" She ran to catch up to him as they both walked inside his house.

* * *

Inside Lucy was in between Ultear and Natalie as both girls were glaring at eachother.

"Say that again, Flame Brain?!"

"Your food tastes awful! How can you mess up making tea and cookies, Ice Princess?!"

"Girls! C'mon! It wasn't bad at all, Nat! You're just so darn picky!" Lucy said as she pushed them away from each other. However, both girls got into battle stances, circling each other, and Lucy panicked. She turned to Ray and Lucille, her eyes pleading for help. Ray and Lucille looked at each other, not sure what to do. How could they stop them?

Just then Natsu walked in, just as Natalie stopped in front of her father. Natsu blinked when he heard, "Ice-Make: Gungnir!" Natalie jumps out of the way as a large ice lance hurtled toward Natsu, hitting him and freezing him. Lucille, Ray, Lucy, Natalie, and Ultear gasped.

"U-Uncle Natsu.." Ultear whispered. Just then, inside the ice, Natsu glowed red and the ice began to melt. Once he was free, he heated himself up so he was dry, then eyed Ultear. "Ah..I'm so sorry Uncle Natsu! That was meant for-"

"What do you think you're doing?! Using magic in the house?! Gray would kill you!" Natsu yelled with authority. "And I bet **you** started it, Nat!" Both girls hung their heads. Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry.." Natalie and Ultear said in unison.

Natsu huffed, "You better be!" He turned to Lucille, who smiled at him. He noticed a bit of a different aura on her, and figured he'd ask Lucy. "Why don't we go to the Guild? There, you two can brawl all ya want!"

Natalie and Ultear smirked at each other. While Lucy chastised Natsu about encouraging them. Ray and Lucille laughed.

"I'll meet you guys there. I gotta take a shower real quick." Ray announced.

Natsu and Lucy nodded, "Alrighty, we'll meet you there!" Natsu said as he walked out.

"Lu, why don't you stay here and walk with Ray so he doesn't come alone." Natalie smiled.

Lucille scratched her cheek and shrugged. "If it's alright with Ray.." She said glancing at him. He gave her a smile. "Sure!"

Natalie nodded as she and Ultear walked after Natsu and Lucy, leaving the pair alone.

Ray stretched. "I'll be out in seven minutes, make yourself comfortable. Unless," he glanced at her while nudging her. "You want to join me..?"

Lucille looked at him appalled as she slapped his arm. "No way! Just go take your shower!" She said pushing him towards the bathroom. She sat down on his couch as Ray continued to laugh while walking to the bathroom. Asking her one last time if she was sure, which resulted in her throwing her boot at him; Ray just barely getting the door closed first. She grumbled and only went to grab the boot when she heard the shower curtain close. Returning to the couch, she sighed into it, relaxing. Geez, Ray was either too considerate or too cocky. There really was no in between, much like Juvia. Suddenly, she became too aware of the shower running. Which made her think about Ray's last words._ 'Ray wasn't sorry about the kiss..he..did that mean he..?'_

Ray let the shower water run over him, hanging his head. He moved the hair out of his face, exposing a furiously blushing Ray. Where on earth did that boldness come from?! Was his father finally rubbing off on him? Or was he just becoming overly confident on the situation between him and Lucille? He sighed and got control over his emotions, hurriedly washing himself so Lucille wouldn't complain that he was taking too long. Drying himself off and wrapping the towel around himself, he walked out of the bathroom. When he did he saw Lucille pressing a pillow to her face and flailing about, with the muffled sounds of screaming. All he could do was stare at the peculiar sight. He hadn't taken that long, had he?

Lucille stopped her screaming fit when she heard the click of a door. Slowly, she slid the pillow below her eyes to catch Ray, clad in only a towel, starring at her curiously. She blinked and blushed bright red from embarrassment, both from Ray's appearance and that he caught her acting ridiculously. All she did next was throw the pillow at him before yelling, "Get some clothes on!"

Ray just let himself be hit by the pillow before he moved his feet to walk to his bedroom, quite curious as to what all that was about. He put on gray pants, a tight dark blue shirt and his black boots. Drying his hair a little more with the towel he walked out of his room to join Lucille, who was leaning on the wall beside the front door. He stopped in front of her and smiled. "Ready?" Lucille nodded and they walked out.

The sun signaled the time to be six in the after noon and the two hadn't made it five minutes in before Ray burst out laughing. "Okay, so what was up with that outburst when I came out of them bathroom? Why were you screaming into a pillow?" He asked as his laughter died down. He noticed Lucille blush and smack her hand to her face.

"Ugh, it's nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "For you to not tell me, this is a first."

Lucille stopped walking as his words hurt her. They've always talked about everything, unless it was girl related, then she went to Natalie. She should just tell him. But which topic? When he said he wasn't sorry about the kiss, or about when she was talking to herself in that dream, or Shizuka's last words? But why was she concerning herself with the topic about her feelings and Ray? She didn't feel that way towards him. She decided to go with the last one. That seemed to be the easiest topic as of right now. She sighed. "It's about Shizuka. What she said has bothered me since we came home. But we should probably wait till we're with everyone to talk about it. I haven't even talked about it with my parents either." She said as she rubbed her arm and continued walking to the guild.

Ray hummed and walked with her. So that's what she was worried about. Heck, even he was still having some trouble. Especially from the nightmare Shizuka put him under. A chill ran down his spine as he remembered. No. He wouldn't think about it. He wanted to talk to someone about it, especially Lucille. But since it concerned him talking about how he felt about her, he probably shouldn't. At least, not for awhile. Maybe he could talk to his sister or parents about it. He sighed. He didn't really want to talk to Ultear about it._ 'Wait a sec! Cain!' _Cain was his best friend. Of course he could talk to him about it! Ray felt relief flood through him as they neared the doors. "So do you want to talk to everyone about Shizuka when we get inside? Or do it another day?" He asked with concern.

Lucille breathed in and out. "We'll do it now. If I don't I'll never get any sleep." She said with a strained smile. Ray frowned but she patted his shoulder as reassurance she'd be okay, before she walked inside.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, but here it is! Things have sort of calmed down with moving but we're still hectic. So I haven't felt I've been in the best environment to write a decent chapter. That's why I made you all wait. Hope you down mind. ^^;_

_So I hope you all didn't mind. As for Lucille, her conscious is strooooong and wants her to admit her feelings. Not run away like she did about her magic. And Ray knows she's lying. Hehe_

_Also here's their birthdays (we missed Natalie and Lucille's, and Lydia's. Oops..):_

_Lucille_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: June 7 (Gemini)_

_Magic: Celestial Spirit Mage_

_Natalie_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: June 7 (Gemini)_

_Magic: Fire Dragon Slaying Mage_

_Ray_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: March 15 (Pieces)_

_Magic: Water Mage_

_Cain_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: April 23 (Taurus)_

_Magic: Requip: The Knight Mage_

_Lance_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: October 5 (Libra)_

_Magic: Script Mage_

_Lydia_

_Age: 19_

_Birthday: August 21 (Leo)_

_Magic: Lightning Mage_

_Ultear_

_Age: 20_

_Birthday: November 2 (Scorpio)_

_Magic: Ice-Make Mage_

_Naja_

_Age: 20_

_Birthday: November 30 (Sagittarius)_

_Magic: Iron Dragon Slaying Mage_

_Max_

_Age: 21_

_Birthday: December 26 (Capricorn)_

_Magic: Take-Over Mage_

_Jax_

_Age: 21_

_Birthday: April 19 (Aries)_

_Magic: Take-Over Mage_


	17. Chapter 17

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Lucille opened the doors, the spontaneous and rowdy environment of Fairy Tail greeted her with open arms. She smiled, the atmosphere almost soothing her nerves. She scanned her eyes over the members of Fairy Tail when she suddenly heard an outburst from her fathers voice.

"CAIN!"

Lucille turned to Ray who was surprised as well. He pointed to the middle of the floor and they made there way over, as people seemed to turn and gaze at the commotion. Natsu marched his way over to where Cain stood, his hand gently holding Natalie's. Cain slowly turned around in time to see a fuming Natsu right in front of him. Cain was unfazed and spoke calmly.

"Hello Natsu. What can I do for you?" He asked, still holding Natalie's hand; who's had begun to shake. Cain squeezed her hand. He wasn't afraid of her father. Maybe a little bit, but he mostly respected Natsu, which replaced his fear of him. Natalie glanced at Cain and swallowed her nerves. By this time, Lucille, Ray, Lucy, Lance, Lydia, Gajeel, Levy, Naja, Ultear, Max, Mirajane, Laxus, Jax, Elfman, and Evergreen had gathered around.

Natsu puffed out his chest. "You know **exactly** why I'm here!" He said as he eyed their joined hands. Oh heck no. He growled as he called out, "ERZA! JELLAL!" Lucy had joined beside her husband and patted his back, in an attempt to calm him a little. There's no way in Earthland she'd be able to stop him.

Erza calmly walked down the stairs to see why she was called, Jellal following her with a curious gaze. When she saw Natsu fuming, she sighed. She turned to Jellal who gave her a small smile and nudged her forward. They walked to Natsu, who stood glaring daggers at her son. Erza became defensive. Why was he mad at Cain? Her perfect son? She was getting a little angry but Jellal put a calm hand on her shoulder.

"Natsu. What's the matter?" Jellal asked calmly.

Natsu turned and his eye twitched. How could Jellal be so calm? They were in a crisis! Albeit, a crisis that was out of their control, but Natsu was not going to just float along with it. Natsu got in front of Jellal and pointed to his son. "Your _son_ is my daughters mate!"

Jellal and Erza exchanged looks of surprise. They had been briefed by Wendy all about the dragon habits and history on them. And seeing as Natalie was also a dragon slayer, of course she'd have a dragon mate. Jellal looked at his son who had a slight blush, but had a calm expression, that gradually turned into a small smile. Natalie looked a tad nervous, but seeing Cain seemed to calm her nerves and she broke out into a smile as well. Jellal just smiled and looked at Erza and Natsu. Erza, being a romantic herself, saw nothing wrong with this situation. She knew that when a dragon slayer found their mate, they were mates for life. And her son was a hopeless romantic as well whom, once he found a woman he found worthy of himself, he'd never leave her for another. Most like Jellal in that way.

Erza smiled. "Well, that's great news! Congratulations Cain, Natalie!" She said grabbing them into a bone crushing hug. They winced in pain but gladly accepted Erza's approval, and hug.

"O-Oi! This isn't the reaction I was hoping for! How can you just accept this?!" Natsu complained. Where they all insane?!

Jellal just patted Natsu's shoulder as he watched his wife gush over the new couple. "What can we do, Natsu? We know about the mate bond, and once they've accepted it, it's pretty much out of our hands. Even you know that." He said as Natsu's shoulders slumped.

"I know, I know! But I expected at least some sort of disapproval from you two! Even a little bit!" Natsu said as he crossed his arms. He noticed everyone was coming up to Cain and Natalie, congratulating them. Lucy and Erza gushing over them, probably planning the wedding at that very moment. Oh Mavis, a wedding?! Natsu shook his head to rid himself of the thought and sighed. "She's one of my little girls Jellal. She's too young.. I wish she could have waited till she was in her twenties at least."

Jellal nodded. "But the good thing is you know the guy she's dating. Doesn't that comfort you some?" He asked, trying to console Natsu.

"Eh, I guess.." Natsu mumbled as he watched Natalie and Cain. Natalie's smile was so bright as she thanked everyone, and holding onto Cain's arm like a life line. She truly looked happy. Gradually, a small smile formed upon his lips. If she was happy, that's all that matters, right? He sighed and nodded. "As long as she's happy, that's all that matters." He voiced his somewhat approval.

Jellal looked at Natsu and smiled. Happy that he approved of his son, at least a little. "Well, guess this makes us father-in-laws." He said as a joke. Technically, it was the truth. Cain and Natalie were now mates, and that meant for life. So now him and Natsu would be related. He didn't mind at all, but of course he knew Natsu wasn't ready yet, so he decided to tease him some. After his "father-in-law comment" he received a gasp and a groan from Natsu. Jellal snickered and continued to talk about the future with Natsu groaning the whole time.

Natalie held Cain's arm and chatted with the girls while Cain chatted with the guys. At some point, Cain put his hand over hers. She jumped but looked at him to see him gazing at her with so much love, she thought he'd burst. She blushed but smiled. Just that look filled her with so much happiness, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Suddenly, Erza grasped her hand and pulled Natalie to her. She gasped.

"Oh Natalie! I'm so happy to welcome you into our family! You've always been one of my favorites. You're strong willed, passionate, always happy, and a lovely young woman. I'm so fortunate to watch you grow into the woman you are." Erza said smiling warmly. Such a motherly smile that brought happy tears to Natalie's eyes. Natalie kept the tears at bay but smiled.

"Thank you so much, Erza. I feel blessed to have such an amazing mate like Cain. I mean, who could ask for better?!" Natalie said as she gazed at Cain talking the others. Then turning to smile at Erza. "And I'm happy to have such a wonderful mother-in-law like you, Erza." She said giving her her signature grin and Erza gave her a look of surprise. But suddenly she grabbed Natalie into a hug and let a couple tears escape.

"Natalie! You have no idea how happy I am to have you say that!" Erza cried. The two held each other and talked a bit. About the future, the past and about how Natalie gradually realized her feelings.

Ray glanced at Lucille, who was talking with Lucy, Lydia, and Evergreen. He furrowed his brow. Cain seemed to notice and asked to have a moment with Ray, since he had been talking with the other guys. Ray hadn't realized that Cain had moved him to speak privately until they were sitting down. "Uh.."

"Tell me what's on your mind. You've been in a daze since all this commotion started. What's up?" Cain asked bluntly.

Ray slightly blushed then sighed. "Alright. So you know about last night, how me and Lucille went into the closet.." Cain only nodded. Ray sighed. "Well she…she kissed me. She initiated it. I was shocked at first but um..well…I-" he was interrupted by Cain.

"Ray. I know you had a crush on Lucille. I've known since before she left. Regardless if you were best friends, I know you wanted more. Even back then." Cain smiled as Ray hung his head into his hands.

Dang. If even Cain knew and Ultear knew, no doubt everyone did! With a sigh, Ray continued. "After she continued to kiss me..I gave in and kissed her back. I mean, how could I not? I had longed for something like that too happen, and since she initiated it, I felt it was alright. So, ahem, after awhile, and after we had begun to hold each other and other stuff.." Cain merely chuckled and gave Ray a sly smile. Ray blushed and continued. "She suddenly pulled away, like I had slapped her or something. She looked scared and I went to touch her arm to ask if she was okay…she jerked away, eyes closed. Like she was afraid I hurt her or something. It hurt me that she jerked away from my touch. I was…upset. I didn't understand. I felt like I had been teased then slapped. She went to say something but I didn't listen and that's when I marched out and went home." Ray had stopped to see Cain's reaction.

Cain had his eyes closed as he listened intently. He opened his eyes slowly and nodded. "I see. So what happened next? You two seem alright today. Did you talk to each other about it?" He asked curiously.

Ray nodded. "Yeah, she came over to talk and told me that she was just a little tipsy. That she didn't mean anything by that kiss."

Cain saw Ray's hurt expression and frowned. "I'm sorry, man-" he started but then saw Ray form a side ways smirk. He tilted his head to the side, curious.

Ray looked at Cain, almost laughing at Cain's confused expression. "I know I should be sad but," he began. "When she said that. I could tell she didn't one hundred percent mean it. She looked torn. Like she wanted to say that but was confused. I know it doesn't make sense but that's what her expression said." Ray smiled. "Cain, I may still have a chance. I was afraid at first because," Ray stopped and looked torn. He hadn't told anyone about the nightmare Shizuka put him under. He sighed. "You know that nightmare Shizuka put me under?" Cain's face turned grim but he only nodded. "Well in the nightmare, Lucille and I declared our feelings. But we were in a battle and I kept failing to protect her. Each time she died, she died a different and horrific way. It drove me insane because I always want to protect her, hold her. But I could never defend her. I couldn't stop her death. Slowly I began to go mad after seeing her die so many times.. Finally, I decided I was going to take the hit, die in her place. That's when Locksmith came and stopped me. Luckily, because I would have really died if I had taken the hit." Cain breathed a sigh of relief, but he knew that wasn't the end of it. Ray looked serious as he stared at the table. "After we defeated Shizuka, I couldn't sleep that night. I couldn't really sleep last night either; and not just because I was upset over the kiss. I'm too afraid that the nightmare will come to pass. And if she won't let our relationship be more…I won't be able to protect her like I want to." Ray sighed.

Cain frowned. "It sounds like you have PSTD: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Maybe not as bad, but you have it a little." This caused Cain to worry. PSTD wasn't good. How would he get over it. Was their even a way? Maybe if him and Lucille were to become more, Ray's PSTD may go away gradually. But..

Ray was hit with realization when Cain said that. PSTD. So that's what it was. But…how could he..get over it? Especially, if she didn't want him close to her. He sighed. "The thing about all this is. I know she didn't truly mean what she said. I possibly still have a chance." Ray said as he stared hard at the table, determined. "It's just hard..knowing she doesn't really want me right now." He said.

Cain nodded and smiled. Well, if Ray was determined, maybe he'd still have a chance. And if he knew Lucille was sort of lying, then maybe Lucille just didn't want a relationship right now? "Well, I'm cheering for you. If you need anything, help or assistance, let me know." Cain said smiling as he began to stand, Ray doing the same.

Ray smiled. "Thanks. I just don't know how long I'll be able to stay away from her, not holding her or touching her. Especially, when I got a taste of it, ya know?" Ray said nudging Cain as he stared at Lucille who had sat down with Natalie, Lydia, and Lance.

Cain scoffed. "Yeah, I get it. If I couldn't even touch Natalie's hand, I'd probably lose it." He patted Ray's shoulder. "You can do it. You've held out this long, surely you can withstand your desire and try to win her over." He encouraged him as he winked.

Ray nodded. "Thanks for the support, man." He said as they fist bumped.

"Of course. What are best friends for?" Cain chuckled and began walking over to their group. Ray soon following.

Lucille looked up to see Cain and Ray make their way over. She smiled. "So, what were you two talking about?"

Ray just shrugged. "Guy stuff. You wouldn't understand."

Lucille gasped and puffed out her cheeks. Earning a chuckle from Cain and a smirk from Ray.

"Riiiiight. Guy stuff. Anyway, you wanted to talk to us about something, Lucille?" Lydia asked.

Lucille turned her attention to everyone. "Yes." She answered as she hesitated. To say she wasn't nervous was an understatement. I mean, she had put Shizuka's words to the back of her mind. They unnerved her. Scared her, even. She breathed in to gather her nerves and spoke. "I want to talk about what Shizuka said. Why she needed me, and her so called "friends" that know the real reason why I am needed for their.."project."" Everyone's faces seemed to harden or seem deep in thought. "It's been bothering me ever since. But, I just tried to ignore it for the time being. But now..I just can't." She said as she held her hands on top of the table, squeezing them a bit. The next thing she knows, Ray put his hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry. You're not alone. We're going to help you figure this out." Ray said nodding and looked to everyone else, who nodded also in agreement.

"Yeah! She's not taking my sister after I just got her back!" Natalie chimed in, enthusiastically.

Lucille looked at them and smiled. "Thank you. That makes me feel a little better." She said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Shizuka said they need you for some plan. Some purpose that would change the world. Question is, why do they want to change the world. And why do they need you?" Lance inquired, listing off the big questions.

Natalie slammed her fist down on the table. "Wait..maybe it's because you're a Celestial Spirit Mage! That's why they need you!" Everyone looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"Think about it. Throughout our parents' adventures here in Fairy Tail, our mom has been the key to a couple of the disasters they faced. For instance, when Michelle, or Imitatia, used mom because they wanted to use the Infinity Clock. And during the Grand Magic Games, when mom and Yukino-san were used to open the Eclipse Gate. Yeah, they needed Yukino-san for that last one cause they needed all the keys, but still." Natalie informed as she looked at them all. They seemed to think about what she told them. Natalie knew her hunch was at least semi-right. "Plus, you said the Spirit King said that you had the power to be a Spirit Mage, it was just dormant. Possibly because you were a twin or something along those lines. So maybe you have something else in you, since your power was dormant." She watched her sister put her chin on top of her folded hands, deep in thought.

"I think Natalie is right." Lance chirped in. "If she's right, and they need a celestial mage, maybe we should tell Lucy and make a visit to Yukino-san. Maybe they could help us out." But Lucille shook her head at Lance's comment.

"No. I don't want to worry my mom. Not until we figure this out and know **for sure** what's up." Lucille said still gazing at the table in thought. If Natalie was right, and they needed her magic, they needed to figure out why. "So, the next thing is, how does Shizuka know me? I mean, I can't recall ever meeting her in my past when I was younger.." Lucille said as she furrowed her brow, trying to recall any memory of Shizuka.

"Could she have wiped your memory of meeting her?" Cain asked.

"Hm, she didn't seem surprised when Lucille said she didn't remember her. So maybe?" Lydia said as she twirled some of her hair around her finger.

"No. I mean you're right, Lydia. She didn't seem surprised but, my gut is telling me she didn't wipe my memory. I just can't seem to remember." Lucille said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Ray watched her and thought. "Maybe you were to **young** to remember her. I think she's a few years older than you, so maybe you met her at too young of an age?"

"No, Shizuka said that Lucille told her to call her Lu. So she had to be at an age where she could comprehend speech." Cain said logically.

"Ugh! How did she meet you?!" Natalie groaned as she hit her head on the table.

"There's just too many gaps.." Lance said thoughtfully. "And since you can't remember, that doesn't help. But if you can't remember, maybe that's because you blocked it out for some reason." Everyone hummed. That would be the only logical reason for why she couldn't remember.

"So since you can't remember, that also doesn't help explain why they need you. Or what their plan might be." Lydia commented.

With her head still on the table, Natalie spoke up. "So, we're back to square one." She said with her hand in the air and one finger up.

Lucille sighed. Even with her friends help, they still couldn't figure it out. What could they do? Surely, Shizuka, or even one of her "friends" would come for her once more. And who knows what they would do to get her to come with them. She sighed. "Maybe we should stop here then?" She declared.

"But," Natalie went to say but Lucille stopped her.

"We'll stop here. There's nothing more we can do. I think, though, I might go see Yukino-san. Maybe she could help by giving me more Spirit Mage knowledge that mom can't." Lucille said as she began to stand. Everyone stood with her. "I think I'll head home. After talking about this, I've sorta developed a headache." She said scratching the back of her head as she laughed slightly. This made them worry, of course. But Lucille just put on a smile. "I'll be alright guys. I'm just going to go straight to bed. I'll talk to you all tomorrow." She said, waving goodbye.

Natalie watched her leave, Lucille looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. And in some weird way, that was true. _'A plan to change the world they said.'_she thought. She frowned. But why her sister? She's already had it hard with her magic, she didn't need to be hunted on top of it all! She looked at the others who just shrugged.

"Let's leave her be." Lance said knowingly. They all nodded and sat back down to talk about other things.

Lucille walked home, sighing along the way. She looked up at the moon as she walked, the stars had finally come out. She sighed once more as she finally made it home. Walking straight into her room and putting on her pajamas, she crawled into bed. She looked at her keys, which she had placed on her nightstand. She grabbed one and saw it to be Aquarius. She traced the outline of it and sighed, holding it close to her chest for comfort. The last thing she thought of before drifting to sleep was, _'Why me?'_

* * *

Sorry I'm a day late. But here it is! Still so many questions! And I had to add some comedy from Jellal, Erza, and Natsu. Lol Which was quite fun. And I know the Starry Sky arc was only in the anime, but I decided to add it anyway. So I hope you like this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Since that day Lucille talked to her friends about Shizuka's words, they went on a few missions. They weren't anything special, just simple missions. However, Lucille couldn't give her all. Still perturbed about why she was needed. Her biggest fear being, that they needed to sacrifice her for their plan. Shizuka didn't seem to know all the details, otherwise, if she did, surely she wouldn't go along with it. Shizuka seemed to truly and genuinely care for Lucille, even though Lucille didn't remember her.

Sighing, Lucille sat up in her bed and stared at the door. She kept having dreams of herself being taken from everyone. She couldn't get it out of her head. That's when she decided. "I can't just worry. I need to do something. Something that could help me figure all this out." She nodded and began getting dressed. She decided she'd go see Yukino-san. She truly didn't want to worry her mother, so she'd go to Yukino-san first and see if she could help Lucille out. It had been awhile since she last saw Yukino and the Sabertooth guild members. Yukino and Sting ended up getting married and had two boys, Leroy and Zane, and just recently she found out they had a little girl, Yuuna. She hadn't seen the boys in a long time, and had yet to meet Yuuna. The reason being because she had been in the Spirit World and because she didn't want to be around the boys. Leroy was such a womanizer, it became draining to be around him. Zane wasn't too bad, but he seemed to be quite attracted to Lucille and Natalie, for different reasons. He was attracted to Lucille because of her knowledge about the constellations that Leroy never bothered to learn about. And he was attracted to Natalie because of her hair. Saying she had such glossy hair, and that it amazed him that her hair was "perfectly spikey at the top and smooth and straight on the bottom." Being around them was pretty exhausting, especially since they didn't see them that much anyway.

As she walked out of her room, she walked into the kitchen where Natsu was cooking. He turned to look at her and smiled. "Mornin' Lu! What do you want for breakfast?"

Lucille smiled. "I'd like some eggs, sausage, and toast, please."

"You got it! Would you mind telling Natalie her breakfast is ready? She's out in the back." Natsu asked.

"Sure." Lucille walked to the backyard and saw Natalie sunbathing, wearing only a red bikini that had orange hearts as the pattern on it. Natalie always tried to get a tan, but never could. She had their mothers fair skin. So when she did get a tan, it was faint and only lasted for a couple of days. Lucille gained Natsu's complexion and could tan fairly well. Walking up to her sister, she spoke. "Hey, dad says your breakfast is ready. Getting an early start on sun tanning?" She asked with a hint of a chuckle.

Natalie opened one eye, and scowled at her. "I know, I shouldn't try, but I felt like basking in the sun. It helps to fire me up, ya know? Like replenishing my magic." She said as she stood up. She finally noticed Lucille was dressed and looked ready to go somewhere. "What's up with you? You look ready to go somewhere." She stated suspiciously.

Lucille cursed herself and sighed. She should have known she wouldn't get past Natalie. "Ok, you got me. I am going somewhere. It's not a mission or anything. It's.." She faltered, and Natalie, not to Lucille's surprise, read her mind as she finished Lucille's sentence.

"About the thing with Shizuka. Right?" She asked crossing her arms.

Lucille only nodded. "Yes. But I'll tell you later, let's eat breakfast first." She said cutting any more of the discussion. Both girls walked in and saw Lucy sitting there with eggs, toast, and orange juice. Lucille and Natalie's plates all ready. They sat down silently as Natsu came to join them with pancakes and eggs of his own. The table was silent as they all ate their breakfast. Lucy was the first to break the silence.

"So girls, what's on your agendas today? Going on another mission? You guys have been doing really well lately." Lucy said smiling.

Lucille stiffened but Natalie just shrugged. "Not sure yet." She smiled as she took a bite of her pancakes. Lucy only eyed them but nodded as she finished her breakfast.

"So Lucille, how have you liked being able to use your magic to summon spirits? Is it hard?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Oh! And which is your favorite spirit?" Lucy chimed in.

Lucille smiled cheerfully. "Yeah, I definitely like being able to use my magic. At first it was difficult choosing certain spirits for each opponent but, it's getting easier! As for my favorite spirit...hmm.." Lucille took a bite of her sausage as she thought. She loved all the spirits, especially after training with them in the Spirit World. She closed her eyes. "It's hard to choose because I love them all, but..I think my favorite out of them all would be a three way tie between Loke, Capricorn, and Aquarius." Lucille laughed.

"Hey! Dad said your "favorite", as in _one_ spirit. Not three!" Natalie exclaimed.

Lucille laughed. "I'm sorry! After spending time with them in the spirit world, it's hard to choose just one!"

Natsu laughed. "Hey, that's alright. Although I'm not so sure I like the thought of Loke being one of your favorites. He is a womanizer.." He said as his fatherly instincts kicked in. Lucille pacified her father's worry as she explained she thought of Loke as an uncle, and that he'd never be attracted to her since he has Aries. Of course, Natsu was still skeptical, which caused Natalie to chuckle.

Lucy smiled happily. She loved that one of her daughters shared her love of the spirits. Plus, she got to bond with them, so Lucille possibly loves them even more than herself. Done with her breakfast, Lucy stood up and walked over to hug her daughter.

"Ah!? Mom..?" Lucille asked as she just finished the last bit of toast in her mouth.

"Mmhmm. I'm just happy is all." Lucy replied, warding off their worry. She then kissed the top of Lucille's head and proceeded to put her dishes in the sink.

Lucille swallowed and drank the rest of her orange juice as she looked at Natalie, who just shrugged her shoulders. The girls and Natsu put the dishes in the sink and Lucille and Natalie walked out to the front porch.

"So, where you planning to go?" Natalie asked as she sat down and began juggling a fire ball that she created from her magic.

Lucille leaned against their house and looked at the scenery. "To see Yukino-san."

Natalie almost dropped the fireball, which would have been bad cause she didn't want to burn their house down. She almost did that when she was younger. Although her dad has done more than that before. She looked up at Lucille. "You serious?!" Lucille nodded. "But! You know those boys will never let you have a chance to talk to her! They'll suffocate you!" Natalie said with worry and terror in her voice.

Lucille scoffed. "Don't I know it. But I gotta. Maybe she can help me out. Plus I'll get to meet little Yuuna!" She said smiling.

Natalie gazed at her and sighed in defeat. "Well, guess I'm going too then. No way am I letting you go alone with those two boys there."

"But what about Zane? You know how he gets around you. Cain will be furious." Lucille said as she smirked slyly.

Natalie blushed but recovered and smiled. "Why don't we bring the whole team?!"

"Ah, well it's not like we're going on a mission.."

"So? It'll be fun! Plus, maybe Lydia can help distract those boys." Natalie said as she waggled her eyebrows.

Lucille laughed and sighed with a smile. "Alright, we'll bring the whole gang."

"Great! Let me go get changed. You let mom and dad know!" Natalie said as she ran inside.

Lucille bit her lip nervously. She'd have to casually tell them she just wanted to visit. Breathing in, she walked inside and strode over to her mom. Natsu was helping her with the dishes. "Hey, mom, dad? Me and the team are gonna go visit Sabertooth. We'll be back probably in a day or two. Don't worry. Love you, bye!" Lucille said in a rush and almost made it to her room to grab her bag and keys, and walk out the door without being questioned, when Natsu stopped her.

"Woah, woah! Visiting 'Sabertooth'?! Why do you want to visit them?!" He said sternly.

"Well, I haven't seen them since I disappeared. I miss them." Which wasn't a total lie.

Natsu eyed her. Was she on to a new guy since her mate bond was suppressed? Lucy filled him in on all that happened so he worried she may begin to want to date other guys. Yes, it didn't make sense, but his fatherly instincts were worried so of course he thought of the impossible. But he saw genuine feelings in her eyes. Of course, she missed them. He sighed, Lucy putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, you can go." Natsu mumbled. "But if those boys do anything to you or Nat-"

"Don't worry. We got Cain, Ray, and Lance with us! Plus, Lydia might help distract them." Natalie said as she entered the conversation, dressed and ready to go.

Natsu looked somewhat relieved on hearing that. He groaned and tipped his head back. "Fine. You can go." He caved and the girls smiled, about to walk out when Lucy stopped them.

"Hey! Where's our hugs?" She said with hands on her hips. Lucille and Natalie giggled as the rushed over to give their parents hugs. "Be careful!" She shouted after them as they left. She sighed.

"Can't get used to it either, huh?" Natsu asked as he hugged her from behind.

Lucy huffed as she shook her head and leaned against his shoulder. "No. But we kind of have to. I don't want to admit that they are growing up and won't need us anymore." Lucy said with sadness in her voice.

Natsu placed a kiss on the top of her head and leaned his head against hers. "Me too. But they'll always need us at some point."

Lucy smiled as she closed her eyes, leaning into Natsu's abnormal warmth. "I hope you're right."

When the girls got to the guild, they walked straight to each member of the team and gathered them together. "Okay, here's what's going on." Natalie began. "Lucille is going to visit Yukino-san to see if she can help figure out this whole thing that Shizuka was talking about. Or at least give her some leads."

"Wait a minute..if you two go, won't _those two _be all over you guys." Lance commented. They all knew who he was talking about.

Natalie scratched behind her head and nodded. "That's why we, well, I was hoping you guys would come along. Especially, Lydia." She said nervously.

Lydia's eyes widened in surprise, then she smirked, understanding where she was getting at. "I gotcha. You want me to be the distraction and use my womanly charms, hm?" She asked, not at all bothered by the idea. The boys seemed to snicker I bit but shut up real fast when she gave them a death glare, much like Mirajane's.

"Yeah, so, will you guys come? I really need to get going now if I wanna make it at a decent hour." Lucille said, not meaning to be impatient.

Cain, Ray, Lydia, and Lance nodded and said they'd go. Natalie and Lucille waited for them at the train station so they could get some clothes to stay the night. Once they were all gathered, they hoped on the train and made their way to Sabertooth's guild. Natalie, Lucille, and Lance dreading it along the way.

* * *

_'Kay, I know this is really short but I've been dealing with some stuff. Plus, I decided it'd be better to not have them arrive there and then end it in the middle. So I hope you're okay with it being short. And yes, I'm for Sting x Yukino. Please don't hate me. Lol_


	19. Chapter 19

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

As they got off the train, the group walked up to the large intimidating Sabertooth guild. Ascending the large concrete stairs, Lucille stopped a few steps away from the doors. Everyone stopped and waited, but Lucille said nothing. Natalie walked up to her sister and patted her shoulder. "Hey.." She said softly. "What's wrong?"

Lucille heaved a long sigh. What if they were mad at her? "It's just...what if they're mad at me? I mean, I heard a lot of the guilds searched for me and I know Sabertooth had to be one of them. Sting-san is close to dad and us, so I know he wouldn't hesitate to look for me. I'm just worried-" her explanation was stopped by Lance yanking her away from Natalie by the shoulders to look at him.

"Stop." Lance began, silencing Lucille. She just stared at him wide eyed. "You really think Master Sting would be mad at you? And Yukino-san? Rogue-san?" Lucille's eyes wavered. "No, they wouldn't, and you know that. You need to stop your worrying. It's not healthy. That's why we're here, together, with you." He rubbed the sides of her arms, the sensation sending shivers down her spine. Lance couldn't stand to see Lucille making any other expression but a happy go-lucky one. It wasn't her to be worried. Lucille always made a decision and charged forward to accomplish it. She's been that way ever since she was little, and obviously, after being in the Spirit World, she still is. Only now, she realized all the sadness she put everyone through and is dwelling on it. Lucille didn't dwell on things, she moved forward. This wasn't his Lucille. "They aren't mad, I'm sure. If anything, they'll probably be relieved!" He said giving her a smile, which she returned with a small chuckle. "And if they are mad," he turned to look at the others. "We'll kick their butts." He said giving her a confident, toothy grin with a thumbs up. The others nodded and smiled as encouragement.

Lucille looked at each of them and sighed, smiling. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you all."

"You can thank us later when this is over with." Lydia said waving her hand. Though she didn't mean to sound harsh, that was just her.

"Right." Lucille said nodding as she turned to face the doors. Before she stepped to open them, Natalie stopped her.

"Wait! How about you hide behind us, like a surprise! Then when they're all there, we'll part and show them you're here!" Natalie said excitedly.

"Ah, okay!" Lucille nodded. Natalie took the lead, Cain to the left of her with Ray, Lydia and Lance to the right of her. Lucille hid behind them.

"Ready?" Natalie asked. After getting nods she opened the doors. Members of the guild turned to look at the door, curiously. Natalie grinned her toothy smile and announced their arrival. "Hello everyone! It is I, Natalie Dragneel! Me and my friends and here to visit Master Sting and Yukino-san!" She looked around to see everyone smile and wave, but their smiles turned to grimaces when they heard two voices scream.

"NATALIE!?"

Lydia turned slightly to whisper to Lucille. "I would duck down just in case." Lucille's eyes widened and she nodded, bending herself down a bit.

Natalie gulped as a cloud of dust made by a Stellar Mage and a Light Dragon Slayer, came charging her way. Her eyes widened as both men stopped right in front of her. "Heh, hey guys." She said as she waved her hand a little. Leroy was nineteen and the oldest. He has brown eyes with blond bangs framing the side of his face and ending at the base of his neck. The rest of his hair is pulled back into a braid the ends at his shoulder blades. He has peach colored skin and wears a fish net shirt that begins at his neck and goes down to his waist, his guild mark is on his right shoulder in yellow. He wears a dark yellow jacket, light grey fur all around the trim of the jacket and along the cropped off sleeves; it goes down to the middle of his abdomen. Yellow gloves that go up his forearms, with grey straps adorn his hands. He wears a double black belt and slim grey pants that have a yellow trim down the sides of his leg, and wears black boots. Leroy was definitely the womanizer. Even when he was younger he was girl crazy. It didn't help that he was a charmer and good looking. He was definitely proud and full of himself.

Leroy beamed at her. "It's really you! I was just thinking about you, and now you're actually here!" Giving her his charming smile like he did to all the ladies, he was pushed aside by his brother Zane.

Zane was eighteen and the middle child. He has dark blue eyes and light blue hair, with fair skin like Yukino's. His bangs are open in the right side of his forehead and go to right above his ears, but the right side of his head has a short braid that goes past his ear to end at the same length as his chin. The rest of his hair is kept short. He has a silver, diamond shaped earring on his right ear. He wears a white jacket, with light grey fur around the collar that ends with a light blue circular orb placed on the middle of the jacket. A blue line goes from the end of the orb to the end of his jacket. Two blue lines go from the sides of the orb to around to his back. Light grey fur trims the end of his sleeves and the end of his jacket. He wears white slacks, and light grey boots. His guild mark is on his right shoulder blade in white, though you couldn't see it. Zane was more of a quiet person. He loved to learn new things, and liked things that were funky and impossible; like Natalie's hair. He was very loyal and sometimes shy. Zane grabs Natalie's hand and holds it like it's glass. "Natalie, you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. And your hair is even more gorgeous-" he was cut short by his hand being smacked away by Cain, who stood protectively in front of Natalie; Ray making sure to shield Lucille from anyone's sight.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't flirt with my girlfriend." Cain said with a smile, but his tone was that of a warning. He wasn't happy that these two weirdos were flaunting all over Natalie, _his _mate. Both Zane and Leroy swallowed hard.

"Your...girlfriend?" Zane asked sadly.

"Heh, yeah. We're mates." Natalie said proudly as she held onto Cain's arm. Both men dropped their heads.

Leroy was the first to recover. He placed a hand on Zane's shoulder. "Well, we're out Zane. She's off limits. Especially if they're mates." Zane nodded sadly.

Zane straightened his form and put his sadness aside. "So, you said you're here to see mother and father? What for?" He asked.

"Oh, I'd like to explain with them here. Would you mind getting them for me? And Rogue-san too?" Natalie asked.

"Sure, I'll go get them!" Leroy said as he walked off in search of his parents.

"Hey! Is that Natalie?!" A rough woman's voice called out.

"Is that you, Bea?!" Natalie exclaimed. She would have run to her but she kept her position since they were still hiding Lucille.

The woman ran up to them and smiled. Her name was Beatrice and she was the daughter of Rogue and Kagura. Even though both were from a different guild, the chemistry between Rogue and Kagura blossomed. They got married and had two children, Beatrice, though she preferred to be called Bea, and Kenji. Bea was seventeen and a tough woman. She was intimidating, but that was just how she looked. Bea has red slanted eyes and purple hair styled like Kagura's. The only difference is she pulled the rest of her hair up into a pony tail by a red bow. She wears a black choker necklace and her guild mark is the Sabertooth mark that rests in the middle of her chest below her collar bone in red. She wears a dark grey tube top that has netting attached to the end of her top and ends at her waist. A black jacket with a large wide collar flairs from her neck and lays wide open but attaches from her belly down past her waist in a "w" fashion. Red gloves adorn her arms all the way to her biceps with small black bows on the sides. She wears red straight legged pants with black boots that begin below her knees, and are open toed. Bea intimidates a lot of people by her looks and aura. Not on purpose, that's just how she is. Once you get to know her, she's a friendly girl. Though she's witty and sarcastic, she still is a nice girl. "I can't believe it's you!" She waved to the others with a bright smile. "What are you all doing here?" Bea asked curiously.

"Ah, well-"

"Natalie!" Sting yelled from the stairs as he, Yukino, and Rogue descended down them and walked up to the group, Leroy in tow.

"It's great to see you!" Yukino said politely.

"To what do we owe the visit?" Rogue asked with a smile.

Lucille began to quiver. This was it. Ugh, would they be happy? Upset? As she shook, Ray and Lance noticed. Each put a hand on her shoulder as reassurance that everything would be okay. Lucille glanced up at the both of them and saw Ray wink at her and Lance give her a small smile. Lucille smiled and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Ah, you see, _I'm_ not the one who needs to see you." Natalie said. They all gave her confused looks, that's when Natalie, Cain, Ray, Lance, and Lydia stepped aside to reveal Lucille.

Lucille had stood up straight before they parted, took a step forward and smiled nervously to Sting, Yukino, Rogue, Leroy, Zane, and Bea. "Hi everyone. It's me, Lucille. I'm..I'm back!" She smiled as she waved her hand.

Yukino gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. Leroy, Zane, and Bea stood in shock. Sting and Rogue stared at her wide eyed. Yukino was the first to recover. She stepped forward and touched Lucille's cheek. She gazed at Lucille and broke out into a smile, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's really you. Lucille-chan, you're really back!" Yukino said as she wrapped Lucille into a hug.

Lucille's eyes widened and she watched as the rest of them broke out into smiles and grins. Then, all at once, they rushed to hug her and Yukino as well. Lucille closed her eyes and smiled as she wrapped her arms around them, a single tear falling down her cheek.

After a couple moments, they all parted, laughing as Lucille and Yukino wiped their tears. Sting was the one to speak first. "So Lucille, where were you?" He asked.

Lucille fixed the bag she was wearing on her shoulder to a more comfortable position. She rubbed her arm and glanced at Yukino before she spoke. "Well, to give you the short version, I went to the Spirit World."

"The Spirit World?!" Yukino exclaimed in shock.

"Yes." Lucille nodded. "I really wanted to be a Spirit Mage, so I called upon the Spirit King and pleaded for him to teach me. He accepted and I had to stay in the Spirit World. I was trained in different ways by the Spirits for eight years. When finally, the Spirit King said I was ready. My last test was to create my own Spirit Key." Lucille said smiling as she brought out Locksmith's key. "My Spirit's name is Locksmith. She can open any lock. Even unlocking someone's heart or mind for information. I can explain her power in detail later, but after I created her and summoned her, I finally became a Spirit Mage..Mom split her keys with me, or I should say, we allowed the Spirits to choose who they'd rather be with." Lucille looked at everyone. "I just got back a week and a half ago."

"But, how come the Spirits never told me about you being in the Spirit World?" Yukino asked curiously, and a little hurt.

Lucille looked down at her feet. "Ah, that would be because I...asked them not to?"

Yukino looked surprised and Lucille hastily explained. "It's nothing against you guys! I just wanted to focus. Since I was there I wanted to begin my training immediately, with no distractions. I mean, the faster I trained, the sooner I'd get to see you all again." She looked up hesitantly to see Yukino giving her a warm smile.

"I understand, Lucille-chan. You have always gone forth with your heart whenever you make a decision, and you are still that way. I understood ever since you were little that you would want to be a Spirit Mage, but you never showed any signs of getting that magic. So we thought you would be one who wouldn't have any magic. But that never made a difference to us on if you did or not. But I knew it mattered to you. So I completely understand your desire and decision for what you did back then." Yukino smiled as she grasped Lucille's hand with the Fairy Tail guild mark with both of her hands. "I'm just happy you are back." She said smiling.

"We all are." Sting said as he stroked Lucille's head.

"You guys.." Lucille said smiling. How could she have thought they'd be mad at her? Lance was right. Lucille turned to look at him. He looked back at her with a knowing smile. She had nothing to worry about. She should have know they'd just be happy that she was back. _'Thank you, Lance. Everyone.' _Lucille thought as she thanked them to herself.

"So are you guys staying here for a bit?" Leroy asked noticing their bags. He stood close to Lucille, obviously he missed her but he would surely try to put a move on her. Ray and Lance growled at his close proximity to her. They were gonna watch her like a hawk to make sure he didn't so much as touch her. If he would, he'd be saying hi to his favorite Stellar Spirits, because he'd joining them when Ray and Lance would get through with him.

"Ah! Yes, if that's okay with you, Master Sting." Lucille said, bowing slightly.

Sting grinned. "Of course it's okay! I'd love for you all to stay here! Yukino, Rogue, would you mind showing them to the spare bedrooms?" He asked them, which they of course obliged. Yukino, along with Bea, lead the girls to the bedroom they'd be staying in in the girls quarters, and Rogue, along with Zane and Leroy, led the boys to theirs.

Leroy caught up with Cain and whispered to him, while the others walked ahead. "So, you and Natalie, eh? Nice." He said winking.

Cain tensed but relaxed. Leroy was no threat now that Cain had cleared things up. He smiled. "Yes, I'm very blessed." He said as he thought about Natalie.

Leroy nodded. "And Lucille, man, she sure filled out nicely. Though she was always cute, no, beautiful. I know my rep doesn't help me, but Lucille's the kind of girl I'd want. Knows what she wants and follows through, a take charge kind of woman, and isn't afraid to put me in my place; she always has anyway." He said chuckling as he rested his arms behind his head.

Cain looked to the side as he laughed nervously. Jeez, now another guy likes Lucille?! First Ray, then Lance, now Leroy?! Cain scratched his head. Boy did Lucille have it rough. _'Does she even notice?'_ he thought curiously. Leroy's voice brought him out of his thoughts when he asked a question Cain really wasn't sure how to answer.

"Do ya know if she likes anyone?"

"Uhh.." Cain said before they were interrupted by Rogue who showed them to a room with three beds. Thank goodness for Rogue's timing.

"Man, is it good to have you back, Lucille! It's like the gangs all together!" Bea said excitedly as she walked backwards.

"Ha ha, it's great to be back. How is Kenji? I thought he'd be here. What's his magic?" Lucille asked.

"Oh, he's doing good. He's a shadow dragon slayer like I am, and he also has the gravity change too. But, he wished to stay with mom at Mermaid Heel to train under her." Bea explained.

"But isn't Mermaid Heel women only?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Yeah, but since mom is the head master, she made an exception. No one was opposed either because they like Kenji." Bea giggled. "Oh! And don't tell anyone I told you girls but," Bea's voice got quieter as she leaned in close. "He came up to me and told me he's gay, that he has a crush on Zane." She said with a smile. The girls were surprised and Lucille blushed. "I haven't told mom and dad yet cause he's not ready to tell them, but I know they know. However, he's fifteen and Zane's eighteen. Plus, Zane doesn't swing that way so I feel for my little brother. But, he'll figure it out one day." She said confidently. All the girls nodded and encouraged her.

"But it is cute that he has a crush on Zane." Lydia commented before Yukino stopped in front of the door to their bedroom, which also had three beds. Bea nodded to Lydia and smiled. "Isn't it though?"

The girls dropped the stuff on the bed they desired and they made their way back to the Guild hall. Lucille then realized she had yet to meet Yukino's daughter. "Yukino-san, I have yet to meet Yuuna! How old is she?" Lucille asked excitedly.

Yukino realized this as well and smiled. "That's right! I was pregnant with her and gave birth to her a little after you left, so she's eight." She said cheerfully. "She's also a light dragon slayer." She said as they entered the guild hall with everyone else. They walked up to the boys. "Sting, do you know where Yuuna is? Lucille has yet to meet her."

"Oh, right! Hey Yuuna!" Sting called out for her.

A young girl appeared in the over hang above the hall. This young girl was Yuuna. Yuuna has peach skin and black eyes framed by white bangs that are close to her face like Yukino's. The rest of her hair is pulled into a pony tail by a light purple rose on the right side of her head, the end of her pony tail ends with a loose curl. She wears a white dress. The top crops off loosely and the straps falls loosely against her arms; fish netting attaches to the dress and covers her collar and neck. Her guild mark is on her left shoulder blade in white. A light purple rose rests on the top of her dress on her chest. The rest of the dress is wide and flows to right above her knees. She has fish net gloves that cut off at her wrist and cuts off at the beginning of her fingers. Her feet are adorned with light purple wedges that have light purple ribbons wrapping up her legs a little. "Yes, father?" She said in a quiet but mature voice. She held a book in her hands that she must have been reading.

"Come down here! I have someone I want you to meet." Sting said cheerfully. Yuuna nodded and made her way down. Sting leaned over to whisper to Lucille. "She's my little princess. Actually, she's pretty much the poster princess for Sabertooth!" He said proudly.

"I heard that father, and no I am not." Yuuna said calmly as she walked up to Sting.

"Ha ha ha, okay okay. Yuuna, I'd like to introduce you to Lucille. She's Uncle Natsu's other daughter and is a spirit Mage. Lucille, this is Yuuna, she's also a light dragon slayer." Sting said.

Yuuna curtsied and bowed her head some. "It is nice to finally meet you, Lucille-san."

Lucille's eyes became glittery. "I-It's nice to finally meet you too...wah!" Lucille couldn't resist her urge any longer, so she grabbed Yuuna in a hug. "She's just so cute, Sting, Yukino!" Lucille exclaimed as Yuuna allowed herself to be hugged. The others just laughed.

* * *

_And here it is! I made it extra long since last week's was so short. And yes, Stingyu and Rogura are a part of my ships. Lol. I feel it's funny and I didn't plan for this, but this chapter is sorta a tribute to tomorrow's Fairy Tail episode! XD Didn't mean for that to happen at all! Lmbo And yes...Lucille has another guy! Oh noes! XP Also, I sorta wanted one of my characters to be gay, just cause. There's no real reason, I just noticed there aren't any gay characters (that I know of at least) that are gay in the Fairy Tail universe. So I decided, why not? So Kenji is! And of course he'll be brought up some time, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_By the way, just in case, Bea's name is pronounced "Bee-uh"._


	20. Chapter 20

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

After reluctantly letting little Yuuna go, Lucille turned to the others and smiled. "So would you like to meet Locksmith?" She asked them. Everyone nodded and voiced their excitement. Even little Yuuna's eyes seemed to sparkle, obviously curious but polite about not jumping up and down like a normal child. Lucille smiled broadly as she grabbed Locksmith's key and summoned her.

Locksmith yawned as she looked around, seeing new faces, new awe-struck faces. "Let me guess. Show and tell, Lucille?" She asked with a groan.

Lucille puffed out her cheek and scolded her Spirit. "Be nice, Locksmith." And she was returned with an eye roll by Locksmith. Lucille sighed and introduced everyone. "This is Locksmith, my very own Spirit. Locksmith, this is the Master of the Sabertooth guild, Sting, his wife and children, and his friend Rogue and his daughter. Sting's wife, Yukino, is a former Spirit Mage who passed her keys down to their oldest son, Leroy. His keys are Pisces, Libra, and Ophiuchus." She explained. Locksmith bowed some to Yukino and nodded her head to Leroy. Her way of showing respect to the two Spirit Mages, whether they were retired or new.

Yukino walked forward and studied Locksmith a bit. She smiled and bowed her head, then turned to Lucille. "She is quite amazing, Lucille." She turned to look at Locksmith once more and asked. "May we ask about the details of your powers?" She asked politely.

Locksmith smirked and nodded. "Of course." She placed her hands on her hips as she began. "I have the ability and power to unlock any lock with the keys on my belt." She said as she pointed to her belt. "I can unlock any lock you can imagine, be it a door, treasure chest, or the lock on a diary; I can open it. But that's not all. I can also unlock the hearts and minds of an individual. For example, if someone will not willingly give us information that we require, I can open their voice, so to speak, and make them."

"As another example," Lucille added. "When I came back from the Spirit World, I had Locksmith open the hearts of our generation, to find out what their crushes' hair color was. And it worked." She smiled as Natalie and the others blushed.

"However, if the person has a strong will and mind, they can cancel out my power." Locksmith said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I can also lock someone's body, to immobilize them."

"Woah, really?! Can you demonstrate it for us?" Leroy asked excitedly.

Lucille realized too late how Locksmith would demonstrate that ability and didn't have time to warn Leroy before she did it. Locksmith smirked and raised one hand, palm facing Leroy. Leroy realized too late that _he_ would be her target. He made to run, but it was too late. "Body Lock." Locksmith said and her outstretched hand closed into a fist. Leroy's eyes widened as a large, glowing yellow chain wrapped around his body, a yellow lock completing his immobilization.

"Ah! I can't...move!" Leroy said as he struggled, to no avail. Everyone watched with awe, some more happy by this development.

"And this is my 'Body Lock' technique." Locksmith said and after a few moments, released Leroy from her hold.

Leroy breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced at Locksmith and smirked. He strode over to her and eyed her up. "Ya know, I like forceful women." He said giving her his signature playboy smile.

Locksmith didn't so much as bat an eye before she placed him in a body lock again. Everyone laughed as Leroy begged to be released. Once he was, he made no more advances on Locksmith. She cleared her throat. "I can also bring someone out of sleep or a nightmare. For example-"

"Ah-! We'll bring that up another time!" Lucille interjected. She eyed Locksmith who seemed to understand and said no more. "But that's the gist of Locksmith's powers!" Lucille smiled. The others just smiled and went along with it. After Lucille dismissed Locksmith, the group was interrupted by the guild doors opening. When everyone turned to look, Bea exclaimed, "Mom! Kenji!"

Bea ran over to Kagura and Kenji. She hugged them both but hugged Kenji a little more, obviously she was the type to dote on her sibling. Kenji sighed and hugged her back slightly, almost as if he was embarrassed. Kenji has slanted hazel eyes, making him look like he's bored all the time. He has black hair that is short on his left side, and a little longer on the right, almost framing the side of his face. He has two silver hoops on the top of his left ear along with three black piercings on the earlobe; his right ear has three piercings as well even though you can't see them. A see-through, grey sleeveless under armor shirt adorns his torso. He wears a dark purple jacket that is tight on his arms and is rolled up to his elbows, and stops around the middle of his torso. It has a black trim on the edges of it but also has two black lines running down from his shoulders down the front to the end of the jacket. The Mermaid Heel guild mark is on his left peck muscle in dark purple. He wears one purple glove on his right hand, a dark purple belt, dark grey straight-leg pants, and dark purple lace up boots that go above his ankles.

"Alright, sis. C'mon.." Kenji groaned.

Bea reluctantly let him go, with her cheeks puffed out. "Aww, but I barely see you. I need to hug you as much as I can!" She exclaimed and wrapped him in a hug once more. Kenji just huffed out a sigh and began walking towards everyone, Bea clinging to him the whole way.

Lucille gasped and whispered to Natalie. "**That's** Kenji?!"

Natalie nodded and whispered back. "Yup. He has his own style doesn't he?"

"Yeah! I only remember him having really short shaggy hair and wore baggy shirts and shorts." Lucille whispered back but stopped as Kagura, Kenji, and Bea, who had finally let Kenji go; walked up to the group. Rogue walked to Kagura and kissed her forehead.

Kagura smiled as she turned to the others. Her eyes stopped when she caught sight of Lucille. She squinted her eyes as she studied Lucille, trying to place where she'd seen her before. Realization lit up her eyes after a few minutes. "No.." She whispered.

"Wait." Kenji stepped forward and looked at Lucille. "It's you. You're back." He said with a suspicious and surprised tone to his voice, his face remaining somewhat expressionless.

"Lucille.." Kagura stated, her eyes widened.

"Yup!" Bea said as she marched forward and wrapping an arm around her. "It's Lucille. She was training in the Spirit World to be a Spirit Mage and just got back recently. That's why she disappeared. She's now a Spirit Mage!" Bea explained proudly.

Lucille smiled shyly as she waved. "It's good to see you all again. I can't believe how much you've grown, Kenji! You look so different. But that look suits you!" She smiled as Bea let her go so Lucille could hug Kenji.

Kenji blinked, a slight blush to his cheeks. "Thanks. It's good to see you too, Lucille." She pulled back to look at him but was interrupted by Sting.

"Say, why don't we all get some lunch and talk for awhile?" Sting said brightly. Everyone agreed and sat down for lunch.

Lucille had explained her situation to Kagura while the others chatted with each other. "It's amazing finally having my own Magic!" Lucille said happily.

Kagura smiled. "I'm glad you're happy, Lucille. For awhile we were worried because we noticed you became a bit depressed." She said as she folded her hands ontop of the table.

Lucille's eyes widened. Wait, so it showed? Not just her mother and father noticed? Lucille looked down at her hands. "Wow..I didn't think you all noticed. Man that's embarrassing..." She said as she laughed, trying to hide her discomfort and sadness about it.

But Kagura saw straight through her. "There's no need to hide how you feel. We knew how much you wanted your own Magic. Out of everyone, you may have been the one who wanted to be a mage the most. Natalie probably would have been fine without Magic." She stated as she looked over to see Natalie laughing happily and chatting with Bea, Lydia, and Yuuna.

Lucille giggled. "Yeah, you may be right about that. She would have found something to take pride in."

Kagura turned her attention back to Lucille. "Bottom line, Lucille. We don't blame you or are angry with what you did. You did something that was important to you. It would have been nice to know where you were, but when you decide something - especially you - we know nothing can stop you." She smiled and placed her hand over Lucille's, squeezing it slightly.

Lucille looked up and gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Kagura-san." She said as they both stood up.

Kagura and Lucille made their way over to the group. "Besides. Look at how happy everyone is now that you're back." She said.

Yuuna was sitting on Cain's lap and showing him her book she had carried down, both chatting about its contents. Natalie and Lydia ready to brawl it out, probably over some small trivial matter. Leroy, Bea, Sting, Yukino, and Rogue laughing over Natalie and Lydia. And Kenji asking Zane questions over a book he had acquired after lunch. No doubt a way to talk to Zane. But somehow they all seemed to be a little more cheerful. Even Natalie and Lydia.

"You see, after you left everyone had a dark cloud to their eyes. Eventually they began to move on a few years later, but they still had that dark cloud around them. Their smiles never truly meeting their eyes. But looking at them now, they look like themselves again. Even Zane." Kagura said as she glanced at Lucille.

Lucille smiled. "Bea was right. Kenji definitely is crushing on Zane-" she stopped and covered her mouth with her hands. Oh no! She wasn't supposed to say anything! Sure, Bea said that she thought her parents knew, but she wasn't positive.

Kagura chuckled. "No need to hide it. Rogue and I are aware. We noticed when he was around twelve. His style changed drastically and he kept fawning over Zane like a little lost puppy." She chuckled once more. "I knew when he turned fifteen that he is gay. Even though he didn't mention it to us. Rogue was quite shocked, but embraced it. Kenji is still Kenji. Regardless of his sexuality." She stated proudly. Lucille giggled. "Besides, the girls of Mermaid Heel don't mind if he becomes a part of the guild. They all love him." She smiled. "Though Zane is older than him. So he may get his heart broken, my poor little boy." Kagura said as she sighed, somewhat sadly.

Lucille nodded as she patted Kagura's shoulder. She suddenly thought of Ray. He did say he wasn't sorry that he kissed her. Did that mean he liked her? She still didn't know how to take that. After visiting Aunt Wendy, she felt like she was missing some stuff that happened and was said there. Like a fog was clouding her memory. She truly didn't feel anything besides friendship for Ray. But when she told herself that, she began to feel a slight headache come on. It's possible that Ray got his heart broke when Lucille told him she felt nothing. However, he seemed to not be fazed after their conversation. So maybe not?

"Lucille?"

Lucille shook her head when she looked at Kagura, who must have called her name a few time because she looked concerned. "Ah, yes?"

"I asked what you're doing here." Kagura stated again.

"Oh!" Lucille brushed some of her bangs out of her face. "I'm visiting Yukino-san for some Spirit Mage related stuff." She smiled. Which wasn't a total lie.

"Ah I see. Well I'll let you talk to Yukino. I'd like to spend time with my husband anyway. But it's good to have you back, Lucille." Kagura smiled and patted Lucille's head. She then walked over to Rogue and began to speak with him.

Lucille smiled. She felt so happy that she could see them all again. She nodded and made her way to Yukino, who began to worry, as Bea now joined the brawl between Natalie and Lydia. As she stopped in front of Yukino, she looked at Lucille and smiled. Lucille scratched her head. "So, um, may we speak more privately. It's about what I came here for." She asked as she folded her arms behind her back.

Yukino made a look of realization and stood up abruptly. "Oh, of course! We'll go to the library. Would you like any one else to come with us?" She asked.

Lucille put her hand to her chin in thought. She wanted to keep this matter a bit private, but she felt she should have some of the others come because they might be able to help. Her face lit up as she decided on who should come. "Obviously Nat should come. But I'd like Lance, Yuuna, and Leroy to come also." Yukino nodded and the two of them proceeded to grab Natalie, Yuuna, Lance, and Leroy; Natalie being the hardest to persuade as she wanted to continue to fight Bea and Lydia, over Mavis knows what. Once they were gathered, they made their way to the library, Yukino leading the way.

* * *

_So Kenji and Kagura join the fray! I know Kenji didn't get much focus, but his time will come! I gave him his own individual style, which you will see because I plan to draw him and the others. ^_~ (I'm sorry if his hair style is hard to understand, I tried to describe it as easy as I could. ^^;)_

_But the next chapter will be longer. And will Yukino be able to help Lucille figure out what Shizuka and her 'friends' have planned? We'll see..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Yukino began to lead the others towards Sabertooth's library. Seeing as it would be a quiet place for whatever Lucille had to tell her. Yukino was quite curious and a bit nervous as to what she would hear. But if Lucille needed her help, she'd do her best.

Lucille walked with Yuuna in the middle of her and Natalie. She watched the young, graceful light dragon slayer with curious eyes. She missed Yuuna's birth, and her first moments. But she was bound to change that and get to know her. That's all she could do. "So, Yuuna-chan, I gotta say, I'm pretty surprised you decided to come with us." Lucille said with a smile. "But I'm glad you did. I think, even though you're young, you might be able to help me. Plus you seem very smart, since you came down with that book. I take it you like to read anything like Zane?" She giggled.

Yuuna looked straight ahead as she responded. "I'm honored you think so of me. However, Onii-san will read anything, where as I only read what fascinates me and piques my interest." She stated matter-of-factly.

Lucille blinked as she looked to the side. "Ah, I ... see." She responded somewhat disheartened.

Yuuna glanced at Lucille. "Even though I am picky about the knowledge that I receive, I will do my best to assist you, Lucille-san." She assured her as she gave Lucille a small smile.

Lucille looked back at Yuuna with happiness in her eyes. "Thank you, Yuuna-chan." She responded and patted Yuuna's head. She watched as Yuuna's expression went from surprise to an embarrassed smile. Lucille giggled as Natalie sat back and watched the exchange with a smile, her arms behind her head.

Lance and Leroy had been walking side by side during the exchange with Lucille and Yuuna when Leroy broke the silence. "Man, Lucille really turned into something, huh?" He whispered as he nudged Lance.

Lance blinked and stared at Lucille, like he had been the entire time. This would be his chance to become closer to her. But Leroy's comment almost brought up a growl out of him. What was Leroy getting at? He couldn't possibly...but this was Leroy, of course. Lance should have known that now that Lucille had come back, every guy would be all over her. With her disappearance just adding to her mystery and her looks didn't help either. Lance closed his eyes as he responded. "Yes, she has." Keep it short. But Leroy didn't let the conversation end there.

"Before she disappeared, I always loved how head strong, confident, and caring she was. But we were kids then, and even though I had a new crush every different week, Lucille attracted me to her. When she disappeared I couldn't believe it. But seeing her now, grown up into a beautiful young woman, I'm stunned. She hasn't changed one bit. Still confident and the young Lucille I remember. I feel.." Leroy stopped, seeing as they were finally at the library. Lance had clenched his fists during Leroy's speech, not liking where Leroy was going with this. Before they walked in, Lance had to summon all of his willpower to stay calm and composed as Leroy's voice reached his ears. "Like I want to claim her."

Lucille gasped as she walked into the large library. It could possibly rival Fairy Tail's with how large and grand it is. "Yukino-san...did you add on to the library?" She said in awe as they walked to a large table hidden so they could have privacy.

Yukino giggled. "Yes, we did. We had to add on because Zane liked to read and gather knowledge on everything he could. Along with Yuuna-chan." She said smiling at her daughter who blushed slightly.

They all sat down. Lucille at the head of the table, Natalie, and Lance on the right side of her, Yukino, Yuuna, and Leroy on the other. Everyone waited for Lucille to begin. Lucille took a deep breath in and let it out. "So, the reason I've gathered you here is because of our first mission we took a couple days after I came back." Everyone was silent, encouraging her to continue. "We had to take down a woman who had put Rabenda Town into a deep slumber. When she presented herself, she claimed that she knew me. That the reason she put that town to sleep and all was to draw me out. But I have no recollection of ever meeting her. She said when she met me I was fairly small." Lucille looked down at her hands that rested on the table and gripped them. "She said her name is Shizuka. And that she wanted me to go with her to see her 'friends'. Of course I said I wouldn't and she tried to take me by force; even threatening me by putting Natalie to sleep, and putting Ray and Lance into a nightmare that could possibly kill them. I was able to have Locksmith save them but, the last thing she told me was that her friends said they need me for some project. And," she stopped and thought about the next words she was going to say, a shiver coursing through her. That had been haunting her this whole time. "That I **would** come with them, sooner or later." Lucille looked up at them. Leroy seemed very pissed off, a scowl plastered to his face. Yuuna looked down at the table, possibly in thought. Yukino had her eyes closed, her hand holding her chin in thought as well. Natalie and Lance looked at Lucille before turning to the others. "I'm not sure what she means, but it's obviously not good. It has me worried." She said before looking down at her hands. Lucille wasn't one to get scared or worried too easily, luckily she got that from her father. So to feel this way unnerved her.

Leroy slammed a fist on the table, causing an echo to ring out through the entire library. All attention was brought to him as he glared at the table. "How dare she threaten you." He said in a low and intimidating voice. "How dare she tell you that you **will** go to them. What does she know?!" He asked.

Yuuna looked at her brother and mother. "Maybe she has a friend who is able to see into the future, like an oracle."

Yukino looked at her oldest son, then her daughter. She was very unsettled as well. How could they know Lucille will come to them? Was it more of a warning or a prediction? Or does someone have the Magic to see into the future? If it was either of those, then they are sure to come after Lucille again, and possibly bring more 'friends'. "The question is, why do they need you, Lucille-chan?" Yukino asked as she turned her attention to her, but Natalie spoke up for her.

Natalie rested her arms behind the back of her head as she leaned back a little, glancing at the ceiling. "They said that it was her 'destiny' to come to them." Everyone's faces frowned. Natalie frowned as well, who are they to tell her twin what her destiny was? No one can decide your destiny but you.

"Nat also thought of a reason why they might need her." Lance chimed in. He folded his arms and looked at Yukino. "Maybe they need a Spirit Mage."

Yukino, Yuuna, and Leroy's eyes widened. Yukino was immediately taken back to the Eclipse incident. When Lucy and herself were needed to open the Eclipse Gate that brought forth the seven dragons at the end of the Grand Magic Games. Their magic definitely is sought out by others because of the power the Spirits have. But if they need Lucille, and her spirit keys, wouldn't they need Leroy's and Lucy's remaining keys as well? That theory didn't seem to match up. Unless that's not the only reason they need Lucille. Maybe they are keeping it hidden from her that they also need Leroy and Lucy.

"But if that's one of the reasons, then they'd need Lucy-sama's and my keys too." Leroy said with a contemplative sigh.

Yukino sighed inwardly at her son. He seemed to have realized what she did too. "Yes. I would think they would need Leroy-kun and Lucy-sama as well."

"I agree. But Shizuka only said they need me. Unless her friends are keeping her in the dark." Lucille said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually, they might, Lucille. She really has taken a liking to you and if she knew everything, she'd probably spill their whole plan." Natalie snorted and smirked, causing a slight, uncomfortable smile.

Lance sighed. "So, Lucille's problem is that it's really been bothering her. She was wondering if you know of any reason why they might want her." He said as Lucille shrank a little in her chair. His eyes sharpened, not liking how nervous she was. He'd do anything to take away her problems. He turned to Yukino. "But they may also not need her for her keys, and need her for something else entirely."

Yukino gazed at Lucille. The emotionally strong and confident Lucille, nervous and bothered by this. If any one else had been told the same thing, they'd be freaking out. But Lucille had never been bothered by anything. She would always make a decision about the situation and not give it any thought. But to know she was this worried? Yukino had to help. Suddenly, she thought of something. "Lucille, have you told Lucy-sama?" She watched as Lucille looked down.

"Ah...no. I haven't." Lucille sighed. "I wanted to come and talk to you first. I don't want to worry her before I can figure out why they need me." Lucille knew her mother and father would flip out. In fact, the whole guild would be in a panic. She didn't want to panic them when they didn't know why and what she was needed for. Lucille groaned as she stretched her arms out on the table and rested her head on the table.

The others looked at her with sympathy and understanding. Yukino looked at Lucille, then to everyone else, her gaze resting on Yuuna. Yuuna nodded and got up from her chair quietly. Yukino rested one of her hands on top of Lucille's and Yuuna stood beside Lucille, putting a delicate hand on top of Lucille's head, stroking it. Lucille raised her head in surprise and looked from Yukino to Yuuna. Yuuna retracted her hand and gave Lucille a small smile. "It will be alright. We are here for you. We will help you figure this out." Yuuna said in a soft and soothing voice.

Lucille gazed at her and smiled. She nodded and looked at everyone, who gave her smiles of confidence. "Thank you, guys."

Leroy smiled broadly. "Of course we'd help you out! They're not taking you away after you finally came back." He said as he crossed his arms.

Natalie smiled. "Leroy is right. So, where should we start first?" She asked.

Yukino stood up and decided. "First, let us find any books about the Celestial Spirits. Then we'll go from there." After her instruction, each of them went about the library looking for books on the spirits.

After several minutes, they returned with multiple books on the spirits. Lucille was in awe by how many the Sabertooth guild had, but she realized that Yukino would want to know all she could about the spirits to help her be a wise spirit mage, back in the day. Yukino told them more in detail about the Eclipse incident and the time the spirits wished to be humans for twelve days; forgetting their contracts with Lucy and herself. After that, everyone resigned themselves to reading and looking for any reason on why someone would want the keys.

A hour and a half later, and just when the others began to give up, Lucille found something. "Ah..um.." The others looked up from the page they were reading and studied Lucille. Lucille eyes darted back and forth on the page, making sure she truly understood what she had found.

"Lucille-chan..did you find something?" Yukino asked quietly.

Lucille scratched her head a little and nodded. "Yes..I think I did." She looked up at everyone's eager faces. "I found something but..well, I'll just read it to you first." She shrugged and explained. "It says here that, 'It is possible for someone to harness the power of the spirits. With the silver and gold keys, one can become immortal and harness all the Spirits' powers in their being. When they do, the Sprits will-'" Lucille stopped reading for a moment, her eyes sad and worried. She breathed in a ragged breath as she began again. "'The Spirits will..cease to exist. The Spirit World will be no more.'" Lucille finished and looked down at the table.

The others gasped. Lance and Yuuna looked down at the table, while Natalie, Leroy, and Yukino looked at Lucille with wide eyes. Yukino was the first to recover. She had never heard of something like this happening before, she had never read about that either. How had she missed a passage like that out of all the books she's read on the spirits? She glanced at the still Lucille. She closed her eyes and asked. "Lucille-chan. Does it explain how to go about doing that? Is there any more details it can give us?"

Lucille took a minute to stare at Yukino before she looked at the book once more. Harnessing the Spirits' powers? The Spirits would cease to exist? How could someone..? And why? Lucille held her head as her worries and concerns began to give her a headache.

Yuuna stood from her chair and quietly walked over to Lucille. She began to stroke Lucille's head with her small and delicate hand. Lucille looked over in surprise at her. Yuuna stared at Lucille a moment before she spoke. "It will be alright." She said softly. "We will not let someone harm the Spirits, your friends." She gave Lucille a small, encouraging smile. Once again, this little girl was soothing her and encouraging her. Lucille stared at Yuuna, surprised.

"Yeah!" Leroy said confidently.

"There's no way that they're gonna get their hands on your spirits! Especially, with all of us around!" Natalie said giving her a thumbs up and a wink. Lance nodding beside her with a confident smile.

Tears began to appear at the corners of her eyes but Lucille kept them at bay. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Yuuna walked back to her seat as Lucille let out a sigh and looked at the book again. She found her place and began to read again. "Okay, it says, 'However, there is a prophecy that must be followed before one can harness the Spirits' power.' Oh, it's in poem form.. I'll read it:

_"'A girl born with fascination of the stars,_

_Kindness and strength in her heart._

_Born with blonde hair,_

_Eyes strong but fair._

_She reappears,_

_After eight years._

_With the power to open the celestial gates,_

_She creates the key,_

_To open the door of infinity.'"_

Lucille frowned some and looked at the others. They were staring at her so hard, she thought a hole would be drilled into her head. Natalie stood up suddenly. "Tha-That sounds like you!" She exclaimed.

"Exactly to the 'T'." Lance commented, his eyes wide.

Lucille looked down at the book and turned the page. How could someone make a prophecy about her before she was even born? The book was old so she knew that when this prophecy was created, it was created a long time ago. As she turned the page, still bewildered, she stopped and looked at the book with confusion. "Hey..the next page is missing."

"Missing?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah! Like someone tore it out!" Lucille exclaimed and showed everyone. Sure enough, a jagged line lie in the middle of the book where a page used to be.

"Lucille, let me see it." Lance said as he walked over to her. She handed him the book and he began inspecting it. He was always surrounded by books ever since he was able to read. So he would be able to tell if something had been removed recently or long ago. As he scrutinized the torn page, his eyes narrowed. Setting the book down, he looked at the others. "This page was torn recently."

"Huh?! How can you tell?!" Leroy exclaimed, disbelief in his eyes.

Lance folded his arms and closed his eyes, almost annoyed. "I've been around books since I could read. I know when a book is old or new. When a page has been torn recently or long ago. Only someone who has been around books for a long time can tell." He opened his eyes and traced his index finger gently along the torn page. "When I mean recently, I mean maybe ten years, give or take. I can tell this book hasn't been opened for awhile and the page that was torn isn't frayed. It's flattened, most likely from not being opened ever since the person tore out the page." Lucille and Natalie nodded, not at all surprised that Lance could tell. They knew of Levy's ability and knew that Lance very well took after her. Yukino, Yuuna, and Leroy, however, were stunned.

Leroy threw up his hands. "Ugh! It makes no sense!" He exclaimed and laid his head on the table in exasperation. Lance went to sit back down, ignoring Leroy's comments.

Yukino put a hand to her chin. That prophecy sounded so much like Lucille it was unreal. If it was true, then this was serious. They needed to tell the others, especially Lucy and Natsu. But they only had information on Shizuka, not her other comrades. Plus, they had no idea where they were or what to prepare for. Once again, they were left with more questions than answers. Yukino glanced at Lucille, who leaned against the chair and was looking up at the library's massive ceiling. She must be thinking about the spirits more than the prophecy. That was Lucille. Always thinking of others before herself. Coming to a decision, she set down her book she had been holding the entire time. "Alright." She spoke with authority in her voice, gathering everyone's attention. "I know we still have many more questions, but my only guess is that this is what Shizuka and her comrades were referring to. If this is why they need Lucille, then we must be on guard. We do not know what her comrades are capable of. That's all the more reason we should be on guard and protect Lucille."

This gained a surprised, "Huh?!" from Lucille. "Wait! You mean constant supervision?! Like a body guard?!" She asked. She now stood, her hands on the table and eyes wide.

Yukino looked at her steadily and nodded. "Yes. We do not know when they will take you or trap you. You said she was very clear that you and Shizuka would cross paths again. That she had not given up. You need to be protected, Lucille." She said with authority in her voice. As if she would not budge from this decision.

"B-But.." Lucille sat down and looked at the table. She knew Yukino was right, but she didn't like being protected. She could take care of herself and hold her own. That's why she was trained by her father and the Spirits. She sighed. "Fine." There would be no changing the veteran spirit mage's mind, this Lucille knew. But she had a point.

Yukino gave a small smile and nodded. Lucille was a smart girl. So for her to accept Yukino's decision meant she had realized that this situation was dire. It pained Yukino because she knew Lucille was very independent. But this was serious. "Also, we will need to inform Fairy Tail, and especially your parents, Lucille-chan, Natalie-chan."

Natalie nodded. "Right." She turned to her twin and saw Lucille's expression turn grim. Natalie knew Lucille didn't want to rile up their parents, but this situation called for it. She held Lucille's hand, gaining her attention. "It's alright, Lucille. I'll be there with you when we tell them." Natalie said giving her a toothy smile. Which earned a side smile from Lucille.

"Thanks, Nat. That makes me feel a little better." Lucille nodded and sighed once more.

"Alright. We should probably stop here, since we're sure that this is their aim." Lance commented as he stood up, everyone else rising as well.

Yukino nodded. "Yes. We should let the others know what we have found out. And Lucille," she said, turning to her. Lucille nodded. "Make sure you are always with someone from now on. Don't go off on your own." She watched as Lucille closed her eyes and huffed.

"Alright."

"Good. Now, it's about time for dinner. Why don't we go eat and explain the situation afterwards." Yukino said and they began making their way back to the guild hall. As the teens walked and talked ahead of Yukino, she let her mind wander to the torn page and Lance saying that it's only been torn for several years. Which left her with two questions. Who tore out that page? And were they still here in Sabertooth?

* * *

_Here's the long awaited chapter! Sorry for the huge wait. But it's here! So, we finally have an idea of why they need Lucille. B)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

When Yukino, Lucille, Natalie, Lance, Yuuna, and Leroy came close to the main room, they could hear yelling. The voices were feminine and angry. The group looked at each other and when they finally came in, they saw sparks and shadow vapor hanging in the air. Many of Sabertooth's guild mates either ran away or took cover behind tables and chairs. In the center were a very pissed off Lydia and Bea. Sting, Kagura, and Rogue took defensive stances around the two women, preparing to intervene, while Zane, Cain, and Ray took cover, but ready to jump in and help stop the girls.

"What is going on?" Lucille asked out loud as they got a bit closer. Sting and Rogue noticed them out of the corner of their eyes. They motioned to stay back, while Kagura kept her trained eyes on the girls.

Bea growled at Lydia which gained more sparks from Lydia. "Say it again. I dare you." Lydia said.

Bea grounded out. "You sing like a dying whale."

Lydia hissed and sent bolts of lightning at Bea, which she avoided by jumping out of the way. The bolts of lightning striked the tables that some guild members were hiding under. Squeals and screams were heard.

"Oh yeah?! Well you dress like a butler! Go fetch me some green tea, servant!" Lydia smirked.

Bea gasped and sent out blasts of shadows at Lydia, which Lydia responded by striking her lightning at the shadows making them dissolve.

Lucille and the rest just watched the girls back and forth. Natalie was the first to call out to Sting and ask what was going on. Sting ran over and sighed.

"Everything was fine until Lydia began talking about singing and that led Bea to saying she hated her voice, that it needed more grit and growl." Sting sighed once more. "Then Lydia decided to mock Bea's fashion to get back at her. And now, well, you get the idea." He finished before a blast of lightning shot at them. They scrambled to get out of the way.

"Come on! You can't leave them alone for five minutes or else they go at each other! They're like cats and dogs!" Natalie complained.

"Well I am going to put a stop to this. They aren't children anymore." Yukino said, her voice taking on that angry mother tone. Leroy and Yuuna straightened their backs, Lucille, Natalie, and Lance following suit. Sting gulped and stepped out of Yukino's way. Yukino walked straight towards the girls, her shoulders back and her head held high. Blasts of lightning and shadow barely grazing her.

Lydia and Bea panted and growled as they stared eachother down. Just as they both raised their hands to shoot a blast of lightning and shadow, they heard a calm but angry voice say, "Stop." They both turned to see Yukino standing there with her arms crossed and staring down at them. Lydia and Bea swallowed hard under her intense gaze, both of their attacks extinguishing at that moment.

"You will stop this right now. You two are no longer children. You will act accordingly and not fight over something so petty." Yukino said matter-of-factly.

Lydia and Bea turned to stare at each other before sighing and nodding. "Yes, Yukino-san." They answered and stood up straight. Everyone taking that as their cue to come out of hiding, sighing in relief.

Sting smiled and walked up to Yukino. "Just what I expect of my lovely wife!" He said about to hug her, when she looked at him with an accusing look.

"Why did you not stop them?"

"Ah, well..Ya see..." Sting said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be so hard on him, Yukino." Kagura said as she and Rogue walked up to them. "He wasn't sure how to stop those high strung young women. You may even say he was..afraid? As he should be." She said smiling. "Only someone like you could stop them, Yukino."

Yukino blushed a little and sighed. Deciding to let Sting off the hook. "I see. Well, why don't we eat dinner now?" She called out which received happy remarks.

* * *

As everyone ate, Lucille pondered over her findings; the girls on one side while the boys on the other. Everyone chatted happily while she thought. How could their be a prophecy of her when she hadn't even been born yet? This was all too much. She finished her dinner and stared at the table, her head resting on her left hand. She'd have to tell her parents, as Yukino suggested. This was too much to figure out on her own. As she sighed for the third time, she glanced at her right hand, with her lavender colored Fairy Tail guild mark. That's when she realized. She wasn't alone. She had a whole guild full of people that were like family to her, that loved her and would protect her. As her smile grew from her thoughts of all the people who loved her, her anxiety and worry lessened.

"So how did your findings go?" Cain asked as he saw everyone had finished their meals.

Lucille looked up, her library group looking to her, deciding to let her answer. She took a breath in and glanced to Yukino. Yukino stared back at her, waiting patiently for when Lucille was ready to fill the others in. Lucille nodded and stood, as did Yukino. The others watched expectantly as the two walked over to each other and looked at everyone.

"Okay, I'll explain why we came her and what we found out." Lucile began and told everyone who didn't already know of the mission with Shizuka. She noticed Sting and Rogue seemed to growl and their expressions strained as Lucille kept talking. No one interrupted her as they mulled over her words. She then told them of her findings, everyone shocked over the prophecy and the torn page. "I haven't told anyone else about this because I didn't want to worry them. But after what we found, I'll tell them when we get home. But this is why I came. And why...I'll probably need your help." She said as she glanced at everyone.

"I think it's best that someone always accompany Lucille-chan at all times. Especially when we don't know when this Shizuka and her comrades could appear." Yukino added.

Everyone was quiet as they thought. Kagura was the first to break the silence. "So, someone obviously was a part of Sabertooth. Found out about this prophecy and decided to act."

"They may even still be here in Sabertooth and are working undercover." Rogue added, making everyone stiffen and look around.

"Exactly. We should try to keep a close eye out for anyone suspicious and keep someone with Lucille-chan at all cost." Yukino placed her hand Lucille's shoulder, giving her a warm, reassuring smile. Lucille nodded and smiled.

"We'll begin investigating about this Lucille." Sting said as he rose from his seat and walked to stand in front of her. "We won't let someone take you away from us. Not after you finally came back." He said smiling as he placed a hand on her head. He turned to the others asking, "Right?" Everyone responded with confident grins and comments. It warmed Lucille's heart to know everyone treasured her this much.

"Thank you...all of you." Lucille said as she choked down her tears. After this, Sting called on Yukino, Rogue, and Kagura to come to his office. No doubt wanting to discuss more about this whole situation. Leaving the teens to themselves.

"It's so odd that there was a prophecy about you." Lydia commented as she sat with her legs crossed and her arms folder in front of her chest.

"The book was pretty old. I think maybe somehow, there was a person who could see into the future. Like an oracle or seer." Lance commented.

"But how is that possible? I mean, could someone actually see into the future? I've never heard of any magic like that." Zane added, his eyes closed in thought.

Lucille sat on one of the benches and stared at the floor. Is she really the key? How on earth could this be? She rubbed her temples. Then she thought of her mom and dad. _'Oh Mavis..mom's going to freak... Dad is gonna go on a rampage!' _She groaned as she rest her forehead against the table, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone looked at each other, Natalie speaking up.

"Hey, Lu. Don't worry about a thing. With Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, and possibly Mermaid Heel, no one will get their hands on you." Natalie smiled that goofy toothed smile she gained from Natsu.

"Yeah! I bet we can even get all the other guilds to help!" Bea chimed in, her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure dad and Crime Sorciére would help out as well." Cain said as he wrapped his arm around Natalie's waist.

Ray pushed off from the beam he was leaning and walked up to Lucille. By now she had raised her head and rested her chin on the table looking at everyone. Ray leaned his hands against the table and leaned forward, peering down at Lucille. "Hey, relax. No one is taking you from us." He gave her a confident smirk and patted her head. Lucille sighed at the gesture.

Just a simple motion can calm Lucille down so much. How? Was it just the feeling of someone patting her head or was it Ray? Lucille didn't dwell on it and smiled. She looked up and sat up right. She had people who loved her and cherished her. She wouldn't have to go through this alone, not like how she was for eight years in the Spirit World. Each person she looked at gave her a confident smile. "Thanks you guys. I'll try not to dwell on it too much."

After she said that they began to talk about what they had been up to while she was gone. Their likes and dislikes. Lydia, Bea, and Kenji bonding over fashion. In fact, Kenji had some interesting fashion tips that the girls were marveled about. Lance, Yuuna, and Zane bonded over the knowledge they possessed and shared energetically. Leroy and Lucille chatted about the stars and their celestial spirits while Cain, Natalie, and Ray listened amusedly. After a few hours, everyone decided to retire to their beds. Bidding goodnight to Sting, Yukino, Rogue, and Kagura on their way; the girls to one room and the boys to another. After getting ready, they laid to bed.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Lucille awoke feeling thirsty. She sat up in bed and looked at the other sleeping girls. Yukino's words entering her mind.

_"Make sure you have someone accompany you wherever you go."_

Lucille frowned. _'It's only downstairs..'_ she thought. She'd be fine for a few minutes. After her decision she tiptoed to the door and slipped downstairs. Walking into Sabertooth's kitchen, she grabbed a glass and quietly filled it with water. After taking a big gulp and she walked to the guild hall for a minute, she noticed someone in one of the little nooks that sat beside the stairs. It was a small room with a couple comfy couches with large and small pillows strewn on the floor here and there. But what made the room inviting and comfy was the large stone window in the middle that showed the entire town Sabertooth resided in. But the person Lucille didn't expect to see in the room, or up at this time of night, was Ray. He sat on one of the couches and gazed out the window up at the moon. She noted he had a sad expression on his face, not to mention his eyes looked so tired like he hadn't been sleeping well; dark circles under his eyes and all.

Lucille set her cup down silently on a near by table and walked into the room. He either hadn't heard her or was thinking hard about something because when she spoke up he jumped. "Ray?" Yup. He about jumped out of his skin at her voice.

Ray turned quickly at the sound of Lucille's voice. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't heard anyone sneak up on him. He sighed and stared at her. What was she doing up? Wait. No one was with her. Ray frowned. Of course she was alone. Ray knew Lucille. She hated to be protected and knew she didn't like the thought of needing a personal shadow following her around all the time. "Lucille. What are you doing up? Why are you alone?"

This time it was Lucille's turn to frown. "I could ask you the same thing." She retorted, but when his expression hadn't changed she sighed. "I was just getting a glass of water. I was about to head back to bed, but I saw you in here. I was curious as to why you were up." She answered and this time she gave him a stern expression. Once he saw it he looked away. This just peaked Lucille's curiosity more. She noted he looked pained. "Ray?" She asked in a soft voice.

Ray looked down. He didn't want to tell her about the nightmares Shizuka had put him under. How he'd felt so vulnerable and helpless. How her death had affected him, made him go crazy. Now leaving him with a dose of PTSD. But when he looked up and saw her arms behind her back and her kind and soft expression. That did him in. He knew he had caved because he began to explain. _'Mavis this girl will be the death of me.' _Ray thought sadly. Breathing in he sighed before speaking. "It's about Shizuka," He watched as Lucille immediately got a serious expression, sitting down beside him, she listened intently. "When she put me under that nightmare, it was all about you. Everytime we were in a battle and each time I failed to protect you. You died before my eyes. Each time a different way, but resulting in the same ending. Your death." He looked at her and saw her eyes looked sad and sorrowful. Probably upset that she failed to keep Shizuka from putting him under the nightmare. He resumed looking at the floor. "Ever since then, whenever I close my eyes, I see those nightmares. I know they aren't real but...I feel they are. I began to go crazy in the dream because of seeing your death countless times. Over and over. Locksmith literally had to slap me to help me focus and get out of the nightmare. Me and Cain figure I must have a small dose of post traumatic stress disorder. Because I haven't slept in weeks. I can't stand it. If I were to ever fail and protect you, if I lost you, I'd..I'd-" Ray sighed but looked up sharply when he felt Lucille's hand touch his arm.

Lucille wanted to cry, and was sure her chocolate eyes were showing every emotion she was feeling at the moment. Sadness. Sorrow. Hate. Guilt. It was her fault. But Rays eyes told her it wasn't. There was nothing Lucille could have done. She watched him grip her hand. Like his life depended on it. She felt warmth and pride that he was touching her so strongly. She made a small gasp. This feeling made her heart flutter, especially with the intensity he was staring at her with. Like she was all he had. He only had eyes for her and he would die for her. She got that all from looking at his eyes. With that her heart began beating faster and she felt so nervous. But it was a good kind of nervous. Memories of their kiss came flooding back, making her heart feel like it was in a vice grip. What was wrong with her? She felt like a giddy school girl! Get a grip, Lucille! Then Lucille thought of something. How could she help him sleep? That's when she thought of something. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "I have an idea that might help you sleep." She pulled him up and lead him to the pile of pillows that were in the corner of the room. She laid down and reached out her arms. He stared at her confused and she huffed. "Come lay down next to me, silly."

Ray blushed slightly at her bold invitation. His hands began to sweat as his nervousness took over. Lie next to her? And when she's only in a purple polka dot tank top and pants bottoms? With her beautiful golden hair down? She looked like a goddess to him as she reached for him, waiting. He gulped and stiffly laid down next to her. He heard her laugh and about died when Lucille pulled him closer to her so his head lie on his chest and his arm draped over her waist. His face was probably as bright red as Cain and Erza's hair. He slowly looked up and saw her gazing down at him.

Lucille smiled at him warmly. She laughed inwardly at his stiff posture. But slowly he began to relax. "What my mom used to do when I was young when I had a nightmare. She'd lay me just like this against her chest. Saying that in old times, woman would lie their babies heads on their chest because the beat of their mother's heart soothed them. Then she'd sing me a lullaby and stroke my head." She looked down and saw Ray's interest had been peaked. She smiled. "Close your eyes and relax. Listen to my heart beat and listen to the lullaby." She commanded and watched as he did as he was told. He always listened to her commands, no matter what it was. She breathed in and, stroking his head, began to sing her mother's lullaby.

_"Hush little child,_

_Don't you cry._

_Look up at the stars, _

_In the nights sky._

_Each one sparkles like a jewel,_

_Each one sparkles just for you._

_When you are lost and afraid,_

_Look to the stars,_

_They will light your way._

_You are strong, you are bright._

_Nothing can hurt you,_

_With the stars on your side._

_So close your eyes, and listen to my heart,_

_You are the light,_

_That shines in the dark."_

Half way through the song, Ray felt himself calm down immediately. Lucille's voice was soft and sweet. Could she be any more perfect? Beautiful, kind, caring, selfless, now she can sing too? Yes. Lucille would definitely be the death of him. As he listened to her steady heart beat and soothing voice, he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. His embarrassment long forgotten. Ray was just focusing on staying calm, listening to her song, and her stroking his head, not to mention not missing his chance to hold her. Knowing she was safe in his arms. As he listened to her song twice, she began to only hum the tune. Finally, Ray fell into a peaceful sleep. Never once thinking of the nightmares Shizuka made him endure.

Lucille had closed her eyes as she hummed the tune. But when she checked on Ray, she saw he was pleasantly asleep. She smiled and felt the need to hold him a little closer. She remembered one time how she had spent the night at Rays house and had a bad dream. She walked into his room and told him. What? She was little and they hadn't a thought about each other being the opposite sex. So, she asked him if she could sleep with him and he just smiled and opened his arms to her. She laid in his arms and he held her just like she was holding him now. Lucille smiled and held him closer as she glanced at the moon, burying her face in his soft, dis shelved blue hair. She was happy she could help sooth him. Actually, she was overjoyed she could do something for him this time. He was always the one to help her and protect her. But just this once, she was the one comforting and protecting him. And deep inside her, she felt like she wanted to be with him forever.

That was Lucille's last thought before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, holding Ray in her arms like a lover would. The moon and stars shining down on them and her glass of water long forgotten.

* * *

_Ta da~! The long awaited chapter! I'm so sorry it took awhile, but I'm back on track and feeling inspired again. I decided to give a little fluff between Lucille and Ray this chapter. Plus, Ray needed some help with sleeping. And who better to help him? ^_^_


	23. Chapter 23

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future  
**Type:** On-going Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure  
**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Ray awoke feeling fully rested and refreshed. He hadn't slept this well in weeks. When he opened his eyes he saw he wasn't in the guest room at Sabertooth with the other guys. He also noticed his golden haired beauty was lying on his arm, sleeping peacefully. That's when everything rushed back to him. He couldn't sleep again, Lucille had found him, and he explained why he was up. Then she had sung him to sleep. Ray blushed profusely when he remembered her holding him and stroking his head. And now she was in his arms. She probably scooted herself down in her sleep to be more comfortable.

Ray watched her steady breathing and smiled. Lucille's sleeping face made her look like an angel. That's when he realized how silly he was being. He couldn't believe he was getting so worked up over a nightmare that may or may not come true. Lucille was here, now, safe in his arms. Was he afraid Shizuka's nightmare may come true? Of course. But that shouldn't consume him, making him live his life in fear. He should enjoy life with her now that she's back. Ray sighed and smiled at Lucille. He was determined to not let any harm come to Lucille, but he wouldn't let that worry his mind to the point of going insane.

Ray brushed away some of Lucille's bangs off her forehead and kissed it. "I will always protect you, Lucille. I promise." He whispered.

Ray pulled her closer to himself, enjoying this moment of having her in his arms. He wished he could do this all the time, but he didn't have the right. He knew Lucille had feelings for him. She was just so stubborn and something seemed to be off with her ever since that day after the party. It was like a switch was turned off. She wasn't too different from her usual self, but something was just off. He sighed, glancing down at her. He'd figure it out.

"LUCILLE?!"

Ray and Lucille both jumped at the sound of the high pitched scream. Both now fully awake. "WHA!? Who?! Where?!" Lucille looked around, realizing she wasn't in her guest room with Natalie and Lydia. She looked up to see Ray holding her in his arms. She noticed her hands were pressed to his chest. _'His well toned and chiseled chest..' _Lucille thought which made her blush. She yelped and pushed Ray away, who reluctantly let her go and sat up. What was she doing here?! That's when everything came back to her. She woke up thirsty, then she saw Ray awake and he told her why, then she helped him fall asleep.

Once Ray decided she had her bearings, he asked. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes." Lucille answered shyly. She looked at him. "How..did you sleep alright?" She asked hesitantly.

Ray nodded as he stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah. All thanks to you." He said as he gave her a side ways smile.

Lucille smiled bashfully. "That's good. I'm glad I could help." That's when she remembered. "Did someone yell my name?" All of a sudden they heard feet rushing around from above. "Oh no!" Lucille said as she stood. "I meant to go back up there before Natalie woke up! Oh Mavis, she's gonna kill me-"

"Hey." Ray said as he held her by her shoulders to look at him. "I have an idea."

When Natalie woke up and Lucille was no where to be found, it would be an understatement to say she freaked out. She woke up Lydia and they both ran out the door to search for Lucille; Natalie in a loose red halter top and loose red shorts, and Lydia in a silk yellow spaghetti strap nightgown that stopped above her knees. They ran to the room that the boys were in. Natalie slammed open the door, almost knocking it off its hinges. They stopped short when they saw Cain, whom had just gotten out of the shower and was putting on his boxers. But not before Natalie and Lydia got a good look of his assets.

Upon hearing the door slammed open, Cain yelled. "Do you knock?!" Expecting it to be Ray, but after he quickly put on his boxers and turned around, he saw it wasn't Ray. Seeing it was Natalie and Lydia, and noting that Natalie had seen all of him and she was in very loose and exposing clothing, didn't help to hide his embarrassment. They both blushed so hard which caused their noses to bleed, making them faint. Lydia gasped as she caught Natalie in her arms and Cain fell onto the bed.

Lance peeked out of the bathroom, obviously he had just gotten out of the shower. He looked at the scene, then looked at Lydia. "Yo."

"That's all you have to say?! Don't just stand there! Come help me!" Lydia said panicky and with a blush to her cheeks knowing Lance just came out from the shower.

After Lance put on pants and helped Lydia with the fainted pair, Lydia filled him in on what happened to them. Lance laughed which caused Lydia to blush; mostly because she got to see him laugh.

A minute later, Natalie and Cain woke up. They both blushed a little, especially Natalie since she had seen **all** of Cain. _'And before our wedding day!' _She thought in dismay. She then explained the whole ordeal to both boys. Once Cain and Lance put on pants, the four of them ran down stairs to look for Lucille.

Natalie had so much adrenaline and anxiety coursing through her that she thought she'd certainly faint again. Suddenly she saw a flash of golden hair. She dashed toward the nook, the others in tow. There, she saw Lucille and Ray sitting on the couch in front of the huge window. Ray was molding the water from the glasses into a shape, which turned into a butterfly. As Lucille watched in awe, Ray returned their water to their glasses.

"Wow! It's like Uncle Gray's ice make magic!" Lucille exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was just watching Ul one day and thought I'd try - Oh hey guys." Ray said with a smile.

"Hey guys! You sure sounded lively this morning." Lucille said cheerfully.

Natalie just stood there with her mouth open. "This is where you've been? Do realize how worried I was?!" She said angrily.

Lucille stood. "Well, I woke up a little while ago and was thirsty. So, I got a glass of water and that's when I bumped into Ray. I thought it was fine since I was with someone." She smiled. She knew she was in the clear.

Natalie opened and closed her mouth. Trying to figure out a way to argue, but Lucille had covered all her bases. Then she just crumpled to the floor, her adrenaline drained. Cain bent down to pick her back up, supporting her by her arms.

"See? She's alright." Cain whispered.

Lucille walked over to Natalie, Ray behind her. "I didn't mean to worry you, Nat." Truly she didn't.

That's when Natalie embraced her tightly. "Don't ever do that to me again. Especially, not right now." She said threateningly, her body shaking.

Lucille nodded, hugging her back with one hand. "I'm sorry. And I promise."

"Well, now that that's settled. I'm going to go get dressed for the day. I'd rather not everyone of Sabertooth see me in my current attire. Even if I do have a hot bod." Lydia gestured as she left. Earning chuckles and laughs from the others.

After everyone had gotten dressed, they realized they had woken up the entire guild. Natalie apologized profusely and Sting just patted her head saying it was alright. But Bea on the other hand decided to tease Natalie.

"Haha, I can't believe you freaked out like that!" Bea said cackling.

Natalie growled. "Well, what if Kenji had disappeared and only recently came back, only to learn he's being targeted? I bet you'd be even worse if that had happened!" She ground out, flames beginning to appear around her fists.

Bea's eyes widened and she glared at Natalie. "How dare you.." Shadow wisps rolling off her body. The others backed away slowly, and when they threw their attacks towards each other, a figure jumped into the middle. Their attacks of flames and shadows hitting the figure and then being consumed.

"Who is..?" Lucille began but when the flames and shadows dispersed, she saw who it was. "No. Way." Lucille's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

Ray appeared beside her, putting a finger to her chin, he closed her mouth. "That's right, you never got to see what his magic was." He said smirking.

"Kenji?!" Bea exclaimed.

Kenji's entire body had turned into a type of black stone that couldn't be melted or affected by Bea's shadows. Even his eyes had molded to the stone. As he relaxed his stance, he looked at Bea. Even though he never showed much emotion, his stare was chilling; showing just how much anger he felt that his face and body didn't show. "Bea." He said.

Bea twitched a little but regained her composure. "Kenji! You could have gotten hurt!"

"And so could everyone else." He countered.

In the background, Leroy was trying to contain his snickering. No one dared to breathe. They watched as Bea and Kenji held each other's stares for a minute or two. Natalie was just frozen in place, not sure what to do. The air was thick with tension until Kenji finally spoke. "Apologize, Bea."

"But-"

"APOLOGIZE." Kenji said raising his voice a tad louder, but still making his tone uninterested.

After that, Bea caved. She dropped her shoulders and looked to Natalie. Putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry." She huffed. "You're right, I'd probably have freaked out too."

Natalie, now feeling it was safe to move, stood normally and smirked. "Eh, it's fine." Obviously, their tension was still there, but they made no intention of fighting.

Kenji finally resumed his normal appearance and put his hands in his pockets. He sighed and went to go get breakfast. Lucille and the others following suit.

After they had finished eating, Lucille finally broke down and blurted out the question that's been bothering her. "What is your magic, Kenji?!"

Kenji had just finished his drink when he focused on Lucille. Setting his cup down, he answered. "You know I have mom's 'gravity change', but the magic you just saw me use is called 'Adaption Magic'. Meaning, my body adapts to the environment I'm in. So, if I were underwater, my body would grow gills and fins. But as for what you just saw, my body took the form of a type of rock that isn't affected by shadows or flames." He explained, resting his head on his hand.

"Wow..that's amazing, Kenji!" Lucille said completely intrigued.

"He discovered it a couple years ago." Zane informed. Which sparked a twinkle in Kenji's eyes that disappeared just as quickly. Kenji obviously happy to know that Zane knew and had watched him.

"It's amazing! I'd love to see your magic in action more, one day!" Lucille exclaimed. Kenji just returned that with a nod. Everyone just smiled at her enthusiasm.

"So, Lucille. What do you plan to do now that you've sort of figured out what's going on?" Leroy asked, his arms crossed on the table.

Lucille sat there. She knew she had to go home and explain the situation. The whole guild would freak, but they had to be prepared. Not to mention they had to figure out who this person was that is organizing the whole charade. To be honest, Lucille wasn't ready. Wasn't ready to tell them all because then her life would be more hectic than it already was since she recently came back. But this needed to be done._ 'But what could one more day here at Sabertooth hurt?' _She thought. She looked up. "I think we'll stay here one more day and leave tomorrow. I just want to have some more fun before everything goes to Hell." She said, casting her eyes down.

Ray, who sat to the left of her on the bench and glanced at her. She was still worried. How could they prevent all this? They didn't even know who the leader was. No clues to go on besides the fact that he was recently a member of Sabertooth._ 'What can we do? What can I do?' _He thought frustrated.

"Lucille." Zane said, wanting her attention. "Mom, Dad, Uncle Rogue, and Aunt Kagura; not to mention all of Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel, will help you. We'll help catch this group and permanently stop their plans."

Lucille's eyes widened as she looked at the rest of the table. Everyone met her eyes and nodded. She smiled then sighed. "Thank you."

"Well, since you want to have fun, why don't we go shopping?" Kenji offered nonchalantly.

All the girls gasped while the guys groaned or sighed. "That's a great idea, Kenji!" Bea exclaimed.

"It's a terrible idea." Leroy groaned.

Bea shot him a look. "Well, you guys don't have to come. It can be us girls and Kenji!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Natalie said with her fists pumped. All the girls stood up, including Yuuna and Kenji; whom was actually leading the group. They all left the guild, talking about where to go.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ray voiced what all the guys were thinking.

Lance stood up and turned to Zane. "I think I'm going to look for the guy or girl who was a part of Sabertooth. Zane, do you think they have the records of people who have left the guild?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll help." Zane said as he stood. "Any of you want to come?"

The guys thought about it but decided against it. They nodded and Lance and Zane made their way to the guild records. Talking about asking Yukino to help them.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" Leroy asked Ray and Cain.

"What do you do for fun?" Cain asked.

Leroy smirked. "Do you mean what _**I**_ do? Or what others do?" He winked.

Ray gained a slight blush as he looked away, acting annoyed. Cain gave Leroy a smile of understanding, but not something he'd enjoy. He had morals, and he was waiting for Natalie. He was a gentleman. Not saying Leroy wasn't, but Leroy was in a totally different category of 'gentleman'. Cain cleared his throat. "The later."

Leroy just smiled and shrugged. "Well, we spar, enjoy our pool, or go on missions. Obviously, the mission thing is a no go." He said.

Cain and Ray looked at each other. "Let's go to the pool then." Ray said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the girls and Kenji went to different clothing stores trying on different outfits. All the girls asking for Kenji's advice and opinion. Finally, Kenji took hold of the reins and gave them clothes to try on without a word, earning giggles from the girls. First he dressed Yuuna in white sandals, a light purple ruffle skirt, with a purple tank top and a see-through white top that tied to her tank top; decorated in flowers, then two bracelets, one light purple, one white, on her left wrist, leaving her light purple flower hair accessory in her hair. Kenji nodded to himself as the girls fawned over Yuuna.

Next was Bea. He dressed her in red pumps, a black pencil skirt, a red, sleeveless silk v-neck shirt that ruffled around the v-neck, with black bangles on both wrists. Bea complained that she'd never wear something so formal and straight laced. But Kenji just countered that she should because she's beautiful. This earned a squeal from her as she hugged him.

Lydia volunteered next. Kenji thought for a moment and dressed her in a beautiful silk yellow dress. It was held up on one shoulder that was see-through, from her chest down it was solid and made a heart shape, exposing some of her chest till right above her naval with the same see-through material. Then, it scrunched to her hips and waist, with a delicate bow on her right leg that then split and exposed her leg, the rest of her dress flowing free. She wore black pumps, a yellow bangle around her left bicep, and her hair pinned to one side of her face. She looked positively gorgeous. Everyone awed. Natalie mentioned what Lance's reaction might be which earned a very annoyed look from Lydia, but she couldn't hide her beet red face.

Kenji took Natalie and dressed her in loose brown boots, a maroon leather skirt, a tight black halter top that exposed her stomach, and a red dragon arm band that wraps around her right bicep. Natalie nodded and made different poses, saying she loved it.

Lastly, Lucille was next. Kenji had to think a little harder for her because he hadn't seen her for years. After a few minutes, his eyebrow rose and he went on a clothes hunt, then pushed clothes into her arms and into the changing stall. Lucille changed and then opened the door. She was in a sleeveless lavender summer dress. The top was covered in lace around her collar to her waist; it being see-through from her neck to the beginning of her chest. From her waist to her knees the dress was nice and flowed. Then she was in purple wedges and Kenji fixed her hair to have a side pony tail and purple bracelets on each wrist. The outfit was a tad more on the girly side but she had to admit, she looked beautiful. They all did. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen herself wearing this dress before. Maybe she had something similar when she was little? Lucille sighed internally, shrugging off the feeling. "Wow, Kenji. If you didn't belong to a guild, you could totally be a fashion designer!" She praised, the others joining in.

Kenji grew a tad bashful at their praises. "Thanks.." He said putting his hands in his pockets and looking off to the side.

After that, the girls went back into their stalls to change. As they did, Natalie began talking. "Say, Bea. Didn't you have a crush on Leroy?" There was something a kin to a loud thump and someone cursing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bea answered.

"Oh c'mon! I know you did! You'd always stare at him when he didn't know. I believe you said he even kissed you. Was that your first kiss?"

"Oi..Nat..." Lucille warned. Truthfully, she was curious and wanted to know more, but she also didn't want a fight to break out because by Bea's tone, that's what would happen.

"...Yes."

"Wait! 'Yes' what?! Yes to the crush or yes to the kiss?!" Natalie asked.

"Both."

The girls gasped. "So wait...do you still like him?" Natalie asked hesitantly.

"I'm on the fence. We sort of grew up in different directions. Plus, his whole playboy thing. He needs to grow up before I'll look at him again." Bea said, the first one to emerge from the stall. Soon the other girls followed suit. Purchasing their clothes and leaving the store to return to Sabertooth.

"So, Lucille. Has anyone caught your eye since you came back?" Bea asked with a knowing smile.

Lucille blushed and immediately thought of Ray which led to her remembering the kiss which led to her feeling this odd emptiness in her heart. She pushed some bangs out of her eyes and answered. "Not particularly."

"Hm. Well that's not a 'no' and it's not a 'yes'. Which means you're also on the fence. So? Who is it?" Bea pushed.

Lucille sighed. "Look. Seriously, there isn't anyone." Lucille said putting up her hands to finalize the topic.

Bea just smirked. "That means there is~!" She sang softly. Kenji, Yuuna, Lydia, and Natalie nodding in agreement.

Lucille sighed. Maybe she should have left today.

* * *

_Tada~! Finally, right? lol As you can see I ended up changing Kenji's magic. It was Shadow Dragon Slaying but I changed it to Adaption Magic. If you've seen X-Men: First Class, that's where I got it from. ^_^ (I also changed Zane's. His is Light Ecriture; the opposite of Freed's Dark Ecriture.)_

_I decided to have a little more interaction with Bea and Kenji in this chapter because they haven't really. Especially, Kenji. (I like him so much, the little stoic cutie! X3) and yes, Bea has a crush on Leroy. ^_~_

_But I hope you liked it and I tried to make it a little longer. ^_^_


	24. Chapter 24

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future  
**Type:** On-going Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure  
**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Lance and Zane were in the records room, looking for anything that could give them a lead to someone who would have wanted to be immortal. Zane pulled out a book and brought it to Lance.

"This has every record of anyone who joined Sabertooth. Whether they are still a member, or who left." Zane informed him.

Lance put on his pair of orange gale-force reading glasses and began to read, Zane putting on his white ones as well and following suit. If they were reading normally it probably would have taken an hour. But with their glasses the time was shortened to about thirty minutes before they found a two names. A woman named Nina and a man named Quinn.

"These two..." Zane began as he removed his glasses. "I remember seeing pictures of them and hearing about them from mother and father. They were both great mages but one day they left. Not together. I believe Nina left first, then Quinn left a few years after she did."

Lance nodded, removing his glasses. He looked at the page. He found he was right. The page being torn about ten years ago. So, if Nina left ten years ago and Quinn left a few months after, they were they most likely suspects. He looked to see what their magic was but it wasn't listed. "Say, do you happen to know what their magic is? It's not listed." He asked.

Zane looked at him with a curious look. "It's not? It should be. They're always listed." He said as he glanced under their names. Sure enough, the magic was not listed. Zane frowned. "That's not right. Something's wrong here.."

Lance stared at him. "Could they have..?"

"No. We have a record keeper who writes down everything. We don't allow those leaving the guild to put their names and magic in themselves. For this exact reason..."

"But maybe one of them influenced the record keeper. With influence magic." Lance suggested.

Zane frowned shaking his head. Something was amiss. "We should ask my mother. She would probably know what their magic is and maybe why they're not listed." They nodded to each other as the put the records book away and marched in search of Yukino.

Yukino was in the masters office with Sting, Rogue, and Kagura. Each had a serious expression on their faces. Sting was looking outside the window in deep thought. Yukino sat on the couch with Kagura as Rogue leaned against the wall opposite the women, his arms crossed.

"So, someone had been in Sabertooth and is probably the culprit or conspiring with them to obtain Lucille." Kagura spoke.

"And they may still be here as we speak." Rogue added.

Yukino fiddled with her thumbs as she began to worry about Lucille's safety. If they were still here, who were they? Sting turned around to look at the, and was about to speak when Zane and Lance bursted into the room.

"Zane? Lance? What's up?" Sting asked surprised.

The boys surveyed everyone there. If they were all together now would be the perfect time to ask. Lance spoke first.

"We're not sure, but we think we might have found two people who may be a part of the group that wants Lucille." Their eyes widened, but they remained silent, waiting for them to continue.

"We looked at the records of those who have left the guild and found two that may fit the time frame that Lance observed from that missing page. Do you remember a 'Nina' and a 'Quinn'? They left around ten years ago." Zane inquired.

Sting, Yukino, and Rogue looked stern. Sting walked around the desk to lean against the front of it. "Nina and Quinn. They were powerful mages. Nina came to our guild when she was eleven years old after her village was burned down by unknown forces. She lost her family, her being the oldest of four siblings. Despite her loss, she was a very warm and kind young woman. Taking on the role of everyone's big sister. Probably to make up for her loss." Sting said somewhat sadly.

"Quinn. He came to our guild with hopes of being a great Mage so he could help people. To this day we still don't know his past. He never told us and we didn't want to pry. He was a pretty nice fellow. Liked to make jokes to lighten the mood, but otherwise he kept to himself." Rogue informed.

"Nina and Quinn developed a bond. Like brother and sister. Quinn looked up to Nina, and Nina in turn took him under her wing. I felt maybe Quinn reminded her of one of her siblings. One day, Nina came to Sting and I, saying she had to leave, but that she enjoyed her time here and thanked us for taking her in when she had nowhere to go. When I asked why she was leaving, she just smiled and said it was time. Quinn begged her to stay, but she said she couldn't. He said he'd go with her and she ended up whispering something to him that we couldn't hear. Then she kissed his forehead and left. Quinn secluded himself. Going on missions alone. We offered to go with him but he said he needed to become stronger on his own. Which he definitely did. A few years later, he also left. Never telling us why but we assumed it was to find Nina." Yukino explained as she looked at the ground. She lifted her eyes to stare at Sting, who looked sad.

Lance and Zane mulled over their explanation. They still needed more information. Nina hadn't given them a definite answer as to why she needed to leave. Maybe she joined the group that wanted Lucille.

"What was their magic? It wasn't listed in the records" Zane asked.

Yukino looked at her son surprised. "That's strange. It should have been.. Quinn had 'Summoning Magic' meaning he could summon any mythological creature he thought of to attack his foes. He also could form a bond with animals to make them do his bidding, called 'Animal Control'. Then he had 'Influence Magic'. Nina could transform herself to look like anyone, teleport, and she had magic called 'Angel Soul'."

"Angel Soul? Like the opposite of Aunt Mirajane's 'Satan Soul'?" Lance asked curiously. Yukino smiled and nodded. Lance thought about their magic. Quinn had influence magic, so maybe he influenced the record keeper to not list their magic. But why? As for Nina, she could teleport and had transformation magic. "Wait! If she has teleportation and transformation magic she could very well be in the guild!" Lance said panicked.

It seems he was a little late in his thoughts because Sting, Yukino, Rogue, and Kagura all had very worried or serious expressions._ 'Seemed like they had the same thought.' _Lance thought.

"You're right, Lance." Rogue said.

"Even if she were in the guild..how could we pick her out?" Kagura commented as she and Yukino stood up.

"I could probably help." Lance said as he raised his hand.

"How do you mean, Lance?" Sting asked.

"Well, I've learned some 'Rune Magic' from Freed. Transformation magic leaves a trail or glitch if you know how to look for it." He explained, his tone sounding like a teacher. "I could probably conjure a Rune trail that will find anyone who has transformation magic. Then we can go from there."

Sting broke out into a grin. "Awesome Lance! Then we'll leave it to you! As for us, we'll keep on the look out for anyone suspicious. Lucille is still keeping someone with her at all times, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Zane answered.

"Alright. Then Lance, go ahead and begin. The rest of us will go about the guild and search." Sting said, everyone nodding.

Unbeknownst to them, the door to the masters office, which they thought was closed, had been opened a crack; a man listening in to their conversation. They closed the door quickly and softly, not making a sound. They smiled. "Guess I've been found out." They said, teleporting away, just before all of them filed out.

The unknown man teleported to a mansion high up in the mountains. There, the skies were cloudy, the atmosphere around the mansion eerie. The person sighed and waved in front of their face, their appearance changing. In their place now stood a young woman. She had short orange hair that curls around her cheeks with short bangs, a right blue and left green down turned eye, and freckles. She wears a maroon dress that reaches up her neck with a gold trim. It has three cut-out tear drop shapes on her chest and is sleeveless on her right arm; a black glove adorning her right hand, her left sleeve has the shoulder cut out and reaches to her wrist; a gold butterfly rests in the middle at the end of her sleeve with a gold trim. A red cloak like material is attached to her her right shoulder and falls down her back to right in at her knees. A small black corset tied together with a red ribbon and a gold butterfly in the middle adorns her waist. The dress ends above her knees, the sides splitting to reveal red ruffles which show black tights and maroon boots that meet her knees with a gold butterfly and trim at her ankles; the foot of the boots are black.

The woman smiled and fluffed her hair. "Ah, that's better!" She said cheerfully. Walking into the mansion, she didn't get three feet in before she heard a squeal and a woman run towards her.

"NINAAA~!"

The woman called Nina smiled as she opened her arms to embrace the young woman. "Hello, Shizuka."

Shizuka lifted her head and smiled. "Welcome back!" She said cheerfully and straightened her posture, leaving Nina's arms. "How was your undercover mission?" She asked curiously as she fluffed some of her bangs.

Nina folded her hands in front of her. "I'm just on my way to report it. But I'd like to see Diana first. Walk with me?" Shizuka nodded and they began to walk down the long corridors. Shizuka talked about how boring it was while she was away earning a giggle from Nina. Soon, they arrived at two large double doors.

"She really missed you, Nina." Shizuka mentioned, her lips pursed. Then she smiled. "I'll let Master know you're back and we'll wait for you." She said then skipped away.

Nina let out a small sigh before she opened the doors. The room was fairly large. A couches and end table sat beside the right side of the room, to the left was a large vanity and a large wardrobe closet. In the center was a large king sized bed with posts almost touching the ceiling, two side tables with lamps on each side of the bed. Sheer curtains draped all around the side of the bed, hiding the silhouette of a person.

Nine walked up to the right side of the bed and pulled away the curtains. She peered in and smiled. "Hello, Diana. I'm back."

Diana was a small young girl around the age of twelve. She has white hair that is pulled up into two buns, with tan skin, and black eyes. She wears a white kimono with black birds on it and black sandals. She looked up at Nina and her eyes seemed to soften a little. "Nina. Welcome back." She spoke in a monotone kind of voice. She lie in bed holding a crystal ball. Diana looked back towards the crystal ball, waving her hand to make images appear.

Nina sat down on the bed beside her. She could tell Diana was sulking, in her own non-emotional way. "I'm sorry I was gone so long Diana. It was only supposed to be a week but ended up being three.." She looked at Diana who didn't seem to be giving her the time of day. Nina smiled sadly. Diana had come to rely on her a lot. Ever since she got hurt in an accident and became paralyzed from the waist down. After the two of them met, Nina realized that Diana had come to think of Nina as a mother figure. Nina took care of her, helped her with things she couldn't do herself if she were able to walk.

"So, how has your condition been? Did Shizuka take good care of you?" Nina asked to try and get the pouty girl to talk.

Diana's crystal ball went blank as Diana looked at Nina. "She did okay. But she was too perky and annoying.." She said, slightly puffing her cheeks a little earning a chuckle from Nina. "I've been okay. I haven't used any of my magic. Only to look in my crystal ball. I don't feel bad when I do use my magic to see things in my crystal ball."

Nina nodded. "I see. That's good." She said smiling as she stroked Diana's cheek. "I promise I'll be back." She stood up. "I have to report to Master about what I found out."

As Nina began to walk away, Diana called out. "What did you find out?"

Nina kept her back turned as she replied. "The young celestial maiden we seek finally knows why she is needed." She looked at Diana and smiled. "And it seems that my cover may have been compromised." She replied, not showing that she was worried. Now that she knows, things will fall into place. Even if her cover was blown, this works in their favor. She then waved before leaving the room.

Lucille and the others came back to Sabertooth and dropped off their new clothes in their rooms. When they came back to the main hall they ran into Zane and Lance, whom were huddled together. Lucille called out to them.

"Hey guys! What are you two up to?" She said cheerfully.

Lance and Zane looked up alarmed and hid their hands behind their backs. "Nothing." They said in unison.

Everyone looked at the pair with suspicion. Bea quirked her eyebrow. "Oh?" She stared them down with her arms crossed. Both boys averted their gazes under her stare but showed no sign of explaining themselves.

Lance didn't want to worry Lucille over what him and Zane had found out. He was just in the middle of creating his Rune spell to track anyone who was using transformation magic when Lucille called out to him. He tried to think of a way to make the, leave when Zane spoke.

"I think Leroy, Ray, and Cain are out by the pool. You guys should go see them." He said as he began to push them in the other direction.

"Hmm..alright. But this isn't over. I will find-"

"Yes, yes. You will. Now go on." Zane urged as he finally got the, to pass the corner and on their way to the pool.

Lance sighed in relief. "Thanks Zane. I owe you. I just don't want to worry Lucille."

"I understand. We should find the person first before we tell her anyway." Zane said as he gave Lance a small smile.

Lance nodded as he went back to work. Hoping they could catch this Nina and see if their suspicions were correct.

Natalie grumbled. "Well if their at the pool...just join them!" She said excitedly. Truthfully she was nervous of seeing Cain in his swimming trunks, especially since she accidentally saw _all_ of him.

"Hmm, I'm not against it." Lydia commented as she flipped some of her hair.

Lucille smiled. She hadn't gone swimming since before she left for the Spirit World. Yeah, they had a pool at Fairy Tail, but with everything that happened since she came back, she never thought about it. "Alright. But I didn't bring a bathing suit.."

"Don't worry! I brought two just in case we wanted to. You can borrow my other one!" Natalie volunteered.

"Alright, then let's go get dressed!" Bea said. She then tried to persuade Kenji to join them and after she mentioned maybe Zane would come by, he decided to go along. Yuuna didn't feel like it, so she left to go to the library. Bea and Kenji left to go get changed, as did Natalie, Lucille and Lydia. When they met up again Bea had changed into a black one piece that criss-crossed across her chest, and was open on the sides. Kenji changed into dark purple swimming trunks that had a camouflage print. Lydia wore a dark yellow bikini, the top was strapless and tied in the middle. Natalie wore a dark red bikini with black stripes. Lucille wore Natalie's red bikini one piece that tied around her neck and had a opening that exposed some of her abdomen.

Bea gasped when she saw Lucille. "You look so cute, Lu!" She said grabbing her into a hug. Lucille blushed, turning bashful.

"Doesn't she?!" Natalie agreed.

Lucille's blush turned even more red. "You guys..really.." Bea and Natalie just laughed at her embarrassment. Lucille looked at Kenji who just gave her a nod. Saying he basically agreed with them as well. "Alright already, let's just..go..." She said as she began walking without them.

Once they got to the pool they saw Leroy and Cain floating on the surface. They walked up to them and said hi to get their attention. Leroy and Cain swam over to them and got out. Cain was in simple red swimming trunks, and Leroy wore grey swimming trunks with vertical yellow stripes. Cain took one look at Natalie and blushed. Sure, he had seen her in a bathing suit before, but now that they were a couple, he noticed everything about her even more; he couldn't help but stare at her. But when Natalie noticed his stare, he looked away and blushed a little.

"Woah.." Leroy commented. He was surprised to see four beautiful ladies in bathing suits in front of him that had very pleasing figures. He noticed Bea first, who definitely appealed to him because they had somewhat of a history, then Lydia, who always looked good, then Natalie but she was off limits, and lastly, Lucille. She had her hair down and her hands clasped together in front of her. She seemed to be embarrassed to be in front of them in her attire. He walked up to her and smiled. "You look beautiful, Lucille." He didn't have any hidden motive in his tone. He was just being genuinely honest.

Lucille blushed but gave a small smile. "Oh..thanks. This suit is Nat's cause I forgot to bring one. But...thank you."

Ray popped up out of the water, just now noticing the girls and Kenji had come back. But when he noticed how close Leroy was to Lucille, then noticing her swim suit, he felt a form of jealousy arise in him. He didn't want Leroy that close to her, especially because of who he is. Ray couldn't stop himself. He got out of the pool and marched over to stand in front of Lucille, making Leroy back up a little.

"Ray?" Lucille gasped.

Ray wore dark blue swimming trunks that had a water-like pattern on them. He stared Leroy down. "Please don't get that close to her." Everyone was silent after that declaration.

Leroy's eyes widened but then a smirk pulled at his lips. "Oh? Does that mean, you two are..?"

* * *

_Aaaaand that's where I'll leave it! I know there was a lot of going back and forth but I tried to ease in and out as smoothly as possible. Hope you guys are okay with it. ^^;_

_Now, we get some insight as to the group that wants Lucille. ^_~ _


	25. Chapter 25

**Series**: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type**: On-going Fanfiction

**Genre**: Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure  
**Pairings**: NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination. 

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five**

"No! We are not!" Lucille declared firmly making Ray stiffen.

Ray turned slightly to look at Lucille. She had her arms crossed, her cheeks puffed out, and a scowl on her face directed right at Ray. He froze at her glare but noticed she had a blush to her cheeks. Was she embarrassed? Angry? He let himself be pushed backwards a bit by Lucille as she made her way past him, diving into the water. Ray felt slightly disheartened until he heard Leroy chuckle.

"I didn't mean to make her upset. It just looked that way, what with you being so protective and all." Leroy said giving Ray a challenging smirk.

Ray responded by giving him a challenging glare of his own. He understood now. Leroy has set his sights on Lucille, permanently. Not like his past flings. He was pursuing her seriously. Ray balled his fists. No way was he going to give up. He wasn't going to say she couldn't go anywhere near other guys, he wasn't that type of guy; plus Lucille would kill him if he asked her not to go around certain guys. She didn't like being contained or restrained; a trait she gained from both Lucy and Natsu. So Ray would have to try harder to gain Lucille's heart. He knew he had a part of it already. It was up to Lucille if she wanted to act on her feelings towards him. But that didn't mean he couldn't try to help her along in her decision.

"Well, let's go swim!" Natalie ushered as she ran straight for the pool, doing a cannonball. Cain chuckled as he dived in himself. Lydia stepped down into the pool and floated around.

Kenji went to lay in one of the chairs and closed his eyes, trying to relax and not involve himself in the matter.

Bea glanced at both Leroy and Ray and sighed. There was no hope for these two. Ray wasn't a shocker, literally everyone knew about his crush on Lucille; even if they weren't in the same guild. Although, Leroy? She wasn't too surprised. Especially, since he hadn't seen Lucille in years and so now that she had filled out nicely, she was his new infatuation. Bea sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Look," she began averting them from their glaring contest. "You'd best remember what's good for Lucille, not you two. I know what this is about and the first thing you should do is take this from Lucille's point of view. She's not looking for a relationship. For Gods sake, she just got back from the Spirit World not even a month ago, has had to accustom herself with the changes in all of us and come to terms with all that she missed out on, and now has to deal with this prophecy that she is a part of! Now, add you two into the mix of wanting a relationship out of her as well?! I don't blame her for getting embarrassed and mad!" She seethed. Both of them looked down. She sighed and shook her head. "Just something to think about. I can't order you not to," she said as she walked to stand in between them. "But you should consider her feelings." Leaving them with that she made her way to the pool. Before she dived in, Leroy called out to her.

"Hey! That scent..you still wear it? Japanese cherry blossom?"

Bea glanced back to see him genuinely surprised but with a glint in his eyes. She smirked. "Of course. But not for you." She said then dived into the pool.

Leroy chuckled. He remembered the one time she began wearing that scent. He had told her when they were younger, and when they had been in a relationship, how she should purchase that scent because it suited her. She had blushed and smacked his arm playfully, obviously embarrassed. But he knew she had because the next day, she smelled of it.

Ray was engrossed in his thoughts. Bea was right. He needed to get a grip. Yes, he took it hard when she was gone, because he started to realize how he felt for her. But he couldn't just think of himself. Truthfully, he wasn't, and he had decided that for now, he would just remain by her side until he felt she was ready. But he was a man. And men, especially if they have strong feelings for a woman, tend to get possessive and protective over them. It's a contradiction, really. But Ray had to stay focussed, and keep his resolve firm.

"Hey." Leroy spoke up grabbing Ray's attention. Looking at him seriously he spoke. "Bea is right. I understand, and I know this whole 'doing what's best for her' is totally out of my zone. But, I'm not giving up." His face showed no playfulness. He was serious.

Ray's eyes widened. He never expected Leroy to back down, but the seriousness in his declaration and eyes surprised Ray.

"I'll stand by and be there for her, as I'm sure you will and have ever since you were young." Leroy crossed his arms. "But I will win her heart when the chance presents itself." And then his natural playful smirk appeared. Oh, he loved a challenge. And he would win.

As they stared at each other, in the background Bea and Natalie tried to get Kenji into the pool. Which he flat out refused. So, while his eyes were closed, Bea and Natalie snuck over to him and tossed him in, jumping in afterwards. Lucille and Cain chuckled, Lydia just rolled her eyes, Bea and Natalie laughing hysterically.

Once Kenji surfaced, he turned to glare at them. But suddenly the glare turned into a smirk. "Oh? You want to play that badly..?" Kenji asked, his voice laced with hidden intent. Bea, Natalie, Lucille, Cain, and even Lydia, stood frozen in fear.

Ray smiled, his resolve strengthening. He would not lose to Leroy. But he wouldn't push too far. He already had more of her heart than Leroy surely did. So he knew that his chances were higher than Leroy's. But out of the two of them, Ray cared more about Lucille's well being than Leroy. Truly, Leroy needed to mature a little more, even if he is two years older than Ray. "You can try all you want. But we both know I have a stronger chance. While I do appreciate you thinking of the woman first this time, do not think I will stand by and let you take her. She will choose me."

Kenji transformed his body into a type of water being. His body was light blue and translucent. He sported gills and his hands and feet became webbed. He smirked. His sister's plea's lost to him. Kenji lifted his left hand and using his index finger, moved it in a circular motion, creating a whirlpool. The water suddenly began to spin around the five of them.

"But Kenji! Cain, Lydia, and I had no part in tossing you in the pool!" Lucille cried.

Kenji ignored her pleas as well. They wanted him to have fun with them? Well this was his type of fun, after he specifically told them he didn't want to go in the pool. When he raised his right arm in the air, the whirlpool shot the five of them into the air. Screams and yells were heard as they all flailed in the air before they fell back into the pool, and not gracefully. Leroy and Ray turned to look at them, confusion written on their faces as they had been in their own little world. All they saw were Lucille, Lydia, Natalie, Bea, and Cain groaning as they swam away from Kenji, whom was laughing like a mad man.

Lance sighed as he finally finished his tracking rune after ten minutes. He watched as it slithered away in search of its prey. Zane looked at him and raised a brow.

"Is it done?" He asked.

Lance nodded. "Yeah. Now we just wait until it finds the person."

"How will you know when it does?"

"It'll send me a jolt or shock. Then it'll show me an image of the person and setting along with the shock."

"And you will lead us when you 'see' that?" Zane asked skeptically and Lance nodded. "How do you know if it will work? Have you tried it before? Are their side effects? Will it stick to the person till you arrive-"

"Woah woah dude! Calm down!" Lance laughed. He knew Zane wanted to know everything about how things worked. He needed to know the in's and out's. That's why Zane bombarded him with all those questions. "I know it'll work because I've casted it before. Freed taught it to me remember? No, there are no side effects. As for will it wait till we get there? It depends on how strong the person in question is." Lance answered in order.

Zane stood there with his hand to his chin. After a minute, he sighed, seemingly satisfied with those answers. "Alright. Let's go and report to my mom and dad." He said and they both began looking for the veteran spirit Mage and guild master.

They didn't have to search long before they saw Sting and Yukino talking to a man they knew to be Dobengal, the one who dressed like a ninja. When Lance was about to speak up he stopped as he heard their conversation.

"What do you mean you've been gone for three weeks?!" Sting exclaimed.

Dobengal just tilted his head. "Exactly what I mean. I was on a job. You should know. I got the okay from you, after all."

"What?" Yukino asked confused.

Sting looked flabbergasted. "I think I'd remember giving you the okay to go on a job!"

Dobengal closed his eyes and it sounded like he sighed, but you couldn't tell with his mask. "Well, I promise. I did get your permission, Master Sting. I even have the jewels to prove I completed the job." He said as he held a bag up to Sting so he could inspect it. Sure enough, there they were.

Yukino nodded and smiled. "Alright, Dobengal. We're sorry."

"We are?!"

Yukino gave Sting a look. "Yes. We are."

Sting shuddered and sighed. "Yeah, alright. You're free to go." They watched as Dobengal nodded and left.

"Something isn't right. There's no way I'd forget a member leaving to go out on a job. I mean, I'm master of this guild! It's my job!" Sting said frustrated.

Then something seemed to click with Lance. If Nina had infiltrated Sabertooth as one of the members, then it's quite possible that she disguised herself as Sting, gave the 'ok' to Dobengal to leave, then disguised herself as Dobengal! This would explain why Sting doesn't remember giving him permission, because he never did. So that means if Dobengal is back, Nina must be gone. Lance cursed causing Zane, as well as Yukino, and Sting to look at him.

"Woah! Zane! Lance!"

"Did you complete your rune tracking spell?" Yukino asked.

Lance gave a frustrated sigh. "Yes, but now it's completely useless." He told them how he overheard their conversation and what he had figured out. Yukino gasped and Zane growled.

Sting narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "She must know that Lucille is here and is aware of what she's needed for." Lance's eyes widened but then his expression turned angry.

"Now she absolutely cannot be allowed to be without someone. Can you still keep your tracking spell up till you leave, Lance?" Yukino asked. Lance nodded. "Good. For now, just go about things as normal. We'll tell Lucille in the morning before you leave. For now, just enjoy the rest of your day here, okay?" She told Lance giving him a warm, comforting smile. Zane nodding to him as well as Sting.

It definitely helped calm Lance down. To know Yukino and Sting had their backs and would do whatever they could put him at ease. He'd be able to face Lucille and act like nothing was wrong as long as they had his back. Lance closed his eyes and smiled. "Alright. Thank you, Master Sting, Yukino, Zane."

"Go join the others. Leave the rest to us." Sting instructed. They watched as Zane and Lance left to go get their swimsuits on and join the others. His expression turned grim once they were gone. "Let's hope we can keep them protected till tomorrow."

Yukino glanced at her husband. He'd never show his unease to others but this time is different. This was someone who wasn't a part of his guild, and at the same time was someone so precious because she was his idol's long lost daughter. She watched as Sting began to search for Rogue and Kagura which she followed. His body seemed to shake with anticipation for what he knew and what he didn't. Since Yuuna was born, he hadn't gone out into the field for 8 years. So she knew he felt he was out of shape for an oncoming battle because they, including Rogue and Kagura, knew that is what it would come down to. A battle to keep their precious Lucille safe, now that she was finally with them again. And if they got other guilds involved, it could also become a war.

As Lance and Zane walked into the pool area they heard screams. They rushed in only to see Ray, standing on land in all his naked glory, with a sinister look on his face, spinning his index fingers around. Lucille and Natalie covering their eyes, Leroy, Bea, and Cain snickering and laughing, Kenji and Lydia lying on chairs, lounging. As Ray spun his index fingers in circular motions, causing whirlpools to appear in the pool, spinning everyone around and around. Everyone screaming and shrieking.

"So you think taking my swimming trunks is funny huh?! Who's laughing now?!" Ray laughed manically.

Lance chuckled and Zane sighed with a smile on his lips. But they stopped when suddenly a wave of water hit them and brought them into the water. Here, Ray had heard them and thought if they were also amused, they'd suffer as well.

After about 5 minutes, and multiple people hovering over trash cans puking later, things finally settled down. Everyone lounging and lazily swimming.

"Haaa, it feels like the whole group is back together now that your back, Lucille." Bea said as she laid on a raft in the pool.

Lucille who had been floating, stood up and looked at Bea. "Really?" She received agreements of "of course", "yeah", and "definitely"'s. Lucille smiled warmly, a blush to her cheeks. "I'd like to visit Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale. How are Adonis, Amber, Neve, Roxana, and Uriana?" She asked as her gaze softened as she thought of the other friendships she had gained with the other guilds.

Zane smiled a little. "They are good. Adonis took on Jenny's legacy as a model and Mage."

"Really?!" Lucille exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Roxana goes by Roxy now. She's even in a band and is a Mage." Bea smirked as she glanced at Lucille.

"No way! Sweet Roxana?! Wow.." She sat down on the steps of the pool as she tried to imagine what they look like now.

Leroy swam over closer as did the others. "Yeah, Roxy is a part of Lamia Scale and so is Neve, Amber and Adonis being a part of Blue Pegasus."

"What about Uriana?" Lucille asked hesitantly.

Leroy whispered low. "Crime Sorcière."

Lucille's eyes widened. "You mean..Uncle Jellal's guild?!" She whispered back. Everyone just nodded. "Well, that's not surprising..she was very clingy to Meredy." She smiled. She remembered wanting to play with her all the time but Uriana was literally glued to Meredy's side.

"Everyone figured out what they wanted to be and do. Uriana especially. She liked what her mother and them do to help people. So she wanted to help carry out their will." Zane explained.

Lucille closed her eyes and smiled. "It's a very understanding duty. It's honorable." She opened her eyes and looked at everyone, everyone smiling and nodding.

A couple hours later, everyone began to mumble about how they were hungry so they left to get dressed and returned to the hall for dinner. They chatted happily and talked with other members of the guild. When Lucille asked where Minerva was, Sting told her she was out on a job but that she be returning within a couple days. She sighed since they'd be leaving tomorrow but Sting assured her that he'd tell her and that Minerva would get in touch with her via lacrima as soon as she finds out. Lucille beamed and nodded as she returned to talking with the others.

By night fall, the boys and girls returned to their respective rooms. The girls gathered around and talked about girly things and Bea made a comment of how Kenji would love their conversation, earning ripples of laughter from them. After a time, Lucille voiced her worry that began to creep up since they left the pool.

"I don't want to leave..cause when we go back…that means that I'll have to tell my parents and all of Fairy Tail that I'm being pursued. And then..all of this will truly be real." Natalie crawled over to embrace her twin. Lucille accepted the embrace as she let her hair cover her face, hiding her unshed tears.

Bea and Lydia looked at each other knowingly before scooting over and wrapping her and Natalie in a hug as well. "It'll be alright, Lucille." Bea cooed.

"Yes. You know that once everyone knows, we'll do whatever we need to make sure they don't take you. You're our star after all, remember?" Lydia asked as she peered into Lucille's face.

Lucille looked back at Lydia and saw Lydia give her a rare, warm smile, looking much like when Mirajane would comfort her. Lucille's tears overflowed then but she smiled. "Aye.." She said as she hugged them all, letting herself cry freely in the safety of their arms. After a time they finally retired to bed. Lucille turned on her side as she stared out the window, looking at the nights sky. Everything would be alright. She had her friends, her family, and other guilds that had her back and would protect her. At that moment, she made a decision. That would be the last time she would worry and cry over this. Tomorrow, she'd begin anew. Once they returned home and explained the situation, she would train. Both her mind and power for the battle sure to come. She wasn't a little girl with no magic or power anymore. She had it, trained hard for it, and she wouldn't forget that now that she was home. She had the heart and strength of her mother and father. She could do this. With her resolve strengthened, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Here it is! After such a long wait…so sorry about that. I tried to make this chapter both humorous and foreboding. And yes, you get the names of the other kiddos from the other guilds! Can you guess who belongs to whom? Hehehe~_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (^o^)/_


	26. Chapter 26

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future  
**Type**: On-going Fanfiction  
**Genre**: Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure  
**Pairings**: NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six**

The next day, late into the afternoon, everyone began packing to head back to Magnolia. Even Kenji and Kagura were headed back to Mermaid Heel as well. As they all gathered together, hugged, and were saying their goodbyes, Sting spoke up.

"Lucille, you need to know something." Sting said with his arms crossed. Lucille turned her full attention to him. He noticed she had determination in her eyes and that made him feel a little better about what he was about to say. "We think we know of two people who are a part of the group who wants you." When she said nothing, he continued. "Two people met the time frame that left several years ago. And with the help of Lance and Zane, we figured out someone was here recently disguised as someone else from my guild. Lance made a tracking rune but it was too late. So I'm sure that they know you were here and went to report back." He watched as Lucille looked down in thought. "But I want you to know, we're going to find out and protect you no matter what. We will take them down." He saw her group looked surprised and cross. But Lucille looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Master Sting. It comforts me to know you have my back. But I don't care who they are, if I meet them, I won't go so easily." She said putting a hand on her hip with a smirk.

Sting broke out into a grin at her surety. "That's our Lucille!" He said as he wrapped her in a hug which she returned. Then they were on their way. Promising to keep in touch.

As they were on their way after boarding the train, it was the same routine, Lance, Lucille, and Natalie got motion sickness. Cain sat on the outside of one bench with Natalie holding his hand and lying her head in his lap, while she let Lucille hold her hand and lie her head in her lap. Ray sat by the window with Lydia in the middle and letting Lance rest his head on her lap. Ray looked at Lucille sympathetically and wished he were the one comforting her but at least she had Natalie. Cain put his hand on Natalie's arm, drawing comforting circles on her arm. Lydia ran her hand through Lance's blue locks to comfort him. Things were going as well as they could have with the sick. But about halfway there, the train suddenly stopped. Natalie, Lucille, and Lance sitting straight up, motion sickness gone.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked as she brushed some of her bangs from her face, saddened by the thought of Lance not laying on her anymore.

"We're only halfway to Magnolia.." Ray chirped in as he looked outside the window.

"Maybe engine trouble?" Cain suggested. But when he looked at Natalie and Lance he saw their eyes closed and that they were concentrating. "Nat?"

She held up a finger. "Something's wrong." She said, and he realized the two of them were using their keen hearing.

"The engineer is in a panic." Then Lance's eyes flew open and he stood up.

The conductor came rushing in looking pale. He looked around frantically until his eyes landed on the group. "Y-you s-six…they want you guys.." He said fearfully. Earning whispers from other passengers.

All of them stood up at once. "Who's 'they'?" Cain asked cautiously.

"I..I don't know! B-But they said if you all don't get off the train they'd.." The conductor blanched. Whoever 'they' were seemed to have threatened the conductor.

"Alright." Lucille spoke up.

Ray looked at her surprised. "Lucille!" He whispered.

Lucille walked forward, ignoring Ray, and put a hand on the conductors shoulder. "It's ok. We'll get off. That way no one will get hurt, ok?" She said smiling. The conductor relaxed and nodded, though she could tell he felt sorry. Once they got their luggage and stepped off, the train sped off. The land around them had a forest on one side of the track and on the other was flat land. When the train was out of sight two figures appeared.

As they walked forward, Lance sucked in a breath. "No way.." He stepped forward in front of the others protectively.

"What is it, Lance?" Lucille asked carefully, seeing how tense he was. She glanced at the figures as they came closer. She tilted her head and thought, _'Are they who Master Sting warned me about..?'_

"Don't tell me.." Ray began, his eyes narrowing. He stood protectively on the right side of Lucille.

"Yeah..it's them." Lance growled.

Lydia stepped beside Lance. "The traitors of Sabertooth.." She said eyeing the two figures, Natalie taking a protective stance to the left of Lucille.

"Thank you very much for agreeing to get off the train." The woman spoke kindly with a smile, her hands folded in front of her. She had short orange hair that curled around her cheeks with short bangs, a right blue and left green down turned eye, and freckles. She wore a maroon dress that reached up her neck with a gold trim. It has three cut-out tear drop shapes on her chest and is sleeveless on her right arm; a black glove adorning her right hand, her left sleeve has the shoulder cut out and reaches to her wrist; a gold butterfly rests in the middle at the end of her sleeve with a gold trim. A red cloak like material is attached to her right shoulder and falls down her back to right at her knees. A small black corset tied together with a red ribbon and a gold butterfly in the middle adorns her waist. The dress ends above her knees, the sides splitting to reveal red ruffles which show black tights and maroon boots that meet her knees with a gold butterfly and trim at her ankles; the foot of the boots are black.

"Yeah, it would have been a mess and nature could have been hurt." The young male replied with his arms crossed. He had short, spikey, dark brown hair that is swept to the right side of his head with bright green eyes, and his build is lean. He wears a dark green sleeveless jacket that buttons in the front, with gold trim that reaches down to his knees. Underneath the jacket he wears a dark grey button up shirt that goes below his waist and flares out, with sleeves that reach down to his elbows; dark green cuffs at the end of his sleeves. Dark green gloves adorn his hands. He wears a green turtle neck under armor shirt, and tight green pants. Then he has dark green boots that go to just above his knees, with dark gold trim around the ankles; the foot part of the boot a dark grey at the end of the trim.

Lucille looked at the others as if asking, 'Is that guy for real?' They gave her the same look. She glanced back at the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled warmly. "My name is Nina, and this is Quinn. We are friends of Shizuka, you have a bit of a history I've heard."

Lucille kept her expression solemn. "Shizuka says we do but I don't remember." She watched as Nina's expression turned to one of surprise and then concern. She sighed. "So you are the 'friends' Shizuka was talking about. Well, sorry, but I want no part in your plan. And yes, we know what it is." She said with her arms crossed.

Nina just closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But we will need you to come with us. And if you won't come willingly," she opened her eyes. "We will take you by force."

Everyone got into battle ready stances. How could they get away? They seemed pretty powerful, this Nina and Quinn. They had an idea of their powers but they couldn't prepare because they'd never seen them with their own eyes. Lucille flipped the pouch for her keys and got ready.

"Nina, can I do the honors?" Quinn asked with a smirk as he unfolded his arms.

Nina looked at him and smiled. "Of course. Just let me know if you need help." She said as she took a few steps back.

"That shouldn't be necessary." Quinn responded and stretched his arms out in front of him. "Come forth, Raiden!" Clouds began to form in the now, orange sky, and a bolt of lightning shot down to land a few feet in front of Quinn. The others backed away quickly and saw in place of where the lightning struck, a white, winged unicorn stood. It's body was pure white, with a yellow hue added to its wings, its eyes as bright yellow as the sun, it's hooves were gold as well as it's horn, and the horn was shaped like that of a lightning bolt.

"Woah.." Lance said his eyes shining like a little kid in a candy store. He had never seen a real unicorn. In fact, they should only be fairy tales and nothing more. But to have one appear before his eyes made him intrigued. Everyone groaned and looked at him appalled or embarrassed.

"Lance! This is no time to be admiring the enemy's magic!" Lydia yelled exasperated causing Lance to look down ashamed.

Quinn smirked and held out his hand. "Raiden, attack!"

"Scatter!" Cain yelled, transforming into his 'Heaven's Wheel Armor'. They all ran in different directions as the unicorn neighed and stomped the ground causing bolts of lightning to strike the ground randomly.

"Gah!" Ray shouted as he was hit.

Lucille turned and ran to him. "Are you okay, Ray?!" She knelt beside him as he fell to one knee.

"Of course it'd have affinity for lightning magic! Water magic doesn't do well with lightning and since I have water body..danggit!" He growled, his body going in between his normal form and his water body form from the shock.

"It's okay Ray, we'll figure it out!" Lucille helped him stand and took out a key, as Cain and Natalie began striking at the winged unicorn; Cain sending his swords to attack while Natalie blew fire at Raiden. Their attacks proved difficult because when they got close Raiden created a type of lightning force field, preventing them from getting too close. "Open gate of the twins, Gemini!" Once Gemi and Mini appeared she told them to transform into Raiden and attack. However, when they did, Gemini's attack was merely absorbed into Raiden's horn. "What?!" Lucille sighed.

Quinn just laughed. "You don't get it. Raiden is like lightning itself! It can unleash and absorb lightning!" As he said that Lucille decided to close Gemini's gate.

Lydia frowned. "There's only one being who can control lightning. And that is me!" She ground out as she ran towards Raiden, lightning forming in her right hand. "Roaring Thunder!" She shouted and once she was ten feet away she unleashed the collected lightning at Raiden. But when she did, Raiden seemed to absorb it around himself and blasted it back at Lydia. The blast hurled her backwards and into the air.

As Lydia came down, Lance rushed forward and whipped his left hand in front of him calling out, "Wind!" A gust of wind floated from the ground, slowly lowering her to the ground. He ran to her. "You alright?"

Lydia sighed. "Yes, just really annoyed." She said as she stood. "Thank you for the save." She said smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded. But their moment was short lived as Raiden unleashed lightning upon them, all of them getting hit with its blast. And the blasts just kept coming. If it didn't hit one or two of them, it hit the whole group.

When Lance saw his chance he called them over to him and he raised his arms up in an 'X' in front of him, raising his 'Dome'.

"Okay, this has gotta end!" Natalie groaned as Cain helped her stand upright.

"We can't even land a hit on it because we can't even get close enough." Ray commented as he sat on the ground, Lucille right beside him, supporting him. Ray unfortunately got hit most of the time by Raiden's attacks.

"We need to figure out something! I can't hold this dome for long. It's attacks are getting stronger!" Lance gritted out.

Cain who had went back to his original attire, put a hand to his chin in thought. Then he remembered. "I can teleport us." Cain mumbled.

"You can?!" Lucille said surprised as she whipped her head to look at him.

"Oh yeah, you were doing secret training with Mest, weren't you?" Ray asked, now remember seeing him talking with Mest and they had left to go somewhere. He realized now that they must have been doing teleportation training.

Cain scratched his cheek. "Yeah. I haven't completely mastered it, but I can probably get us to Magnolia." He whispered. Although he wasn't sure where in Magnolia they would appear, but he felt he could get them there. He glanced at all the attacks that Lance's dome was taking and saw cracks beginning to form. "But with how fast it's attacks are, I'm not sure if I'll be fast enough.." He admitted.

Lydia looked at the lightning and then at Raiden and Quinn. She knew what she had to do. It'd be tricky and risky, but Lucille's life was on the line. "That's it.." She stood up and walked closer to Lance. "Cain, get ready. I have an idea." She said with her hands on her hips.

"I just need you all to hold on to one another." Cain said. "What's your plan, Lydia?" Her whole demeanor seemed to change and he suddenly got very worried. She was braced and looked ready. This wasn't a good sign.

"When I say 'now', Lance will take down his dome."

"What?!" Lucille squeaked as she clutched Ray's shoulders a little tighter, Ray just gaping at Lydia.

"Are you crazy?!" Natalie commented. "No, scratch that, I **know** you're crazy! Especially if you're suggesting that!"

Lydia rolled her eyes and ignored them. "Lance."

"Lydia..I can't.." Lance's voice was strained from him trying to respond and concentrate at the same time. _'She's absolutely insane!' _He thought.

"You know I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't have a plan. You know I'm not that type of person. You can't hold out for much longer." Lydia said in a tone so sure and so soft it almost made Lance lose his focus. "Please, Lance, trust me." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm your comrade. You trust me, don't you?" She asked with a hint of uncertainty. Lance was much more to her, and she was scared of how he felt towards her. But surely he felt she was one of his friends, right?

Lance glanced at her and shivered at the resolve in her eyes. He trusted her more than she knew. He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed hard. "Okay." He ground out.

"Lance?!" Lucille cried. She didn't want any of this! She didn't know what Lydia had up her sleeve but she could tell by looking at Lydia that it would be risky. She didn't want her friends to get hurt! She felt that's all they ever did.

"I trust Lydia." Lance smirked at Lydia, gaining him a confident smile and a blush from her. He missed her blush and returned his gaze to the winged unicorn and its summoner. "Just say the word when you're ready, Lydia." He'd trust her. He knew of her abilities, knew her strength. He'd never question it. But he was worried. Just like Lucille, he didn't want her to get hurt. He sighed and concentrated. He needed to have faith and trust her judgement. _'Mavis..help us.' _He silently prayed.

Lydia let go of his shoulder and hummed. She looked at the unicorn then watched it's attacks, looking for that brief opening. Static crackled off her body as she braced herself for what she was about to do. _'Give me strength, Mom, Dad, Max.'_ She silently prayed. Then after a minute there was a brief few seconds of silence from Raiden's attack. "Now!" She shouted. Lance brought his arms down and everyone instinctively crouched low to the ground. Lydia raised up her left hand, her index finger and middle finger extended towards the sky. Then Raiden's attack came down. With Lydia's static, she attracted the lightning, it striking her raised arm. "Guh!" She grunted as she kept up absorbing the lightning. Normally, she could absorb lightning and be fine. But this creatures lightning wasn't normal. It was different. Like it was a different brand of lightning only it could absorb and use. Cain, Natalie, Lucille, Ray, and Lance watched in awe and horror. _'Just…a little..more-!'_ As the heat and lightning struck her body, it began traveling down her arm leaving searing burn marks in its wake. Once it got to her right arm which was bent by her side, Lydia extended her index and middle finger at Nina and Quinn. Then, finally, she extended her right hand out straight in front of her and yelled, releasing the lightning at Nina and Quinn. They didn't have time to process what was happening and were struck. As they were thrown back, Raiden disappeared from Quinn's shock and concentration being broken. Lydia's arms dropped to her side as she wobbled where she stood as she smirked. "Heh, take that.." She said before she passed out and began to fall.

Lance caught her in his arms before she made contact with the ground. "Lydia? Lydia?!" He shouted. He saw the scorch marks that traveled from her left arm, across her chest, to her right arm in a zig zag pattern. This wasn't good. He looked at her and found it hard to breathe he was so concerned. _'No..no no..' _He thought as he brushed some of her bangs from her forehead. She was burning up. He looked at the others. They just stared at the unconscious Lydia in shock. He didn't have time to think as he shouted. "Now, Cain! Teleport us now!" Cain finally snapped out of his shock and grabbed on to Natalie's hand, Natalie grabbing onto Lucille's shoulder who held Ray in her arms, and Ray grabbed hold of Lance's ankle. Cain took about two seconds to concentrate before they vanished.

When Nina came to, she saw the group vanish by teleporting. She sighed as she slowly raised herself up. She looked to Quinn and saw he was beginning to come to as well. She should have taken the lead, but she knew Quinn wanted some action and to test the maiden, but her friends got in the way. She crawled over to Quinn who finally began to sit himself up. "Are you alright, Quinn?" She asked.

"Mmm, yeah, just a little shocked. Ha, get it? Shocked." He chuckled then looked out to where the group should have been. "Danggit..I let them get away. Sorry, Nina." Quinn said as he looked down embarrassed.

"It's not your fault. They are quite resourceful and I did not know they had one who knew lightning magic. I'm sorry I didn't look into that." She said bowing her head. She sighed and stood. "Come, let us go home and report to Master." She said smiling and extending her hand.

Quinn looked at her worriedly but took her hand. "You know he'll be pissed off.." He said, knowing they'd get severely punished.

Nina looked at Quinn and put her forehead to his. Quinn was like a little brother to her and she treated him as such. She respected their master but she would not let him lay a hand on Quinn. "Do not worry. I will protect you." She said looking into his eyes before teleporting away.

* * *

_Dun dun duuuunn!  
I'm sure you noticed but Shizuka's 'friends' don't mess around lol. They wanna get Lucille and fast! And as for Lydia, she gained that sacrificial love for her friends and family from her mother and father, as you can see. She knew what the risk would be and did it regardless. This chapter was a little shorter but it sort of needed to be for the next transition. Next chapter will be much longer.  
So what will happen to Lydia? You'll have to wait and see~!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Series**: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future  
**Type**: On-going Fanfiction  
**Genre**: Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure  
**Pairings**: NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Cain breathed a sigh of strain once he felt they were somewhere in Magnolia. Each of them looked around and saw a lush forest around them. As Cain took deep breaths and Natalie rubbing his back, Lance spoke up.

"We're close to Wendy's house, or rather Miss Porlyusica's old house." Lance turned to look at Cain, Lydia still in his arms.

"I thought of Lydia…and immediately thought..of Wendy. She could help her.." Cain said raggedly. Natalie ssh'd him so he didn't strain himself anymore than he already had by teleporting them there.

"Good thinking, Cain." Ray said as he stood with Lucille's help.

Lance picked up Lydia so she was secure in his arms before he stood. Looking around he could tell they weren't too far off. Maybe five minutes away. "We aren't too far, ready?" He asked as he watched Natalie help Cain stand. Ray and Cain using Lucille's and Natalie's shoulders for support. They all nodded and they began to make their way towards Wendy.

"I was totally useless." Ray whispered. He couldn't do a thing for any of them, he could still feel the shock running through his body. He finally stopped phasing between his original form and his water body form. But he still felt so lethargic.

"Stop. You can't help what attacks affect you and what doesn't. Plus we had no way of knowing what their powers would be." Lucille reasoned. She knew Ray didn't like to not be able to protect them, but it happens sometimes. Like how none of them could protect Lydia. She sighed. "Thanks to Lydia, we can live to fight another day." Her voice wavered as she glanced at Lydia's unconscious form lying in Lance's arms, her right, seared arm dangling back and forth.

Ray watched her gaze and huffed. "No worries Lu." Lucille turned to him, her expression confused. "Lydia's tough. I mean, look at her parents. She'll make it out of this." He said giving her a smirk. He watched as her expression relaxed and she chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right."

Natalie had one hand around Cain's waist and the other holding his arm draped over her shoulders. "You did great getting us this far, Cain." She whispered giving him a bright smile that looked like Natsu's. She had no idea of his special training with Mest, and she was very proud of him for teleporting them all, even if he still hadn't mastered it. She was confident he could get them pretty far, he was Erza and Jellal's son after all. He had a great ability for getting the hang of any magic. She knew he was still trying to master Heavenly Body Magic too. Cain always pulled through when people needed him.

Cain looked at her, his breathing getting better. Her smile did wonders for him, even before they became a couple. She always made him lose his composure, and his heart beat uncontrollably when she was around. But this time, her smile comforted him. "Thank you, Natalie." He said giving her a warm smile in return. He voiced his worries to her only. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to. But I knew I needed to. So I just trusted my instincts and believed in all the training I was going through with Mest. I'm glad it payed off." He whispered.

"Of course it did!" She said enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from Cain. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled, her cheeks reddening. She faced forward, stepping over a tree root. "You did well."

Cain looked at her surprised, but he smiled and laid his head against hers. "Thanks."

Lance bid his legs to walk faster but carefully, trying to get to Wendy as soon as possible. He saw the sky had begun to darken. Glancing down at Lydia he saw she was still breathing, but her breaths were ragged, and her whole body was burning up, beads of sweat beginning to form on her skin. _'Hang on, Lydia. We're almost there.' _He thought. Just as he thought that, Wendy's home came into view. "Guys, we're almost there, can one of you knock on the door?" He asked.

"I can." Natalie volunteered.

And once they were there, Cain began to take his arm off her shoulder so she could, but Natalie gripped his arm firmly. He looked at her curiously when all of a sudden she raised her foot and began kicking the door repeatedly. Cain looked away, trying to hide his amusement.

"Ugh, Nat! That's not how he wanted you to knock, you know?!" Lucille groaned earning a sigh from Ray and Lance.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Wendy's panicked voice resounding from the other side of the door. When she opened the door and saw the group she smiled. But then she noticed their disheveled appearance, the marks from battle, and then Lydia's unconscious form. She narrowed her eyes, her expression turning serious as she went into healer mode. "Bring her in." She said stepping to the side as they walked in. As she shut the door she ordered Lance to bring her into the spare bedroom. As Lance laid her down, she asked. "What happened?"

"It's a long story.." Lucille muttered as she scratched her cheek.

"But the gist of it is we were attacked. Lydia became a conduit for these lightning attacks that we were being hit with. But as she redirected it, it left these marks and she passed out." Lance informed as Wendy looked over the scorch marks, Lance frowning as she did so.

"Thanks to her sacrifice we were able to get away with Cain's teleportation." Ray commented, but earning a glare from Lance at the word 'sacrifice'.

"I see. Lydia should have had no trouble absorbing lightning, but the remnants of the lightning are still there, and this type of lightning is different then the typical." She said with her hands glowing over the marks. She looked at the group. "You three go wait in the living room. I will tend to you all later." When they said they didn't need treatment, she gave them a look and they sealed their lips. "Natalie, Lucille, will you help me tend to her?"

"Sure." "Of course." Natalie and Lucille said respectfully in unison.

Lance, Ray, and Cain left the room and shut the door. Ray and Cain sat down heavily on the couch as they waited and rested. Lance began to pace with his arms crossed over his chest. Ray just watched him and sighed. "Lance-"

"Don't, Ray. Just don't." Lance said cutting him off harshly.

"It's not your fault." Cain chirped up in a soothing voice.

Lance looked at him sharply. "How is it not? I'm the one who trusted her even when my gut told me not too! It's my fault!" He shouted, making the two men flinch since Lance usually never raised his voice for anything. It was his fault. He gripped the back of the other couch opposite them.

"But if you hadn't, we still would have been stuck there. And they would surely have taken Lucille." Ray reasoned.

Lance glared at Ray but then bowed his head. "I know.." He muttered as he gripped the couch tighter. "I know that." But Lydia still got severely hurt. She was stupid to have thought of that! How could she have been so stupid!? He knew that wasn't true. Lydia was many things, but stupid was not one of them. She was calculating. She could see it once he put up his dome. He knew she thought of every possible outcome before she decided to use herself. She gained Mirajane's sacrificial love, unfortunately. _'Please..let her be alright…'_ He silently prayed. "Cain..can you bring her family? They deserve to know.." He said as he turned away from them to stare out the window.

Cain looked at Lance and nodded. He still had some energy left so he could probably make the trip to bring them here. "I'll be right back." He said as he stood and teleported away. A minute later, Cain came back with a panicked Mirajane, Laxus and Max. Afterwards, he staggered and fell onto the couch. '_Okay, no more teleporting for me..' _He thought as he glanced at them.

"Where is she?" Laxus asked, his voice hard but demeanor calm. However, they knew he must be hiding his anger and worry underneath.

"Where's our little girl?!" Mirajane asked frantically.

"Wendy is tending to her." Lance said and turned around to face all of them. "I'm sorry. It's my fault." He said bowing his head a little.

"What happened?" Max asked cautiously. Noticing they were a little worse for wear themselves.

"Yes, we thought you were only visiting Sabertooth." Mirajane stated.

Ray was about to answer, but Lance cut him off. Knowing Ray would no doubt try to smooth the situation over so Lance wouldn't take the blame. "It's a..difficult story. But on our way back from Sabertooth we were attacked. Lydia helped us divert the enemy's attention so Cain could teleport us away."

"But how did she get hurt?" Laxus asked.

Lance looked at the ground. "Our enemy could use lightning magic, but it was something different than Lydia's. I had created a dome to shield us from the attacks, but I couldn't last for long. That's when Lydia decided to use herself as a conduit and redirect their attacks back at them. But..the Lightning was different and…left scorch marks on her skin and she passed out." Lance looked up. "She asked me to let down my dome once she was ready. She asked me to trust her even though I felt I shouldn't have." He breathed out, his body shook a little when he did. He tightened his hands into fists. He hadn't been paying attention when suddenly he was grabbed by his shirt and lifted to face Max's intense stare.

"Max!" Mirajane yelped in surprise.

Max held Lance's stare. "You allowed her to be put in danger." Lance only looked down, unable to defend himself. Max was right. Lance is always the smart one and should have considered all their options.

"If we hadn't of trusted Lydia…we would not have gotten away unscathed." Cain said calmly and rationally. "I'm sure Lydia knew that. That's why she sacrificed herself. Would you not have done the same for your team, Max?" Cain knew it was gutsy to challenge Max. And he was right to swallow the lump in his throat from fear when Max whipped his head to stare straight at him; and Cain doesn't scare easily.

Max knew Cain was right. He surely would have done the same for his team. It was a weakness that both he and Lydia inherited from their parents. That responsibility. He relaxed as he felt his mothers hand on his shoulder.

"Max." She cooed and he reluctantly released Lance.

"I'm not happy about this." He said. "You will pay for it by doing whatever Lydia asks. No exceptions." Max said as he walked away to lean his large frame against the wall.

Lance breathed out a sigh when Max's presence was no longer in front of him. He turned to look at Mirajane. She looked at him with such kind eyes and it killed him. _'Don't look at me like that..' _He thought. He was the reason Lydia got hurt! Then, Mirajane wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you for trusting Lydia. I understand it wasn't easy for you to make that decision." She whispered.

Lance shook a little as he heard her words of forgiveness. He still felt guilty but it had lessened. He rested his head on her shoulder for a moment and then pulled away, nodding. He looked to Laxus whom had his arms crossed. Laxus merely nodded, obviously agreeing with Mira's words. Just then Lucille, Natalie, and Wendy came out of the room.

Seeing Wendy, Lydia's family rushed over. "How is she?" Mira asked.

"May we see her?" Laxus asked also.

Wendy breathed in. "She'll live." They all sighed in relief. "She's in the clear but will need a couple days to recover. I've done something for her fever but the scorch mark is what took the longest. I believe I can make it so the scar isn't that long. But I'm not sure if her skin will be good as new." She said sadly. Lydia was a fashion model, her skin needed to be perfect. Who knew how she would take it. "She's asleep but you three may see her." She addressed to Mirajane, Laxus, and Max. They walked in and closed the door quietly. Wendy turned to Lucille and Natalie giving them a warm smile. "Thank you for your help, girls. You did quite well. You could definitely be healers if you chose to." Natalie and Lucille smiled bashfully, mumbling 'thank you's. Wendy turned to the boys. "Now let me tend to yours." When they went to protest she gave them a look that said 'don't argue with me'. She tended to Ray first. She applied some ointment to his cuts and gave him some powder to put in some tea that would relax his muscles from the attacks they suffered from. Then she tended to Cain and Lance, then Natalie and Lucille. Once they were all patched up she spoke. "I can tell their is more to your story than just 'being attacked.'" She said and they looked down. "So, I suggest reporting this to Master Erza, and all of Fairy Tail." She said but whispering the last bit, that didn't go unnoticed from Lance and Natalie. They all nodded.

Then Mirajane, Laxus, and Max walked out. Mirajane's expression seemed much more relaxed now that she'd seen her daughter with her own eyes. But her eyes still harbored a small amount worry, which was normal. Laxus's expression seemed much harder. If you looked at his posture you could see he was battling with himself over how he could help his precious little girl. He wouldn't fall apart, not in front of anyone. Max looked just as angry as when he had blamed Lance and had him by his collar. She looked like she was in pain, she was suffering. A low growl emanated from him quietly before he locked his eyes with Lance's.

"You." He said with his hands in his pockets. Lance seemed to stiffen as he waited for him to continue. "You will stay with her. Help her with anything and everything. No exceptions. Is that okay, Miss Wendy?" Wendy gave him a small smile and nodded. He watched as Lance's brows came together and then he sighed, nodding his head that he'd comply with Max's demands.

"Alright, let's go home boys. Lydia's in good hands with Wendy and Lance." Mirajane smiled and thanked Wendy once more before they filed out of her house. But not before she gave Lance a wink. He looked at her surprised, not sure what that was meant for but she smiled as Laxus closed the front door.

"You all should be off. Get some rest. But not before reporting to Master Erza." Wendy said as she looked at them. They all nodded, Lucille not hiding her nervousness well. They all said goodbye to Wendy and Lance, Natalie also giving Lance a wink.

_'What the heck? What are they winking at me for?!'_ Lance thought utterly confused. He sighed and turned to Wendy who smiled.

"Come. You can sleep on the couch in the room Lydia's in. I'll bring you a pillow and some blankets." She gestured for him to go into the room while she went to get what he would need.

Lance hesitated, his hand hovering above the door nob. He closed his eyes, breathed out, and walked in. His eyes landed on Lydia's unconscious form. As he got closer, he noticed that she was sweating some. She had a type of cloth over every inch of the scorch marks that must have some sort of ointment. He didn't let his mind wander too far because it was obvious she wasn't wearing a shirt, only a blanket covering her chest. He averted his eyes to her face, a blush to his cheeks. Her brows were scrunched as she breathed in and out. His eyes softened as he brushed her hair out of her face. When he did he noticed her expression relaxed some and her breathing came easier. He couldn't help but smile, but he quickly stepped back and steeled his expression as he heard Wendy come down the stairs and into the room.

"Here you are." She whispered, lying the pillows and blankets on the couch. She walked back over to Lance and smiled, holding a bowl and with a wash cloth inside. "If you don't mind, when your not resting, would you use this bowl and cloth? Fill it with cool water and change the wash cloth on her forehead?" She asked softly.

Lance's eyes widened and he looked at the bowl and cloth, then to Lydia. His guilt returned but he thought it was the least he could do. For Lydia. He turned to Wendy and nodded, taking the bowl with the wash cloth from her. "Sure."

Wendy's smile widened and she nodded. "I'm going to use my magic and heal her a little more so go ahead and rest."

Lance did as he was told, setting the bowl on the side table by Lydia. He sat on the couch and rested his eyes. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, only to wake up suddenly from his mind repeating what Lydia did for them, only this time, she died. His eyes were wide as he panted. He removed his head band and pinched the bridge of his nose. '_It was just a dream, Lance. Just a dream.' _He thought as he glanced to Lydia. He looked at the clock and saw it was two in the morning. His body must have been really tired from the shocks he received. Wendy was long gone so he went and filled up the bowl with cool water and pulled up a chair beside the bed. Her expression seemed more serene, Wendy's magic must have helped. He removed her cloth from her forehead and using the new one, rung out the excess water, placing it on her forehead. Using the old one, he dipped it into the water and dabbed her neck and collar bone, careful not to interfere with the bandaged ointment for her marks. She wasn't sweating as much which was a good sign. After that, he sat there and just stared at her. He was suddenly taken back to a memory of her and him.

_"Laaaance!" A voice cried._

_Lance was about eight years old and sitting outside underneath a tree on a hill that overlooked the town of Magnolia. He was engrossed in a book, using his brand new gale force glasses that he had begged his mother for for his birthday to help him gain knowledge faster. Many books littered the ground around him. He heard the voice but ignored them until the owner of the voice stood directly in front of him._

_"Lance! Didn't you hear me calling you?"_

_Lance sighed, looking up to see Lydia standing before him. She had her blonde fluffy bangs pinned to one side and the rest of her hair ending above her shoulders. She wore a white daisy printed, yellow covered sun dress with white sandals. She had her hands on her hips and she puffed out her cheeks. He inwardly laughed before she spoke._

_"Come on! Don't you wanna play with us? We're playing the battle between Fairy Tail and Tartaros!" Young Lydia said proudly._

_"No thanks." Lance said as he looked at his book again. Only for it to be placed in his lap by Lydia. She had bent down in front of him and looked at him with an expressionless gaze._

_"Why not?"_

_Lance looked at her in surprised. She looked so genuinely curious. He swallowed and spoke. "Because I wanna be a great Mage like my mother. So I have to study real hard and get as much knowledge as I can." He finished with a blush to his cheeks. He glanced at Lydia who he found was smiling back at him. He was so surprised that he didn't move an inch._

_"That's amazing, Lance!" She beamed and stood up only to sit beside him. He gave her a questioning look and she responded with. "Well, I'm not gonna leave you here all by yourself. So, I'll just have to learn whatever you're learning right now." She smiled._

_Lance blinked, then broke into Gajeel's iconic giggle. "Gihee, alright then."_

_"So what are we learning today, teach?" She chuckled, a blush to her cheeks._

_Lance smiled at her and picked up his book once more. "It's a book teaching you how to speak Latin." And from there he began to teach her while everyone else was off playing._

Lance realized as the years went on, Lydia was his constant companion. He never felt really alone because she was always there. How had he not realized she was always by his side? Even when he was reading she was always there. She was always eager to hear whatever it was that he had learned. And she always tried to help him with training too. But why hadn't he noticed? His eyes widened as he realized. Lucille. At the time he had a crush on Lucille. She was so bright and dazzling that he never had a second thought about Lydia. He then realized Lucille never really looked at him but at..Ray. Lucille did the same to him as he did to Lydia. He sighed, his elbows rested on his knees as he rested his face in his hands. He now noticed Lydia always gave him that look of adoration, devotion. She always laughed with him, never made him feel left out, and always wanted to hear his thoughts. He was a fool. To not realize what he had standing right beside him. Lance looked up at Lydia, then he squeezed her hand some.

"Lydia.." He whispered as he stood and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry." He said before finally having to take a minute and leave the room.  
_

As the group left Wendy's they noticed it was almost nine-thirty. They rushed to the guild and when they walked in only Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Cana were left; Erza descending the stairs. Natsu looked up and broke out into a grin and was about to shout to them when he saw they were bandaged up. His expression grew stern as he marched over to the gang.

"What happened..?" He said in a low voice.

"Oh my goodness!" Juvia said as she rushed to her little boy. "Ray! What on Earthland?!"

"Ah! Mom, really I'm ok!" Ray said as she had pulled him into a hug.

"We need to speak with Master Erza." Natalie said as Lucille looked away. This didn't go unnoticed from Natsu and the others however.

"What is it?" Erza's calm voice echoed.

Lucille finally looked up at Erza's intimidating frame but relaxed as she saw her warm expression. "We should talk up in your office." And so they made their way upstairs. Once everyone was there save Lydia and Lance, Lucille began. She took in a deep breath. "The reason I went to Sabertooth is because I am being pursued."

"What?" Gray asked from his perch against the wall, his eyes narrow.

Lucille sighed when Ray and Natalie put a comforting hand on her shoulders. She nodded and began to tell them all the events from when they encountered Shizuka, and their findings from Sabertooth, until finally explaining they had been attacked on their way home. She told them of Lydia's sacrifice and that they only got away thanks to her. She told them her and Lance were safe at Wendy's and that she'd live.

"But why didn't you tell us?!" Lucy finally cracked. She felt so hurt that her own daughter who had disappeared and reappeared only recently still felt the need to shoulder everything on her own. A trait she realized, she had gotten from Natsu. She remembered many times how he'd shoulder his own burdens and leave her out of it. When she wanted so much to be there for him. She shook as she tried to keep herself from crying. "Do you not trust us that much?" She said as Natsu stood up to wrap his arm around her.

Those words broke Lucille's heart. That wasn't it at all. "N-no! I..I just didn't want to worry you until I found hard evidence on what they want with me. And we did with Yukino's help! You guys know how you are! One slip of me being pursued and you all would have marched into battle without knowing anything! I wanted to be rational and have an understanding before I worked you guys up!" She said loudly. She looked down. "I trust you all so much…that's why…I wanted to do as much as I could to help you all." She said, her hands balling into fists at her side.

Lucy walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. She understood. That was a flaw of Fairy Tail. They were so eager to march into action if one of their own was in trouble. She sighed. "I understand." And she did. Her girl was so smart and strong. She pulled away and kissed Lucille's forehead just as a Natsu came and wrapped her in a hug.

"I agree with Lucille's judgement." Erza said after some silence. She turned to look at them after looking out of the large window. "You were smart, thoughtful, and resourceful. Especially for your age." She said proudly as she smiled.

Lucille, after Natsu let her go, smiled. But she shook her head. "I didn't do it alone." She turned to her friends. "If I didn't have them to keep me grounded, I would have been a complete mess." This earned laughter and chuckles from everyone.

Erza's smile vanished as she nodded. "Now that we know, we can plan." She whipped out her lacrima phone and dialed someone. When they answered she turned around and spoke. "Yes, it's me. We'll need your help. Yes, bring everyone. See you soon." When she hung up she turned to address the confused group.

"Who did you call?" Natalie asked. But she heard Cain suck in a breath.

"I've called in the Calvary." Erza said giving them a sinister smile. She turned to her son and nodded.

Cain stiffened but swallowed and nodded. "I'll get everything ready." Was all he said as he rushed out the door.

"Aaahh, that Calvary." Cana murmured with a smirk. Gray, Juvia, Natsu, and Lucy nodded in understanding.

Natalie looked at everyone else to see them knowing something she didn't. And she hated being out of the loop. "Alright, who is the dang Calvary?!" She said exasperated.

"Oh!" Ray said like he finally understood. "You mean that group?!"

Erza smiled. "Yes, Ray. The group that moves in the shadows."

Lucille gasped before she whispered. "The Crime Sorcieré…"

* * *

_And here's probably the longest chapter. Lol I made it long cause last time it was so short and I wanted to fit everything in since it was nighttime.  
Yes I am bringing in Crime Sorcieré cause well…you'll see why. Hehe  
So I hope you'll look forward to the next one. ^_~_


	28. Chapter 28

Child of Hidden Magic

Series: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future  
Type: On-going Fanfiction  
Genre: Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure  
Pairings: NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

The next day, Lucille woke up bright and early. Even though she slept like a log, she was anxious about how everything would be revealed today. She thought about Erza's words before they made their way home.

_"You contacted Uncle Jellal..?" Natalie whispered in shock._

_"Yes." _

_"What's the plan, Erza?" Natsu asked with a serious expression. His body was rigid, tense. He went back to the battle with Tartaros and..Zeref. His eyes darkened for a moment as his mind went back to those horrible times. He almost lost himself in his memories but he felt a warm hand touch the back of his neck, their fingers gently scratching the neck line of his cherry blossom pink hair. He let out a slow, slightly shaky breath as he looked at Lucy. She gave him a smile and he relaxed. No, he would protect everyone. Their would be no sacrifices, no death. Only the death of his child's enemies. Maybe that was too dark of a thought, but he'd do anything to protect his comrades, and especially his three precious girls._

_If Erza noticed the dark expression, she didn't let on. She rested her hands on the table. "Even though it's late, I will contact our fellow guilds to come to Magnolia tomorrow. We will explain the situation. Once everyone is aware," her eyes narrowed, a slight smirk tugging on her lips. "We will prepare for battle." This earned smirks from both Natsu and Gray. Lucy and Juvia, their expressions serious, nodded in unison. Natalie, Lucille, and Ray looked at each other surprised but smiled nonetheless. "Now. Go home and get some rest. We will all gather in the main hall at nine a.m sharp." After that everyone filed out and headed home._

Lucille looked at the lacrima telling her the time and sighed. It was seven thirty. How would she pass the time? Not to mention she was nervous to see everyone from the other guilds. Crime Sorcieré, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth. She'd probably get to see Adonis, Amber, Neve, Roxy, and Uriana. She was nervous to see them as well. Deciding not to think about her nerves, she grabbed some clothes and tip toed her way to the bathroom. As she turned the shower on and hoped she wouldn't wake anyone up, she tried to think of how she'd bind her time. Her thoughts drifted to Lydia and Lance. She wondered how they were. Was Lydia any better? Should she stop by and relay to Lance what was going on today? Probably. Then her thoughts drifted to Ray. He'd probably be able to calm her down. As she got dressed, and let her hair air dry some before putting it into a pony tail, she decided she'd go see Ray first. With that, she left a note and she put on her brown boots and quietly left the house. Ray didn't live too far away. Before they were born, Lucy told her how she had become quite close with Juvia now that she wasn't considered a love rival after she married Natsu. And begged both Gray and Natsu to get houses close by. So close all they had to do was walk a couple minutes away. The two gave in when she threatened to have Erza pummel them if they didn't bend to her demand. So of course they did.

Once Lucille arrived at the Fullbuster's, she creeped to the back of their house. Ray's bedroom window was in the back on the left. When she got to his window she saw a lump on top of his bed accompanied by a mess of blue hair. She chuckled as she tapped on the window. When he didn't stir, she smiled. She then knocked on the window, which made him stir but not sit up. Her grin widened as she brought her arms back, hands by her head, before she slammed them on the window. She saw the lump of Ray jump a foot in the air before falling off the bed with a thump.

Ray poked his head up above his bed to look at the window, his hair a dishelved mess. What he saw made him inwardly chuckle, but on the outside he frowned from being woken up. Lucille had her face pressed against the glass and was waving like an idiot. He sighed and held up his index finger, asking 'give me a minute.' When she nodded and walked away, he sighed and put on a pair of dark gray sweatpants, and a navy blue t-shirt, with some sandals. He tip toed out of the house and to the backyard. Lucille was bent down admiring Juvia's pond with many unique fish. He cleared his throat and she turned her head to look at him before standing. "Please explain to me why you woke me up at eight in the morning? And by giving me a heart attack no less?" When she chuckled his heart thumped but he focused on her words.

Lucille breathed in but didn't directly look him in the eyes. "I slept well but..I'm a little nervous about everyone coming together. I haven't seen them in so long. And out of the circumstances of why they are coming together has me a tad nervous and regretful." She said as she finally sat down on one of the benches. "That's why I came here before I was going to go visit Lydia and Lance. I knew you could help calm me down." She said giving him a confident smile. He was her best friend and all.

Ray blinked and sighed, he smiled as he scratched his bed head and walked to sit down on the bench as well. "Well, I have always been able to calm you down. But this feeling probably isn't just being nervous. You're excited, Lu. You've been gone for eight years and you're getting to see our friends after so long. You're just nervous to see how they will react to you being back and how they look and act like. It's understandable." He said calmly after he gave her a comforting smile. He watched her breathe in and sigh. She gave him such a grateful and sweet smile that he felt his heart beat quicken and his face heat up. He had such an urge to just wrap her in his arms and hold her, but he restrained himself, as hard as it was.

Lucille stood and smiled. Ray was right. She was just excited. And that was fine. As she listened to what Ray said and let his voice wash over her, she felt much calmer. She turned to him, bent down, and gave him a quick hug. "See?" She said with her hands on his shoulders. "I knew I was right to come to you." She pulled away and grinned, walking backwards. "Thanks for calming me down. I'll meet you at the guild after I see Lydia and Lance!" She waved and began jogging towards Wendy's house.

Ray just sat there, finally letting himself blush full blast. He put a hand to his heart and sighed, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Why does this always happen..? Mavis, she's going to be the death of me."

Lydia felt as if her body was made of lead. Her body felt exhausted but her mind felt awake. However, she didn't have the energy to open her eyes. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was redirecting the lighting at Quinn and Nina. What happened after? Wait...was she dead? She began to panic slightly but stopped when she smelled the sent of clean air, woods, and..books? The only person who smelled like books was..

Sudden movement made her finally open her eyes. After her eyes adjusted, she saw tree branches stretching to the ceiling. 'Aunt Wendy's?' She thought. Then she glanced down and saw a mess of blue hair. This made her body stiffen when she realized it was Lance. As he breathed in slowly from sleeping, she drank him in. His natural, perfectly tan skin, his unnatural blue hair that looked like ocean waves, and his calm expression. But she took note of how he had a permanent wrinkle on his brow that formed over the years from him concentrating. But when she looked around, no one else was there. How had they got to Wendy's? Cain's teleportation? Where were the others? Why was Lance here? Lance, of all people! All of a sudden she gasped when she felt pressure on her hand. Here, Lance was gripping her hand in his. She blushed but then broke into a warm smile. She gripped his hand making Lance's eyes open sharply. He sat up and stared directly at her.

"Lydia!" He shouted. He stopped short as he noticed he accidentally moved the blanket, revealing her chest. They both blushed like mad. He grabbed the blanket quickly and threw it back over her, accidentally covering her whole head. He turned away embarrassed before saying. "I'm sorry! I-I!" He heard Lydia's soft, muffled laughter and cautiously turned around. When he saw the blanket over her head he burst out laughing too. When their laughter died down he pulled the blanket down to reveal her face and collar bone. Color had returned to her cheeks and she didn't look in pain. "Sorry about that..um, how do you feel?" He said as he took a seat.

Lydia sighed. "I'm a little sore, and my body is so heavy. But..my mind feels alright. What happened? Last thing I remember, I redirected that lightning. Did I pass out?" She asked.

Lance nodded. "Yeah. Your plan worked. But you suddenly passed out. That's when Cain teleported us. We were a little ways away from Wendy's so we brought you here, then had Wendy treat you. I stayed behind to...to take care of you along with Wendy." He said looking away slightly. He sighed and bowed his head. "You had horrible scorch marks from the lightning traveling down your arm and through your skin. Wendy said she could probably tone them down but," he swallowed. "She said that you'd probably have a small scar." He waited for her anguish, her anger, and her defiance. But that's not what he received.

"Ah." She said as she closed her eyes. She sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." She watched as Lance looked at her sharply, his eyes wide in astonishment. She smiled. "I guess I'll just have to look at it as a proud battle wound." She said giving him a cheeky smile. She watched as he looked at her, tears slowly beginning to form in his eyes. But he didn't let them fall. He huffed and smiled. She smiled. "And it's not your fault. It was my decision, all you did was trust in me, your comrade." She found and gripped his hand. Her expression turning hard. "And don't you dare blame yourself for my actions and the faith you had in me."

Lance saw there was no fighting Lydia so he smiled and nodded. "Alright." He said gripping her hand back. They stared at each other. His red eyes seemed to drink in the life her eyes had once again. There was fight, strength, and love he noted. He bit his lip, wanting to say something about how he knew of her feelings, but not sure how to begin. All of a sudden he heard Wendy open her front door and running feet before Lucille burst into the room. "Lucille." He said before she rushed to Lydia, Wendy not far behind.

"Lydia! How do you feel?!" She asked as she gripped her free hand.

Lydia smiled. "I'm fine. My body is sore and tired but I'll live to fight another day." She said confidently.

Lucille looked at her relieved and nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm glad to hear that." Her expression turned serious as she went to grab a chair and sit down by her bed. Wendy came and began to heal Lydia with her magic. "Master Erza called the guilds together." Everyone stopped, afraid to even breathe. She continued. "She's going to explain the situation and ask them to join us. Then she said we'll train. Preparing for battle." You could hear a pin drop as everyone mulled over her words. "I thought I would tell you before I head to the guild. We're meeting at nine a.m." She said, standing as she noticed she needed to head over. "Sorry, I can't stay long."

"It's alright." Lydia said.

"Go. We'll fill in Aunt Wendy as she tends to Lydia." Lance said with a nod. Lucille nodded, smiled to all of them then left.

As Wendy looked at Lydia's marks she spoke. "So. What is going on that calls for our guilds to be united?"

Lucille decided to walk in the side entrance of the guild and was glad she did. As she walked down a hallway leading to the main hall, she saw many people gathered. She hid behind the corner and looked at each new person. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and even the Crime Sorcieré were all here. It was exactly nine o'clock and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She could feel everyone's magical power. Which intimidated her more. She squealed when someone poked her sides. She crumpled to the floor and looked up to see Naja's toothy grin. "Naja!"

"What're you doin' standin' there like a wallflower?" She said with her arms crossed. Not surprised that Lucille was still super ticklish.

Lucille looked away. "Well...I'm just..uhh.."

Naja just cocked her head to the side. "Yer scared?" She asked curiously.

Lucille blushed. "Just a little...everyone's magical power is incredible. It's intimidating."

Naja only laughed as she grabbed Lucille's forearm, lifting her up effortlessly. "Yer strong too, ya know." Lucille looked at her shocked. "Don't let'em intimidate you girl. Show'em how strong an' confident you are an' have become." She smirked looking at the sea of people.

Lucille smiled and nodded. She interlocked her arm with Naja's, earning her a surprised look as she marched them forward. As they made there way on to the scene, Naja made Lucille release her as she pushed her into Ray. She bumped into his back and he lifted his arm to look back and see it was her. She gave him an apologetic smile and pointed to Naja who stuck her tongue out at her. Ray sighed as he lowered his arm around Lucille's shoulders and turned her away from the other members, causing her to blush some from their close proximity. She breathed a sigh of relief. Natalie, Cain, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia made a circle around her. She smiled. 'Mavis, I love my family..'

Just then the whole hall hushed as Erza descended the stairs. As she walked towards the bar, she jumped up and stood on the bar so everyone could see and hear her.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming on such short notice." She placed her hands on her hips. "I won't be cryptic and instead be straight forward. We need your help in defending a member of our guild." She scanned the room till her eyes landed on Lucille, whom gulped and stiffened. "A certain group is after them and wants to sacrifice them and their magic to gain immortality. Why they want immortality is still unclear. But this member encountered some of them and they are strong. One of our own getting severely hurt. She will live but the fact remains. So, will you all ally us in our efforts to crush them? To pay them back for wanting to sacrifice one of own and for the fallen member whom they hurt?" Erza knew the answer but as a couple agonizing seconds went by, all of a sudden the hall erupted. Everyone saying they were in. She smiled and noticed Lucille looked like she were crying as Ray and Natalie huddled around her. The next moment, someone asked the question Erza knew would cause an uproar. Whether it was good or bad was anyone's guess. Erza was leaning towards the good.

"Who's the member?" Lyon Vasti, the new Master of Lamia Scale asked, his arms folded across his chest.

Erza smiled. "You may know her as the young girl we lost eight years ago." She saw everyone frown then gasp from realization. "She's back but instead of taking my word for it," she looked to Lucille. "Come forward."

Lucille swallowed and Ray and Natalie gave her one last squeeze before pushing her forward. She breathed in as she stood on a step stool, Erza taking her hand to help her up. As Lucille slowly turned she realized she wasn't breathing. She took in a shaky breath and looked at her friends and family, their support strengthening her. She spoke. "I, Lucille Dragneel, disappeared eight years ago to the spirit world, desperate to be a celestial spirit Mage. It turns out I had the potential, it was just dormant. So the Spirit King had an audience with me and accepted to teach me. However, time is different in the Spirit realm. So in order to gain my magic, that meant disappearing for eight years. I could have told you all but," she looked down. "It would have been harder to leave. So I didn't tell anyone." She looked up. "Now I'm seventeen, I have gained the magic I always sought after, but now I'm being targeted. My friend, Lydia, got hurt because of me. And I know we're all strong, but these people...they're strong too." She stared everyone down when she felt Erza's comforting hand on her shoulder. "I will not go easily. I will fight against them. But I hope you'll aide us. With our collected strength, I'm sure we'll be able to crush them!" She said. Then the hall erupted into cheers. She noticed some were crying, some jumping for joy. Lucille gave them the happiest smile she had and jumped down. Immediately she was surrounded in the largest group hug she's ever been a part of or seen.

"It's so good to have you back, Lucille!" Milliana cried, rubbing her cheek to Lucille's. Lucille giggled as the sensation tickled.

"You've grown into a lovely young woman, Lucille-chan." Hibiki said as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it lightly, Jenny right by his side smiling warmly. Jenny still looked young, much like Mirajane. She found out, Hibiki had taken over as Blue Pegasus's new Master. He was the perfect Master for the new generation in her eyes at least.

"Thank you, Master Hibiki." She said bashfully, nodding to Jenny. She remembered she had a small innocent crush on Hibiki when she was younger, and of course he reveled in it. But not as he would with normal women. Hibiki gave her a smile and let himself be shoved out of the way by a young woman around her age. She had dark blue eyes and tan skin. Her dark pink hair shaved on the left side of her head while full, and wavy on the right side, resting on her shoulder. She had multiple ear piercings on both ears and one lip ring on her bottom lip. She wore a revealing black suit. She did not wear a shirt underneath her suit jacket, which reveals most of her breasts, being buttoned three times beneath her chest; a pink belly button ring visible. The sleeves are rolled up to her forearms and one pink, fingerless, fishnet glove adorned her right hand. She wears black, tight but stretchy suit pants with dark pink, rocker boots. The Lamia Scale guild mark on her left breast in pink.

"Outta the way, Uncle Flirtypants."

"Uncle?" Lucille asked and stared at the girl trying to figure out who she was. She had quite the bold look. That's when it hit her. "Wait..Roxana?!" She exclaimed. Everyone in the room hushed dangerously. Roxana looked at her and gave her the most dark and sinister smile.

"I'll excuse you since you've just come back. But no one, NO ONE, calls me Roxana anymore. It's Roxy. Got it?"

"Uh..uh...y-yes!" Lucille said stiffly. After that, Roxy broke out into a grin, spread her arms out and wrapped Lucille into a bear hug. She released her and began to comment on how beautiful she had become, and how voluptuous she was. Roxy is the daughter of Sherry and Ren Akatsuki.

Next a young woman a little shorter than Lucille and a young man stepped forward. The young woman had short, wavy, brownish blonde hair, peach skin, and blue eyes with round, slim glasses. She wears a violet, sleeveless, formfitting dress. The dress begins at her neck and comes to the center of her collar bone to a yellow diamond. The top of the dress covers her chest but from her torso to her waist is lavender with yellow polka dots. She wears a light purple belt with a yellow diamond in the middle, and the dress splitting in the middle and gets longer in the back. She wears dark brown pants with violet boots. The boots reach below her knees and have a u-shaped section that is similar to how the torso of her dress looks, with two brown bands around her ankles. Her wrists are adorned with light purple stretchy bands and her guild mark is on her left shoulder blade in lavender. The young man has dark blue eyes with shoulder length, blond hair; half of it is pulled into a braid with a strip of hair on the right side of his face, and peach skin. He wears a green v-neck shirt and a blue jacket that ends past his waist, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His neck is adorned with a silver necklace with a blue gem and a light green scarf, his right wrist has two skinny black bands, one with a green gem. He wears a black belt, brown tight pants, and black boots that come to his knees. The Blue Pegasus guild mark is on his left peck muscle in blue. They seemed to look like they were related. The young man looked like a Greek god. 'Wait..Greek god?' Lucille thought. She gasped and pointed. "Amber?! Adonis?!" Both of them looked at her surprised but smiled.

"Hello, Lucille. It's been a long time." Amber said as she came forward and wrapped her in a hug. She pulled away. "We're so happy and relieved that you are alright. But shame on you for not telling us!" She said in a mock full, scolding tone. But she didn't keep it for long before she smiled. She was pushed to the side as Adonis came up and swooped Lucille in air, twirling her, forcing everyone else to move away or get a foot full of Lucille's boots to their faces. Lucille giggled once she was placed on solid ground.

"Lucille-chan!" Adonis said smiling as he went to kiss her cheek but was stopped by Amber grabbing his ear. "Ow ow ow!"

"No, no, Adonis. You're spoken for remember? Besides, she's a couple years too young for you." Amber apologized as she drug a whimpering and flailing Adonis away. Amber and Adonis were the daughter and son of Jenny and Hibiki Lates. They were quite powerful and quite the duo on missions, Lucille was told. She's never seen them in action but she really wanted to.

Lucille said hello and talked some with Sherry and Ren, and Jenny and Hibiki, as well as Roxy, Amber, and Adonis. She found out that Roxy was the lead singer and guitarist of her rock band, 'Webz of Fate'. Turns out Naja was their drummer but kept that on the low, she wore a sort of disguise. Not even Lucille's team knew, save Lance who was threatened to keep his mouth shut. Adonis took over Jenny's legacy and was a Mage and model. He was definitely sought after but told Lucille that his heart was taken. When she asked by who, a tall young woman walked forward with a fluffy, pink haired young man. She had long, semi-wavy, pinkish white hair pulled into a side pony tail with side bangs that cover her right eye. She has green, slanted eyes and peach skin. She wears a dark green, sleeveless, dress-skirt. The dress-skirt begins from the middle of her neck; leaving an opening to expose some of her chest with a gold chain. At her mid section she has a gold trim design on both sides; the sides outlined in the gold trim design are pastel green. The skirt is short, outlined in gold trim, and is cut on the right side of her thigh and has two chains. Pastel green tights adorn her legs with black thigh-high boots with two gold buckles and gold toe trimmings. She has black gloves and adorns the Crime Sorcieré cloak. The Crime Sorcieré guild mark on her left thigh in pale green.

"By me." The woman spoke in a slightly low voice.

As Lucille looked at her, she saw Meredy smile and wave at her from behind. She gasped and whispered. "Ur! Uriana!" She grinned and gave her a tight hug. Uriana made an 'oof' sound for the hug and patted Lucille's head. When she pulled away she looked from her to Adonis. "So..you two..but how?"

Adonis chuckled. "She asked me." Lucille gasped, blushing, and looked at Uriana.

Uriana just shrugged. "He was just dilly-dallying. Stalling if you will. I can only wait so long. No..scratch that, I'm not a patient person. So I asked him." She said bluntly. To which Adonis just scratched the back of his head.

"You gotta realize, you're a pretty intimidating person, Love." He said as he lazily draped his arm over her shoulder. He was only a couple inches taller than Ur.

Ur rolled her eyes as she grabbed his middle finger from the arm draped around her, and bent it back. He grunted as he removed his arm from around her, Ur still holding back his middle finger. She grinned evilly. "And you wouldn't have me any other way, correct?" Adonis just laughed and nodded. She let him go but not before kissing his finger. Then she turned her attention to Lucille who straightened her back.

"Sis, I think you're scaring her."

Lucille looked to the young man who had been quiet the whole time beside Ur. He had short, pink, wavy hair and dark green eyes. He wore a long, red zip-up hoodie with two white, vertical stripes at the top of the hoodie, and on the sides of his arms. He wears a dark grey shirt, with a small, grey v-neck trim. He wears a black belt that has two bands attached and light brown, form fitting pants, with black shoes. The Lamia Scale guild mark is on his left forearm in dark red. The young man smiled and waved at her and Lucille figured he was Neve. He was the only one left. "Neve!" She smiled. "Your hair is just as fluffy as ever."

Neve looked down bashfully but smiled. He came up and gave her a big hug before pulling away. But not before whispering, "We're so glad you're back. It's been a lonely eight years without you." Neve and Ur were the daughter and son of Lyon and Meredy. Lyon and Meredy ended up having to work together for a mission concerning their two guilds. And they found they had a connection. Of course, they technically had a long distance relationship, but they pushed through and got married; having Uriana then Neve. Of course Meredy took time off from her place in her guild, but after awhile, she returned and Ur obviously joining her as she got comfortable with her magic. Neve smiled and looked at the others. "We're finally all here!" He said enthusiastically as he thrust his arms in the air.

Lucille giggled and watched as Ultear, Max, Naja, and Jax walked up to them. Along with Cain, Natalie, and Ray, and Leroy, Bea, Zane, Kenji, and Yuuna. Her friends, her family, were finally together. She smiled as she said, "C'mon! Group hug!" Those who were reluctant were dragged in by the others as they all laughed at their odd hug. Once they pulled away, Erza grabbed their attention.

"Alright, now that we understand the situation. I'd appreciate it if you all would mind staying here at Fairy Tail and train with us. We'll learn how to attack together, some of you are already familiar with that concept." Erza smiled as she saw Lyon and Gray give each other knowing smirks. Mirajane and Jenny smiled at each other, as well as Lucy and Yukino. She saw many others exchange knowing looks, as well as her own to Jellal. "Once we are familiar with each other, we will search for this group. Is this alright?" There were whispers but in the end, they all agreed. Of course, they had to contact their respective guilds and have someone fill in for them as temporary Master. Once that was settled, everyone was shown where their rooms would be during their stay. Erza explained that they would begin tomorrow and that for now, they should just relax and enjoy themselves.

Lucille immediately wanted to talk more with Amber, Adonis, Neve, Roxy, and Ur. She found out Roxy had 'String Magic'. Basically it consisted of light-weight, almost invisible strings of air that can either be sharp or not. She can use them as traps; if someone taps it she'll know, and she can wrap them around her foes and make them do what she wants. Like hitting themselves or attacking other people, basically making them her puppet. It was a combination of Ren's air magic and Sherry's doll magic. And honestly, perfect for her personality. Amber took after Hibiki with Archive magic, and Adonis took after Jenny with her Machina Soul magic. Neve had snow magic and Ur had a type of magic similar to 'Maguilty Sense' called 'Mist Sense'. Mist comes out of her hands and slithers to her foe, freezing them in place while the mist invades their senses; she then can make them "feel" pain or experience a memory, it's all mental, not physical. Ur told Lucille the first time she used it, she accidentally casted it on herself and became blind in her right eye, which is why she grew her hair out and over that half of her face. She lifted away the hair to show her right eye, which was a dull, pale green. She then covered it back up, but not before Adonis took her face and kissed her right eye. The action made Lucille blush, but she knew that was Adonis's way of saying she was still beautiful. Which was beautiful in and of itself. But Ur also took up Ice-make magic. Their magic was so incredible to hear about and made her eager to see it in action tomorrow.

Lucille told them of her time in the Spirit World, which led her to showing off Locksmith. Amber was quite intrigued. And once again, someone was the victim of Locksmith's body lock. Cause ripples of laughter. By then it was time for lunch and they all ate together while chatting happily.

After lunch, Lucille made her way to talk with each guild. She started with Mermaid Heel. Of course she had seen Kagura and Kenji just the other day, but she talked with Millianna, Araña, Beth, and Risley. None of them had any children, but she wasn't surprised. They were all like good Aunts to her. Then she went to talk with the members of Lamia Scale. It was great to see Uncle Lyon again and he was thrilled to see her as he brought her into a hug while making an ice kitten for her. Sherry and Chelia rushed at her, wrapping her in their embrace. Chelia was still a close friend of Wendy's and often helped her out with healing people. Not to mention they still teamed up sometimes. Sherry, Roxy's mother, was still the same, although she sported a short, curly haired look. The other Lamia Scale members were happy to have her back as well and told them they were still the same. Lyon told Lucille that only Neve and Roxy were the new generation as of now, that they would carry on the guilds name.

When Lucille made her way to visit Crime Sorcieré, they were huddled in a corner, Erza right beside them. The Council still haven't really approved of Crime Sorcieré nor did they know whom the members were. Of course some speculated, but the guild didn't cause havoc, so they let them be. But Crime Sorcieré, due to certain missions, had to work together with all of the guilds present. Of course they were skeptical once they saw who the members were but after working with them, they decided to keep the guild members identities secret. They all turned to her and she gave Jellal a hug. He stiffened in surprise, but hugged her back warmly.

"So how are you dealing with all of this, Lucille?" Jellal asked tentatively.

Lucille breathed. "I'm dealing. Of course, I'm still worried. But now that I've told everyone, and you all agreed to help, I feel calmer." She said smiling. "And I won't go with them easily." She winked.

"You won't definitely." Macbeth said, a small, sinister smile forming on his lips.

"Yes! Me and my babies will take care of them!" Sorano declared triumphantly, her hands on her hips. After some time, Sorano and Yukino crossed paths. Two sisters who had been sewerage do for so long were reunited for a mission. Once they realized it, they cried and rejoiced. Since then they've kept in contact. Sorano wanting to be in her niece and nephews lives. Lucille giggled.

"We'll take care of them in a flash." Sawyer said as he gave her a thumbs up. Lucille smiled at him.

"Have you visited Lance and Lydia?" Erza asked.

Lucille nodded. "I did before I came to the guild this morning. She's doing well. I don't know about her scarring, and she said her body was weak, but that she felt alert and awake." She chuckled. "And in her words she said, 'I'd to live to fight another day.'"

They all chuckled. "That definitely is something Lydia would say. She would definitely wouldn't say that if she wouldn't live." Erza smiled. Then her expression grew serious. "We will win, Lucille. Especially, for Lydia as well as you. You won't be taken from us again. Stay strong." She said as Jellal rested a hand on her hip, bringing her closer. "We'll talk more about that tomorrow. For now, just reminisce with everyone." She said giving her a warm smile.

Lucille fought back the lump in her throat and gave them a toothy grin. "Aye!" She responded before waving and moving on.

Erza spoke to Jellal in a low voice. "You will be staying the night, yes?"

Jellal kissed her head. "Yes. This time, we stay. We will learn to fight together, as you said, for the best outcome." Erza's expression relaxed and she allowed herself for a moment to relax into him. To rejoice in his presence, as she conversed with them, learning what they have been up to.

Lucille then made her way to the members of a Blue Pegasus. Of course she became surrounded by Hibiki, Ren, and

As her, Natalie, Lucy, and Natsu walked towards their home Natsu spoke. "We'll get them Lucille."

"I know."

"And we won't lose anyone either." He said as he wrapped her in a hug as they walked. Lucille breathed in her fathers scent which smelled of nature and the smoke from a bon fire. It soothed her nerves.

She smiled and with new found certainty in her voice she replied. "I know."

Phew this was a long chapter! But I really wanted to fit all of this into one chapter.

So you get to meet the other kids! And yes I'll be uploading what they look like soon. Probably the next day.

But I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. It'll be action filled, and have some funny stuff in it too. 〜（ゝ。∂）


	29. Chapter 29

Child of Hidden Magic

Series: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future  
Type: On-going Fanfiction  
Genre: Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure  
Pairings: NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

_Lucille sat in a field of flowers, in a light purple summer dress. How long had she sat there, gazing at the sky, she didn't know. But she wished that's where she had stayed. Before she knew it, clouds grew in the sky, her surroundings growing dark. She stood up, her heart beating in panic._

_Next thing she knew, she was in front of Fairy Tail, watching many people fighting. These people she knew well. Her family. Her friends. Everyone she cared for was fighting against enemies, manifestations. Lucille tried to shout and find out what was going on, but she had no voice. _

_Then, something told her to run forward into the fray. She was scared, but as she ran, everyone seemed to get out of her way. She stopped in front of Cardia Cathedral and walked inside. There, she saw Ray, Natalie, Cain, Lydia, and Lance. But Lydia and Lance lie on the ground, unmoving; beaten, bruised, and soaked in blood. Cain had fallen to the ground and Natalie fell with him, cursing at the figure who cut them down, before she completely collapsed._

_Lucille saw Ray standing his ground and breathing hard. She shouted for him, finally able to speak. He glanced at her, his eyes wild; a mixture of anger and panic. He waved his hand, a slice of water coming toward her. She barely dodged it, confused as to why he'd attack her._

_"Get out of here, Lucille! He's after you! RUN!" Ray yelled as he faced his foe. _

_Lucille was about to argue and took one step forward, but it was to late. The figure rushed forward and struck his hand through Ray's chest. Lucille screamed bloody murder as she watched Ray fall to the ground. With his last breath, he turned his head to her and mouthed something and gave her a tender smile, before his eyes finally closed. _

_Lucille just stared in shock and agony. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to die for her. Especially not Ray. Ray. Lucille felt her spirit crack, her heart torn. She was distraught, confused, and angry. So, so angry. She wanted to tear this person down. Make them feel the same pain they brought to her friends and Ray. She glanced at the figure walking towards her, reaching his hand out to her before darkness came over._

_She was now in some kind of large bird cage. It looked familiar to her. She stood and looked up to see another Lucille swigging on a birds perch. The other her looked down and glared. Lucille was taken aback and stepped back as the other her jumped down, landing gracefully. She put her hands on her hips._

_"Why...what..?" Lucille gasped out._

_"That wasn't a dream. But a vision coming to pass. That is, if you keep this up." The other her gestured to all of her. _

_Lucille thought about the destruction she saw. But she had no magic to see the future. Then how?_

_"Someone has entered your mind." The other Lucille spoke as she circled Lucille. "I usually keep your mind strong and impenetrable. But someone who has magic to enter someone's mind, is much stronger." She stopped and glared. "This is bad, Lucille." The other her faced Lucille. She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you keep fighting me, keep binding me, that vision could come true."_

_"Fighting you?" Lucille spit out, confused and frustrated. "I don't even know who, or what you are!" She said clenching her fists. _

_The other her looked at her calmly but sadly. Then she looked like she had finally made up her mind. She stood in front of her. "I am you. But more than that," she closed her eyes and took Lucille's hands in hers. "I am your instincts, the dragon inside you, but most importantly, I am your true magic." She opened her eyes and Lucille just stared at her in shock._

_"My..true magic?" Lucille said in confusion._

_"Yes. The reason your magic to use the Spirits didn't appear when you were young was because of me."_

_"But...why didn't..I mean you..I'm so confused. Why because of you? You're my magic? The dragon in me? It doesn't make sense." Lucille said holding her head. She looked at the other her. "Am I a type of dragon slayer?" She said as a whim._

_The other her smirked. "Not exactly, but something close. But for you to find out, you must accept me. In order to do that, you need to accept your desire for your true mate, regardless if you are or aren't ready."_

_Lucille blushed. When she said true mate, only one person came to mind. "Exactly." The other her smirked. Lucille forgot she could see and hear what she thought._

_"So, if I accept...my true mate..what will happen?" Lucille asked._

_The other her smiled knowingly. "We will become one. You will know what you are, and have access to an even stronger magic than summoning spirits. And best of all, when you accept your mate, both you and him will become one, an unstoppable force." The other her looked up for a moment and then looked like she had an idea. "Think of it as a Unision Raid. That is how powerful you two will be just by yourselves. And when you're together you'll be even stronger."_

_Lucille looked at the other her amazed. She had never done one, but she's seen Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia do one before and it was incredible. That powerful? She imagined her and Ray doing one. They'd be connected in a way that was super special and at that moment she realized something. "Ray..is my mate, isn't he?" She asked._

_The other her smiled happily. "I'm glad you finally realized it!" Lucille looked down. Would she mind having him as a mate? No way. He's super handsome, intelligent, sweet, caring, bold, and sometimes cute. Lucille blushed as she realized what she thought of him. How long had she noticed this about him. Of course he was her best friend so she'd notice a lot about him, but when she came back, he was even more..incredible. She glanced at the other her who was smirking teasingly, obviously knowing what she thought. Lucille blushed harder and sighed._

_"But..I-"_

_"No." The other her said firmly. "You have to do it. You have to tell him he's your mate. He is the only one for you. You know that he'd do absolutely anything for you! Why do you hesitate?! Are you afraid of being tied down?"_

_"No! I know he'd do anything for me and I know any girl would be lucky to have him!"_

_"Then why?!" The other her yelled._

_"Because I'm afraid of hurting him again!" Lucille yelled. She opened her eyes and gasped._

_The other her looked at her sympathetically. "Hurting him? You're hurting him more by not accepting his feelings for you and your feelings for him, Lucille."_

_Lucille slid to the ground. "I hurt him by disappearing for eight years..he hurt so badly. And after I pushed him away after our kiss, and then the nightmares he experienced from Shizuka. If I were to accept our feelings as mates, and let our..love blossom..what if...what if I," Lucille couldn't bring herself to say 'what if one of us dies'. The other would lose it, especially if she died. Ray would probably go crazy after finally having her then losing her just as soon. If they didn't accept their feelings and if one were to die, either of them would be distraught but after time they'd get over it._

_The other her knelt down. "Lucille, listen. I'm going to tell you a secret. Not even you're parents, or Gajeel or Levy has told you guys." She breathed in and out, then spoke. "Once you accept each other, and share a definite kiss, you two will be linked."_

_Lucille chuckled not quite taking her statement seriously, "So like a princess fairy tale kiss?"_

_The other her rolled her eyes. "Sure think of it that way." She sighed, becoming serious again. "Like I said, you two will be linked. Think of it as two parts of a whole. So, if one of you dies...the other will follow." She said the last sentence slowly._

_Lucille's eyes widened. On one hand, that could be a good thing. But on the other...it would be tragic. "That's..."_

_"I know. It seems tragic. But think about it. You two would only ever have each other, you will desire no one else but your mate. So, think about that vision. If you didn't die with Ray after you accepted how you felt, you would lose it. You'd lose control and would only want to hurt..or even kill the person who killed your to be mate." She stared at Lucille hard. "I know in the vision you felt horrible, and even felt something in your gut wanting to let loose. That is how you would feel ten times over if you didn't become mates after you knew who your mate was."_

_Lucille sat with her eyes closed, listening to everything she said. "Does Natalie know..?"_

_"I'm sure she does now. Even Cain."_

_Lucille nodded. She didn't know how long she sat there thinking about all of it, but finally she decided. "Ok." She said softly. She understood that she'd never be able to live without Ray. If it came to that, she probably would lose it. Ray was her rock, a wave of calm. He had always been there for her whenever she needed him, even if she didn't know she needed him. She couldn't let her fear of losing him stop her from admitting her feelings for him. She looked at the other her. "I will tell him."_

_The other her smiled triumphantly. "Alright. The sooner you do it, the better you both will be." Lucille gave the other her a small smile before she felt herself being called by someone other than the other Lucille._

"Lucille! C'mon wake up! It's time to go!"

Lucille groaned as she forced herself to open her eyes and look at her talking alarm clock.

Natalie stood there with her hands on her hips. "Mom and Dad already left! We need to head to the guild to begin training with members from the other guilds!" She said hurriedly and then began to bounce on Lucille. "Now. Get. Up!" She enphasized.

"Oof!" Lucille gasped as she shooed her twin away. "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'll go get ready.." She yawned as she grabbed a tie up purple top, jean shorts, and her brown boots. She walked into the bathroom and when she finally turned on the water for the shower and stepped inside, she let the water run over her for a minute. She thought about her dream, or vision someone made her see. Then she thought about the other her. Then, Ray.

As she bathed she thought about what admitting her feelings would do. It would change things. For both of them. The other her said they'd be much more powerful than they already were when they are separate. But when together, they'd probably be as strong as Natsu and Lucy, or Gajeel and Levy. Heck, even Sting and Yukino, and Rogue and Kagura. She was still hesitant, but Lucille realized now that if this was her last battle, she didn't want to go on without telling Ray how she felt. How she has felt for a long time. She was just being childish by running away. She even used an elixir to suppress her feelings! It just came down to her being scared. She was scared to begin such an intense relationship. Because it would be, if it was anything like her parents' or the other dragon slayers'. This was uncharted territory for her. She spent most of her years in the Spirit World so she has never dealt with romantic relationships.

Lucille sighed as she stepped out, dried herself off, then got dressed. "Am I really going to do this?" She whispered to no one in particular as she stared at herself in the mirror. She blow dried her hair and tied it up into a pony tail. Taking one last look at herself she made her resolve. She was going to do this. She had to. She remembered something her mom and dad always telling her.

_'Love isn't a weakness. Love for your family and friends only makes you stronger.'_

Lucille smiled at the memory. She walked out of the bathroom and towards the front door where Natalie sat waiting for her.

"Finally!" Natalie said jumping to her feet. "Are you ready to start training with the others?!" She said excitedly as she punched the air.

Lucille smiled. "Yup, lets go!" She said as they both walked outside, making their way to Fairy Tail. Today, she'd train, and afterwards she'd tell Ray.

As everyone gathered in the main hall, Lucille noted Lance was there with a lacrima. No doubt for Lydia so she could see and hear everything. Meaning she still wasn't quite up to par yet. Lance went to stand with his parents, as she and Natalie went to stand with theirs.

"I wonder how Aunt Erza is going to group us together.." Natalie whispered to Lucille.

Lucille could literally see Natalie jittering with anticipation. She really was Natsu's daughter. Though she couldn't deny her excitement over who she'd be grouped with as well.

A hush ran over the hall as Erza stood on the stage and addressed everyone. "Today, we will begin training. We'll form groups with everyone that would work well together and bring out your strengths." She began listing off the groups once everyone stopped whispering about how excited they were. "Okay, first off, we'll go with the most obvious groups. Gray, Juvia, Ultear, Ray, Lyon, Neve, and Eve. You all will be the first team." Gray and Lyon smirked, Ultear and Ray bumped fists, and Neve, Juvia, and Eve smiled. It was no surprise. With ice and water magic, they would be able to do multiple Unsion Raids at one time.

Erza smiled and cleared her throat. "Next: Lucy, Lucille, Yukino, Leroy, Sorano, myself, Jellal, Cain, Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka." All of them herded towards each other, except for Erza, while smiling at their group.

Lucille liked her group, though she noticed that all of them had a somewhat tie to the Spirit World or heaven. Lucille glanced at her mother and a thought occurred to her. Would Lucy train her to gain a Star Dress? Lucille shook her head as she focused on who the other teams were. Which was hard to do when she thought of if she'd get one.

"The third team will be Dragon and God slayers." Everyone who wasn't a dragon or God slayer sighed knowingly. Chelia walked to Lance's lacrima and waved, no doubt talking to Wendy about getting the Sky sisters together after so long; especially since Wendy had taken her job as a healer more seriously than being a dragon slayer. Natsu and Natalie fistbumped, who fistbumped Sting, Rogue, Bea, Gajeel, and Naja.

The next group consisted of the take-overs; Mirajane, Max, Elfman, Jax, Lisanna, Bixlow, Jenny, and Adonis. Their team was no doubt powerful on their own. Everyone knew they wouldn't need much training.

The fifth team were Laki, Max, Droy, Beth, and Richard. They were grouped together because of their ties to earth.

The next was quite unique. This one consisted of Macbeth, Meredy, Milliana, Minerva, Romeo, and Rufus. Their team dealt with their similar sensory magic.

The seventh team dealt with script magic, or magic similar. So, Levy, Lance, Freed, Cana, Evergreen, Reedus, Hibiki, and Amber were grouped together.

The third to last team were Sherry, Ren, Roxy, Araña, and Toby; for their puppet like magic.

Next was Mest, Jet, Doranbolt, and Sawyer for there speed magic.

And lastly, Kagura, Kenji, Risley, and Yuka for their gravity magic.

With the teams made up, Erza went on to say they could begin whenever they wished, or merely discuss tactics before they began. Before Lucille could get a word in to her group, Natalie came rushing over with their main companions. She squealed as she began talking a mile a minute.

"Oh my Mavis! These teams are so amazing! Do you all realize how powerful we'll all be?! This group that is after you Lucille, won't stand a chance! Although, I think some team names are totally in order. And luckily for us, I'm great at coming up with them!"

Lucille turned to Erza for help but she merely laughed, waiting for her to continue. Perhaps Erza also wanted code names too?

"Okay, here we go! So your team, Ray, will be team Frozen Water! Get it?" Natalie said nudging him as she wiggled her eyebrows. Ray just gave her a defeated smile. Obviously he knew it was coming. Natalie just continued on. "Lucille, your team name is Celestial Requip! What do you think, Master Erza?" Natalie said eagerly.

Erza put her hand to her chin in thought before she smiled. "I think it's perfect, Natalie." This erupted squeals from Natalie. Obviously, very happy to be approved.

"Now, for mine, we'll just be the Slayers. Since we have Dragon and God slayers. And Aunt Marijane's team will just be team Soul. So, Laki's team will be team Earth, duh, right?" Everyone just sort of nodded, knowing Natalie really wasn't wanting confirmation. "Now, Macbeth's team was a bit tougher, but I figured it out. His will be team Sensory Nightmare!"

"I must say, I like that one." Jellal quipped up. Natalie gave him a toothy grin with a thumbs up.

"Aunt Levy's team will be team Card Script! And Sherry's is team is team Doll, since their magic is all puppet like." Natalie said as she waved her fingers in a creepy way, making Cain turn away as he chuckled.

"Uncle Mest's team I combined to make Speed-portation." Natalie said proudly as she put her hands on her hips. "And lastly! Team Spacial Rend! Since Aunt Kagura's team is gravity based." She said as she finally relaxed, looking quite satisfied. Everyone was silent for a moment before Erza spoke.

"Well, I think those are awesome team names, Nat. Why don't you go tell the others?" Erza responded sincerely. Natalie beamed as she saluted and ran off, Lance's lacrima; with Lydia on the other side, in tow.

Lucille chuckled sadly, "Ah, poor Lydia." Everyone burst out laughing after that. As her friends went to go back to their teams, Lucille's gaze landed on Ray's. She bit her lip slightly before grabbing his arm, lightly stopping him. He turned to look at her curiously. Lucille blushed. "Uh..um.." She glanced down. "When the sun sets, meet me at Scalora Lake. Okay?" She asked hesitantly as she finally looked up at him. She noted Ray looked genuinely surprised, but his eyes seemed to shine with happiness.

Ray gripped her hand softly. "Sure." He smiled, rubbing his thumb on her hand slightly; causing her body to tingle from where they touched, all the way down to her toes. He let her go before he turned to walk away to his group.

Lucille let out a shaky breath she didn't know she had been holding in the entire time. When she turned around she was greeted by her mothers knowing grin. Lucille was sure her face was the brightest shade of red imaginable but she did not want to get into this at the moment. Especially, before she had even talked to Ray about it. Lucy just smiled as she waved her over.

"We're going to train on the other side of Scalora Lake, away from prying eyes and the possibility of causing damage." Lucy said, the last bit meant for Erza. Lucille chuckled and their group, Celestial Requip, made their way to Scalora Lake.

As they made their way to Scalora Lake, Leroy came to walk beside her. "So, how is my beautiful lady doing today?" He asked as he draped his arm over her shoulder.

The motion irritated her more than it should have. Maybe because she accepted her feelings for Ray? She effortlessly shrugged off his shoulder, not paying attention to his incredulous expression. "Good. Great actually. I'm going to train hard so I can take them down. Especially, after what they did to Lydia." Lucille said, tightening her hands into fists. She'd train hard, then get back at them for what they did to Lydia. Leroy was quiet after that, but she took that as a signal he agreed, since the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

Once at their destination, they all formed a circle. "Alright, would you all like to form groups and go up against each other or-?" Erza began before Lucy spoke up.

"Actually, Master Erza, I'd like to take Lucille for a little while." Lucy then pulled her confused daughter into her chest by her shoulders. "I have something I'd like to try and teach her before we really get into it." Lucy said smiling.

Erza nodded. "Very well." The rest of them split up. Since Yukino had passed down all of her keys to Leroy, she along with Jellal, Sorano, and Leroy, practiced against each other since they had very similar magics. Erza, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, and Cain practiced with each other. Each group learning different ways to use their requips, and heavenly magic.

Lucy, however, took Lucille over to the river where a bench sat. Lucille seemed sort of nervous. She feared that her mother wanted to create a diversion so she could pester her daughter about why she got all shy when she asked Ray to meet her later. She swallowed the anxious lump in her throat as she was about to speak up. But then her mother grabbed a key from her pouch. As she merely touched it, a yellow form appeared, revealing Loki.

"Ah! Loki?" Lucille looked from Loki to her mother.

"It's good to see you, Lucille." Leo said with a wink as he fixed his tie, before turning to face his contractor. "And what do I owe this wonderful summon between two beautiful ladies?" He asked with a voice like silk.

Lucy scoffed as she smacked his chest. "No flirtations today. We're here to help Lucille."

"Me? You mean sparring?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly. Couldn't they have just grouped up with Yukino and the others, then?

Lucy shook her head. "No, something much cooler." She said as she watched her daughter raise her eyebrows in question to her mothers meaning. She looked at Loki who gave her a knowing smile, before she turn her attention to her daughter.

"Today, you're going to get your own Stardress."

I know not much has happened but this chapter was basically a set up for things to come, so I apologize if it's a tad boring. Lol

The next one will have more..interesting things happen. ^_~


	30. Chapter 30

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series**: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future  
**Type**: On-going Fanfiction  
**Genre**: Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure  
**Pairings**: NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

"Uh...come again?"

Loki chuckled while Lucy smiled thoughtfully. Lucy knew that, should a day ever come when Lucille gained Celestial Spirit Magic, Lucy would train Lucille to get her own Stardress's.

"We are training you to get your first Stardress."

Lucille's legs wobbled but thankfully there was a bench so she sat down. She always dreamed of getting her own Stardress! Her mother always looked so powerful and regal in hers. Was this really happening? Lucille broke out into a grin and stood up. "What do I have to do?" She asked, determination laced in her voice. Surely, if she could train with the spirits, she could handle getting a Stardress.

Boy was she wrong.

"Haahh..!" Lucille collapsed to the ground breathing hard. Loki smiled apologetically as he helped Lucille up and Lucy looked thoughtful.

First, Lucy told her to pick a spirit she had a close bond with. To her surprise, Lucille chose Gemini. When she was younger, Lucy would summon Gemini because Lucille loved playing with them, especially since that was her astrological sign. But even though they indeed had a bond, it wasn't quite enough.

"Why..? Why isn't it working?" Lucille asked as her breathing came back to normal, Loki still supporting her.

"It's not enough.." Lucy mumbled, holding her chin in thought. "You need a stronger bond." She said eyeing her daughter.

Lucille saw her mom knew the answer. But who was it? The only ones she had were Gemini, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, and Aquarius. Maybe Scorpio? Capricorn? She sighed. "I don't know..if it's not Gemini-"

"Lucille, there's only one other spirit it could be."

Lucille lifted a brow in confusion. One other spirit? But..that would be! Lucille looked at the keys on her key ring. She leaned off Loki and grabbed Locksmiths key in her hands. "But mom..Locksmith isn't a gold key like the other twelve." She said softly as she looked up at her mother. Lucy had only Stardresses that were from her gold keys.

Lucy smiled. She understood Lucille's confusion. After Lucille introduced Locksmith to them, Lucy had felt Locksmith was much stronger than other silver keys. She definitely had the ability to be a gold key. Was it possible for a silver key to become a gold key? She didn't know. But one thing she was sure, Locksmith could give Lucille a Stardress.

"Trust me, it's possible for Locksmith to give you a Stardress. But, if you're still unsure," Lucy eyed Loki. "Ask him."

Loki smirked and Lucille turned to him with unsure eyes. He nodded. "Lucy is right. As you're aware, we have gotten to know Locksmith. And one thing is certain, she is much stronger than normal silver keys. After seeing her power I was quite surprised to find that she wasn't a gold key." He said putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"But Uncle Loki...I thought being a gold key was reserved for the zodiac keys?" Lucille asked.

Loki nodded. Lucille had a point. "True. However, Ophicus is supposed to be the thirteenth spirit of the zodiac and he isn't gold either." He countered. He watched as Lucille looked down and pondered that information. He adjusted his glasses as he placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her look up at him. "Trust me. I believe Locksmith has the strength and ability to give you a Stardress." He said giving her a small smile.

Lucille bit her lip a little as she looked down at Locksmith's key in her hands. If Loki and her mother think Locksmith has the power, then she'd believe them. And she'd believe in Locksmith too. Because Locksmith was her one of a kind key that she created herself. So, she'd believe in her spirit, and in the power that made her. "Okay. Okay, I'll give it a try." Lucille said as she smiled up at her mother and Loki.

Lucy broke out into a smile. "Good. Alright, let's try again. Get into position, Lucille." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

Lucille took a deep breath and released it as she moved away from Loki to stand in between them. She closed her eyes and straightened her arms in front of her, her palms open and facing the sky with Locksmith's key.

"Now, focus on Locksmith. Picture her in your mind along with her powers." Lucy watched her daughter nod as she scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. "And even though you are her Contractor, I find that I like to ask them permission to use their power as my own before they let me." Lucy smiled. She's always considered her spirits as friends and she was sure Lucille felt the same.

Lucille pictured Locksmith in her mind, her powers and even her sarcastic attitude. She remembered when she first created her key and summoned her. Sure, Locksmith acted like she didn't care what was going on, but that was just her. She was like how Aquarius was to her mother. And if their relationship was anything like theirs, then Locksmith could do this. They could do this.

Suddenly, she felt her palms grow warm and a breeze seemed to kick up around her. Lucille took this as a sign that Locksmith was listening to her. She gripped Locksmith's key and brought it to her chest.

_'Please, Locksmith. Allow me to use your power as my own. Grant me a Stardress. You have the power to do it. We believe in you. **I** believe in you.' _

Lucille kept focusing on her. Then she felt like her body was being enveloped in warmth from where she held Locksmith's key. She felt wind swirl around her, getting more intense by the minute. This made it harder for her to keep focused because she felt she was going to be swept away. She had to stay calm, she knew. But when her feet began to lift from the ground slightly, she began to panic.

"Stay calm, Lucille. It's working!" Lucy said loudly to be sure Lucille heard her. Both Lucy and Loki watched her with anticipation. Then as Lucille floated an inch of the ground, she was enveloped in a purple glow. When it disappeared Lucy caught a glimpse of Lucille's attire. Her hair was tied up to the right side of her head in a side pony tail that was braided all the way to the ends of her hair. She had her purple star earrings and a tan choker with a yellow star in the middle. Her torso was clad in a purple ruffled top with a dark brown corset that wound around her back and had a flared collar with three gold stars acting as buttons. Her arms had separate sleeves. The sleeves had light brown cuffs with a silver trim that secured them to her upper arm and the rest of the sleeve was a sheer fabric that had many pleats all the way to her wrists; the color of the sleeve faded from purple, to lavender, to light purple, and then white. She had brown shorts with a silver trim, and a tan belt. The belt had three key rings on the right side of her hip with keys on them, and on the left side of the belt, she had the same fabric as her arms, some going to the length of her knee, and some shorter. Lastly she wore dark brown boots with a silver trim and a gold star below her knees. And at the top of the boots, she had little ruffles of the same fabric as her arms. One last thing Lucy noted was that in the middle of Lucille's collar bones, she had a black key hole, which, of course, was Locksmith's symbol.

Lucy beamed at Lucille's Stardress but it was short lived. She saw Lucille breathing hard and her expression looked like she was in pain. She began to worry and when she heard Lucille scream and the dress dispersed, Lucy rushed forward and both her and Loki caught her before she hit the ground. Lucy didn't breathe as she cradled her daughter.

"Lucille," Lucy shook her some. "Lucille?" She patted her cheek but got no response. "Lucille!" She yelled in a panicked voice. She looked to Loki, tears in her eyes. "Loki..what..I-"

"It's okay, Lucy." Loki said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking at Lucille, he could tell something was different. Was it because Locksmith was a silver key? Or was it Lucille's power? Was she not strong enough yet? But then how had she gained the Stardress for a moment?

Loki saw her breathing was shallow. She probably just exhausted herself. He heard Lucy whisper "I'm sorry" as if it was a mantra, a prayer. He sighed and reached out to cradle Lucille's shoulders and legs to his chest before lifting her into his arms to carry her, her head resting against his shoulder. Lucy never budged. "Lucy." He said softly. He watched her jolt but then she looked up at him slowly. "Come on..lets take her to Wendy. I'm pretty sure she just exhausted her power is all." He said to soothe her guilt.

Lucy swallowed as she wiped a tear away. She nodded as she stood up. They walked over to the rest of their team. Lucy almost burst into tears when they rushed over to her.

"What happened?!" Leroy asked.

"Is she alright?" Yukino asked softly.

"Is this from trying to gain her Stardress?" Jellal asked.

Lucy swallowed as she answered. "She almost...had her Stardress. But for some reason...it dispersed and she crumpled to the ground unconscious." She looked down. "Maybe she wasn't ready..maybe it was too much..or it could have been because it was Locksmith's key." She sighed, dejected.

Erza came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder causing Lucy to look up. "It'll be okay. She's probably exhausted since that was her first time trying to gain and Stardress. I'm amazed she could make it appear for a few seconds. That's progress." She turned to look at Lucille. "She's a fighter. She'll come back from this." Then Erza returned her attention to Lucy and gave her a smile. "And you know she'll try it again and again until she gets it right."

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes prickled with tears. "Yeah, she will." She said nodding. She smiled as she told them they'd be taking her to Wendy's and that they should continue training without them.

On their way to Wendy's, Lucy glanced at her daughter who still held Locksmith's key in a death hold.

* * *

Once they got to Wendy's, Loki placed Lucille on a bed in another room opposite of where Lydia was. As Lucy explained their situation, Wendy used her magic to heal Lucille. However, Lucille was still exhausted so she did need to rest for awhile.

Lucy bid Loki farewell and thanked him for his help. She asked if she could see Lydia and once she got permission, she knocked on the door. Hearing Lance say "come in", she opened the door. What she saw made her heart lighten. Lydia was sitting up in bed with pillows propping up her back. Lydia wore a yellow tank top with some medicinal patches on her arms, most likely for the scorch marks. She held a glass orb lacrima in one hand and her other hand was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well someone is looking better." Lucy commented to make her presence known. Lance was reading a complicated looking book with his gale force glasses. She assumed this was his training for now since he was at Lydia's beck and call till she got better. Lance lifted a hand, letting Lucy know he acknowledged her.

"Lance! You can take a moment to stop reading and make eye contact you know. It won't kill you!" Lydia reprimanded. He gave her a look that said it totally would kill him. She puffed out her cheeks before sighing. She turned to Lucy. "Hi, aunt Lucy. I am feeling much better, still slightly sore. But Wendy's magic is helping every time she heals me." She smiled.

Lucy smiled as well as she pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "So what's up?" She asked, nodding her head to the lacrima.

"Oh.." Lydia groaned. "Your daughter is being an annoying pain in my side. Yes, she's more annoying then the pain I already experienced!" She said laying her head back dramatically.

Lucy laughed. "Well, what has she done?"

"Well," Lydia said eagerly. "She won't stop making lightning and dragon slayer puns, for starters. Everyone else is getting annoyed except uncle Natsu, of course!"

"Of course.." Lucy agreed.

"And then she's saying with all the training I'm missing, she's gonna surpass me. But how is that gonna happen when she's literally just talking crap to me through our lacrima's?!" Lydia said as she let out a frustrated groan. "So, I turned off the lacrima. There's not much I can learn from the others if she won't show me anyone but her annoying face." She complained.

Lucy couldn't hold it in as she burst into laughter, Lydia giving her a scowl. When she calmed down, she place her hand on Lydia's. "Natalie's just worried about you, Lydia." Lydia's eyes widened as she looked away. "She just wants to make sure you're okay and don't feel like your missing out."

"I get it." Lydia sighed. She stared at the patches covering her arms. Soon, she'd be in tip top shape. And she'd get back at that Summoner. Soon. She looked at Lucy perplexed. "Aunt Lucy, why are you here? Shouldn't you be sparring with your group?" She asked curiously.

Lucy removed her hand to put both in her lap. She exhaled heavily. "I tried to teach Lucille how to get her own Stardress." She heard Lydia gasp excitedly as Lucy stared at her hands. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Lance had put down his gale force glasses and closed his book to listen. Closing her eyes, she continued to explain which spirit she chose first and how it didn't work; that Lucille needed a stronger bond. That's when they decided on Locksmith. Lucy told them that it was going well, that the Stardress started to appear, but then Lucille lost her consciousness and passed out.

"It's my fault. I should have had her practice harnessing her energy and magic first before attempting the process of getting her Stardress. I just assumed she could handle it since she had summoned two spirits at once when sparring against Ray." Lucy said sadly. This feeling is not something a parent wants to feel. Even though it was an accident, it was still Lucy's fault for just throwing Lucille into it. As a parent, a mother, she should have thought of every possibility of things that could go wrong and figure out what best course to take. But Lucy was careless.

"It's not your fault, aunt Lucy."

Lucy looked up to see Lance stand and bring a chair over to the other side of Lydia's bed. When he sat, he stared at her. "You trusted Lucille's potential. You believed in her." Lucy's eyes widened. Lance looked down at his hands in his lap. "You felt she could handle it. So, even though you probably should have weighed the costs, you decided to take the chance, the risk." He looked up at Lucy, then to Lydia. Lydia gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"Lance is right." Lydia agreed as she turned her head to Lucy. "Lance trusted me. So, as your daughter especially, you believed in her. It's only natural." Lydia grinned.

Lucy's vision got blurry from un-shed tears. She looked down. "I just wish I would have been more careful."

"But she's not a little girl anymore." Lance said firmly.

Lydia hummed. "Right, and we're preparing for battle. We can't afford to be careful in training. It's better to get out the risks now, than for them to show up when she's battling for her life." She said bluntly with Lance nodding in agreement.

Lucy blinked away her tears and broke out into a smile. Who knew she'd get wonderful advice from these young adults that she'd known since they were in diapers. It just goes to show that sometimes, even adults; parents, would need advice from people younger than them. "Thank you, both of you."

Lance and Lydia smiled at each other as they watched Lucy wipe her stray tears and stand. Lucy bid them goodbye, not before kissing Lydia's forehead and saying how grateful she was that Lydia was alright, then she left.

Lance looked at Lydia, still somewhat sad. Lydia noticed him from the corner of her eye. "Don't." She said firmly before turning to give him her full attention. She watched as he looked down and away from her. She sighed. "Look, I don't want to get everyone excited. But I actually feel great. Wendy's magic is the best seeing as it's only been two days since." She saw Lance look at her wide eyed, but still a bit skeptical. She scoffed. "I really could be out there kicking Natalie's snarky butt."

Lance chuckled finally to which Lydia let out a relieved sigh. "However, I'm sensing there is a but, and not Natalie's." He smirked.

Mavis, did Lydia love his smirk. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Even though my body feels great. Wendy wants me to take at least two more days to recover. She wants to get my scarring down as much as possible. And she wants me start by just doing stretches. Not necessarily working out, but just to get my muscles and body used to moving so I'm ready to start my real training when I can. She actually wants me to start walking some today..but I'll probably need some help-"

"Leave that to me." Lance said interrupting her. He watched her shocked expression but returned her gaze with no doubt. "I'm here for you. I will do what ever you need me to." He gripped her hand, his cheeks feeling slightly hot. Thank Mavis he had dark skin. Hopefully, Lydia couldn't see his slight blush. "You're not alone. And you won't be ever again. Not as long as I'm here."

Lydia could have fainted, right there. The words he spoke, the passion in his eyes, it made her tingle all over. Her chest felt so light, her heart and blood were pumping so fast, she truly could have passed out. And that wouldn't be romantic now, would it? Just passing out on the love of your life after his somewhat confession. Was that his confession? From the look in his eyes she wasn't certain. But there was passion in his eyes, conviction. Was it a bad idea to let his look and his words get to her head? Probably. But he was here, has been here through all of this, all her life even. So, she'd take this chance. She'd let herself take comfort in him and his words right now. And if it turned out he was only here out of guilt, or pity, she'd deal with it. Because it was her decision to open her heart to him now. Really, he's always had it, ever since they were kids. But she's protected her heart in a soft cocoon. Letting it out a little bit at a time, like a caterpillar slowly becoming a butterfly. Now, she'd take that chance. She'd let herself become a butterfly.

Gripping his hand tightly in return, she gave him the warmest and widest smile she's only ever given her mother, father, and brother. "Thank you." She said softly. "I'll be counting on you from here on out." She tightened her grip as she looked down slightly. "Promise you'll never leave me?" She asked him in a small voice.

Lance picked up her hand that he was holding and kissed the back of it. He grinned, his cheeks ablaze. "I'll always be by your side."

Lydia's eyes began to water but she grinned through them. Nodding her head enthusiastically. "Good." She whispered as she closed her eyes, never letting go of his hand.

* * *

When Lucille opened her eyes, she saw her mother talking to someone. Actually three people. But wait wasn't she supposed to be training? Suddenly her memory came back to her. The intense pain, her breathing becoming shallow, and something she couldn't quite place. Then it came to her making her snap her eyes open fully. Fear. While trying to gain the Stardress, she felt fear. Why? Was it hers? Or..was it Locksmith's? But why would either be afraid? This means they'd have such a strong bond. They'd both be even more powerful than ever. So why? Lucille felt Locksmith's key still in her hand. She gripped it and groaned as she tried to sit up. But then her head began to spin.

"Lucille!" "Sis!" "Lu!" Lucille heard all at once. Before she fell back, strong arms held her close. She smelled the sent of fresh water, the soft smell of the ocean. She relaxed taking comfort in Ray's arms. She'd know his scent anywhere. As she was laid down slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at Ray. He looked so worried. Along with Natalie and their father. Her mother looked so distraught, so sad.

"Lucille, how're you feeling?" A calm and sweet voice asked. Lucille pulled her eyes away from her family to look at Wendy, calmly walking towards her.

Lucille swallowed. "A little dizzy. Kinda weak. But probably nothing a little sleep can't fix." She said putting on a smile. Hopefully, it'd reassure the others.

Wendy nodded and smiled as she hovered her hands over Lucille's body, eyes closed. "I'm going to heal you a little more. I think you just exhausted your magic power. After some rest, you should be good to go." Once her hands stopped glowing, she opened her eyes and smiled. She stroked Lucille's head and looked at the others. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like." Then, she left. Most likely to check on Lydia.

That's when Lucille realized she was at Wendy's house. Probably Loke carried her here. Her mother must have then notified Natsu and Natalie. She was surprised that Ray was here. She gave him a questioning look and he just bobbed his head in Natalie's direction. She nodded then looked at everyone. "Guys, I'm okay, really-"

"No." Lucy interrupted. Natsu touched her shoulder but she shrugged him off. He just gave her a knowing sigh. Lucy sat on the bed and held her hand. "I pushed you. And especially with a silver key. I should have done some other training before throwing you into it. I-"

"Mom." This time Lucille interrupted her. She smiled warmly. "You believed in me. In my magical power. You had faith in me as your daughter. You believed I could do this, that I can do anything I put my mind to. You wanted to encourage me to do what you know I can." She squeezed her mothers hand when she saw tears stream down her cheeks. "It's okay. **I'm** okay. I'm not mad, or hurt, or upset that it didn't work my first time. It's to be expected. Trust me. My training in the Spirit World showed me that." She smiled when Lucy and the others giggled. "So even though it didn't work this time, I know it will. I just have to keep trying. And I will. Besides, I wouldn't be your and dad's daughter if I didn't." She ended giving them a toothy grin.

Lucy nodded her head several times as she wiped away her tears. Natsu and Natalie grinned and Ray gave her a warm and loving smile. "Well, I think your training should be getting some sleep." She giggled.

"That'd probably be best." Lucille giggled. Before the others could say anything more, Ray spoke up.

"I'll stay with her."

They looked shocked at first, but then they just smiled. Well, Lucy smiled. Natsu had his papa dragon face on while Natalie was smirking. Lucille groaned internally but shrugged her shoulders. This was fine by her. She needed to talk to him anyway. Even if she was nervous. "That's fine by me."

After Lucy nodded with a knowing smile, she had to drag an angry Natsu and curious Natalie out of the room.

Lucille gulped and watched as Ray brought over a chair to her bedside. "So, how'd training go?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ray as he gave her a raised eyebrow before deciding to humor her. "Pretty well. But then Dad and I went up against Mom and Ultear and..well.."

Lucille chuckled. "You lost.."

"It's not funny!" Ray argued which made Lucille laugh even harder. Ray just crossed his arms over his chest and huffed while he turned away from her, frowning. When she quieted down he got serious. "Are you really feeling okay, Lucille?" He asked with concern.

Lucille blinked but then smiled. "Yeah, like I said, I'm just a little tired. Nothing some sleep and Wendy's magic can't fix." She watched him nod and breathe a sigh of relief.

"When Natalie came and told me what happened..I lost sight of everything." Ray admitted. "I can't even remember my walk here. I just remember Natalie telling me what happened, then I was looking at you unconscious in this bed." He said as he gripped his knees. He stared at her finally as his brows scrunched up in agony.

Lucille's breath caught in her throat at his expression. His eyes were filled with so much emotion. Pain, love, so much love, agony, and something she couldn't figure out. He looked like he wanted to say something but he kept his lips shut, forming a thin line. Lucille took that moment as hers. Now would probably be the only time she could tell him. Cause after she was better, she'd need to focus properly on training to get at least one Stardress. She swallowed and took a deep breath. She watched him stiffen. "Ray..I should probably tell you now. Because once I'm rested, I'll need to focus properly on training. But..I.." She swallowed. Why was this so hard? Just tell him! She could just hear the other her yell. Maybe it's because of how she had hurt him when she told them their kiss was only because she was 'drunk'. Really, she was as level headed as any normal person. She was just scared. Nervous. Because she now knew what they were. Mates. And this scared her. These intense feelings, how could they not frighten anyone at first? Especially after coming back to real life. Trying to pick up where she left off? How could she explain all that? Guess she'd just have to wing it. If she didn't tell him everything she felt, this would be useless. Sure it was probably gonna sound confusing, and petty, and childish. But she should just get everything out in the open. That'd be best. Then she could elaborate further once it was all out, if he had any questions.

Lucille breathed in again. "I'm sorry." She began. She looked at him, he seemed confused. Of course he would. "I..I lied. The kiss, that night of that party..it did mean something." She scoffed. "I wasn't drunk at all actually. I was as cool as a cucumber. But...I felt something when I had come back." She stared at the ceiling, tracing each of the tree roots with her eyes. "When I looked at you I felt this intense emotion. I was so drawn to you. More than just best friends. That's why I had to try and identify it. At first, I couldn't believe it was because I might see you as more than a friend. But, I took advantage of that moment to test and see. So after I kissed you..I felt crazy. Because it felt so right. To be near you, to kiss you, to be intimate like that. And that scared me. I had just come back to real life. And I really couldn't pick up where we left off. I'd have to begin anew with you guys, since we're pretty much all grown up. And that meant, dealing with romantic feelings and emotions. I couldn't handle it. But I hurt you. I know I did." She confessed, tears prickling her eyes. "I never meant or thought I could hurt you. But when I pushed you away after you kissed me back, I realized then that, you felt the same way about us, in that moment. And that startled me. I couldn't just throw us into a relationship like that. Especially when I just got back. That wouldn't have been fair or right to both of us. So, I went to aunt Wendy. And she said that...I have that mate bond that dragons do. That both Natalie and myself gained that right. That sometimes it'll just go to one twin, but there were some cases where it happened to both." She stopped to read him. He was confused, but then his eyes widened as he realized what that meant they were.

"So...we are...we're.." Ray stammered out dumbfounded. When Lucille nodded, his gaze dropped to the ground. Then she continued.

"When I heard that, I panicked." Lucille said as she saw Ray looked at her again. "Aunt Wendy said there was an elixir that would suppress the mate bond till I was ready to accept it. So, I took it." Ray looked at her alarmed and hurt. She knew it was coming. "After some time, I had a few dreams. I was in this cage and there was another me. This other me was..hmm, a tad more hostile?" She chuckled. "She told me after a few dreams that if I suppressed the mate bond, it would mean my downfall, and the downfall of others that I cared about. I found out, she was the mate bond, manifested into a physical form of me." She took a breath and finished the last of her explanation. She told him of the dream where she saw their group collapse. Then Ray yelling at her to run. Ray gave her a horrified expression. And something of understanding and fear. She realized then it was as if his nightmares Shizuka put him under would become reality. Her heart sped up with anxiety but she calmed down. She needed to finish this. "That was when I was transported to a dream of me and the mate bond. She said someone implanted that vision in my mind. That usually she protected my mind from being tampered with, but whoever it was is powerful enough to break through. She wasn't certain, but she said that could become reality. That I needed to tell you. Everything. And that if I were to finally tell you, and we both accept it, we'd become even more powerful than we already are. And it makes sense. I'm a twin. Technically I'm just a half of a whole. I'm not as powerful as you or anyone else who isn't a twin. So, if we were to be together, we'd be unstoppable, as the mate bond said." Lucille debated on whether to tell him that Spirit Magic isn't her true magic, but she decided to keep that knowledge to herself. She wasn't even sure what it would be anyway. "She said that Natalie and Cain may not realize how powerful they have slowly gotten. But that they are. Especially if they-" she stopped speaking and blushed slightly.

That's right, she needed to tell him they have to kiss. Probably a kiss full of passion like in Erza's favorite erotic novels. Yes, she may have read one to see what the big deal was, unbeknownst to her mother and father. After she came back she asked Erza if she could read one. Erza wasn't sure but after she told her how old she was and that she could handle it if she could handle the Spirit World. So Erza caved. How could she not cave to her niece who had finally come back? Did she play that card once or twice since she had been back? ...Yes. But only three times. And seeing as reading one of Erza's erotic novels was her third time, she vowed after she read the book that she'd never play that card again. Would they need to do a kiss like that? Or was it more like a sleeping beauty kiss? Gosh, now she was a ball of nervousness. She felt she'd pass out.

"Lucille?"

Lucille jumped and turned to see Ray. He looked like he was begging her to say more. So she put on her big girl panties and blurted it out. "We'd have to kiss very intensely and passionately while thinking of how much we love each other for the mate bond to truly be activated!" She said as she had squeezed her eyes shut tightly. When she finally peeked an eye open, he looked as bright red as a tomato. But he understood. Then he broke out into a grin, then a smirk. What was he..?

"Well, that can be arranged. I don't mind a bit."

Now it was Lucille's turn to become a tomato. He came closer to her. She was frozen in place. She wasn't ready. How could he be?! "W-Wait!" She stuttered. Then he stopped and burst into laughter. Her body felt cold when she realized he had been teasing her. How dare he! She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his face, which he caught easily, and began to laugh harder. "You jerk! I'm pouring my heart out and you-" she hadn't realized she had sat up to hit at him when he easily caught her wrists, her key dropping to the bed. She stopped in her tracks when he stared at her intensely.

"So, after all this. Does this mean you are accepting us? The mate bond? That you..?" Ray asked. He seemed so vulnerable then. She began to crumble into putty.

Lucille took a brave step. She raised her hands to cup his face as she rest her forehead against his. With her eyes closed, she nodded. "Yes. I want to be yours. And not to become more powerful, though that is a perk." She said as she opened her eyes and winked. He blushed but she continued. "I want to be yours. I am yours." Then she smiled warmly at him. Now that she told him everything, she felt so much lighter. And then, her vision began to fade. The cloudy feeling she felt since she took that elixir vanished. But she suddenly felt so drained.

"Lucille?"

Lucille wanted to answer him but she was so drained and tired.

"Lucille!"

Lucille felt herself falling, both her body and her consciousness. She saw Ray's panicked face and he screamed her name again before her vision faded to black. The last thing she heard was Ray calling for Wendy.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN~ _

_Hahaha yup. Cliffhanger. Though I made this chapter a tad longer cause the events took place in the same setting, so why not finish it all in one go? But yup, Lucille confessed everything. What does this mean? Why'd she pass out? What will happen between her and Ray? You'll have to wait and see. ( ´▽｀)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_'It's almost time...' Echoed a voice in Lucille's mind. 'Soon, everything will fall into place. There's no stopping it.' _

_Lucille couldn't focus. She didn't have the energy to wonder, only to listen._

_The voice made a child-like giggle. 'Be ready.'_

Lucille shot open her eyes as she no longer felt lethargic. She huffed, trying to get air into her lungs, as if she had been holding her breath under water for too long. When she took in her surroundings, realizing she was still at Wendy's house, she relaxed. She felt each of her limbs and sighed when they didn't feel heavy. She actually felt normal again. She decided to sit up slowly, causing her to become slightly dizzy, but it passed within a few seconds. Other than that she was ok, feeling right as rain.

She tried to remember what happened last. That's when it hit her. The truth about her mate bond. Ray being her mate. How she told him she wanted nothing more than to be his. That's right! But as to why she passed out? She didn't understand. Just then, Wendy came into the room. That's when she noticed Ray was nowhere to be found.

"Good, you're awake. You gave us quite a scare." Wendy spoke as she came to place her hands on Lucille's head. Lucille allowed her, being accustomed to Wendy doing her healing thing without giving a warning. When she removed her hands, she smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "So, you accepted the mate bond?"

Lucille blinked and nodded. "How did you-"

"Ray." When Lucille titled her head to the side, Wendy elaborated. "He went completely ballistic. Which is much unlike him. He was like a raging animal." She sighed. "He called for me and when I came towards you, he cradled you against himself, giving me the most deadly look I've ever seen on him."

Lucille felt like she couldn't breathe. That wasn't like Ray. And to act that way to Wendy? It was absurd.

"I finally had to have Lance come in and help me restrain Ray. Lance ended up using some of his Script Magic to make Ray sleep. Then he had Gray come and take him home." Wendy trained her eyes on Lucille. "I didn't want to scare Natsu or Lucy so we only called Gray. He promised not to let them know until you awoke." When Lucille only nodded, Wendy placed her hand over Lucille's. "You both will be alright. When I checked your vitals, you seemed fine, only exhausted from the elixir disappearing. Probably more so since you haven't fully recovered from trying to gain your star dress." She smiled and Lucille's eyes welled up with tears. Wendy said no more and opened her arms for Lucille to lean into.

Lucille sobbed. Everything she has done and all the feelings she's been holding burst. She sobbed for leaving her family for eight years. She sobbed for all the hurt she put Ray under. She sobbed for this prophecy that was causing everyone to worry over her and getting them hurt. And she sobbed for herself, because she didn't know if there was any way they would come out of this unscathed.

* * *

"Ok...ok..almost..ah!"

Lydia fell forward but Lance caught her by her waist, effortlessly. After the fiasco with Ray, they immediately began to work on Lydia moving about. They had been at it for three hours with no rest, and Lydia's body was definitely wearing down. With one arm around Lance's shoulders and his arm around her waist, she began to feel heavy.

"C'mon, take a break. You've done a lot." Lance cooed softly.

"No. I can almost go on my own-"

"Yes. But I can feel your body. You're now putting most of your weight on me. Your body is getting heavier and heavier." Lance peered at her face. "Come, take a break. I'll get you something to eat. Then, a little later we can try again." He suggested, giving her a small smile.

Lydia pursed her lips. "Ugh..fine." At that, Lance helped her sit on the bed, and once she was rested against the headboard, she sighed from exhaustion. She felt she could almost pass out. But she fought it. She had to eat first, then she could pass out.

Lydia watched Lance leave and sighed again. She could still feel his touch on her waist. She placed a hand to her heart and sighed, allowing herself to blush furiously since Lance wasn't in the room. He was being so kind to her. Was it out of a guilty conscious? She sighed once more, both her body and mind feeling drained. She knew she had to pace herself. But she needed to get back on her feet quickly if she wanted to train before their inevitable battle. She knew she was doing extremely well by normal standards. But she felt she needed to get moving more quicker than normal.

Just then, Wendy came in. Erasing Lydia's tension and worry with her calm aura. As she walked over she smiled. "How are you feeling? I just saw Lance leave to get you some food."

Lydia sighed and nodded. "Lance was helping me to try to get up and walking and-"

"What?!" Wendy said panicking as she began placing her hands over Lydia. Just like Lucille, Lydia didn't dare move, letting Wendy do her healer thing.

"Aunt Wendy~" Lydia whined. "I'm fine, really. Just a little tired." She watched as Wendy released her, her body feeling a little lighter thanks to Wendy.

Wendy sighed. Noting Lydia only had mild exhaustion. "That's very well and good, but you were injured literally two and a half days ago, Lydia. You were electrocuted! You cannot expect to immediately bounce back! Your scars aren't even gone yet!" She exclaimed before finally sitting down heavily on the side of the bed.

Lydia looked down to her arms, still covered in patches to get rid of the scarring. Luckily, the scarring receded down to the middle of her biceps and to her wrists. Her chest and shoulders no longer scarred. She knew she was pushing herself. But she was strong. She always bounced back from any illness quickly when she was younger, amazing her parents and brother. They didn't know why she recovered so fast, but this didn't mean it was a problem. Lydia just must have of had a strong immune system. This injury was no different. "Aunt Wendy. You know how tough I am. How healthy I am. I always bounce back quickly from any illness."

"Yes. I know. You always have-"

"Then this time is no different. I will get through this injury. I will allow myself to heal. But I will not sit here in bed and let my body get used to not doing anything. We don't have that luxury at the moment." Lydia looked up and into Wendy's eyes. "I will pace myself, and with Lance's help, I will get through this. Faster than anyone." She said grinning. She watched a moment until Wendy finally gave in.

"Alright. After you eat, you will give yourself an hour break. Then, you may try moving again. But the earliest sign of exhaustion - you better lay down." Wendy said resolutely. "And I want this to be your last exercise for the day."

Lydia nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"

"Now, let me heal your arms and reapply the medicine patches."

* * *

Lucille woke up once more. She must have fallen asleep after she cried in Wendy's arms. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She felt her body and she actually felt..at peace. Like a weight had been lifted off of her. She hadn't realized how much stress she was putting on herself. With the whole mate thing and the stress of knowing someone wanted her for some prophecy? No wonder she finally just caved. She felt better after letting herself cry it out, as well as releasing the burden of that elixir. And she couldn't forget the exhaustion from trying to gain her Stardress. Sighing in content, she glanced out the window to the left of her bed and saw the rays of sunset beginning. She must have slept at least three hours since Wendy had come. She heard a low rumble and gripped her stomach. Come to think of it, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. But she was hesitant to try and stand up. As she debated on what to do, the door opened and saw a mess of blue hair and dark blue eyes peak in.

"Hey Ray." Lucille smiled brightly. She saw his head bob up being startled and then he opened the door all the way.

"Hey...um..I didn't wake you did I?" Ray said sheepishly.

Lucille just shook her head. "No, I woke up several minutes ago." She said as he walked in grabbing a chair and bringing it to the side of her bed. But before all of that, she smelled something delicious. Her stomach growled in anticipation. She gasped and covered her stomach. She watched as Ray laughed and sat down.

"I take it you must be starving. I grabbed you some roast beef with carrots and green beans." Ray placed the bag of food on the bed. "Oh, and of course I didn't forget a dinner roll." He said and winked. He knew Lucille loved her bread. If she could, he knew she'd eat bread and nothing but bread for any meal.

Lucille's mouth began to water. Her eyes glistened as she watched him begin prepping her food. "You are the best! I am starving!" She watched him chuckle and mumble an 'I know I am' and then he placed the plate of food on her lap. She didn't wait long before digging in, forgetting to eat like a proper lady. Table manners be damned, she was starving. She glanced at Ray from her peripheral vision and saw no judgement at her table manners. She was so thankful.

After eating the roast, carrots, and green beans, Lucille saved her roll for last and began to lightly munch on it. Her stomach finally calming down. Through her munching she thanked Ray. Ray smiled and shook his head as if saying this was the least he could do.

After swallowing a bite, Lucille mentioned what Wendy had told her earlier. "I heard you weren't very nice to Wendy." She said giving him a teasing smirk. But what she got was a horrified Ray who hung his head in shame. She put down her roll and panicked. "Ah! I didn't mean that to make you feel bad! I was teasing!"

Ray just shook his head and sighed. "But that's just it Lucille, I was. I was the one who called for her..yet I wouldn't let her get near you? How is that right?" He said softly as he looked up at Lucille with guilt.

Lucille placed her plate to the side as she let her legs dangle over the edge the bed. She reached out and pulled Ray into a hug. He melted in her arms, snuggling his head into the crook of her neck and she began soothingly rubbing his back. "Wendy said you probably were freaking out from the emotions of us finally coming to terms with being mates. That you just panicked. It's completely rational that you lose control when you witnessed me passing out on you." She felt Ray nod, but he didn't say or do anything more than that.

Lucille knew that Ray was just like his mother in being emotional sometimes. Especially when feeling regret and sadness. She looked out the window and was surprised to see no storm clouds. So she figured he must understand but that he was just disappointed in himself. "Don't worry, Ray. Wendy is the one who knows what she is getting into. So, in a way, it's better that it was her and not someone else." She said as she pushed him back so he could see her grin.

Ray blinked at her and finally gave her a bashful smile. He sighed as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks." He glanced her over and asked, "How do you feel?"

Lucille pulled away and stretched her arms above her head. "I feel better."

Ray sighed. "And..about the mate bond..?" He asked hesitantly.

Lucille's eyes widened. That was what he was referring to. He must think that after passing out, she'd claim 'she didn't mean it.' Like after their time spent in the closet during seven minutes in heaven. She quickly grabbed his hand with both of hers. Odd, she never realized how big his hands were compared to hers. Then again, ever since she finally accepted the bond, she became more aware of everything about Ray. She squeezed his hand. "I still accept it. Us. I'm not running away from us. I promise." She said as she gazed into his eyes.

Ray's heart thumped loudly at Lucille's confident tone, the look in her eyes. He looked down to her hands gripping his like a life line, and he smiled. His body sagged a bit as he finally let himself relax. He closed his eyes and leaned down to press his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her natural scent of fresh rain and lavender. He pulled his hand out of her grasp and wrapped both his arms around her waist loosely. He felt her place her hands on his back, pulling him slightly closer to herself. "I'm glad." He breathed out. "I'm glad you aren't going to run." He felt her grip on his back tighten. He glanced up at her and smiled warmly before lifting his head to look directly at her, both of them still holding each other. "I promise, Lucille. I will protect you. Even if it costs me my life."

Lucille stilled, eyes wide. No, he shouldn't say that. Because if he did and their souls connected after they kissed, his declaration would be useless because she'd die along with him. She felt him touch her cheek softly, as if she were glass. She knew what was coming, and as he brought his face closer, she turned her head at the last second so he'd kiss her cheek.

Ray pulled away surprised. He gave her a look of confusion to which she merely blushed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I..I...this is new to me so..I'm nervous.." Which wasn't a total lie. Lucille opened her eye and saw Ray just smile. As if Lucille were the cutest thing in the world. She watched him place both hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright. We can go at your pace. I won't make you do anything you don't want to." Ray breathed out, causing Lucille to shiver. He kissed her forehead again, lingering his lips there for a few more seconds before pulling away. "Just tell me if you don't like something. Okay?" He said giving her a cheerful smile.

Ray's smile pulled at her heartstrings. She was so lucky to have a mate whom was so considerate. But that just made it all the more harder for Lucille. She nodded while silently apologizing to Ray in her mind. She couldn't let their souls fully connect. Not until this battle was over and they came out of this together. Once it was over, she'd give him the best kiss of his life and allow them to be full mates. For as long as Ray still felt he'd die for her, she couldn't kiss him. She couldn't let his vow be in vain. Because if she allowed them to be connected, his vow would end them both.

* * *

I know it's short but the next chapter will be where things heat up! Sorry that I cockblocked them..lol. But there is a legitimate reason why I have to. You'll see. ^_~


End file.
